Reincarnation
by Cluelessreader
Summary: What is Tony Stark to do when floating in space with a blue women and he happens to find a person he never thought he would see again.
1. Chapter 1

Reincarnation

By Cluelessreader

* * *

He had failed. He failed and because of that, everyone everywhere disappeared into dust. He had to watch the guardians turn to dust. He had to watch the wizard turn to dust. Worst of all. The one he tried so hard to protect turned to dust in his arms. The kid had died and it had been all his fault. The genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist… Iron man… had failed.

Now he was stuck in space. On a ship with low oxygen. WIth a blue android women who wasn't the best company. But at least it was someone. Tony Stark had to sit. Sit and watch as they floated aimlessly in space. He had to sit there and only think about how he had _failed_.

* * *

It was a regular day, because floating, waiting to die, had become the regular, Tony was by the big window while Nebula was off somewhere trying to find food. She didn't need food, or so she says, but Tony did. He was getting skinnier and weaker. Only watching the void as they pass by.

The vast colors were beautiful and once very scary to him. For he had seen it once before. Back in 2012 when he almost died saving New York. Back when he won. _No! _No… he can't think that way. He had seen space and now it was so somber to him. Who would have guessed space gets old.

He was sitting as he always did. Oxygen levels about to run out. Maybe another night before he suffocates in space. He made one last message to the woman he loved. Pepper. He tried not thinking of her. Tried not thinking of the "what if's".

He clicked on his broken helmet. If it ever reached earth, maybe she could see it. He tried to fix himself up for his last message. The helmet glew blue and he knew he could start.

"Hey, Ms. Potts. If you find this recording." Which he prayed she does. "Don't post it on social media. It's gonna be a real tearjerker." Would anyone really cry for the super hero who failed earth? "I don't know if you're ever gonna see these. I don't even know if you're still…" _No! _You can't think that way! "Oh, god. I hope so. Today's day 21? No, uh… 22?" He doesn't even know anymore. It feels like an eternity. "You know, if it wasn't for the existential terror or steering into the literal void of space, I'd say I'm feeling a little better today." He couldn't lie, he's come to a peace of sorts. "The infection's run its course. Thanks to the blue meanie back there. Oh, you would love her. Very practical. Only a tiny bit sadistic." But who isn't just a little?

"So, the fuel cells were cracked, during battle," Because of course they were. "And we figured out a way to reserve the iron charge. Bought ourselves about 48 hours of flight time. Uh, but it's now dead in the water. About 1,000 light years away from the nearest 7-11." Heh. Still got it. "Oxygen will run out tomorrow morning, and that will be it." The end of Iron Man and Tony Stark. "And Pepp, I… I know I said no more surprises, but I gotta say, I was really hoping to pull off one last one. But it looks like…" Like i ruined everything. "Well, you know what it looks like. Don't feel bad about this. I mean, actually, if you grovel for a couple weeks… and then… move on with enormous guilt." Because he knows she will.

"I should probably lie down for a minute, rest my eyes. Please know. When I drift off and be like everything lately, I'm fine," He knows he's lying. "I'm totally fine. I dream about you. Because it's always you…"

The blue light recording him flickers. Its dying then. Tony shuts it off. One last message for Pepp. At least he said everything. He could die in his sleep. He Pepper one last time and fade away. For lack of a better term. He heard more clicking… which wasn't his helmet? "What the..?" Slowly he rose. Looking around the cabin he was in to find the clicking.

No, that word was wrong. It wasn't clicking. It was more beeping. Like a… "Oh my god!" Like a sonar! Tony ran to the end of the cabin. Looking toward the circle device engraved in the table. He heard footsteps running toward him. "Neb! Look at this!" he exclaimed, seeing a green dot on the screen. Slowly getting closer. "What is it." The blue women asked leaning to see the screen.

"I don't know! But maybe its help!" He said optimistically. "I wouldn't hold your breath. It's too small to be a ship." She said matter a factly. A little part of Tony's hope shriveled away. He has to stay hopeful. It could be something. The beeping started to get faster. Which means whatever _it _is, is getting closer. Tony pushed pass nebula to see out the window. Maybe he would see something other than space.

He struggled. Looking everywhere he could. He saw space, space, and mor- wait. "What is that? Nebula can you see that?" He asked not taking his eyes off the black spot in the distance. He heard her shuffle next to him. Seeing her in his peripheral vision. "It can't be." She muttered. "What is-" he tried asking before she was running. Quickly he followed. She ran to the top of the ship. A small door keeping them alive. Or him, did she need oxygen? Tony didn't know. "Neb, what is it?" He tried asking again. Once more she ignored him. "Go back, im oping the hatch." She said. Tony looked at her like a mad man. "Why? What is it?" Tony asked not leaving. "I will tell once I get back. Now leave before you are sucked out into space." She warned tying a rope around her waist. Slowly he backed out. A door closed in front of him as she secured the rope.

* * *

Tony walked back to the cockpit, hoping to see what she was going to get. Either he walked to slow or she worked quick. By the time he made it back to the window the black spot was gone and so was she. "Damn."

Tony Stark was never going to admit he jumped and yelled a bit when only seconds after he made to the window, nebula was behind him. Carrying some… thing?… in her arms. "So?" He started. But once more she ignored him and walked behind him. The thing was wrapped in an emerald green cloth. Tony couldn't see what it was. Why wasn't she telling him! "You need to leave." Her voice came suddenly. Tony focused back to what was going on, not being stuck in his head. "You said you were gonna tell-" He started. "I know what I said. I must treat him first. Then I can tell you who he is." She answered swiftly.

Well Tony couldn't really argue with- WAIT! WHAT? HE? "Did you just say he!?" Tony yelled. Nebula didn't even react. "Nebula, i'm on this ship too! I need to know what- who it is! Especially since we're running out of oxygen already!" Tony yelled. Why was he all of a sudden not allowed to know things? Who was this person. Why were they floating in space? Whos to say their not already dead!? His mind was running. Different things going through his head about what was happening. "Stark." What if this person was dangerous, if alive. "Stark." If they are alive, they only have so much supplies. What if they can't help this person. "Stark!" He would fail someone _again_! He would lose another life because he can't do anything! "Tony!"

That got his attention. Nebula never calls him tony. It's always stark. Very practical after all. "I need you to go and get medical supplies and any food or water you can find. Any scraps. Anything Tony. I'm gonna work on him and once you get back I will tell you what is going on. Just get out for a little bit. I need to check his wounds." She explained very calmly. Like she always did. Tony slowly nodded. Nebula got to work and unwrapped the person. Tony turned back to see before the door closed.

It was a child.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I would use google translate, Icelandic for when the child speaks, it will help, or don't lol your choice!

-Cluelessreader

Chapter 2

Tony had a mission. Granted it was a little mission, but something to do nonetheless. Get some food and water. See if they had food or water, this mission would be easy. But they don't. So it's not. Unless she knew that and just needed him out of the way. That conniving smurf! He has to get back!

Tony was by the supplies bay, not much of the supplies part, so he had to book it back. He went back the way he came. This time laser focused on his surroundings unlike the trip down. He passed the door that Nebula used to get 'him'.

The floor was a mess...

There was stains of blood and one long streak leading to the hall. Something contrasted against the red. It easily caught Tony's eye. It was a dagger. A blue handle resting in the blood. An odd blade. Silver and gleaming. So not the weapon used, if there's no blood on it.

If the kid was dangerous maybe Nebula knew and brought the knife, but he had never seen her with this blade. He would know, when she was bored she always cleaned her weapons. He reached down and kept it. It could come in handy after all.

Turns out it would come in handy pretty quickly. Just as Tony rounded the last corner he heard screaming. It was to high pitched to be Nebula. So… it was the kid? Why would the kid be screaming!? Tony ran the last hallway, looking for danger but only seeing something sad.

The kid was tucked in the corner, nebula kneeling with her hands up, a sign of none hostility. Clearly the child couldn't tell. The boy was in some sort of armor. Black and emerald green, matching the cape he was wrapped in. "Farðu frá mér!" What? "I'm not going to hurt you. You have to calm down" he heard nebula say in her usual calm manner.

Tony kept looking at the kid. The armor was torn all over. He was covered in bruises and cuts. It looked like the armor was burned… odd. The kids hair, down to his shoulders and a coarse black. Matted with blood and grime. It had soft curls at the end. "vera í burtu!" He heard the kid yell again. What language is that? "You have to lay back down. Your bleeding everywhere." Nebula responded. The kid wasn't buying it.

Now that she had said, Tony noticed. The kid was bleeding everywhere. The black armor blocked it out but the floor certainly didn't. He was covered in the stuff. Burns covered the kid but it seemed to be only on his right side and his legs. Nothing to bad but still noticeable. It was his neck that was bad. "Hvar er ég!?" The high pitched squeak came again. "I can't understand you. You have to move back." Nebula said inching her way toward the kid. He tried pushing himself further into the corner. Nebula clearly was good at most things but comfort wasn't one of them.

"Neb, let me try." Tony voiced actually getting a reaction from her. A little turn of the head so she can see him. "You won't understand him." She countered. "And you don't right now." He snipped back. She sighed. He wins! She got up and turned away from the kid, he seemed to lose a little bit of tension. That didn't last long.

The second the kid laid eyes on Tony he was back to being very hostile and defensive. That's when Tony noticed his eyes. Striking green eyes. No human he's ever seen had such green eyes. If it wasn't for being in the vacuum of space and living, he'd say he is an alien.

The kids eyes held malice but Tony could easily see the fear in them. "Farðu burt." The boy said more quietly. He's just a scared kid.

"You look pretty hurt." Tony said. The kids breathing was too quick. He could only notice due to the kids chest, somehow he was as silent as a mouse unless he was yelling. He was gonna hyperventilate. "hver ertu." The kid spoke again. "Sorry kid, don't know what your saying." He admitted.

"Can you understand me?" Tony asked. He could hear nebula shuffling around behind him. Pacing he thinks. "Já." Came the swift response. "Does that mean yes?" Because in his head it meant 'yes' but who knows maybe he's wrong. The kid didn't answer. Why would he answer if Tony couldn't understand? "Okay, um… shake your head for no and nod for yes, can you do that?" He tried again to bridge a connection for conversation.

The kids eyes never left him. He nodded his head, but nearly moved it. His neck! How could he forget the heavy bruising on the kids neck? "Okay, let's make this quick, I wanna make sure your neck is okay. Do you know where you are?"

A very small shake.

"Do you know your name?"

A very small nod.

Okay progress, name later though. He needs help first.

"Are you in pain?"

He didn't answer. His eyes wondered.

"Kid I need to know. We need to help you. Your bleeding all over the place." He explained.

The kid seemed to consider this. Very hesitantly, he nodded his head once.

"You willing to go sit by the window? Have Nebula look over your wounds?"

The second he suggested it, the kid shook his head. A lot and too quickly. He cringed into himself hand going up to his neck, but not touching it. The kids eyes wandered back to Tony but stopped at his hands.

Green eyes going wide he launched for his hands. Tony jumped back surprised. How can an injured kid move so quick. The kid ended up on his fours wincing. "þú ert með hnífinn minn!" The kid said quickly, but slowly raising his head.

Tony couldn't understand but he looked to the hand the kid went after. It was the oddly shaped dagger. Did the kid think he was gonna hurt him? "I'm not gonna use it on you." He said reassuringly. The kid shook his head, this time much slower. "þann hníf. þetta er mitt." He said as he got back up slowly resting on his legs. The kid pointed to Tony's hand. Then directed it back at himself. "minn." He said quietly.

He's a genius and it took him a good three minutes to figure out what the kid meant. But he did eventually figure it out. "This!? This is yours!?" He yelled stepping away from the kid on the ground. The kid looked hopeful once more nodding his head, and once more a little enthusiastically. Stopping once the pain kicked in over the hope.

The kid moved his hand to his chest, fingers closed. Tony cocked his head to the side. What was he doing? The kid through his arm out and a knife, the same blue and oddly shaped blade, came into his hand. Slowly the kid moved the blade for Tony to see.

"sjáðu, það er sá sami. það er hnífurinn minn." He said in his quiet voice. How the hell did a knife just _form_ in a kids hand. It just wasn't there and poof it was? The kid, once more, reached for the knife's double. "vinsamlegast." He looked up to Tony. Eyes filled with so much hope and yet still so much fear.

"He's asking for the knife. It's his." He heard Nebula day from behind him. In all honesty Tony completely forgot the woman was back there, still watching. "And how would you know? I thought you couldn't understand him?" Tony snapped looking toward the blue woman. If she had lied to him- "it's obvious. He has the same looking blade. Clearly there a pair." She explained. Oh. Okay that made sense.

He turned back to look at the kid. He was once more tense. Slowly scooting back to the corner. The knife gone from his hand. He for some reason didn't trust Nebula.

Maybe he could use the knife…

"I have a deal for you." Tony found himself saying.

The kids attention was back on Tony in an instant. Fear but also intrigue in his eyes once they met Tony's. Okay… he'd better play his cards right.

"I'll give you… your knife," odd to say that to a child. "IF you let me and Nebula look over your wounds and you change into some different clothes." Tony finished.

He saw the kid thinking. Clearly weighing the pros and cons of this deal.

Tony crouched down to the kids level, holding his hand out for the shake to seal the deal.

Gingerly the kid reached out and they shook hands. Making the deal legit in Tony's eyes.

Tony smiled warmly at the kid, after all it is just a knife, he could have said no and stayed in the corner. The kids eyes dropped as he grew a pink hue on his face.

"Come on kid, let's have to Blue meanie look you over." He joked. He could swear he saw a little smile on the kids face. Tony reached out and took the kids hand to lift him up. They made their way to the window seat of sorts and Tony could feel the tension rise in the kid. Clearly he was nervous about this deal.

"I've got some supplies. It should help. I need him to take off his clothes." Nebula said laying out some cloth which Tony presumes is gonna be bandages. Tony didn't even realize he was still holding the kids hand till it anked away. The kid pushing his back against the window, trying to get far away again.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. She's not gonna do anything. But we do need you to get out of those dirty clothes. There gonna make you sick." Tony said carefully. Slowly the kid nodded in understanding. Thank god.

The kid slid off the arm braces, the upper arm braces, and shoulder pad type things. Leaving only a black leather shirt. Next he unlatched his boots. That's where he stopped. Tony could understand. It probably wasn't the most comfortable thing to do in front of strangers.

"I need it off. If I'm gonna clean the wounds I need to see them." He heard nebula next to him. She wasn't moving in, leaving it to him. He supposed it is because the kid trust him. Or likes him a little better.

"Kid, we need it off… do have anything under your pants?" He sounds like such a creep… how can Banner be a doctor and order this stuff on the regular? The kid nodded once. "Then it will be okay, once we treat you, you can put on clothes again. I promise." Tony tried to convince.

The kid shook his head. He clearly want convinced…

"Stark, leave the room. He's not going to cooperate, I need to treat the wounds before they get worse." Nebula said as she got one of her blades. From where, he didn't know. "Neb…" he started.

She turned to him, looking as calm as ever. "Leave." She ordered once more.

Tony could feel the kids eyes on him. Waiting to see what he would do. Sorry kid… you need to get better.

He nodded and walked out.

"bíddu!" He heard the kid yell after him. Tony had to leave. The kid needs to get better

"áþreifanleg!" The kid yelled.

"Nei! vinsamlegast! ekki fara!" The kid tried again. Tony walked on.

"_S-Stark_!" He froze. The kid… _no. He had to leave._ He walked out of view of the pair in the room. He stayed right by the opening.

"Stay still. It will hurt less if at all if you stay still. Or take off your clothes on your own. Save us the trouble." He heard Nebula say bluntly. He's only a child… don't be so hard on him.

"Fara til helvítis! Láttu mig vera!" He heard the kid resound. Still yelling but more angry then desperate as it had been only a second before. Shit. "Fine. Struggle. It will only take longer."

Tony had to stay put. He could hear the kid try to get away from nebula, but clearly the adult was stronger. With the mechanical enhancements, no way the kid was going to win.

He heard clothing tearing and more screaming. Tony knew he had done the right thing… right? Or had he just ruined the small amount of trust he gained?

In his thoughts he didn't even hear when everything went quiet. That must be his que. He walked back into the room. Seeing Nebula standing by the window as before holding a knife and a black leather shirt. Or… part of it anyway. Black leather littered the floor.

He heard muttering. From back in the corner. He saw the kid.

He made the wrong choice.

The kid was on the corner hands over his head. Head in his knees. Only wearing some black undergarments. He was trembling. "Farðu burt. Farðu burt. Farðu burt." He could hear the kid repeating.

Slowly he crept closer. Crouching down again. Only to stop getting closer. Probably a bad idea. He sat in front of the kid. A few feet away.

"We need to get your wounds clean…" he started. The kid jumped a little, still keeping his head in his legs. "Farðu burt." He answered.

"Nebula, I can take care of him. You can go. Try another distress signal. If he was close by, maybe another ship will be too." Nebula looked at him. As if evaluating him. "I can handle him. Trust me." He added. She nodded slowly and walked out. Not looking back once.

"Kid… she's gone." He said.

"Farðu burt." He answered again. Tony sighed. He really fucked up this time.

"We still have a deal, I need to clean your wounds and get you some clothes remember?" He tried to get a conversation going.

"samningur er slökktur." Came a soft response.

"You know I can't understand you…" how the hell does he apologize for something like this? He left the kid and clearly, he wasn't happy about it. The kid even called his name.

"Hey. how did you know my name?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Ég heyrði bláa konuna kalla nafn þitt." Came his response.

Right. Can't answer questions unless its yes or no. "Come on. Let's at least get you cleaned up. Get you some clothes… that aren't torn up…" His voice slowly died out. Not a funny joke Stark. He reached out to the kids hand. "Ekki snerta mig!" He yelled as he pulled away. At least it was a response, not a good one, but one nonetheless. "I'm sorry! Sorry!" Tony exclaimed as he quickly went back to where he was. "Nei þinn ekki…" He said under his breath.

"Kid. I-" Crap. what does he say!? What can he say!? "I fucked up!" Tony yelled. The kid instantly looked up. "I fucked up. Me and Neb are trying to help you, but forcing you isn't the way. I made a mistake…" He continued. The kids eyes never left Tony, but confusion filled them. "I shouldn't have let her do this to you. I should have stayed. You even called for me, and I still left." Tony watched as the kid slowly unbent, slowly coming back out from his corner. Still intently observing Tony.

"I- I'm sorry." Tony couldn't keep looking at the kid. His eyes drifted down to his hands that hung limp in his lap, looking utterly defeated. "I'm sorry I ignored you, and just let Neb do what she thought was necessary." Tony didn't notice when the kid gradually crawled closer. Lost in his mind. He just let down the one person he could actually help. He failed everyone and the one chance he could do some real good, he leaves. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, I- I'm sorry I left. I-"

Small arms wrapped around Tony's neck. That snapped him back to reality.

Tony looked on as the small kid hugged him. Actually hugged him. The kid, on his knees next to Tony, trembling. He could feel the coldness of the kids skin. Was he supposed to be that cold? He looked over seeing the kids black dirty hair taking most of his view. The kid would shudder every now and then. "það er allt í lagi." Tony heard the kid say. A soft sob filling his ear as well.

The kid was crying… why was he crying…?

"það er allt í lagi… ég fyrirgef þér…" The kid wept out. He hugged Tony tighter. "Ég var bara svo hrædd, vinsamlegast ekki segja fyrirgefðu. Ég vildi bara ekki að þú farir." Tony couldn't understand. He wanted to so bad. He knew it was something important. "Þú fórst og ég varð hræddur! Það er allt og sumt. Fyrirgefðu að hafa gert þig dapur." The kid went on. "Ég fyrirgef þér. Fyrirgefðu að hafa gert þig dapur. Fyrirgefðu." The kid kept on crying. Getting more hysteric. "Fyrirgefðu! Fyrirgefðu!" The kid howled out. "Please don't cry…" Tony said quietly. Too shocked at the child's reaction to even move. "Fyrirgefðu!" Fyrirgefou? What does that mean? "Kid…" He said again, once again the kid didn't hear him. "I- i'm sor-sorry!" The child sobbed out. His english was broken, yet he sounded like he had an accent, sounding the same way he yelled Tony's name.

It broke Tony… Fyrirgefou… It meant "I'm sorry" didn't it. Why was the kid sorry. Why was he apologizing. The kid was the one that was hurt, that got humiliated, the one that got abandoned. Tony scooped up the small kid. He hugged him tight. It didn't matter that he was getting covered in blood. It didn't matter that he was getting covered in grime. He didn't care. What mattered right now was the person he could help. He had failed many people, he wasn't going to add this kid to that list.

He stayed there holding the kid as he cried. Crying for Tony. When Tony felt so guilty, the one that was mad just a minute ago, was crying for him. Apologizing. Why? He didn't know. He would like to know. But for know Tony was content letting the kid cry himself out. It didn't take long. 5 minutes passed before Tony was sure the kid was asleep. He carefully menovered himself upright while still carrying the kid. Better to treat his wounds now while he's asleep.

And that's just what Tony did. He laid the boy by the window, where hours before he was saying his last message. Ready to die in his sleep. Now he's trying to help a kid found floating in space. Slowly he cleaned and covered the worst wounds with the makeshift bandages. It scared Tony. Seeing all the wounds one by one. Burns, not to bad but still there, cuts and slashes across his torso and arms. Bruises all over the kids body. The more Tony cleaned the better he felt. Less chance of an infection happening. As Tony worked he saw the boy different. He looked at peace when he slept. No fear or anger… or disappointment. Just peace. Hopefully the kid was having good dreams.

Tony could hear footsteps walking by. Nebula. "Is he cooperating?" She asked from the doorway. "He's asleep. I'm working on him now." He answered tonelessly. "How did you-" "I gave him time. That's how." He snapped. "Why are you here? I told you I've got this covered." He asked trying not to get annoyed. He just has to focus on the kid. "I came to tell you the message was sent. Don't hold your breath. I don't think anyones going to answer any time soon." She answered. Damn. Tomorrow morning there's going to be no air. There's no food and no water. If Tony helped the kid he would only live long enough to die here and not in space. What an improvement.

Nebula walked out of the room going back to wherever she wanted to go. To Tony, as long as she wasn't here, it didn't matter. What the hell are they gonna do about the air supply. Not to mention the fact that there is no food or water… what are they going to do. Was it the right thing to help the boy if he's just going to die in a ship hours later? NO! That's not important right now. He still needs to fix one part of the kid. The part that has been concerning him since he saw the kid. His neck.

Tony moved the boys head around carefully as to not wake and hurt him. The bruising was bad. All along the front and off to the sides but not the back. The shape of the bruise was concerning to Tony. It looked like something he'd seen before. He examined it closer. Taking in the shape. A solid square with a curve right on the collarbone. With four ovals all smaller than the last on the left side and one solid oval on the right. All connected. The ovals on both sides looked the worst. As if they are crushed in. But how can the front of the neck not looked as crushed while the sides did?

It clicked. It _was_ crushed. Something crushed his neck. No caused it to be crushed. Something. _Someone_ squeezed his neck. Hoping to be wrong, he placed his hand to mimic the bruise. Why was he always right… It wasn't a regular bruise. It was a handprint. Someone did this intentionally. Tony backed away from the sleeping boy. Hand covering his mouth.

Who would do this? To a kid no less!? Tony swore he recognized the size. His own hand paled in comparison to it… It was a hand he knew. Tony had to move. He started pacing, a nervous tick of sorts. He knew this hand. It was a hand that had crushed pete- someone into the ground with great strength. If he was trying to crush a throat Tony was sure this is what it would look like. Had… had Than-

"áþreifanleg?"

Tony turned back quickly. Seeing the boy sitting up, sleep still prominent in his emerald green eyes, looking at him curiously. "Áþreifanleg? gengur þér í lagi?" The kid asked. Then shaking his head. Can't understand him after all, poor kid, probably forgets that no one can talk to him unless it's a yes or no. "it's okay kid, I'm sure I'll figure out what your saying sooner or later." More like never since there about to run out of oxygen. The kid still looked sad. "Get ég fengið föt núna?" Okay… he's asking something. Fuck. Quickly the kid pointed at Tony's chest. "Föt?"

"Fot? It's my shirt… OH! Clothes!" Stark exclaimed finally understanding a bit. The kid nodded rapidly and, like every other time, cridged. Tony lost a bit of his happiness of understand.

"I'll go find you some clothes, stay here okay?" he said as he started walking out. "Bíddu!" Tony heard the kid shout. He turned around to see the kid shuffling down from the window seat. "Hey! No! Your still healing, plus you wouldn't want to run into blue meanie would you?" He teased. He saw the kid tense a little at the mention of Nebula. He had stopped walking toward Stark and seemed to be contemplating. "en ég vil ekki vera einn…" Came a soft response. "Le-left." said the kid as he tried speaking english again. Left? "Vinsamlegast ekki láta mig í friði." The kid moved his out and gesture to Tony, then back to himself. Forming two thumbs up looking hopeful. He doesn't want Tony to leave?

"You want me to stay?" He asked hoping he understood.

The child thought for a moment. Making a 'kind of' gesture. So he was on the right track. "You want to go with me?" He tried again. The kid winced a bit. So still wrong. What could the kid want? How can an engineer not figure out a game of fucking charades? He wants to stay with Stark, and is okay as long as he's around… oh…

"You don't want to be alone… do you…" He asked. Finally getting it right as the kid looked down embarrassed. Once more getting a pink flush to his face. Tony couldn't help it, he smiled and had to laugh. The kid looked too cute when he blushed. "Það er ekki fyndið! ekki hlæja!" he heard the kid squeak out. Tony Stark is a terrible person, because it only made him laugh harder. "I may not understand you but I think I understood that!" Tony laughed out. The kid crossed his arms and pouted. Clearly trying to get back to the conversation, but Tony was still laughing his ass off.

"I'm sorry kid, I ju- I just haven't laughed like that in a while." He said gaining composer over himself again. The kid stopped potting and looked questioningly at him. "hvað meinarðu?" Somehow he knew what the kid asked. He wasn't ready to tell the kid he was the one that had failed the universe. Who knows why this kid was out in space. What if his parents were snapped, his family, town, or even planet. Would the kid hate him? He hated him of course this child would.

The boy stalked closer grabbing onto Tony's Left hand seemingly feeling the tone shift in the room for happy to somber. "gengur þér í lagi?" He asked. Tony remembers him saying these words before. When he woke up. 'Are you okay'. That has to be what it means right? "Are you asking me if im okay." He said really hoping the kid would worry about himself. Tony didn't deserve someone worrying over him. But of course the one time he translates something its now. The kid nods slowly. Still looking up at Tony and still grasping his hand. Tony took in a deep breath. Griped back a reassuring squeeze. And smiled. "Yea kid, I'm okay." The kids eyes drifted down to the floor. Damn. It's like he can tell he's lying. "I promise. Now back to our deal, let's get you some clothes." He said back to being chipper. The kid only nodded looking back up at him. Concern clear in his striking eyes.

They walked through the ship, down to the cargo bay. Passing the bloody mess. Tony kept his eyes forward but he could tell the kid was looking. "Come on, it's up this way." He said putting his hand on the kids back, pushing him forward a little. He would rather not have the kid see all the blood. Even if it _was _his own, Tony still thought it best for the kid not to see it.

They walked on and past nebula once. She was in the control room, sitting in a chair by the communication receiver, cleaning her already glistening guns. Tony felt the kid move a little closer as they passed. If Nebula knew they were walking by she didn't show it. "Come on kid." He said quietly. The boy nodded and kept walking.

The pair reached the cargo deck and slipped in. It was dark like the rest of the ship. They diverted energy to the most important things in the ship. Like air and communication. Once they got into the bay the kid wouldn't move. Scared of the dark it seems… same here kid. Tony opened his hand giving a reassuring smile. The boy looked up and clearly relaxed at the sight of Tony. He took Starks hand and they began the search for some clothes.

"það er skelfilegt hér …" Tony heard the boy say. "What was that?" He asked looking around. "ekkert." The kid muttered. They slowly moved throughout the bay looking at labels. Luckily Star-lord wrote in English or else Tony wouldn't know what was in these boxes. It took a while, the pair never losing each other. The kid would move in close every now and then, scared by the shapes of the boxes in the dark. Tony couldn't help but smile. They hit the jackpot of left over clothes, thank god!

"Bingo! Here we go! Let's just take this back and let you try some clothes on yea?" He asked the kid. Who wasn't really looking at the box with some clothes but warily looking around. Tony gave a little laugh. "Come on kid, let's head back." The boy quickly nodded, only cringing a little. Must be feeling better or just really distracted with the environment.

The box of clothes wasn't very big, and there wasn't much in it, so it was not very heavy. Tony carried it on his shoulder and kept his hand open for the kid to take, which he happily did. They walked back, the boy very eager to get back.

Tony set the box down by the window and let the kid rip into it. He watched in amusement as he sat down on the edge of the window seat. The kid still standing going through the box.

He's gonna admit it, the kids picky. There were some pants and shirts and he didn't like any of them. "You have to pick something or are you happy with being in your undies?" He said with a smile. Tony couldn't help it he burst out laughing when the kid went bright red. Quickly going through the box again.

The boy looked sad once he went through the box again. Crap. What did Tony do… "what's wrong?" He asked carefully. "...Ekkert er minn stærð…" the boy answered quietly. When he didn't hear Tony resound, he pulled out a shirt and placed it over his chest. "það er til stórs ... það lítur út eins og kjóll á mig…" He said turning tilting his head down. "Oh… it's to big… um… well that's okay!" Tony said enthusiastically clapping his hands once. Causing the kid to jump and look back up quickly. "You can be extra comfy! Lucky man I must say, plus I'm sure a long shirt would look cute on you! Besides it's just you and me, well plus blue meanie, but I'm sure she won't judge. You can wear what you want and none of us will judge. So pick something you like, even if it doesn't fit." He hoped to get the kid to go with it. Looks like he convinced the kid. Win for Tony!

The kid ended up picking a gray short sleeve shirt. Obviously meant for a bigger body but it looked like a apron-dress but reached his knees and the sleeves reached the middle of his arms. "Lít ég út eins og stelpa…?" Tony saw the kid asked as he started fiddling with the left palm of his hand. A nervous tic? "If you asked if it looks good, then yes! It suits you well. Now why don't we-"

"Stark we have one more hour of air before it's gone." Nebulas voice came from the doorway. The boy instantly jumped onto the window seat and hid behind Tony. "Hey, it's okay…" he reassured to the little boy cowering behind him. "Neb, why don't we all stay here and introduce ourselves to each other?" Tony said. Please understand what he's trying to say! "Do you understand what I just said?" She asked tonelesy. Of course she doesn't understand.

"Hey kid, I'm gonna go figure out this problem okay? Don't worry, blue meanie is gonna come with me." He joked winking at the boy. Slowly the kid nodded. Sitting down, back pressed against the window, as far from Nebula as he could get. "Vinsamlegast farðu varlega…"

The two adults left the room and went to the control room. "You don't understand code do you?" Tony asked sarcastically. When it was met with a blank look, more unamused, he elaborated. "If we direct the remaining oxygen to the cabin we get a few extra hours I think. Then the introductions are to calm the kid about you. Make sense?" He cleared up. Nebula raised an eyebrow. "You don't know who he is do you." She asked. Was he supposed to? "No, hence- the introduction." He joked. She stayed silent for a while. "Alright. I'll get the oxygen over to the cabin, I can make it there fast enough." She said as she turned to the control panels.

Huh. So she did need oxygen. Interesting. He nodded and walked back to the cabin. Where the kid was looking out the window. If he had a camera he would have taken a picture the scene looked so tranquil. The kid seemed to notice being watched. "aftur svo fljótt? Hvar er bláa konan?" The child asked straightening up where he was sitting. Tony couldn't help but feel a little sad again, not being able to understand the boy. "Okay so plan of action! Neb is fixing our oxygen levels and she's gonna stay here with us while we get to know each other. Sound good?" He asked. It's nice to at least tell the kid what they were doing. The kid seemed to think about it and nodded. A small wince followed, but it didn't seem to affect the boy as much as it did.

Only a few minutes after Tony got back to the room Nebula followed suit. Sealing the door so oxygen wouldn't escape the cabin. Tony saw as the kid looked on in concern. It didn't take long though for Nebula to be done.

The blue woman was sitting at the table in the center of the cabin while Tony and the child sat on the window seat. Everyone seemed decently comfortable. Maybe not the kid as he was still tense around Nebula.

"Alright!" Tony said cheerfully clapping his hands together. "Let's get this started, Neb wanna introduce yourself first? You know how this works. Name, what you like to do, and a little about yourself. Just that the first day of school." Tony joked. Then remembering he's with two aliens, as he's sure the kid is an alien, who didn't seem to get the joke. But whatever! "Neb?" He pushed again. She looked to him a small smirk on her face, two for Tony's win catalog!

"My name is Nebula."

Well that sure was one great introduction. "Eh… okay! Well I'll tell you a little more about her. She's very practical, probably the universe's biggest sadist but she's very good at paper football." Tony added, clearly doing something right, since he could see her smirk a little.

"Now on to me!" He said quickly. The boy clearly interested. He even seemed more calm with Nebula, successful mission then. "I am _the _Tony Stark! genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. I like cars and making things. Making me an inventor. Pretty neat huh?" He nudged the kid. He smiled and laughed a little, nodding his head a bit. Nebula only rolled her eyes but smiled a tiny smile nonetheless.

"Okay kid your turn, best man went and so did smurfette. Wow us kid!" He said smiling a big supporting smile.

The kid nodded excitedly. An orange light filled the room as the kid spoke happily.

"ég heiti loki!"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: PLEASE review and comment, it's like catnip to me! If people show they like it, I'll be sure to write more! I also got a great editor so if the book seems better, thank her!

P.S herra áþreifanleg means Mr. Stark

-Cluelessreader

Chapter 3

As the child happily said the words, Nebula jumped up, Stark staying still eyes widening.

_ "__ég heiti Loki!"_ Loki? He didn't say Loki. Tony knows he didn't. He knows that this kid isn't the insane mastermind that destroyed New York. The sly bastard that he _cleverly_ insulted for his performance issues. The man who orchestrated the event almost killed him and millions more. There was no way in hell that this scrawny kid nearly got his home nuked.

He snapped back into reality when he saw Nebula carrying the kid, who was struggling to escape from her oppressive hold. The effort required to hold him was minimal compared to the amount of effort given by Loki. Seeing this kid's attempt at escape makes it even harder for him to believe it was Loki because one, he would wait for an opportunity to escape, using his wits to his advantage. This kid, however, is just putting up a pathetic fight that everyone knows that he's going to lose; this is a fight in which he has no control.

"You have to calm down, Stark! There's someone out the window!"Nebula yelled. Which was odd. She was distressed. She was never distressed. She didn't even blink an eye when they all… vanished.

"áþreifanleg! hvað er að !?"He heard Loki crying for help, which came off as strange as he figured that Loki would rather die than pathetically cry for help; especially from an enemy.

Everything went silent, aside from the panicking child, once they heard a crash from outside the cabin door.

"hvað er í gangi! áþreifanleg!" He heard Loki. He was still struggling.

Footsteps could be heard from outside the door.

"It's sealed, there is no way anything is coming in." Nebula shouted still gripping Loki. The small boy suddenly froze, sensing the high tension in the room.

The orange light moved back into view between the crack of the door. Each person was as still as a statue. Tony could see Nebula looking right at the door. For the first time Loki went completely still. Loki was looking from the door to Tony with panic in his eyes.

Something was wrong; Loki was always in control of his emotions so seeing this kid, who's supposedly Loki, panic openly is very...

_Uncanny._

A knock at the door turns Loki's attention back to the door and away from Tony. He begins to hypervent, but just as before, not a single breath was audible. Tony could only tell by seeing his chest rapidly going up and down. W-was he scared? The man who killed hundreds was scared?

"I know you're there and that you need to get back to earth! I heard your distress signal!" a woman's voice came through the door.

"Oh my god. Someone heard it." Tony muttered in disbelief still looking at Loki. All he saw in Loki was fear. Pure and simple.

Nebula, in shock, let him go and as a result it causes the frail boy to collapse.

"You can take us to Earth?" Nebula shouted through the door. Her voice having a hint of hope.

"Yes! I can take you back, I'm heading back there myself!" The woman replied.

"What is your name?" Nebula asked.

"My name is Carol Danvers, Captain Marvel for most." no one could see it but this Captain Marvel had a smirk on her face.

The trio stayed on the ship, a woman named Carol Danvers, pushed it. Space passing by quickly. Tony hadn't said a word since they started moving, in total disbelief that he wasn't going to die alone. He's going back home… with the God of Chaos in tow...

"áþreifanleg?" Tony heard a familiar light voice. What was he supposed to do? This was the man that destroyed manhattan. But he didn't know who he was, so would he be wrong if he treated him like the person tony remembered?

"áþreifanleg?" What if they just shared the name? Tony looked for any possible explanation that was easier to accept, but the black hair, the black and regal emerald clothing made it hard to brush this off. The only detail that was off was the eyes; Loki's eyes were blue, This kids eyes are green. This difference gave Tony a little hope.

"áþreifanleg? er í lagi með þig?" He felt a gentle touch and jumped.

This caused the kid in front of him to pull back. He started to panic.

"Kid! Jus-" He had to calm down for his stake.

"Just… go sleep on the window seat. You'll be able to see home sooner or later." He had to put his anger aside, he can't blame him for another's mistakes.

"Þú ert ekki í lagi ertu. ert þú…" The little child spoke but to no avail, Tony couldn't understand, to both of their frustration. His emerald eyes should every ounce of terror he was feeling.

"Leave him alone. Get some rest. I need to talk to him." Nebulas voice drifted.

"En hann er ekki í lagi…" Softly came out of the boy's mouth.

"Don't talk back. Go. Now. Or I will make you do it." Her threat came with a hint of anger, that made it more menacing. Tony saw Loki flinch. Loki turned to Tony seeking any once of comfort, only seeing Tony watching his actions. The kid gave a small nod of his head, slowly sulking back to the window seat. Loki looked at Nebula and Tony one last time, before laying down. The last thing Tony heard from the boy before falling into unconsciousness was a small sigh.

"Góða nótt…"

* * *

"Nebula. Did you know?" Tony made sure to ask only when he was sure that the kid was asleep. Nebula turned to him nonchalantly as if this situation was normal.

"Yes." Her response was blunt. It almost stunned Tony, but this situation was a little more intense then her answer.

"Why didn't you say anything?" It was a struggle to keep his voice quiet while he felt his anxiety rising. And it was rising fast.

"_It can't be." _

The idea of Nebula saving a total stranger didn't sit well with him _but _she had helped him; still, the idea of Nebula willingly taking care of the kid should have set off alarms.

"_This!? This is yours!?" _

There's no reason for a kid to have a knife! It was Loki's signature weapon, other then the scepter. He saw Loki use it against Thor in New York. How did he forget the way his comrade was injured?!

_The kid moved his hand to his chest, fingers closed. Then quickly through his arm out and a knife... came into his hand._

Magic. Of course it was magic. Loki was known to be a practitioner of magic. That's how he possessed hawkeye for christ sake! How had the prospect of magic never popped up?

_The boy was in some sort of armor. Black and emerald green, matching the cape he was wrapped in._

Those colors are synonymous with the man. How could he have been so stupid?!

_His english was broken, yet he sounded like he had an accent, sounding the same way when he yelled Tony's name. _

In the back of his mind he knew he had heard the accent before. And of course he wouldn't recognize the boy's language. It was asgardian!

"_He's asking for the knife. It's his." He heard Nebula say from behind him._

She couldn't have understood the boy either but somehow she knew. Her excuse had worked at the time, but now… Had she seen the knife before? That's why she knew what he was asking without understanding is language.

"_You don't know who he is, do you?" She asked._

That question practically taunts him, leaving a bad taste in his mouth.

"How could I have possibly known that little_ twirp_ was Loki?!" Tony questioned. He asked one question out of many swirling in his head.

"I met him before." Her tone was calm as ever but she was clearly distracted by the boy sleeping a few feet away from him, her eyes not leaving his vicinity.

"Care to elaborate?" His patience was running thin, and his tone of voice showed it.

"I can show you." He was willing to listen to anyone for answers at this point.

"Thanos needed Loki to get the tesseract. But he wouldn't cooperate… not in the beginning."

"Show me." He wouldn't admit it, but he developed a grim curiosity.

* * *

_Two things remained constant in her life; the oppressive darkness and her rigorous training. Training was going as it always did; it only stopped when her opponents, the chitauri, started running out of the training grounds on the sanctuary. She wasn't given direct orders so she decided to stay put._

_She was sure they were coming back, hearing their annoying noises, but hearing a different sound. She saw two of them dragging something; something rather large. The rest pleased how the past few hours went. They walked past her and she saw a quick glimpse of what they were so pleased about; it was a person. It was evident that he had been beaten, looked like hell. She figured that he had fallen on to the sanctuary, but that doesn't fit since the sanctuary was outside of any planets. No one comes here on accident, you either come looking for this place or... _

_Father brought you here._

"_Daughter. Come to me." Her father's voice boomed for her. So she followed the procession of creatures to where they gathered. She was able to better inspect the person; his hair was rich black, clearly looked better in the past. But only looked oily, dirty, and unkempt. It reached his lower neck, decently short but still a little long. His clothes were torn up but one could clearly see the traces of silver and green. A silver centerpiece on his chest. It would look regal, almost elegant, if it weren't for the abhorrent amount of blood. His clothes weren't much more than torn up pieces of trash. The man's armour was horribly rusted. One creature was holding a peculiar helmet; it seems that two horns were present at one point, but one horn was broken completely off. The other horn wasn't in the best condition either. _

_The long walk eventually lead to the throne room, father's domain. Gamora, her sister, beat her to it. The Black Order in single-file to the left while her sister is to the right._

"_Ah Nebula, come here." She obeyed without a second thought. Once nebula came forward she noticed the Other was there, one of the father's underlings. _

"_What have you found that you deem it so important to interrupt me?" Her father's voice bellowed throughout the room, shaking even the most thick-skinned of creatures. _

"_Ah your highness, you have been trying to find a way back into the Nine for millenia, and it seems your ticket has arrived." Nebula looked over seeing her Father lean forward in his throne. She saw his father's excitement grow incredibly, it's one of the few times he seemed to have any emotions._

"_Do tell." the Other followed like a dog._

"_He is a prince of the golden realm; Asgard." The chitauri all hiss at the name. _

"_He's an outcast in his own realm, his own people abandoning him. Unlike his brother, he's intelligent and has talents in magic, he could be useful seeing as he is abandoned sire." The Other explained. Nebula looked to her sister, no one else could tell but she could see the growing fear in her sister's eyes._

"_He will prove to be an asset to us. You two, give him a warm welcome. Let us introduce a new member of our family. He will be very useful to our dream." The two girls bowed and walked down the throne steps together with the chitauri dropping his body at the same time. He was trying to keep face in front of the two figures approaching._

_Nebula grabbed his right arm and Gamora his left. They easily lifted him, he seemed to weigh nothing. It was almost disturbing how easy it was. They took him to the dungeons, a place of death and decay. Fitting for Lady Death._

"_What are we going to do with him?" Gamora asked breaking the silence._

"_We shall have a new brother, sister, isn't it great?" Nebula asked a little too eger. Gamora only nodded. Nebula couldn't tell if Gamora was concerned or just annoyed at this point._

_Once done they waited. Gemora never saw value in needless torture so they just waited in repressive silence._

"_What do you think he's like?" Gamora asked, whether she was actually curious or not didn't seem relevant._

"_I don't know. A prince that is valuable. Maybe a worthy opponent in training. He could help father notice my prowess." Nebula answered easily. She saw Gamora look at her in shock, it was almost disgust. _

"_You would do that for Father to notice you?" She seemed outraged at the thought of impressing him, father or not._

"_Of course! This is a chance to venture on important missions like you!" She exclaimed happily. Gamora looked deep in thought, she suddenly wondered what kind of example she was setting..._

_Their heads snapped forward once they saw a twitch. The man was trying to move his arms, all to vein. If he didn't stop struggling his arms were going to dislocate due to the weight. Although that might not be an issue seeing as how he weighs near nothing._

_The man opened his eyes slowly, getting his bearings. Gamora let out a gasp, almost immediate. _

"_What is it sister?" Nebula shocked by Gamora for a split second. _

"_His eyes, there incredibly unique if he comes from Asgard. Shame they'll turn blue like everyone else." Nebula took that in and Gamora only bilsted. _

"_Wh-where am- am i?" A hoarse voice spoke. Even though it was clear he hadn't spoken, his voice had a level of contempt and superiority._

"_You can consider yourself saved Brother. Our Father has found you and you have earned a place in Thanos's household." Nebula greeted. The man only looked on in confusion. _

"_T-tha- Thanos? The Mad Titan? B-but he-he's noth-othing but leg-legend." The man forced out, his was clearly frightened._

"_Legend!? Our Father welcomes you as his son! A great occasion. You should feel lucky for being alive. You made it through the void, it is destiny you made it to us." Nebula exclaimed with utter joy, Gamora almost flinched because of it. _

"_Destiny would have me dead." Came his quick answer. _

"_Your too important to die child." came a familiar and powerful voice._

_His head snapped up. Nebula and Gamora moved away from the dark prince. Her Father came to see him after all. She looked towards the prince and saw pure terror. _

"_You fell to us little one. You are very important to my dream." He spoke with caution and control. _

"_N-no. you're wrong. I le-let go t-to die." was the sentence that caused father's eyes to narrow. He wasn't happy. _

"_I am willing to give you a purpose again, and this is how you repay that?" His voice dangerously low. It looks like Gamora isn't gonna see his eyes again. What a shame, but now Nebula has a new play thing. _

"_This is pu-purpose? Han-hanging from chains?" He countered quickly, he had the courage to argue with him. He was brave, but people would argue brave and dumb are so closely linked._

"_Once you accept in your heart that you are now my son, then you will know your purpose." father seemed to be losing composure. _

"_I already h-have a family." He retorted, almost pleading._

"_Who? The family that let you fall?" Thanos almost schoughed._

"_I've already s-said. _I!LET! GO_!" The frail man cried. _

"_What a shame. I would have liked not hurting you. But you give us no choice." This was an opportunity. Nebula gets the chance to prove herself to father. Now she'll be seen as important._

"_Daughters. Help your new Brother see the truth, will you?" Her Father said as he walked out of the chamber knowing they would follow without question._

"_Yes Father." Both answered, while one answered with affirmation the other answered with enthusiasm._

"_Where do we begin?" _

* * *

"What…" Was all Tony managed to say.

"That is how I know him." Nebula answered, any amount of grief wasn't showing.

She knew Loki… "when did this happen?" He asked. Maybe it was when he escaped prison after going back to Asgard. That had to be it...

"This happened back in your year 2011 I believe." She supplied. Before? It happened before!?

"What happened after!?" Tony yelled with both anger and fear. Nebula looked to Loki, causing Tony to wince. The boy still had his back to them. He hadn't moved. So he was still asleep? That's what he was hoping for.

Nebula rose from her seat, walking over with caution. He watched as she leaned over resting her hand on the boy's shoulder. She stayed for a few moments but eventually walking back, as if she was trying to atone for her sins.

"What was that?" He asked faintly. She approached Tony still looking at him.

"I know him. He's notorious for faking." She said, a hunting gaze in her eyes.

"What happened after? After Thanos told you to uh...help him see the truth?" Tony felt a need to find the truth, whether it was for his own curiosity or for the boy's safety…

_that was uncertain. _

"It's not mine to show." That response brought confusion to Tony.

"What do you mean?"

"You have told me what happened to you, it may cause a reaction." even though she was trying to ease the situation, the vague answer only further caused Tony to panic. It didn't help that all he felt now was confusion when he looked at the kid. He didn't act like Loki, but it was still him. _Notorious for faking _after all. Tony couldn't tell if that was just or not.

"I need to know what happened" Tony voiced. Nebula looked to him with a look that could only be described as pitiful and doubting. Tony hated it.

"Okay!... okay. I _want_ to know what happened." He admitted. Nebula only shook her head. Eyes drifting back to the sleeping boy.

"It seems he doesn't remember, or has instinct. He feared me but he isn't vengeful so I don't think he knows us." Nebula said voicing Tony's thoughts on the matter of memory.

"If I show you, you will see what I was… but also go into his history. If he is faking it, he won't appreciate you looking into his past." Nebula warned, it almost seemed as if she was genuinely concerned.

"What do you think?" Tony asked, having a blank stare as if he felt nothing but _empty._

"Do you think he's faking?" He continued. Her eyes lowered, clearly in thought.

"I don't think he is. In all honesty. I believe something changed and caused this, in a way giving him a new start." For once Tony had some confidence that he could trust her.

"Show me the rest." He pushed with confidence and curiosity suddenly appearing.

"You don't understand code do you?" She said with a small smirk, this playful comment almost shocked him.

"Nebula. I want to see what happened. I don't care what you did, it's clear your different. It's him I want to know, I want to know what happened to him." Tony could see Nebula contemplating it.

He couldn't help it, while she was thinking, look over to Loki. Maybe he shouldn't know. It seemed like the kid didn't remember after all. What would be the issue of just forgetting it. He wasn't the worst villain after all… but still. He caused Tony to almost die in space. He had to know. He felt a right to know whether or not he had to be cautious around the kid. Tony's eyes drifted to the slumbering child. But his eyes saw movement outside the window. Tony looked beyond the boy, seeing asteroids… tons of them… Oh god…

"It's the asteroid belt! Were getting close!" Tony quickly snapped back into reality, he didn't care for volume control at that moment causing Loki to wake up.

"Hvað? Hvað er í gangi…?" A faint voice said. Tony looked away seeing the boy yawning looking at him.

"_Help your new Brother see the truth will you…" _Shit. What was he going to do? Can't watch the memories now that Loki is awake. But that phrase wouldn't leave him, haunting like a multitude of moments in his life.

"Hvað? áþreifanleg?" Loki asked clearly getting anxious.

"W-we're close to home… Loki." Tony said. He had to act calm. The kid trusts him after all. Why would he mess that up? Especially if Loki really didn't remember. He can't punish him for the man he was but only for the boy he is.

"Heim?" He saw the confusion in Loki's emerald eyes.

Wait ..._"His eyes only change if he doesn't listen." _what did Thanos mean by that?

"Vorum nálægt Ásgarði!" The child exclaimed happily, any sign of sleep quickly leaving. He was clearly meaning Asgard.

"Um. No kid… sorry." He confessed. Confusion was the way to describe Loki's face.

"Ég hélt að þú sagðir heim?" He said quietly.

"We're not from Asgard. He is from Earth." Nebula explained wording her sentence carefully.

"E-ea-earth?" he was clearly disappointed.

"Midgard… I'm from Midgard." Tony hoped this tid-bit would lessen his confusion seeing as Thor would always call it Midgard instead of earth.

"Miðgarður! Þú ert frá Miðgarði!" Loki yelped with eyes lighting up.

"mig hefur alltaf langað til að fara til Miðgarðs! Hvernig er það?" Tony looked on in surprise as Loki practically vibrated where he was sitting. He couldn't be mad, he smiled a little.

"Kid, I still can't understand you…" Tony said softly.

Loki huffed, potting a little. Yep. It was still funny.

"We can figure out how to understand you once we get back to Ea- Midgard." Tony said trying to make the kid a little hopeful. Which worked.

"Allt í lagi, herra áþreifanleg." He said happily.

The trip came and went as the woman, Carol Danvers, pushed the ship closer and closer to Earth. Tony wanted as Loki sat facing the window watching as space passed by. He was clearly interested.

"You like space huh?" Tony questioned taking a seat next to the small boy. Loki nodded but didn't take his eyes off the space passing by. The kid was mesmerized by it, this might be the first time he could relate with Loki.

"Það er bara svo fallegt… Faðir segir að ég sé ekki nógu gamall til að ferðast eins og bróðir gerir" Loki seemed to explain quietly, talking but knowing Stark couldn't respond which was quickly followed by silence.

"Is Assgard pretty?" Tony asked filling the silence feeling rather proud of that joke. Loki snorted at that.

"Það er Ásgarður… AS-gard." Loki corrected. Tony had to hide a shiver. When the kid wasn't stuttering his accent was very prevalent and sounded just like the Loki he knew. Only it was softer. Not so menacing, so sharp… so deadly. It sounded like a little bird, a lullaby. No wonder Point-Brake kept on talking about their being good in his brother. This was the Loki he grew up with. What happened to him was the only question that came up in his head.

"saknar þú heimilis þíns?" Loki asked looking at Tony with sensarity. Loki rolled his eyes and mouthed something. Tony watching on in silence feeling more curiosity than compassion; but that doesn't mean he didn't feel any. He heard as Loki took a deep breath, composing himself which was a slight shock.

"D-do yo-you miss h-home?" Loki asked, face becoming flushed, as he tried to speak English. Tony smiled, he was trying to have a conversation that wasn't solely nodding. He could hear that accent but it was scattered as Loki stumbled out words.

"Yea I miss my home. Can't wait to get back and see every-" Tony had a haunting thought...

"áþreifanleg?"

What- what if he _didn't _see everyone. What if no one was left? Nat, Barton, Wanda, even Steve… What if he's ready to see Pepper and- and she's not there.

"áþreifanleg?" Why was he so eager to go back!? He had failed! If they are alive, wouldn't they blame him!? He was surely blaming himself. Why wouldn't the other Avengers?

"áþreifanleg?" If he came back and everyone by miracle was alive they would turn on him. And… and if they weren't there what was earth going to do at the last Avenger alive, but only seeing a failure.

Tony was hyperventilating at this point. He saw Loki kneeling in front of him, his hand resting on his shoulder. Emerald eyes radiating worry.

"M-Mr. Sta-Stark?" This caught Tony's attention. Peter!?

"Wh-what did you just say?" Tony asked with heart still racing. He could see Nebula watching the pair. Staying still but could see her ready to act.

"Ég sagði herra áþreifanleg… Mr. Stark… Sagði ég það rangt? Sa-say wrong?" The kid asked taking his hand off stark but stayed where he was. It was Loki. It wasn't Peter… It was just- it was just Loki.

"er allt í lagi… o-okay? You?" The kid asked.

The kid _wasn't _peter. He is called Loki, _not_ peter. This boy was in front of him… not peter.

"Mr-"

"Stop!" Tony yelled. He saw Loki jump fear willing his eyes.

"Stop saying that! You're not peter!" Tony shouted almost pleading...

Getting up quickly he swung his arms upward violently, running his hands feverishly through his hair, hiding his haunting gaze from the kid. He saw nebula jump up quickly.

"Nebula I'm fin-" He was interrupted by nebula dashing towards Loki with a hint of panic...

Loki's head was to the side, hair obscuring his face. A small bandaged hand holding his pale face. Nebula was kneeling next to him. She seemed to be inspecting him.

Had he hit him? No… Tony would have felt it. Wouldn't he?

"Loki." He heard Nebula call. She reached out her hand, trying to place it on the kids shaking shoulder. The kid smacks it away, sliding off the seat. A small hand still holding his face.

"Loki…" Tony tried but knew his attempt was futile.

"Nei! Farðu burt…" The kid muttered back, quickly turning to face him, making sure to keep Tony and Nebula in his line of sight. His back reaching a corner. It seemed like his knees couldn't hold him up anymore. Tony watched as Loki slowly sank down. Loki's arms wrapped around his trembling knees.

"Fyrirgefðu ... hvað gerði ég?" That was the saddest either heard him speak. Still trying to keep composure.

"Were reaching Earth's exosphere. Thought you should know." Nebulas voice came. Tony's eyes drift away from the cowring child to the blue woman. She was standing again facing the window but her gaze on Tony. Her gaze wasn't a happy one. Tony could see earth slowly but surely getting closer.

He was finally going home, but somehow he couldn't feel happy.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Okay so I'm just gonna start trying to post out this story, my editor hasnt seen End Game and now its getting to spoiler areas. So sorry guys... its gonna go back to less then prefect work... Sorry... but once she watches it then I'll have her back! Thanks for reading (and waiting!) and sticking with me! review, comments, follows are like catnip to me! leave more and i'll wanna post more knowing people are reading. thanks everyone!

-Cluelessreader

Chapter 4

The last milestone of the ride seemed as though it was going to be ridden in utter silence. Tony was once more sitting in the window, Nebula next to him. Loki still in the opposite part of the room, knees up, head buried within them. Tony could tell he was asleep. When the kid was awake a little while ago he would at least sutter every now and then. Tony could see the kid was breathing evenly now.

The kid was asleep… which meant. "Nebula? Can you show me the rest of what you know about him?" Tony asked breaking the silence.

She signed not taking her eyes of the kid. "I won't. I don't want to see that again. I already have the memories running around my head." She said solemnly. "Neb, please…" Tony urged on.

She finally looked at him. Sighing heavily through her nose. "I refuse to see this all over again. But. Since your so insistent-"

A small silver rectangle slid out of the side of her head. It looked like a flash drive, just thinner, and shiny. She held it between her thumb and index finger. Her eyes examining the glistening drive.

"Here. You can watch it whenever you want. But I can't be around. And you'd better be careful with it. You never know who could be listening." She warned handing the small drive to tony.

It weighed nothing and yet it felt like 1000 pounds had just been handed to Tony.

He looked at the drive and his gaze drifted to the sleeping child. He was gonna see what had happened to him before. Tony was going to learn what he was sure Thor didn't even know. What had happened to his little brother.

"I'll wait." Tony voiced. Nebula nodded.

The ship was once more enveloped in a blanket of silence. Nebula went back to observing the boy and Tony started looking out the window. Seeing earth close and looking as polluted as ever.

Really, it was dustyer then he remembered. He was only gone a month. He would have to start fighting emissions better. Set an example for other companies.

But what kind of example does he set when he hit a kid… and has yet to apologize for it? Tony watched as the sky went from voided space to clouded starry sky. Lights from a city in view. He was so close.

Tony watched as a building below came into view. It was Avengers base. The place to train new members and expand the Avengers. Get more extraordinary heroes so they could save and help more people.

How many are left?

It was weird how being closer made him so weak in the knees. The Tony Stark was nervous.

He had reason! So many what if's, pepper, the world, and sadly pushed to the back of his mind at the moment, the kid. A lot of factors are making him feel sick. And he wasn't having it.

The back of Avengers HQ was clear. Lights were on. He could see people! From the HQ! That means they were safe! Some of them at least.

He felt Nebula reach over to him. He gave a nod as they started walking toward the bay door. Oxygen no longer an issue, finally being somewhere, where it was everywhere! He was walking hours before but seemed like he couldn't now. Nebula supporting his weight, Tony using her as a crutch.

The doors opened and the steps released. He saw his people… Nat, Cap, Rhodey, bruce, and the one he left every message too. His pepper. Steve was the first to reach the pair. Taking the loud off of Nebula. Tony looked back, gratitude in his brown eyes. He turned back seeing the one a civil war was fought over. But he couldn't be mad at the moment.

"Couldn't stop him." Tony started

"Neither could I." Steve quickly responded.

The pair stopped walking. Both looking at each other, nothing celebratory in either of their faces.

"I lost the kid."

"Tony we lost."

Before any more words could be shared Pepper, alive and well Pepper ran up to him. So Thanos hadn't gotten her… thank god. He lost Peter but at least he hadn't lost Pep.

The trio had started walking off when the back of his mind started calling. The kid. Loki!

"Wait wait…" he urged. Slowly turning back around to see Nebula and a- a raccoon? Nebula sitting in the steps and the raccoon seated next to her.

"Tony?" He heard Pepper say, he's got to get used to hearing her again, looking at him with concern.

"Nebula, get the kid…" he asked of her. She looked at him and slowly stood up. Nodding her head. The raccoon standing as well. The pair disappearing into the ship.

"Tony? The kid?" Steve asked worriedly.

"A diff- a different kid. Someone we found." He explained. Just as Nebula walked back out carrying the sleeping boy. So either he really was tired or still really upset.

"You found him! Is he okay!?" Pepper asked words dripping with concern.

"Yea… yea he's fine. Just needs some food in him and a bath. But that's all of us." He tried to joke. Hearing Steve laugh a little through his nose. At least he got someone.

The trio once more started waking back in, another trio, Nebula, the raccoon, and Loki, behind them. Nat, Bruce, and Rhodey in front of him. Giving their welcome back's. Bruce looking him over, making a list in his head of things he needs to treat.

Tony finally walked into the HQ, finally home. Bruce and Pepper quickly walking him to the infirmary. He hated the infirmary but right now he couldn't care less.

As Tony was seated in a wheelchair, he was pretty happy Rhodey didn't have to use one of these, Nebula lowered Loki down in a bed to the right of him.

Tony couldn't stop a wince. The kid bruised easily. On his left cheek, a blossom of purple and blue, prominent on his face. At least it doesn't look as bad as his neck… why was he trying to make it seem 'not so bad'? His black hair splayed on the white pillow, really showing the contrast. But his skin, the part that wasn't bruised, was very pale. All of him dirty. But that was the same with Tony and Nebula. Tony watched out of the corner of his eye as Loki would twitch, groaning every now and then. Must be having a bad dream.

"Tony? Tony! Are you even listening?" He heard a woman's voice stressing.

"Yes Pepper I'm listing." He replied.

Her eyes traveled to the boy.

Shit.

"So… do you know who he is?" She asked.

Of course she was gonna ask questions.

"Yea. I know who he is." He answered quickly.

"Can you tell me about him?"

Luckily once Nebula put the kid down she had left. It was only him and Pep. Everyone else was willing to give them a minute before Bruce was to come in.

Could he hide this from her? Should he. Probably not the best idea…

"Pep. what i'm gonna tell you… you can't tell anyone else." She looked at him appalled. "Now wait! I'm going to tell the others. Just- just not yet." He quickly exclaimed. Pepper looked at him, then slowly looking to the kid. "So… he's someone bad?" She asked quietly. Tony shook his head. "No! He's not bad, but people might think he is." He explained vaguely. "Explain, tony." Pepper said. And so he did. Telling her the moment Nebula and him spotted the kid. How he was, how he acted. Telling her his name.

"You didn't just say what I think you said…" She said a tremor in her voice. "Loki… the Loki. The one who destroyed New York and almost got you killed!?" She yelled getting hysterical. "SHH!" Tony shushed, putting a finger up to his mouth. Carefully looking back to the kid. He- he was still asleep? How is he staying asleep? "Pep, go get Nebula, I think something is wrong." He said quietly. Turning his chair so the kid would be right next to him, not behind him. "Why? Why are you helping him? What is this is a trick Tony… Just to get him back to Earth." She started. "No Pepper! He's not like he was. Trust me. I had plenty of time to figure that out. Please. Go get Nebula." He asked again. He heard her sigh. "Okay, I trust you and I won't say anything. This is something you want to tell the group." She relented. Walking out of the infirmary.

Tony lowered the bar next to his chair. Carefully leaning over the side of the bed. Which was a little difficult seeing as how he's in a chair. He could get out of it but Pepper would prefer if he stayed. "Hey kid." Tony said shaking the boys shoulder. No response. "Lo-" He turned to the glass doors, almost slipped up but luckily no one was there. Still facing the glass he shook the child's shoulder a little harder. "Loki. you've got to get up." He said a little louder. Still, he didn't answer. Okay panic sets in… NOW!

"Kid!? Wake up!" Yep hyperventilating all over again. No longer facing the glass door, no longer caring about sitting, he was up shaking the kid as if the devil was inside him. "Come on kid! What's wrong!?" Did he cause this? "Wake up!"

"Stop it Stark."

What? That wasn't the kid!?

He wasn't even turning and he could see blue in his peripheral vision. "Thank god, Nebula! he wont wake up!" Tony exclaimed. Panic in his eyes. And- wait. Nothing in her eyes. She's as calm as she can be, while the kid is basically sleeping beauty. Oh god. What if he never wakes up!

"Stark you've got to calm down. He's fine."

"Fine! He's fine!?" There was no way he was fine. The kid, even with all his yelling and shaking still wasn't awake. Shit. What was Thor gonna do!? He brought his brother back and then he wont wake up. Well that also means Tony got back from space and he would no longer wake up.

"Stark, I gave him a sleeping agent. He wouldn't get off the ship so I had to knock him out. It will wear off in an hour or so. Nothing to worry about." Nebula explained, her calming voice contrasting the manic thoughts in Tony's head. Sleeping agent? "Why did you have to use a sleeping agent?" Tony asked, his voice going back to normal. Slowly lowering back into the chair.

"He didn't want to get off the ship and I wasn't going to leave him." She told casually leaning against the wall.

"Why didn't he want to get off the ship? He seemed very interested in Earth, I figured he would be the first of the ship looking around." Tony asked as Nebula looked to the glass door. He glanced to his side, seeing Pepper walking into the room. At least it was someone who knows. "Nebula, she knows who he is, can you tell me why he didn't want to get off the ship?" Tony urged again.

"He woke up when we got up, right when the ship hit the ground. He just stayed there. I noticed when we passed that he was even awake. When you asked me to get him, I remembered I saw him awake. It shocked me that he wasn't already behind us. When I went back, he was still in the corner. I had told him to get off the ship but he refused." She told him. Her hand reaching to her head. Like when she showed her old memory.

* * *

_ Tony has asked her to get the boy. He was awake so why he wasn't he with them. Okay, he was little maybe he was nervous but she knew Loki. As cautious as he was, he was always observant and curious. He would want to see other people and see if they were a danger. _

_ It was just his nature. She walked back to the cabin, hearing Rocket behind her, and saw him once more in the corner. "Come on. It's safe to get off the ship now." She said. Staying by the door. Leaning casually on its side. "Ég vil ekki fara …" His soft voice came. "Nebula what are we doing back here, lets get inside." Rocket said behind her. Loki's head snapped up, clearly still observant seeing as how rocket spoke in a hushed voice in the hallway, eyes looking into the hallway but seeing nobody. "Hey rocket, come in here, the kid can't see you." Nebula said. "Why would I want a kid to see me." He said begrudgingly but complied anyway. _

_ "Kanína? Nei ... raccoon?" He said more to himself clearly. "Come on, people want to meet you," She lied. "þú segir lygi." The small voice retorted quickly. Right. Can tell when people lie or lie to him. "At least get off to get some food. I'm sure your hungry." She persisted, trying to tempt him to say yes. Doesn't that sound familiar. As if on cue the boys stomach rumbled. Maybe even just the word food was tempting to him. Once more it was very familiar to her. _

_ "Come on. Tony asked for you." She said, it was only kind of a lie. Hopefully he couldn't tell that yet. He was young, maybe his skill wasn't perfected as it was when she last saw him. "Ég vil ekki sjá hann." He said, his head going back onto his knees. "Ég gerði eitthvað rangt og hann er reiður yfir mér." He said quietly. He started shaking a bit. Crying, great. Once more very familiar to her. But it was different now that he was a kid. "What's wrong. You were all excited to see Ea- Midgard a while ago." She asked crouching down to his level, she could see rocket practically gawking at her. _

_Ég veit ekki af hverju hann er reiður við mig ... hvað gerði ég ...? Loki whimpered out. _

_ Okay. Loki wasn't going to be leaving any time soon and clearly she couldn't understand why. Although she has a theory, and Stark is written all over it. "Rocket, do you have any sleeping agents?" She asked in a low voice. Prying the child didn't hear her. "Yea. I've got them. Why do you need em?" Rocket replied, loud but not saying what she was asking for. "Just give me one." She said holding her hand out. "Fine." He grumbled. A small silver and blue sphere was placed into her hand. "Plug your nose." She warned to Rocket, but he was already out of the room. Smart guy. _

_ She placed on hand over her mouth and nose, and pressed the button on the top of the sphere. A small beeping started. Loki twitched. Slowly moving his head back up but Nebula has already rolled the ball. A light blue gas seeping out of it. Loki started coughing and tried covering his mouth, he was too late, once you breath it your gonna be out like a light. He started swaying a bit, odd, maybe his jotun biology took a little longer than normal. One of his legs slid out, trying to kick the sphere away. And… hes out. _

_ Loki was leaning into the corner, head resting on his shoulder. One leg still bent in but the other laying out. The sphere next to his foot. The gas stopped coming out so Nebula was in the clear. _

_"Did you get him?" Rockets voice traveled into the room. Still staying in the hallway apparently. _

_ "Yes, he's out." Nebula answered scotting closer to the sleeping child. Carefully, she slid one of her arms behind his back and the other under his knees. Standing pretty easily she carried Loki off the ship. _

* * *

"Why… why didn't he want to get off the ship Tony?" Peppers voice filled the silent room. Once the memory was done playing Tony couldn't speak. His eyes drifting to the kid.

"I have a small idea. It has something to do with Stark." Nebula said

Shit.

"Tony? Why would this have to do with Tony?" Pepper asked stepping behind Stark placing her hands on the back of his chair.

"Stark. I'm assuming your having the same idea." Nebula said looking at Tony dead in the eyes.

Shit.

Tony looked away from Nebula. Why was he feeling so guil- no. He knows exactly why he feels guilty.

"Nebula, do you… do you think he's scared of me." He asked quietly.

"Why would Loki of all people be scared of-" Pepper started.

"Yes. I'm sure of it."

Shit.

"Tony, why would he be scared of you…" Pepper questioned. Stark took a deep breath. Of course the kid would be scared of him. "I- I accidentally hit him. And… and I think he's scared of me now." Tony confessed. He could hear pepper gasp. This wasn't the way he wanted his first night back to go.

"Why would you hit him? Did he do something?" Pepper asked moving beside him. He could see a small hope that Loki had deserved it, but he really didn't. How was he gonna tell that to Pepper? 'Hey you know how you missed me and we talked about starting a family? Well when I was gone I made one kid I tried to help so scared of me, he didn't want to leave his safe space.' Wouldn't that go well.

"I don't kn-"

"Stark you know why. Now tell her." Nebula interrupted.

"Really Pep, I don't-"

"Tony! Please don't lie to me… he didn't deserve it… did he?"

"No! He didn't deserve it! I just- just reacted badly to something he said…" Pepper eyed him. "No. it wasn't anything bad. He called… He called me 'Mr. Stark', and I just snapped. I didn't mean to hit him, I didn't even feel when I did. It just happened." He explained, finally letting what happened out. He hated it but Pepper looked disappointed in him.

"You didn't mean to. Have you apologized yet?" Pep asked smiling softly.

"No… not yet. Once he wakes up, I will."

* * *

The small group left the room, after all the kid was only gonna start waking up in about an hour. They moved to the living room of sorts. Everyone was together… well almost everyone. Everyone left was together. So Tony thought.

It was a meeting to get Tony back up to speed. For what happened after everyone disappeared, what the world was going through, and who is gone. It was bad. Worse then Tony had thought.

Before anyone had started talking Bruce had came up to him. Pepper rolling him into the room.

"Hey Tony, I was gonna go down to the infirmary in a bit…" Bruce said. Man he missed his science bro. "That's all right, was gonna come this way anyway." He replied with a relieved smile on his face.

Tony looked at the people in the room.

Steve, Bruce, Natasha, Rhodey, Carol, a- the racoon, and Thor. He really needed to talk to him, but how would he get his attention? He doesn't even know what happened to everyone, let alone Thor. Did he know his brother was a kid again? Or did he cause it? Tony didn't know but right now it's time for some answers.

"You all willing to fill me in?" Tony asked as he was rolled to a glass table. Each person somehow around it. Well except Thor that is. He seemed to be in his head. It didn't suit him to look so upset. It hit him, he didn't see Thor when he got off that damned ship.

"Nothing much to miss Tony, we lost and lost a lot of people." Natasha supplied. The mood in the room set back into its miserable state. Well so much for answers.

"It's been 23 days since Thanos came to earth." Steve started. Tony would have to figure out how to bring up Loki, but fucking how!? "Word governments are in pieces, the parts are still working are trying to get a census and it looks like he did… he did exactly what he said he would do. Thanos wiped out 50% of all living creatures." Natsha finsihed.

Holograms where cycling though photos of missing people, some Tony reqinized like Ant Man and strange. He knew strange was gone. It seemed fine until… until peters photo came up. Someone he had lost. He was pissed all over again.

"where is he now, where?" Tony asked a little frantically. "we don't know, he just opened a portal and walked though." Steve answered, his gaze a little far. "What's wrong with him?" Tony asked mentioning to Thor.

"Ah he's pissed, he thinks he failed. Which of course he did, but you know there's a lot of that going around isn't there." The Racoon chimed in. What? "Honestly until this exact second I thought you were Build A Bear." "maybe I am." Was his rather quick answer. Snippy isn't he.

"We've been hunting Thanos for three weeks now, deep space scans and… satellites, we've got nothing." Steve interrupted, trying to get the conversation back on track. "Tony you fought him-" "who told you that, I didn't fight him. No, he wiped my face with a planet, while the bleak street magician gave him gave away to store, that's what happened. there was no fight" He was losing it again. "Okay. Did he give you any clues, any corrodents anything?" Steve tried again.

"I saw this coming a few years back. Had a vision, I didn't want to believe it. thought I was dreaming." Tony rambled. "Tony I need you to focus-" "And I needed you. As in past tense, that trumps what you need. It's too late buddy. Sorry." He quickly silenced Steve with that. So he still feels guilty huh? Good.

"You know what I need. I need to shave. And I believe I remember telling all of youse, alive and otherwise, that what we needed was a suit of armor around the world. Remember that. Wither it impacted our precious freedoms or not. That what we needed."

"Well that didn't work out did it."

"I'd said 'we lose' you said 'we'd do that together too.'and guess what cap. We lost. And you weren't there. But that's what we do right. Our best work after the fact." Rhodey trying to stop him, but he wasn't going to. Especially now that Rogers was right in front of him.

"We the Aveng-ers. Were the Avengers, not the pre-vengers. Right?" "Okay. You made your point. Sit down okay-" Rhodey tried again. "No no. She's great by the way," Tony pointed at Carol. "We need you, your new blood. A bunch of tired of mules. I've got nothing for you cap. No coordinates, no clues, no strategies, no options. Zero. Zip. Nada. No trust. Liar." Rogers looked down. At least he's showing some reaction.

"Here, take this-" Tony referred, tearing off his reactor. "You find him, and you put that on. You hide." He blinked and he was on the floor. Everyone was around him, with a look of concern. Fuck their concern. " I'm fine. I…" And he was out.

* * *

_It was soft. Where ever he was. He could have sworn he stayed in the metal corner… why was it so nice. He wasn't sitting up, knees brought up to his chest. Loki could feel himself laying down. He was somewhat elevated but he was comfortable. He didn't want to leave but he really needed to know where he was. _

_ Last he remembered the blue lady had been trying to get him out of the ship. But… but Stark was so angry. He didn't want to leave. Maybe his friends would be angry with him too. Loki had never been too Midgard but maybe the Midgardiens were not as nice as he pictured. _

_ But he was sure he had done something wrong. After all, everything was fine until their last conversation. Something he said maybe? He couldn't tell. Maybe saying 'Mr. Stark' was disrespectful… _

_ It didn't matter. If Loki got hit that meant he did something wrong. People always hit him when he did something wrong. If his father's people taught him anything, it was that physical punishment was always deserved when it came to Loki. _

_ He was always in the wrong and they were just trying to make him better. That's what fathers always saying. And father never lies… Loki just had to put away the bad feeling that always seemed to bubble when father talked to him._

_ Loki's eyes drifted open, a low white light from the ceiling giving light but still kept it comfortable for people sleeping. He seemed to be in a healer's chamber. White beds lining two walls, each with some kind of equipment next to them. _

_ Loki eyed the clear wall. There were windows and a door but it didn't seem to swing open. Did it only open from the outside? Did the blue lady put him here? Was he being kept here… was this his punishment._

_ Seriously, Loki climbed down the bed. He had to reach a bit, but he slid off easily enough. His bare feet touched the floor. But as always he didn't feel very cold. He could tell there was a difference but it was never wrong to him. _

_ Loki eyed the door, seeing a handle but not seeing hinges. He carefully grabbed the handle, which was a little higher than he would like. At first pushing out with all his strength. And of course he slipped. Hanging on the the handle really hoping it would stop his fall, but it- slide causing him to fall diagonally. He quickly let go. He ended up falling but he was okay with that. Loki looked up and saw the door opened a crack. It slid? Well at least that meant he wasn't locked in. _

_ Now to figure out where the blue women or- no… he can't go to him. As much as he wants to. It would be better if Stark didn't see him. He would just get into trouble all over again. He would rather not have a repeat of what happened on the ship… _

_ He carefully walked around the base. It was what it looked like anyway. Not as advanced as Asgard but it was definitely better than what he had been taught about Midgardian capabilities. He thought they were only in their 1700's if he wasn't wrong. But knowing himself he probably was. Which was odd, normally his big brother was the one lacking in knowledge. It seems he's been wrong for far longer than he had thought. _

_ The white building, shiny appliances, high tech technology, it just didn't seem right. Once he got back to Asgard he would correct their textbooks. Being the first of Odin's sons to fix a text about Midgard, that would be very cool, at least in Loki's eyes they would be. Maybe father would be proud of him._

_"Tony I need you to focus-" what the…_

_"And I needed you. As in past tense, that trumps what you need. It's too late buddy. Sorry." That was Stark. Who is he talking to? Slowly Loki crept to an opening door way. There wasn't meant to be a door there, but at least the wall was thick enough to hide him, but still let Loki listen in. He stalked up to the side of the wall with all the silence he seemed to always posses. Often scaring maids or servants, calling him a nuisance just because he knew how to be quite… maybe he should make himself known… _

_"And I needed you. As in past tense, that trumps what you need. It's too late buddy. Sorry." What were Stark and the strangers talking about? "You know what I need. I need to shave. And I believe I remember telling all of youse, alive and otherwise, that what we needed was a suit of armor around the world. Remember that. Wither it impacted our precious freedoms or not. That what we needed." Our precious freedoms? Why had he heard something like that before… it sounded so familiar to him but so foreign. He knew someone had said something like that before. _

_ "Well that didn't work out did it." The same voice as before retorted. If someone was arguing, clearly he wasn't winning… "I'd said 'we lose' you said 'we'd do that together too.'and guess what cap. We lost. And you weren't there. But that's what we do right. Our best work after the fact." What did they lose? What work was Stark talking about? Is that why he was floating in space in a dead ship? _

_"We the Aveng-ers. Were the Avengers, not the pre-vengers. Right?" Loki could hear some shifting and mumbling. Avengers… he knew that term. It was something important… but what? He never left Asgard how could he recognize such words. Something was wrong… "No no. She's great by the way, We need you, your new blood. A bunch of tired of mules. I've got nothing for you cap. No coordinates, no clues, no strategies, no options. Zero. Zip. Nada. No trust. Liar." "lygari?" Loki whispered aloud. Who was lying? Loki couldn't sense anything, no one was lying… _

_"Here, take this- You find him, and you put that on. You hide." Loki heard someone fall, hearing everyone call out Starks name. He wanted to look but couldn't bring himself to see Stark. Not after what ever Loki had done. " I'm fine. I…" The sound of a body slumped to the ground filled his ears. "Get him to the infirmary, he needs rest." He heard the voice of the man Stark was arguing with order. Loki quickly but soundlessly moved to another spot. Shrouded in darkness he easily blended in. It was a closet door but it was agar. Easily he slipped in. It gave him a view of most everyone that was coming out of the doorless room. He saw Stark being carried on someone's back. A blond man with flannel blocking the one carrying Stark. The mass of other people carefully walking. He couldn't see everyone but he recognized the blue meanie. _

_ Loki moved with speed and silence. Following the group of people. Only seeing a woman with blond hair, he thinks he knew her, and another woman with short white blond hair. An animal walking between the two of them and the blue women following closely behind. The guys he still couldn't get a look at. They rounded a corner and were gone. Loki chose to wait a few minutes, hearing some people talking as they walked back. _

_"Where are you going?" Loki heard a women ask. It wasn't like the blue lady or the one that pushed the ship. This was someone else. "To kill Thanos." Thanos? Who was Thanos? And why did they want to kill him? He gets that in battle, when life or death, you have to kill. But he would prefer avoiding confrontation. Especially if it meant people didn't have to die. _

_ The voices drifted away, clearly walking into a different part of the base. Loki carefully peaked out, looking everywhere first. Once he deemed it clear, he slowly trekked back to the healing chamber. He was a fast learner, easily remembering where he was and where he came from. He heard a strange noise. It was something moving fairly quick. But where was the noise coming from. Before he rounded the last corner something flew at him. Thank the norms for his defense training with his mother, he quickly ducked. Pressing himself flat on the floor as the object continued on its way. Before it could escape his view he snagged a glance at it. It was silver and made of some kind of wood. It was an axe? Midgardiens learned how to enchant items? He didn't remember that being taught._

_ He really wanted to follow the weapon but one, it was already gone. Two he should be getting back to where the blue lady placed him. He would much rather not get into trouble because he snook off. _

_ Loki looked into the glass windows seeing Stark on a bed. A really pretty lady sitting next to him. Reading but holding his hand nonetheless. Crap. how would he get in? If they saw him before then they should know that Loki was missing, or maybe they really didn't care. Whichever the case he really hoped it wasn't either. He didn't want to get punished for leaving but he also doesn't want to just fade to the background. _

_ Loki jumped when he heard the glass door slide open, the pretty lady was looking at him. But she didn't look mad. "Loki, what are you doing out there?" She asked kindly. A small smile on her face. She looked tired, maybe she was tired. "Loki?" She called lightly. How did she know his name? He doesn't remember meeting her before. Maybe Stark told her about him. But why would he do that? Stark was mad at him. _

_ "Come inside, before the others see you. You haven't met them yet have you?" She asked holding her hand out. He shook his head slowly. He crept closer to the sliding door. What if this was a trick? He didn't sense anything wrong with the women but he's been wrong many times before. Everyone always told him so but when they did he could still tell something wrong. _

_ She smiled so kindly, even though he could tell she was trembling a bit. "afhverju ertu að skjálfa?" He asked quietly. She jumped just a bit. He had never spoken to her before this, maybe thats what was surprising. "F.R.I.D.A.Y? Can you translate?" The women asked, but who was she asking?_

_ "Yes Miss Potts." A woman's voice replied. Loki quickly looked around, there was no way someone had snuck up on him! The lady must have noticed, giggling a little bit. "The boy asked 'why are you shaking?' ma'am." The accented voice answered. It understood him? He really needed to figure out All Speak soon. At the answer from the voice, the pretty lady seemed to stiffen. "It's nothing Loki, come on. Your supposed to be in here." She quickly answered gesturing to the room behind her. _

_ "En áþreifanleg er þarna inni…" Loki answered quietly. Eyes drifting down to the floor. The tile suddenly very interesting. "He said, 'but Stark is in there.'". The voice repeated. Well, to him it repeated. "Loki, it's okay. He's asleep. You can go back in there." She tempted. Slowly walking toward him once more placing her hand out for him to take. _

_What if he wakes up? What if this is a trick. A trap of some sort. It has to be wrong. Something is going to go wrong. _

_ "Please Loki, I really would prefer if you were with us. Tony, I'm sure has something he will be talking to you about." The lady told him. Great. He was in trouble. When his mother phrased something like that, that meant something was wrong and it was more or less his fault. He would have to go in there anyway, so why prolong the inevitable. _

_ Loki moved closer, lightly gripping the lady's hand. She smiled and lead him back to the room. "So, Loki do you remember anything before Tony found you?" She asked as he climbed back up to a spot on the bed. _

_ He had never thought about it before. What exactly did he remember? She was patient and waited as he was thinking. "ég man að ég var í herberginu mínu. Þetta var nótt og ég var að verða búinn að sofa. Svo vaknaði ég upp í skipinu með bláu konunni og áþreifanleg." Loki answered. He really should have wondered a little more why he wasn't home. His mother didn't exactly want him traveling out of Asgard yet. His brother had been traveling at least to Vanaheim with his father for a while, but neither of his parents think he will take care of himself while traveling. "I remember being in my room. It was night and I was asleep. Then I woke up in the ship with the blue woman and Stark." The voice supplied. Where was the voice coming from? He looked around again. He really didn't like people being able to sneak up on him. _

_ "Loki, it's okay. It's something Tony made. It's called an A.I" The lady exspliend. A.I? The confusion must have been obvious, she explained further. "A.I stands for Artificial Intelligence. Tony made the voice you hear. Her name is F.R.I.D.A.Y., she helps keep everything in order that Tony has her connected too. She's a helper of sorts, say hi F.R.I.D.A.Y.." The lady said. "Hello Loki, it's a pleasure to meet you." He was once more looking up at the ceiling, a smile plastered on his face. This was something Asgard didn't have. This was new and it was nice. "Halló, föstudagur" He greeted with shy excitement. It wasn't a person, it was something made. Maybe he could make one. If midgard could do it, so could he right?_

_"Loki, I was wondering… are you upset with Tony?" _

_ "auðvitað er ég ekki!" He quickly answered. "He says of course he's not." _

_"Hann varð reiður yfir mér og ég veit ekki hvað ég gerði rangt ... Ég vil bara ekki gera hann reiður aftur…" Loki continued. "Loki thinks Boss is mad at him, he doesn't know why he's mad and doesn't want to make him mad again." F.R.I.D.A.Y once more translated. _

_ "Ég skil hvað það er að lemja. Það þýðir að ég gerði eitthvað slæmt. En allavega hef ég hugmynd um hvað ég gerði. Með hörku veit ég ekki einu sinni hvað ég gerði." Loki wasn't even focused anymore. He was rambling. "He saying he knows what a hit means. That it means he did something wrong, but he doesn't know why Boss hit him." _

_ Loki just kept on getting louder getting louder."Af hverju er hann í uppnámi? Ég veit ekki hvað ég gerði. Mér fannst ég ekki gera neitt rangt. Kannski móðgaði ég hann? Sagði eitthvað rangt?" He hates that he acts this way when he gets frantic. People don't like cry babies, or thats what his brothers friends always said. He hated it but he could feel himself starting to cry. "He's trying to come up with a reason, he doesn't understand." F.R.I.D.A.Y once more supplied to the lady. _

_ He didn't even feel it when the lady was in front of him trying to speak to him. He thinks she was shaking him, but he couldn't focus. "Af hverju get ég ekki verið eins og stóri bróðir minn? Af hverju get ég ekki verið eins og hann?" He was talking too fast. He couldn't breath. "Af hverju get ég ekki gert föður minn stoltur af mér! Af hverju mun hann ekki líta á mig eins og hann lítur á Þór!" He couldn't stop crying! "af hverju get ég ekki verið sterkur? Af hverju get ég ekki verið eins og Þór?" _

_"I can't understand him anymore ma'am, I'm sorry." F.R.I.D.A.Y. said regretfully. He couldn't even make a Midgardien like him. No wonder no one in Asgard sees him as his big brothers equal. _

_ His thoughts just kept on spiraling. Which was odd, normally he could suppress those thoughts, ignore them and move on. But now, its like he had already succumb to them before, it felt familiar but he couldn't remember why. Had he acted like this before in Asgard? He would have remembered or others would keep telling him._

_Loki was out of it. A hysterical crying mess. Thor would be caught dead before having others see him in this state. And him? Apparently still breathing. His neck was hurting him again. Before the pain was none existent but now every time he breathed it, it would hurt. His neck didn't hurt when he went to sleep in Asgard why does it now? Why wasn't he in Asgard. What did he do? Where is family looking for him? Did they even ca-_

_"Come on kid… you need to breath. Just follow me okay?" He heard a voice say to him. It quited everything. Tears were streaming down his face, he was hiccuping every few seconds, but it was quiet. He couldn't hear the lady anymore. The A.I wasn't speaking anymore. His thoughts all quieted and forgteen. He couldn't move. His head on someone's shoulder. Someone was hugging him. But the Lady was still in front of him. Hands over her mouth, eyes red and puffy. So she was crying before too? Loki's eyes drifted to the bed stark was in… and he wasn't in it._

_"I'm sorry Loki. You didn't do anything wrong. I was just upset, You reminded me of someone I couldn't help. You did nothing and I mean nothing wrong." Stark had said still hugging him tight. "En ... þú lamdir mig ... ef ég er laminn þá gerði ég eitthvað rangt ... ekki satt?" Loki questioned quietly. "He said that you hit him, that means he did something wrong, right?" F.R.I.D.A.Y translated. Her voice causing Loki to jump a little. He had to get aussed to someone talking for him since no one understood him._

_Tony pulled away a little. Not taking his hands off of Loki's shoulders. Dark brown eyes met emerald green. "Loki, you did nothing wrong. I'm sorry that I was yelling and that I hit you." Loki searched for anything, any bit of deceit. He can tell when they lie. But Stark… he wasn't lying. He really didn't do anything wrong, and Stark really was sorry._

_"Ég fyrirgef þér." Loki said a small smile on his face as he looked at someone who wasn't lying. "He says he forgives you Boss." Stark, though looking tired, smiled._

_"All smiles aside, you need a bath. And i need to change your bandages… and maybe get you real bandages, not just torn cloth. Uh, yea…" Stark finished a little embarrassed. Loki nodded happily. He really really wanted to get a proper bath. Maybe even eat. If he did relax a bit and got some food in him, maybe his sedir would replenish and he could try allspeak again. He didn't really know why his magic was deplenished so bad but maybe that's a clue to how he ended up in space._

_"Gætum við fengið okkur eitthvað að borða?" Loki asked as the trio walked to a bathroom on the side of the healing chamber. "He asked if we can get something to eat."_

_"Now that sounds like a good plan kid."_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I wanna thank all of you people for actually reading this book! I thought it was a bad idea and no one would really like it, but I'm super happy that i am wrong. To answer a question about how old Loki is in this story, I like to think he's around 9 years old. I'm super sorry for not posting in a while… writer's block. The curse of artists. Hopefully this was worth the wait. I made it long for you guys! Reviews, follows, comments, are a great motivator for writers! Love you guys so much!

-Cluelessreader

Chapter 5

"What do you mean they left?" Tony asked rather annoyed as the pair lead Loki to the bathroom. Apparently the group had left when he passed out and went to "fight Thanos" because it went so well the first time. Tony couldn't help it, it was just a thought but he still rolled his eyes.

Pepper nodded as she walked beside him. "They had brought you here and then they left. I know they had a meeting before going so maybe you can find where they went from history." Pepper helped. "Hvað ertu að tala um?" Loki questioned. "He's asking what your talking about." F.R.I.D.A.Y chimed in. "Did you see anyone else besides me and Pepper, Loki?" Tony questioned.

Loki stopped walking, looking at the pair. Thinking for a moment then looked… ashamed? "Loki?" He urged. "ég sá fólk ... " Loki said. "He saw people boss."

Okay… so he saw them, but how did they _not _see him?

"Loki, were you hiding in here?" He asked kneeling down to Loki's level. Keeping his face and tone light, as far as he knows Loki hasn't done anything wrong so why make him think that. "Tony I found him outside the room when everyone left…" Pepper said quietly. "He was coming back here."

"Ég var að fela mig… Bara ekki hérna inni …" Loki muttered eyes lowering to the ground. "He hid boss, just not in here." Okay, so he saw them but they didn't see him. That's not as good as he would like but its fine. Unless… "Did you recognize anyone?"

Loki nodded.

Shit.

"Bl-blue meanie." Loki quietly answered.

Tony breathed in relief. He only recognized Nebula. Heh… blue meanie. So it did stick. Tony made a mental note, gotta rub that in her face later.

"Loki you're not in trouble, just wanted to make sure no one saw you yet," Awake anyway, no questions just yet… "Let's get you clean and make us some food." Tony said happily. Loki looked up instantly, relief in his eyes. He really thought he was in trouble. The kid nodded and started walking once more toward the bathroom door.

Tony could hear Peppers small feet patter next to him. "You want me to go get food, he looks way to thin…" Pepper asked as they started following the small boy again. "Yea, that would be awesome Pep, get any and everything, not sure what he's gonna like." Tony joked lightly.

In reality, he really didn't want to go out. He didn't see anything of the public. The lives ruined by his failure. He wasn't ready for that. He didn't think he would ever be ready for it.

"Mr. s- áþreifanleg?"

He had failed and this was all his fault. He lost everyone. Ruined everything. What was he gonna do? Apparently nothing. The team have already left to 'fight Thanos'.

"áþreifanleg?"

First off, rude, that they wouldn't even tell him themselves. They could have at least given him that courtesy. But no. They left. To fight Thanos, and just like last time, they weren't going to win.

"áþreifanleg."

A sudden rush of calm it him. Like a splash of cold water but not so much shock attached it. It stopped his running thoughts. Took away the unwanted feelings. Just left him, as him. He felt… normal. He could feel a small, kind of cold, hand holding his. When had his eyes closed?

He opened is closed eyes seeing the kid holding his hand. His eyes no longer emerald green but glowing white. But that didn't last long. It was quick. A flash? No, like lightning. A strike he was lucky enough to see.

"Betri?" Loki asked as he looked back up at Tony with those striking green eyes. "Better boss?"

"Ye- Loki!" The kids knees gave way. He quickly collapsed to the ground. Tony quickly nealt down to him. Pepper following suit. "You okay kid?" He asked putting a hand on his shoulder. Loki swayed dangerously. His face looked flushed. Tony reached up and could already feel the heat radiating off of Loki. "Ég notaði mikinn töfra …" Loki panted out.

"He used to much magic boss."

Magic? He completely forgot that existed now. It made Loki sick if he used too much of it? Gotta write that down later. Snap out of it Tony! His sick now and needed help now. Now… how does he do that?

"ég er í lagi. Vantar bara smá mat og hvíld." Loki reassured. Trying to get up only to fall back down disoriented. "He says hes okay, just needs food and rest."

"Loki… what did you just do to me?" Tony hated that he asked that question. He sounded a little scared. The kid didn't do anything wrong, it had helped him even, but how was he sure. "Þetta var friðsamur álög. Þú varst örvæntingarfullur aftur svo ég notaði síðasta töfrabragðið til að róa þig. Ég hefði átt að spyrja fyrst ..." Loki answered once more getting up, with more success then last time. "He said it's a tranquil spell. He used his last bit of magic to help calm you down."

He used his last bit of magic that he could have used on anything, himself even, but used it on Tony. He really needed to be a better gardien to this kid. To start off, a bath. Get him clean and get him some real medical attention. Easy enough to start.

"Thanks kid. Come on, let's get you clean. No more side tracking." Tony joked getting his head back to this task. Pepper placed her hand on Loki's shoulder, a soft smile on her face. "I'm going to go get us some food, okay?" She told. He nodded, though very happy, Tony could see how much energy it took just to do that much. So no magic no energy? Mental note number two.

Pepper said her goodbyes as the two finally walked into the bathroom. Why did the trip across the infirmary seem so long? It was a little bit ridiculous. The lights came on the second the pair opened the bathroom. Like every other bathroom he has, it was pretty big. Especially the infirmary one.

White subway tile lined the walls, a light blue glass as the counters. A rather big stand in shower was in the corner. A white and glass blue tile on the floor. A sliding door leading into said shower. It had nice lighting as well as a waterfall type shower. Three different setting Tony really enjoyed. Man he really missed showers. A large tub next to the shower, a wall of mixed glass and white tile separating the two. A few light tiles inside the wall itself really made it nice if you just wanted low lighting. Which often happens with hangovers. The tub was a rectangular luxury tub. With massage jets, once more he really _really _missed showers and baths.

"Okay, I'll take the shower and you'll take the tub?" Tony suggested, he just really wanted a shower. Just a nice hot shower. "Ég er í lagi með það." Loki replied. Tony could see him eyeing the bath as well. It was gross being gross when you really didn't want to be. When it was intentional, it was awesome, but no showers? Tony will never take showers for granted again.

Tony sat Loki on the toilet. He realized how small he really was. "Let's get you out of those 'bandages' kid." Tony said as he walked to the vanity. "allt í lagi." He heard Loki mindlessly reply. Tony dug around in the cabinet under the sink, finally seeing the white box with a red cross on the top. He carefully took out the metal box and went back to the seated child.

He laughed a little bit, Loki eyeing the box with curiosity. "It's a first aid kit, to help hurt people at home." Tony voiced, answering the question written on Loki's face. The kid nodded slowly. "Okay kid, gotta take off the shirt." He said kneeling down opening the kit.

"Ég held að þú meinar 'kjóll' …" Loki muttered with a little eye roll. "F.R.I.D.A.Y?"

"He said, don't you mean dress."

Ha ha. The kids got jokes. "I know you don't like it, so let's get you clean and i'll get you something better." Tony promised. He helped Loki slide out of his shirt (dress according to Loki) and he really wished he had prepared himself. He could see the bandages on his lower legs and arms but he forgot about everything under the shirt. Loki was covered in dry blood, cuts, bruises. And while Loki wasn't voicing any complaints, he could assume the kid was in pain.

Tony used the siccors the cut and peel away the dried and dirty cloth he used as bandages. The cloth was originally gray but now looked a reddish brown. Gross. Tony really felt guilty for not getting Loki clean before. Tony had gotten him in the black shorts Tony had seen before. The wounds are closed but still not clean. He thanked god nothing got infected. Carefully he cleaned the worst wounds with disinfectant. Loki wincing every now and then. He always hated when Pepper cleaned him up, that stuff really burned. It hurt like hell and he was an adult, he couldn't imagine for a child. But then again he was a Asgardian, maybe it didn't hurt as much… he seriously doubted it though with Loki wincing how he was.

"Alright your all done. You think you can handle the bath?" He asked. Loki nodded sliding off the toilet cover. Thank god, he really just wanted to be clean. As much as he wanted to help Loki, he needed to help himself a bit.

Tony walked into the shower, hearing the tub faucet turn on, he shed off the robe he was put in, kicking off the pants. He turned on the water and once more, he fucking missed showers. The shower and bath went by pretty quick. The two eventually walking back into the infurry. Tony with a white towel wrapped around his waist. Loki covered wearing it like a hoodie.

Lucky Pepper was already waiting on the infirmary bed with a few bags of food and two piles of folded clothes. "Thank you Pepper!" Tony exclaimed taking his pile. It wasn't very hard figuring out which was which. Seeing as how his clothes were about two times the size of the other pile. Tony walked back into the bathroom to change into the clothes Pepper picked. A simple black shirt and jeans. He felt the clothes bag a little on him, he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked skinny and sickly. His normal tan looking more gray then brown. He really needed to eat. The second he thought that his stomach basically commanded him back into the infirmary.

Loki was already dressed, wearing black pants, a white shirt, and a green sweater. Pepper remembered his colors huh. He would admit it, he looked better in black and green then dark gray. Tony watched on a bit as Loki sat himself in front of pepper on the end of the bed. Talking happily pointing at each bag. F.R.I.D.A.Y translating everything he was saying.

"Yep, you can eat all of this. Well… you and Tony. He needs food too. But thats why I got so much. Gotta help your magic right?" Pepper said as Tony made it to the beds. "Hvað viltu borða?" "What are you going to eat boss?"

Loki really waited for him to get there? At least he's no like Thor when it comes to hogging the food. Back with shawarma, Thor ate almost everything, you wanted something you better get it before Thor saw it. With Loki he actually waited and is letting him get first dibs. Pretty kind kid.

Tony looked over the different colored bags. One was from mcdonalds, another burger king, one taco bell, wendys, chick fil a. Literally anything and everything Pepper could get a hold of. Tony wasn't surprised when he saw the white and red bag full of chicken, it was Peppers favorite place. He wasn't going to lie, hearing how they made the chicken in pickle juice was gross, but he liked the taste of it.

"I'll have a little bit of everything kid." He said as he opened the bags. He laid the bags on the bed setting all the wrapped food on the ripped bags, have to be clean and all. He thought he was going mad just smelling all the food. Burgers, chicken sandwiches, tacos, and amazing fries. The savory aroma wafted around. Alright enough of making sure he didn't get anything dirty. FOOD!

Tony went for exactly what he said, one of everything. He was gonna admit it, he was acting like a pig, but he hadn't had warm, good, tasty food in a long while. He watched as Loki carefully picked up some burger king. Loki unwrapped the whopper Jr, curiously sniffing it. "Good choice kid, burger king rules!" Tony said encouragingly. Loki smiled a little bit. Win for Tony! He took a small bite and quickly went for another, and another, and another! He happily ate as much as Tony. Pepper and Tony making conversation as Loki kept eating. So he does have a monster appetite, just more polite about it.

Soon the food was all done. Pepper and Tony cleaning it up while Loki was… was doing something. Tony didn't know what. He noticed Loki sitting on the bed looking at his hands. Every now and then closing is eyes and muttering. What was he doing? Slowly, he walked up to the bed. Loki not noticing. "Hjálpaðu mér að skilja öll tungumál. Hjálpaðu mér að skilja samferðafólk mitt. Hjálpaðu mér að hafa samskipti." He quickly muttered. Repeating the words over and over again.

"Loki..."

"AH! Oh it's only you, sorry sir, didn't hear you coming!" Loki spoke. His voice clear and fluent. The reqongziable accent ever present now. He spoke english. Perfect pronunciation. No stutter or thinking. "Ho-how did you?" Tony stuttered, ironic isn't it?

"Magic sir, once I ate I had the energy to make a spell again. So I cast all-speak so I can talk with people normally in their language. Sorry… I probably should have given some warning uh?" Loki asked a small nervous smile on his face. He was apologizing for making it easier to communicate. Tony couldn't believe that he thought Loki was doing something evil. This kid was just that. A kid. A smart and polite kid, but a kid nonetheless.

"Loki! I can understand you!" Tony heard Pepper exclaim happily. Must have gotten tired of having to get Loki's words translated. "That's wonderful!" She said supportively.

"Thank you Lady Pepper. I do hope this will make communication easier." Loki replied respectfully.

The kid has a way with words. Not surprising. Silvertongue and all. "Loki you don't have to call me that." Pepper said abashedly a small pink flush on her face. She totally liked it! "Oh… do you prefer something else?" Loki asked fully focusing on the red head in front of him.

Tony watched as she smiled a bit. "Pepper is just fine, Loki."

Once everything was cleaned up, Tony and Pepper easily saw someone was getting tired.

"Loki, I think it's time for bed. In a real bed might I add." Tony said looking at the tired child. The two adults had kept picking up the food and wrappers while Loki sat quietly and watched the pair. It was a little creepy in Tony's opinion but the kid had nothing to do. So watching them was okay.

"Yea Loki, let's get you into bed." Pepper agreed. Loki nodded jumping off Tony's hospital bed. "Where am I supposed to go?" He asked, sleepiness filling his voice. "Tony? Would you want him to stay here with you?" Pepper looked to him.

Was he really gonna have to stay here? Knowing Bruce, yes, he was going to have to be here when they got back. Could he risk Loki being here- well, technically some of the group already saw Loki, just didn't know it was him. "I think he can stay here with me." Tony answered.

Soon enough Loki was back in the bed Nebula had put him in. Pepper had lead him back hand in hand. Tony asked F.R.I.D.A.Y to dim the lights a bit, he figured him and Pepper were going to stay up a bit longer. Pepper carefully tucked Loki into the white bed. "Do you think i'll be able to go home tomorrow?" Loki tiredly asked, already nodding off. Tony winced a bit. Pepper nor him could answer that question. "Hopefully Loki." Pepper finally said. Loki nodded and was quickly out like a light. Quietly Tony walked up behind Pepper. She was still sitting next to the bed.

"His kind of cute… don't you think?" Pepper whispered. A small sad smile on her face. She wasn't wrong, he was a cute kid. And he wasn't one of those stuck up kids either. Which was odd. Tony had assumed he had a little brother complex when he first came to earth. That Loki was a rich prince who had everything done for him. But Tony had a nagging feeling that wasn't true. "Yea, he's a good kid." Tony replied.

The two moved to Tony's own 'assigned' bed. Tony and Pepper setting themselves on it. "You know, if he's sleeping maybe we should get some sleep too…" Pepper voiced after a couple beats of silence. Tony wanted to sleep, but now, Loki was asleep… wait. He was asleep! Where's the drive!? Tony easily startled Pepper the moment he jumped off the bed, looking around frantically. "What what? Tony?" She asked following him off the bed. Moving behind Tony as he continued to raid the bed. "I'm looking for a silver drive, it's small. I had it one me when I landed but I don't know where I put it." Tony said, he was really trying to be quiet, not wanting to wake up the sleeping boy.

"The silver… oh! It's with your clothes. Before you changed. Hold on." Pepper told him. He watched as she walked to the bathroom. Door sliding shut behind her. The sounds of cloth could be heard, until "Ah ha!". The door opened again, a proud looking Pepper holding a silver drive.

"Come on." Tony said as he walked out of the infirmary. Not turning around as he heard Peppers footsteps quickly following behind him. "What is it Tony?" "You know the blue women I came here with?" Pepper nodded slowly. She was very nervous, it showed in her body language.

"She knew Loki before… before we found him like this. She knew what he did before he came to Earth in 2012. I asked her to show me and she only showed me a little bit. But she did give me this," He lifted his hand showing the drive off. "Saying it has everything. I need to watch this." Tony finished, walking into the main room again.

Turning on the projector again, the faces were still there. Tony quickly erased the screen. Careful to avoid seeing anyone's photo. He was ready to watch the rest of Loki's story but…

"Pepper it's gonna be bad. At least that's what I think… you don't have to watch with me." Tony warned. He only got the beginning, but he had a gut feeling it was only going to get worse. He didn't want Pepper seeing whatever was going to go down. "I don't want you seeing something bad alone Tony." Pepper comforted. Slowly walking up to him, wrapping her hands around his arms. As skinny as they were. He couldn't help it. He smiled a bit, even now she didn't want him to be alone. "Are you sure?" Tony asked once more. He needed to be sure.

She smiled and firmly nodded.

No going back now.

Tony gripped the small silver drive. Stalking over to the ports in his system. He didn't like it but he was shaking. Who knows what he was going to see. But whatever it was he needed to see what it was. It would tell him why Loki invaded earth. Why earth was his target and nowhere else.

He slipped the drive into the port. "F.R.I.D.A.Y, turn out the lights." Tony said as he sat down on the couch. Pepper setting herself next to him. The lights went out. A blue screen flickering to life. More colors slowly coming into view.

_Nebula had first dibs with Loki. And she loved it. He was easy prey, and she really wanted to make herself known with her Father. She was just as important as Gamora and she would prove it. _

_ "Good morning Little Brother." She said tonteignly as he woke up. He was left in the dark for a few days since being taken to the chamber. Nebula motioned for the light stones to shine. They did and Loki quickly closed his eyes. Being in the dark for so long made the light hurt. And Nebula knew that. "Do you know what is going to happen?" She asked. Her tone very condescending. He didn't answer. _

_ "Your going to become a member of this family by any means necessary. Your needed for Father's dream." _

_ "Go to hel."_

_ Great. He was going to be difficult. She liked difficult._

_ Swiftly the tourture started. She walked behind him, Loki struggling to turn his head around. But the chains held him in place. Nebula pulled out a whip. It was long with a nice glossy sheen to it. A deep midnight black to a lighter gray at the hilt. A beautiful whip Nebula would say. _

_She swiped down hard. Loki tenced and cridgning but did not scream. His eyes were closed and his teeth clenched shut. Only a small hissing came from him. She went down again. Leaving a red angry mark crossing over the first. Once more, only a hiss was heard. She slashed the left, right, down. Again and again and again. Slowly more noises could be heard. It was pained whins, then heavy breathing. She was so close._

_Nebula pushed a button on the base of the whip. A blue light flaring to life. Electricity cracking through the weapon. She heard her Little Brother whimper, clearly knowing what was next. She smiled a very satisfied smile. Nebula could see him brace, waiting for the hit. You'll get it. With that she slashed down his back. Loki finally screamed. After 13 slashes and one electrified, she got him to break. _

_She kept on hitting, each time shooking the hanging man. He kept on screaming. She reveled in it. Nebula would be the one to break him. She would get attention. She would finally get to go on important missions for her father's dream. Maybe even make her little brother admire her the way she admires Gameroa. He would follow her around and listen to her. It was perfect. _

_She stopped her assault a few hours later. It was dinner time and she wasn't going to miss out. Once it's over, it's over._

"_Have you considered Father's dream, little brother?" _

_Loki sucked in a breath. "N-no."_

_What a shame. _

_ Father had assigned Cull Obsidian to take care of the rest of Loki's clothes. Sure, during Nebulas session she had torn all of his back, taking his shirt, cape, and the top part of his armour with it, but there was still some silver armor on him that father wanted gone. Someway to make him lose another part of himself Nebula guesses. _

_ She decided to tag along, Ebony Maw following as well. Great. She really hated him. He was annoying and always thinking himself better than anyone just because of his powers. Hopefully soon, Loki can put him in his place once he's her little brother. _

_ The walk wasn't long. Once they reached the chamber Cull swung open the door. The noise itself was greeting, Loki quickly looked up from where he was. Someone had let him down… probably father, but he was tucked in the corner. _

_ "Good day." Ebony said walking in front of her and Cull. She swears if he wasn't a family member she would have killed him years ago. "I do hope you have changed your mind about the great titan." He continued. Loki's eyes narrowed in response. His breathing was silent to Nebula, if he was panicking, she would never be able to tell. She really wanted to change that._

"_I know you want somewhere better to sleep. Somewhere warm," Warm? Now he was just lying. "Somewhere you can call home after being abandoned." He finished, his arms opening. _

"_I wasn't 'abandoned'. I let go." Was all Loki answered. _

_Cull growled behind Nebula. Already taking a step forward. Maws motioned for him to stay. Always assuming people listen to him. _

"_I understand Loki, I really do. You were left to die and you have given up. But now your here! Ready to be of service to his excellency. We need you Loki. Lord Thanos need you. He will give your purpose. A reason to live!" _

_Loki only shook his head. A small laugh escaping with a roll of his eyes. "Of Course that what you think. I'll never help. Better to just kill me now." He said. His head resting back on his knees. _

_Maw snapped his fingers, Cull cracked his shoulders. Happy to do what Maw singled apparently._

_Loki pressed himself further into the corner. Looking ready to run. _

_ "You heard Thanos, get rid of his armour." Maw ordered. Head tilting up, a smirk on his dumb face. Hands clasped together behind him. Cull grunted as response. _

_ Culls hands reached out and before he could get anything, Loki jumped. His own hands landing on Culls bulky arms. Loki swung his right leg into Culls head. A loud pop reached Nebulas ears. The giant man quickly came crashing down. Loki landing in front of him. Eyes ablaze of hate and planning. _

_ Nebula saw Maw ready to use his powers but he didn't use them. "This is the kind of power Lord Thanos expects out of you little one. You just took down Obsidian, you are very useful. Why keep fighting." Maw said still standing in front of the door. Nebula behind him readying herself for a fight. _

_ Loki didn't even give Maw an answer. He was fast Nebula had to admit. He ran forward and but stopping before Maw, dropping down, Arms holding his body up. Before Nebula knew it, Maw was falling to the ground, Loki having kicked his feet out from under him. It took everything for her not to laugh out loud. _

_ "Your only causing more problems for yourself!" Maw yelled throwing his hands out, he was gonna use his powers but once more Loki was quicker. Arms wrapped around Maws throat, causing Maw to lose focus. "Wh-why are yo-you not helping!?" Maw yelled to Nebula. A small roll of her eyes and she was off. She moved behind her little brother, taking her sword intending to hit his back. But she was met with Maw shoved in front of her. _

_ "Not to smart are you people." Loki voiced running out the unguarded door. Where does he think he's gonna go? She pushed Maw away from herself, he fell to the ground huffing for breath. She could hear Cull getting up, took him long enough. "I'm gonna go get him." Nebula yelled running out the door. She wasn't going to wait for the Black Order to take her chance of attention. _

_ The pursuit of Loki didn't last very long. She had expected to see Loki running… but he was simply still. His fists clenched at his sides. Her father in front of him. _

_ "What are you doing." Her father asked, his voice laced with death. So much for having a little brother… "I'm leaving. I'm going home." Her soon to be dead brother answered. The strength in his voice was commendable. _

_ "Your home is here child." Her father answered. He wasn't going to kill him? "Your family. Your friends. Your people all left you. There are not waiting for you. So why try to return." Thanos asked. _

_ "Your lying! I know you are! No one can lie to the god of lies!" Loki yelled back. Now that shocked her. He had the gulls to yell at father and somehow he was still breathing. _

_ She never even heard when Maw had gotten up. Loki was on the ground in a second. A force keeping him down. "I apologize, my lord, I didn't think after Nebula he would be able enough to escape." Maw said sliding down to one knee. _

_ Thanos only watched as Loki struggled to move. "You know what to do with him. He tried escaping. Leave him to the Chitauri." Was all father said as he turned away. He was still going to try to get Loki? She would never voice it but she thinks Loki's a lost cause. A waste of time and space. _

_ "Yes my lord, right away." Maw answered dragging Loki behind him back to the cell. Loki still struggling in Maws power. Left to the Chitauri, Loki wasn't going last any longer. So Thanos did mean to have Loki die… _

_ Loki was returned to the cell. His armor stripped from him by Cull. "Have your fun with him till the Chitauri arrive." Maw said still holding Loki down while Nebula rechained his arms back above him. Leaving him dangling like when he was first placed in the cell. _

_ Cull's response was simply cracking his first. A fire in his eyes from the embarrassment earlier. Loki had taken him down with a simple kick, that would look bad to father. And Cull knew it by the look on his face. _

_ "Lets go, before _they _show up. We have other duties to attend to." Maw said walking to the chamber door. Nebula only nodded. As the cell door shut, she could hear Culls fist impact on Lokis tourso. Multiple hits as well as some screams echoing out as the pair continued walking away. _

_ "I heard he tried to escape today…" Gamoura said. The two girls in their shared room. Nebula had just walked in, throwing herself on her bed with a huff. "Yes, he did." Was all Nebula answered with. _

_ "Is he dead?" Her sister asked. A very small amount of concern in her voice. "Once the Chitauri are done with him, he will be." Nebula answered. She really didn't want her little brother dying before he could become a member of this family. But it's what Father wants. _

_ Gamora stood up walking to the door. "Where are you going?" Nebula asked lifting herself up from lying down. "To get food, dinner starts soon and with no Chitauri there it will be easier to get larger portions." Gamora explained. Of course! She made scene like always. Bigger dinner cause of Loki, she would have to thank his grave. "I'm coming too!" _

_ The pair walked down the hallway heading toward the feeding hall. The two weren't speaking as always. They only talk if the mood allows and they were in their rooms. Nebula noticed Gamora slowing. "What's wrong?" She whispered. "I think I forgot something. I need to go get it before it's considered late." Gamora explained turning around. "Oh, but go on without me, get yourself some food." She said as she walked back down the hall. She wasn't going to refuse that offer, Nebula was hungry after all. _

_ She continued walking, passing by 'Loki's hallway' She would hear screaming still. As well as other sounds she didn't like. It was flesh slapping flesh. The clicking and moans of the Chitauri echoing throughout the hall. She involuntarily shuddered. She never got that punishment but she did hear of it. It was only a matter of time before Loki died on them. They are not careful with other creatures after all. _

_ But it wasn't her concern. What she wanted was food. Once more, thank you little brother for the extra food. _

"Boss the avengers are returning." F.R.I.D.A.Y's voice chimed in. Tony's eyes moved from the screen, paused by F.R.I.D.A.Y he thinks, looking to the woman next to him. Peppers hands were covering her mouth, tears flowing down her cheeks. "We should stop watching this…" He suggested. She only nodded.

Quickly he got up and elected the drive, pocketing it. Pepper was already up walking back to the infirmary, Tony catching up. Light lit up the room they were leaving. Looks like the Avengers are back. The windows shaking from the ships landing.

Pepper slide open the door and Tony slipped in. Bruce was gonna be pissed if he saw Tony out of bed. Jumping in trying to look as normal as possible. Pepper sliding the door and sitting next to him. Looking like they never moved. Except Tony was in different clothes but that okay. Close to no difference.

They heard no one talking as the door echoed open. So they lost. Figured they would.

The group walked by, Thor the first in view. Everyone else seemed a few paces behind. There was something smerd on Thor's Axe, so he got a hit in. Looking at the group walking by he counted them. So everyone had returned safely. That something.

Bruce broke off, walking into the infirmary. "Hey Brucey." Tony greeted. "Kick some ass I hope." He voiced, his tone changing to a little more annoyed than greeting.

"We killed him."

What? That wasn't what he had expected. Killed him? "You got him?" He heard Pepper ask. Bruce nodded. "Thor got em." He answered.

"Thor?" A small voice asked.

Shit.

"Uh, kid this is bruce, bruce…" Tony introduced quietly sliding off Loki's name. Bruce didn't seem to care.

"What were you saying about my Bro-"

"THOR! What were you saying about thor!" Pepper covered up. Standing up walking to Loki's bed. He gave her an odd look. Well had tony been interrupted that way, he would probably look the same.

"Um… He got Thanos. Chopped off his head." Bruce answered looking back at Tony. Tony could hear Pepper whispering to Loki. The kid looked three shades paler. "Maybe don't say that in front of the kid." Tony said glaring at Bruce halfheartedly.

"Chopped his- his head?" Loki repeated.

"Okay! Let's get you out of here while the adults talk. Maybe there's some cookies or something in the kitchen!" Pepper said lifting Loki up. "Wait but he said Thor! Why would Thor do that!" Loki countered trying to kick and squirm out of her hands. "Thor wouldn't hurt someone! He promised me he wouldn't hurt anyone!" Loki yelled, panic lacing his voice. The child's voice drained out once Pepper closed the door walking away with a very upset Loki in tow.

"Who is he?" Bruce asked. Of Course he asked.

"I found him. Brought him here." Tony answered.

"Found. Weren't you in space and an abandoned planet… plus that doesn't really answer my question…"

Tony huffed. Was he really about to tell Bruce, the guy who used Loki to remodel his floor, that Loki was back. Maybe if he phrased it right.

"If you promise not to tell the others. I'll tell you who he is." Tony offered. His normal snarky demeanor changed to a more serious one. Bruce looked questioningly at him. Because who wouldn't. "Why would you be saying that?" He asked.

Can't tell until he agrees. "Bruce. Do you want to know or not." Tony asked trying to skip over the drama of this. The faster the better. Just take the bait and say yes!

"I mean yea but-"

"So do you promise?"

Just get this over with! He wants to tell Bruce, really he does. But there is always an 'if' when it comes to others knowing. If Tony freaked out, even after hanging out with Loki, whos to say others won't take it worse. They just beat Thanos. Why wouldn't they want to give Loki a lesson as well.

"Okay. Okay, I promise." Bruce relented holding his hands up in surrender.

"Alright. That kid, keep that in mind!" Tony exclaimed "That kid… is Loki." He finally told. Bruce's eyebrows went in, a face of none understanding. "What did you say?" He asked.

"Loki. The one that started this whole mess, yep him. That kid, that Pepper just carried out, is the one and only Loki."

Fear and something else… relief? "Oh my god. Thor was wrong" He heard Bruce mutter.

"Your taking this remarcably well…" Tony said. Because really, he was. Bruce looked up a small smile on his face. Alright that's definitely _not_ what he had expected Bruce to do. Let him correct himself. What he thought the guy holding the Hulk to do! "You need to start explaining right now Brucey boy… your the one that bashed him like a rag doll… why aren't you getting mad?" Tony voiced his concerns.

"I never told you did I…" Bruce replied taking a seat where Pepper had once been sitting. Tony slowly shook his head. What happened with him and Loki? "So you know how Hulk went missing for a while?" "A few years while you mean." Tony couldn't help but sass. Bruce only rolled his eyes. "Yes a few years missing. Well, he went to a planet far from here. Called Sakar. It's a planet ruled by one guy. The grandmaster. He found the Hulk and made him some sort of fighting champion. He fought for years and apparently something went down on earth with Thor and a missing sister-"

"Sister?"

"Yes sister, her name is- was Hela and she was the goddess of death. Odin was holding her back but once he died she was released. Thor and Loki fought her but something happened in that rainbow beam way they take-"

"Einstein- Rosen Bridge." Tony absently answered

"Yes that. Loki crashed to Sakar and Thor fell a few weeks later. Apparently time works however the grandmaster wants. Thor and Loki and this new lady Valkyrie, helped me escape. We fought Hela and believe it or not, Loki came in and saved the people of Asgard. Brought a big ship to help everyone escape."

"Loki? The guy that destroyed New York, Hates Thor and Asgard. Helped Thor and saved Asgard."

"You wouldn't believe it but yes. Thor and him made up, calling each other brother, he even let Thor take title of king. No protests. But then Thanos attacked."

"Of course he did. Sounds like a shitty movie opening."

"He used your dumb line when you fought him, you know."

Now that peeked Tony's interest even more than anything else.

"What did he say?"

Burce had a found smile on his face eyes lowering.

"Thor was in danger. He chose to say 'for one thing, I'm not Asgardian. And for another... we have a Hulk.' Which I thought was very dumb but still it was nice some how."

Tony couldn't believe it. Loki really used his line. And that asshole didn't give him credit. But he supposes he could forgive that. Loki really changed. Well now he really did, hes a kid now. How was he an adult then poof child?

"Then you kicked ass im assuming. Like when I said it." Tony smiled a sly smile, only to be met with a much darker face.

"No. Hulk didn't. He lost. I was teleported before I saw what happened. I know Loki died but Thor still wont say what happened to him. I tried asking Valkyrie but she only told me what happened before the fighting even started."

Tony gave a head bow, essentially saying 'go on.' He wanted to know the whole story, maybe the kid would remember something if Tony was to recite this back to him.

"Thanos's ship was close, somehow Loki reqenized it…"

That's not really a somehow to Tony.

"He told Thor that they needed to get everyone to the escape pods immediately. Thor, Valkyrie, and I gave him a questioning look. At the time it was a ship that could help us. We- we didn't know. It took a good 10 minutes of arguing with Loki till Thanos ship started communicating to us. One of his… 'children' started saying how they needed something and someone from the ship. They needed the tesseract and Loki. Once they said that Loki took off. Valkyrie followed. I stayed with Thor. This is what she told me happened. He went to the communication hub. Setting the ship on red alert. Saying the people of Asgard were in danger and needed to go to the escape pods. She had questioned him but he wouldn't answer. She told me there was fear and determination in his eyes. She's seen fear but not at the level she saw in Loki apparently. He had grabbed her by the shoulders, finally looking at her and told her to go with the evacuees. He said they needed someone they could look up to and trust. That he wasnt that person to them but she was. Valkyrie said she didn't know why but once he said that she knew whatever he was doing had to be followed. He set up the pods and their destination to earth, then quickly went back to the main room. Valkyrie went the other way leading the people to the pods. From what I saw once he came back the fighting started. Thanos and his children were boarding the ship."

Tony was too interested in this story to care about the fact that Bruce had taken off his glasses and was cleaning them. A nervous tick when it came to Bruce. "Go on…" Tony pushed.

"If… if it wasn't for Loki, I know that more people would have died. Thanos was able to kill half the Asgardians. I think if Loki didn't act he would have killed them all for 'the greater good' or whatever crap they were spouting. To me- in all honesty, it looked like Loki knew he was going to die. I saw it on his face even before he used your calling line." Bruce finished hands clasped together in his lap.

Well damn. Tony really needed to finish what was on the drive. With this, who knows what it might seem like now.

"Well that was a lot…" Was the only thing that Tony could say. Burce only nodded. After a beat he huffed a laugh.

"You wanna know what he said to me when I saw him with the group?" Bruce asked

Tony nodded.

"He actually said hello to me, can you believe that. What did I say back, something dumb. Last time I saw you, you were trying to kill everybody. Where are you at these days? What did he say? 'It varies from moment to moment.' Who says that! Especially when I was one of those people from the bad moment!" Bruce said laughing a little.

"It sounds like you guys got along." Tony said picturing Loki's voice saying it. Bruce was right, it was dumb, but very funny. "Doesn't sound like something he would say to us." Tony said a small smile still on his face.

"Not the 2012 Loki we knew. But something changed apparently. Whatever it was, I wish we got to see more of it. But he… wait. That child?" Burce remembered, bringing the conversation to the topic on hand.

"Yea… don't know how to explain that to yea Bruce… can't figure out what happened myself." Tony explained.

"You need to tell Thor. He's destroyed about Loki. This could get him back up." Bruce said standing from his chair.

Yes. Yes he did.

"No. I can't yet." Tony answered grabbing Burces wrist.

"Why not?" He questioned. Of course he would be looking at him like a mad man.

"Because what if something bad happ-"

"What if something good happens! Once he's with Thor, he'll be back with his kind again. With his fami-"

"Bruce?"

Tony watched as Bruce's eyes glazed over. A dark expression filling his face. Was… was he missing something?

"Does Loki remember anything…"

Tony gave the other man an odd look. "No? Why?"

Bruce sighed. Head resting in his hands.

"Because of what happened to Asgard." Bruce answered. Tony could only give him a blank look. Didn't Loki save his people, they wouldn't hate him.

"He has no Asgard to return too. If he doesn't remember anything, then he doesn't remember causing Ragnarok on his home. His mother and father are dead. The only one left is Thor. Half his people are dead Tony. He doesn't remember any of this, he thinks home is waiting for him. Who knows, he's probably waiting for his big brother, whos maybe a few years older, to welcome him with open arms surrounded by his family! You need to tell Thor! He might know what to do!" Bruce explained.

Half his people. His mother. His father. His home and planet, all gone. Why hadn't Tony asked about this with Thor? Okay well he was a little hysteric and passed out but still. He never even thought about anything that happened _after _Loki's childhood. Way to go smart guy…

"Tony, you have to tell Thor. If you don't I will." Bruce threatened.

That is not what he wants happening.

"Alright alright. All tell him…"

"Now Tony." Bruce says standing up. "Before something really does go wrong." He said cryptically walking out.

"I will!" Tony yelled after him. "How the fuck am I gonna do that…"


	6. Chapter 6

I hope this makes up for being away from this story for a while… Sorry again for that! I would like to thank Azaira for their review! Hopefully this chapter is easier to understand. Reviews and Comments really help me write! Please please please leave your two cents on this fanfic! Thank you awesome readers!

-Cluelessreader

Chapter 6

Alright plan of action. Get Thor in here alone. Without his axe. That would be nice. Have Loki in here too. Maybe hidden for the time being, enough for him to try to explain. Then just let Thor and Loki have a nice reunion. But how is that gonna happen with the kid not remembering things… Nope! No thinking! Just doing. If he thinks any longer about it, he'll never do it and Bruce will handle it. Which he doesn't want happening.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y?" He asked out.

"Yes boss?" Her curt reply came. He was gonna do this.

"Tell Pepper to bring Loki back." He told. He was gonna do this.

"She says they are on there way back." F.R.I.D.A.Y answered. Alright there coming. He was gonna do this. Just follow the shaky plan. He can do this. The Tony Stark freaking out over talking? Ha! Never! He was just gonna talk to a griefing, decapitating, thunder god… he can't do this. Fuck… He takes it back. He's not-

"Tony? What happened?" Peppers voice took him out of his thoughts. There was a very confused and angry looking Loki in her arms.

"What's wrong Loki?" Tony asked, avoiding Peppers question entirely. He got up and walked to the pair by the door.

"Why were you and that man talking about Thor…" Loki asked a huff in his voice.

"He wouldn't focus on anything else the whole time you and Bruce were talking…" Pepper whispered. Loki's eyes narrowed at her before quickly looking away to the ground.

Of Course he was asking. It was his brother that he hasn't seen yet. "It's okay kid, we were just talking about you getting to see him." Tony half lied. Loki's head snapped up, his brow elegantly cerving. A questioning look on his face.

Fuck right, he can tell when your lying... "He's gonna see you in a bit, but you have to hide in the bathroom until I give you a signal." Tony diverted.

"Why?" Loki asked. Still looking at him suspiciously.

"Are you telling me the, _the god of mischief_, would give up the chance to prank his brother?" Tony said faking astonishment. Loki looked away, thinking deeply. A small smirk on his face, but it quickly left.

"Being Prince of Asgard comes first, father would rather I don't mess with The Crown Prince. I'll be in more trouble than it's worth." Loki explained. Well that really puts a damper on things… unless…

"But were not on Asgard, Loki. Your dad won't get mad," Really he won't. "I promise. You'll pull of the greatest prank with me! One for the ages!" Tony once more half lied. But he could keep the promise that his dad wouldn't get mad. Sure it's a little morbid but still.

Loki looked unsure. Looking at Tony, as if reading his thoughts. Wait. Can he read people's thoughts… Fu- "Okay… but only because your promised." Loki finally agreed. Okay, step one done. Now to get Thor.

"Alright, I need you to go into the bathroom, when I say your name you come out then bam! He'll be so pranked!" Tony said with fake happiness. He really hoped he didn't regret this. Loki nodded, Pepper setting him down. He slowly walked to the bathroom eyeing the pair with suspicion still. The white door slid shut and Tony could finally breathe.

"What did you and Bruce talk about? What happened?" Pepper asked again. No way out for him this time.

"Bruce told me about what happened when he was gone. It had a lot to do with Thor and the kid. Before he ended up like this. Its bad Pep." She walked in closer, concern shining in her eyes.

"What else could possibly have happened. Were not even done with that drive…" Pepper said. He didn't want to tell her but she was the only one he could tell without being concerned. Well without concern for the most part.

"His home was destroyed, there is no Asgard anymore." Tony said in a whisper, really hoping the kid didn't have super hearing or something. Peppers response was quick, a gasp with her hands flying to her mouth.

"His parents are gone too. His mom a few years ago, his dad not to long ago." Tony continued. Pepper only shook her head lightly. Her small frame shaking.

"His people are here, only half of them left. I don't know where they are but there somewhere here on earth." Tony finished. Pepper sucked in a breath. Releasing it out shakily.

"Okay… alright… what do we do? How do we tell him?" Pepper asked trying to gain her composer.

"That's the million dollar question babe. I don't know." Tony answered.

Well he'd better get Thor over with. "F.R.I.D.A.Y? Can you get Thor over here?" He asked for yet another person. Pepper gave him an odd look. "Your gonna wanna leave… Bruce is making me tell him about the kid. Just wanna get it over with." Tony told. Pepper huffed a laugh. She gave him a hug as she left. Not long after did he hear the familiar footsteps of the god.

Just don't lose your head. Just don't get killed. Just get through this and live! "What is it Man of iron." His deep voice said. It wasn't the normal Thor voice he remembered but seeing all he lost it made sense.

"Hey golden boy, whats up?" Tony asked, trying to not seem nervous and failing miserably. Could he help it? Thor still haven't cleaned himself up from the fight. He was still covered in some blood. Not too nice to look at when your trying not to die.

"What did you need?" Thor asked back. Okay… right to the point. Just take a deep breath and say it.

"You know Loki?" Because he's gonna say 'No I don't who is he?' Gotta admit not the smartest decision.

"Why are you speaking of my brother." Thor growled dangerously.

"Well… he's alive and well." Tony finally said.

Thor just looked at him with the deadliest glare he could. "You choose to taunt me Man of Iron. Do I look in the jesting mood." Thor growled clenching his fists.

Shit. "No! Nope! I'm not joking! I swear!" Tony tried to show he was being honest. Clearly telling when others lie was a skill only Loki had.

"You think this a good joke." Thor said stalking forward. Red cape billowing behind him.

"I'm not joking! I know bad things happened to yo-"

"You know nothing! You know nothing of my murdered people! Half my people gone!"

"Thor I know! Bruce told m-"

"He told you! What did he say that Loki took the place of my father leaving him here to rot. Ruling Asgard, ruining the nine! All because I never bothered to check! Did he tell you that I tried to kill my brother had it not been for the interference of my lost sister? What about me ignoring and electrocuting him!"

"Thor! Please! I'm not trying to jerk you around I swea-"

"I refuse to hear this! You think its funny Stark but its not! I made him cause Ragnarok! I made him destroy Asgard! Because he just had to take the tesseract, Thanos came right to us, killing half of my people that I needed to protect!"

"What if he needed to!?"

"You wouldn't know! My last words to him destroy me! I failed to do my job for him. I missed! I didn't avenge my brother, even now!"

"But you killed Thanos!"

"Yet it's never gonna make up for what I did to him! He ruined everything and right when he was doing good, I get him killed! How could you possibly understand that!"

"Your not the only one that lost people! I lost- we _ALL _lost people!"

"You didn't lose half your-"

"I lost the kid! I lost half the population of everyone! I failed! Not just you! Each of us failed! We all lost people but you choose to make it extra personal! But guess what _King Thor _your people are not the only ones that matter!"

That shut him up. Good. He hated this but yelling did make him feel good.

"So what if you don't have Asgard anymore! You have earth! Your people are here somewhere! So suck it up and start helping the people that are alive! You killed Thanos! Good! That's what needed to happen!"

"But I couldn't avenge Loki!"

"Who the fuck cares!"

"That's why we exist! To avenge and I couldn't avenge anyone! Not my mother, not my father, not even my brother!"

"Suck! It! Up!"

"TONY!"

The loud woman's voice broke that spell that was on Thor and him. Finally seeing their surroundings. Pepper standing at the glass door. Hand still gripping the door. A line of light running through the room. Silence rang out. Without all the yelling, Tony could hear a soft sound. The light was blocked out by a small silhouette.

Tony's breath stopped. Already knowing who was behind him. Thor was staring behind him. Eye's widening with hope and horror. Pepper's hand was covering her mouth the other holding herself up on the door. Her legs looked like they would give out any moment.

Slowly, agonizingly slow, Tony turned. His heart would break.

Light illuminated behind him. Black hair down a little past his shoulders. Light curls bending light through them. White bandages ever more prominent with the white fluorescent light shining behind them. Two small arms fidgeting together. Bright green eyes meeting only Tony's. Full of confusion and pain. Small hiccups traveling to Tony's ears.

"M-mr. Stark?"

Everything once more faded away. Not in the way it did with him and Thor yelling. But now its just and asshole of an adult and one scared child. A scared child who he told was gonna go home, was gonna see his brother, who said everything would be okay. Clearly Loki had doubts, but he chose to believe him. He could see that trust was destroyed.

"There's no way. No. It's not true." Tony could hear Thor muttering behind him. Shut the fuck up. Apparently is brain and his mouth are working together. The moment he thought it, Thor stopped muttering. So he had said it out loud.

Tony stepped closer, but Loki flinched and backed away. Tony stopped approaching. Slowly opening his arms out. Going down to one knee. Loki only watched, his hands moving from fidgeting to close to his chest.

"Loki. It's okay." Tony said. Keeping it light, as if talking to a scared animal who thinks it's cornered.

Tony noted its the first time he could hear Loki's breathing. It's quick and panicked. Not at all what he wanted to hear.

"Brother? Why- why are you like this?" Thor voiced breathless. His loud steps echoed in the almost silent room. Loki's gaze switched from Tony to Thor. Something in his eyes changing. It wasn't the look of familiarity, it was pure terror.

"Ge-get away from me!" Loki squicked stepping backwards.

A green light filling the room for a split second. It had made a ring around loki flaring upward. For a second Tony could swear he smelled mint and pine. Hints of Gold and white mixed in the emerald green.

"Loki, it's me. It's your big brothe-" Thor started taking another step forward. Passing by Tony.

"No your not…" Loki muttered holding himself tight.

"Little broth-" He tried again.

"NO!" Loki yelled magic flaring again leaving a blazing trail on the sleeves of his jacket. But it didn't look like it was burning the cloth. He was no longer holding himself. Fists burning green fire at his sides. Eyes lit white with magic.

"Thor get away from him…" Tony warned. Standing back up moving extra slow to get closer to the distressed boy.

"That is my brother I will do what I think necessary!" Thor yelled.

"You are _not _my brother." Loki said. Is tone reminding a lot of the 2012 Loki he had met. It kind of scared him. Loki standing alight with magic, pissed and scared, and sounding exactly the same as he did before.

"Loki. Please. You need to calm down. You're scaring Pepper. You know that's not right." Tony tried to calm the boy.

Loki's head moved, facing Tony once more. Looking a bit sad. The magic diming a bit.

"You will not speak to him as though he is a child. He's faking it, Loki get over this! Turn back! Your people need you! Stop this and come home." Thor yelled. Standing up tall. Looking the King he was. Tony hated it.

The moment Thor spoke, the magic flared. Loki looking back to Thor.

"SHUT UP THOR! He's not the Loki you knew! He's a child! He's back and I don't know how but I know he's just a kid! He doesn't remember anything!" Tony yelled eyes blaze with anger. In all honesty, he didn't know why he was acting like this but he knew he wasn't gonna stop.

Thor was pissed. Simple as that. Thor turned from Loki. An arm rearing back. He was really gonna get punched by the god of thunder. Tony closed us eyes bracing for the hit.

He heard as Thor yelled, glass shattering, then a heavy thud. Tony opened his eyes seeing Loki's hand outstretched. Thor's back on the wall, outside the glass doors. Pepper having jumped to the bed to avoid the broken glass.

"Your not my brother. My brother promised to never hurt anyone no matter what." Loki said stalking forward. Magic flaring around him. Sending sparks of white light every now and then. The sight of Loki like this made Tony scared, for two reasons. One, if this is his power as a child, how much of it did he have when he grew up. And two. If he had all this power… Why didn't he use it during the invasion?

Loki was already by the broken glass, Tony had to do something. With only a 'do something!' in his mind his body reacted. Leaping forward reaching out for Loki's arm.

"You'll hurt yourself don't!" He heard Pepper yell. Maybe she was right. With the power flooding off of the kid, maybe it would really injure him. But that didn't matter.

Tony reached out, heat reaching his hand. So Pepper was right… It was gonna hurt. He grabbed Loki's hand ignoring the burning in his own. "Loki! You've gotta snap out of it!"

"His magic… why do I sense them…" Tony heard Thor mutter.

His hand was gonna hurt for a while but Loki was still trying to move. Fuck it.

Tony reached both arms around him, sinking to the ground. Planting his knee down, trying to make sure it didn't slip on the tiled floor. Effectively stopping Loki.

He noticed as Loki's head turned a little, but moving back to facing Thor. Tony could feel as Loki tried to move. He knew if the kid really wanted to move he could have. But something was making him stop. Tony just needs to reach that.

The black shirt he was wearing was burnt. The smell of burnt hair filled his nose. But the magic wasn't as strong. It still hurt like a bitch but somehow it was weaker.

"You have to stop Loki, your hurting me. Don't be like him," Tony said, avoiding Thor's name. If Loki didn't think this was his brother, it would probably be best not to use his name.

Loki's body tensed, the magic snuffing out as though it was just a small flame blown out. His head turned looking over his shoulder. Tony realising his hold a little bit. The white glow of his eyes fading out to show the emerald green that still awed Tony. really, he never saw anyone with the green eyes the kids got.

Tony saw fear in those eyes. Not at Tony, but at himself. A split second passed before Tony saw tears make there way down Loki's checks. "I'm so sorry." He breathlessly voiced.

"It's oka-" The kids eyes closed as he fell backwards. Tony easily catching him as he was already right there.

Tony huffed a sigh of relief. Tony could finally focus on his surroundings again, hearing the running feet of multiple people. Great. The whole team was gonna show up. Just what he needed. How the fuck was he gonna exsplain this to everyone. If he couldn't handle just Thor, how can he handle_ literally_ everyone else.

He would have to figure it out, and soon. He looked down, seeing the passed out kid half in his lap. Somehow his clothes were not burned. Nothing on him looked injured or singed. At least he can thank god for that small grace.

He looked to Thor who was just staring at Loki. He saw as the whole group rounded the corner. Well this is definitely gonna look bad.

"Tony! What happened!" Rogers yelled in concern as he slid to Tony's side. Not giving a _fuck _about the glass. Not like its gonna hurt him or anything. Steve was reaching toward the kid and pulled him away. It wasn't even something he thought about doing, just a natural twitch.

Steve gave him an odd look. Which is something he had expected. "Is he okay?" Rogers asked as he put his hand on the ground.

"He will be fine, this is something that I've seen before." Thor's voice traveled. It sounded to quite to be Thors. In all honesty, Tony didn't know he could speak so quiet. Tony's eyes snapped right back to Thor.

"What do you mean you've 'seen this before'?"

Thor looked down, clearly ashamed. "When we were children, we learned he had magic when his power spiked. As a child it would happen at random times. The second is magic burns out he passes out with it. He'll come to in a moment." Thor explained.

"Magic? When you were kids?" He heard Steve voice in confusion. Not very important right now Rogers. He thought as he felt Loki move his head.

Tony looked back down. Seeing Loki's brow twitch. Huh, so Thor was right. A second later, his eyes opened. The kid sat up slowly, putting a hand to his head. Swaying dangerously but staying upright.

The group in the hall was watching but not really doing anything, observing and listening. Thank god again. He didn't need to be bombarded with questions by anyone at the moment.

Tony moved to Loki's side. Being extra careful with the glass that littered the ground. "How are you feeling kid?" He asked resting a hand on Loki's back.

He saw Loki's eyes widen. What? He looked down at himself. His clothes were darker and burned. His skin red from the heat. His right hand badly burned. Well he certainly didn't feel that… TILL NOW! FUCK!

He moved his burned had close to him. Hissing in pain.

Loki jumped. Quickly moving his own hands to Tony's. He wasn't gonna lie, he flinched back a bit. More at the prospect of pressure being on his hand then it being Loki at this point.

A bright green mist moved from Loki's hands to around Tony. A small light radiating from the kids hands.

"Please… forgive me…" Loki said, his tone was filled with regret.

A cold feeling rushed to where Tony was burned. The smell of mint filling his nose again. He remembers smelling that when Loki first summoned his knife, used all-speak, and when his power was first flaring to life. He really needed to ask him why his magic smelled or if he smelled it.

The magic was hovering over the wounds. The smell reminding him of vix a little bit. The burns were disappearing, slowly getting smaller, but they were fading away for sure. The magic around him felt cold. Why was his magic cold? Really, the science side of him wanted to know everything about magic. After all magic is just science we don't understand.

"Thor are you alright?" Tony asked but keeping his eyes on the magic in front of him. It was mesmerizing to watch in all honesty.

He could hear as Thor shuffled a bit. Getting up he thinks. "I am fine man of iron."

Tony saw as Loki's eyes watched Thor in his perif. Not moving though.

"You sure?" He checked finally looking at the other blonde man in the room… hall? In the general area. He was sitting, one leg tucked under him, the other tucked up. His arm resting on it. He looked okay, except being covered in old thanos blood and a bit of his own from Loki's attack. He simply nodded.

Tony shivered a bit as the magic drifted away. The greenish light fading away. "I hope it feels better." Loki said moving his hands away. Tony opened and closed his used to be burned hand. Feeling nothing wrong with it anymore.

"Thanks kid, it really does." Tony confirmed a small thankful smile on his face.

"What happened?" Tony recognized the womens voice ask. Nebby again.

"Just a little anger, nothing to bad." He responded pretty cool like if he said so himself.

She only rolled her eyes. Everyone else still just watching.

Okay time to end this. Thor and Loki needed some time. Without praying eyes!

"Alright guys shows over! Thor and the kid are fine. Nothing to crazy happened. You guys can leave now." Lucky adding some attitude, maybe they'll think he's still mad. Which he his, but that's besides the point.

"Tony, are you sure?" He heard Rhodey ask.

"Yea I'm sure, go. Y'all had a fight right. Get some rest." He snipped a bit.

Most of them, especially Rogers, slowly left. Clearly not convinced but not wanting a repeat of what happened in the main room.

"I'm not leaving." Nebula said walking into the infirmary, _not _through the door he might add. Sure the glass was broken, but come on, standards people.

He just shook his head. Looking back to the two Asgardians.

Loki was sitting on his legs, hands in his lap, head bowed down a bit. He still looked very sad but also a bit angry. Thor just looked depressed. Looking down and not really focusing anymore.

"Loki," The kids head turned to Tony. "Ask him, you can tell when people lie right?" A small nod. "Then ask him. Ask if he's Thor, if he's your brother. No one can make you think he is, except you."

The kid sucked in a deep breath. Looking back to Thor. Slowly he picked himself up. Stepping gingerly closer. Tony really hoped that this power of Loki's would help him see that Thor really is his brother. And really hoped that Thor would know what to do once that happens.

"You…" Loki's small voice finally came. Thor not moving to it. "Are you re-really Thor?" He asked. Standing right in front of the blonde man.

"Yes. I am." He answered but not looking at Loki.

Pepper had walked up next to Tony, he turned a bit to look but her eyes were on Loki and Thor. "Do you think this will work?" She whispered.

He really hoped it did. "It might." Was what he could get out.

The kid's eyes went wide. Looks like it worked. He stepped a little closer.

"Then… then why do you look so much older…"

Tony knew Loki would ask that. He was happy that he asked Thor and not him but still felt bad. What was the kid gonna think of answer once he heard it.

"Because we grew up together. Me and you aged." Thor answered. Still refusing to look up. That kind of ticked of Tony if he was gonna be honest.

"But how can I be a child and you an adult, if we both grew up?" Loki asked.

Tony's eyes widened seeing Thor's shoulders tremble. A soft intake of air to hide a sob. He was crying.

No wonder he wouldn't look at Loki.

"I don't know." Was all Thor could get out. His crying gaining volume. Loki seemed to flinch a bit at it. Nebula was shitting around behind Tony, but he couldn't tell what she was doing.

"Wh- what happened to me?"

That one question shook Tony. He knew it got to Thor, for no sound was leaving him anymore. Pepper had grabbed onto Tony's arm, laying her head on his shoulder. He still couldn't see Nebula but he wasn't about to go looking for her now.

"You fought. You fought for your people. You saw Thanos ship, recognizing it somehow, then instantly reacting. You started an evacuation. But Thanos and the ones who follow him had started boarding the ship. People started to die, yet you kept your calm. Because of you, half of our people were able to escape. You saved lives…"

"But then…?" Loki asked, knowing there was more to this story. Careful with him Thor, he's only a child now.

"But then Thanos got me. At first you were going to let him kill me, which I was okay with. It would mean more people and you would escape with your lives. But you told him to stop. Giving him what he wanted for my life… And I hated you for it."

Loki twitched at that.

"I told you something that I said out of anger. But I regretted it once It left my mouth. You saved me. Thanos had me restrained. I couldn't move. I couldn't even speak. You tried to bargain with Thanos. You were saying such terrible things. That you were of use to him, that you could help him. You lied so well I thought you were telling the truth. And I resented you all over again. But I saw your magic. You made one of your knives appear…"

Tony was in all honesty on the edge of his seat, or bed. The knife Loki had in space with him was what he was gonna use against Thanos? How on earth did Loki think that was gonna work?

Unless… he knew it wouldn't.

"You kept on creeping closer, until I saw you strike. It was so quick I couldn't even follow. I only knew what you were gonna do since I had seen the knife. I thought you were gonna get him. That you were gonna kill him so quick. But he caught her arm with that damn stone. Twisting your arm till the knife fell out of it."

Did Loki really think a knife was gonna work against Thanos? Or was it all a ploy. Did Loki really think only stabbing him would kill him, or did he have a different endgame in mind?

"He- he grabbed your neck… and started choking you."

The mark on the kids neck. Clearly Loki realized too, his hand went up to his bandaged neck unconsciously.

"You never gave in, you never stopped fighting. You kept on kicking. Telling him off with that attitude of yours." Thor said a small smile at the end.

"But eventually, I heard a crack. You stopped moving. He kept you in his hand, dangling you off the ground. Until he dropped you right in front of me. Finally letting me move, I could only hold you. But he wouldn't even let me have that. He used a stone and made the ship blow up."

Which explains the burns on his right side when he had first made it on the ship. He was literally left to burn.

"I couldn't hold on to you. I had passed out and when I came too, you were gone. The guardians of the galaxy not having seen you."

So is that why Loki was just in space? He got separated from Thor?

"I couldn't hold on to you. I wish i could. I wish that you didn't die. That you didn't give yourself up for me. I couldn't even avenge you."

Thor was rambling. Tony was about to go to the kid, but Loki was already moving, getting closer.

"I couldn't get his head. I got half the universe killed but I don't even feel guilty for that. Its that I couldn't avenge you! I couldn't kill your murder! You saved me and gave up your life for me! And I couldn't even repay th-"

"Please don't cry…" Loki's soft voice said instantly quieting Thor's.

Loki had crouched to Thor's level. Since Thor was sitting, Loki looked taller by a few inches. He had placed on arm on Thor's shoulder. The other placed on Thor's head.

"You did what you could. I don't remember doing any of this but I can tell your not lying. When I saw you I only saw dispare. Hate and anguish. I have never seen those on my brothers face." Loki said as he pet Thor's head.

Thor's hand moved up. Gripping one of Loki's arms as he trembled.

"I know I don't remember but I can tell you this with certainty. You living is avenging me. You helping our people is avenging me. You did get Thanos today. I remember, the man that was in here had said so. I don't know how I'm back if I had died, but.. I'm here."

Tony supposes that was all Thor could handle. His head snapped up. Blue eyes full of tears. The floodgates braking as Thor broke down. Crying into Loki, the kid simply holding his head. Saying sushed words of reassurance.

They stayed like that for a bit until Loki spoke up.

"Remember my snake magic?" he asked still holding his brother.

Thor only nodded.

"I can't believe I was able to get you like I did. I bet I could do it again too. Even with you being grown and strong." Loki lightly taunted. Tony couldn't help but smile.

A small laugh escaping Thor's lips, a sign for Loki to continue.

"And you thought my magic wasn't strong. But to think, I caused the golden prince to go to the infirmary. I was rather proud of myself." Loki continued.

"Not what I heard…" Thor spoke up. Loki looked down at his brother.

"Hmm? And what did you hear?" He asked a slight smirk on his face.

"That once father and mother came and took me, you were crying like a baby." Thor answered, lifting his head, looking at Loki.

"Did not!" Loki yelled a large smile on his face. "Who ever told you that is a liar."

Thor bellowed out a laugh. Shoving Loki a bit. The kid pushing back. Both laughing. Tony was really happy to see and hear this. All the yelling and all the scare's were kind of worth it. He was happy to hear not only Thor but Loki laughing as well.

"Alright Thor I don't know about you but I think Loki needs to get some sleep. Some real sleep! Not an hour nap type thing. The whole 8 hours minimum" Tony said, joking a bit to Loki. Thor nodding in agreement. The kid giggled a bit, but did roll his eyes.

He lifted himself up off the ground, now totally towering over Loki. When Tony last saw the two of them side by side, Loki was maybe 1 inch shorter. Now the kid was only waist height at best.

"Come little brother. You should sleep." Thor said taking one of Loki's hands.

Loki looked at Tony as if asking permission. Tony huffed a laugh, tilting his head in affirmation. "Go on." He said quietly. The kid smiled walking off with Thor.

Once the two turned the corner Tony's smile fell a bit. He really didn't know why he felt so disappointed… No. That's a lie. He knew exactly why he was disappointed. But he wondered why he felt like this. Loki was finally back with Thor. Back with family. Maybe even going back to the last of his people. Thor returning to be king, Loki to be prince. His life was going to go back to normal. As normal as it could get. But Tony really wished he would stay. But soon they would leave. Which he should be happy about. Happy for Thor. Getting is brother back, going home. Back to help the remaining Asgardians. And for Loki. He should be happy for the kid.

But he wasn't. He felt like an ass, but he wasn't happy.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello again! I in all honesty don't know where I'm going with this… but I'm gonna keep going! Hopefully you guys enjoy this! Thank you amazing people for staying and reading for as long as you have. Can't believe I'm writing a chapter 7 in all honesty! Thanks Fizzicks01I for the advice! So sorry about the spelling… but i hope this one is a bit better! I really hope you guys like this, and if you have any suggestions, write them! Leave reviews and comments! Please and thanks! There are some NSFW-ish things in this chapter during the memories so… read with caution! (P.S! next post is gonna be answering questions and giving thanks to people that have commented! so if you wanna be in the next post, leave your opinion, what you think, or anything! in spirt of thanksgiving, gonna give my thanks for the people that make me wanna write! maybe i'll make a little cute short story with Loki on thanksgiving... *wink wink nudge nudge*)

-Cluelessreader

Chapter 7

Tony wasn't happy. But with the kid being with Thor, he could watch some more of that drive. As much as he wanted to sleep, he wanted to finish that damn thing. Maybe he should get Thor to watch it too... It might answer some questions he might have.

Tony moved back to his own room. A FINALLY! B... yea there isn't a B. It's nice to be in his room after so long. Nebula had gone off, he supposes to take a look around. Pepper had stayed with him. She had fallen asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

Alright, he would go, get his laptop, then watch the rest with some headphones. As nice as it was that Pepper didn't want him watching the drive on his own, he didn't want her seeing anything else.

As stealthy as he could, he crawled out of bed. Reaching the door... but stopping. A shelf stopping him. It wasn't in his way, no, it was what was on it that was. Full of crap and other things he can't remember getting, a photo resting on its third shelve.

It showed a straight faced Tony, someone's fingers in a peace sign behind him. Making a pair of bunny ears on him. A smiling teen next to him, holding a stark internship certificate upside down. He was also had a pair of bunny ears behind his head.

Tony found himself being pulled to the photo. It was before any of this shit happened. Granted he wasn't smiling in the photo, but he was as happy as he could have been.

Back when Peter was standing next to him.

Tony felt something wet going down his face. Great. Now he was crying. He grabbed the photo, sliding it down. So he couldn't see the picture. No, so he couldn't see his failure. See who he got killed.

Okay! That's enough. He needs a drink. Anything to help him forget... everything for a little bit.

Striding out of his room, he makes his way into the kitchen. An amazingly made kitchen he might add. Only the best inside this place. LG studio black stainless steel appliances. White glass subway tiles lining as a backsplash. A smooth ceiling with some nice small LED lights. They were very bright when turned on, but he wasn't gonna be using them.

A nice bar slitting the kitchen from the dining room was what was going to light up. A slab of polished marble, only the best, held up by black glass. Lights lining the inside of it. Making a nice ombre inside the bar area. A nice row of suspender lights hanging from the ceiling. The floor a shining polished porcelain. Really, he might not dress the best but his ideas for what his place should look like, pretty top notch.

His favorite part, which he was really looking forward too, is the bar shelf. Floating glass shelves holding some of the best liquor you can have. LED lights that changed color, so he was still a little childish and liked changing lights that lit up each shelf. Illuminating the amazing bottles full of god given liquid.

The moment he walked into the kitchen area, the suspended lights lit up. Shining the room in a low golden mood light. Perfect for drinking in Tony's opinion. He was pretty happy with the fact that no one was in the room when he walked in. Wasn't in the mood for dealing with anyone.

He strolled by, reaching for Glenfiddich 1937. One of the best gifts he's ever gotten. Tonight seemed like a good night to drink something as expensive as this is. He ripped the label, a small part of him dying but hey, a good drink is a good drink. Opening up the bottle, he was hit with some of the greatest smells a whiskey has ever smelled like. The aroma of robust oak, raisins, cinnamon, dark roasted coffee, and burnt heather. Wait wait, is that poached pears he smells in that mix? Why hadn't he opened this before? He grabbed another gift that someone had gotten him, a Woodland Majesty Deer Glass, so he was feeling fancy.

Pouring a generous amount of whiskey into the cup, Tony tipped his head back, swallowing the burning liquid. A pleasant warmth filling his stomach. Alright as much as he missed showers, or food, one thing he really missed is alcohol. The amazing feeling of everything fading away. The great taste that comes with certain liquors. He could live without food, but he wouldn't be alive without his nice cup of gold. Or cups to be more correct.

He doesn't know exactly how long he sat there, but he knew one thing. His bottle was empty. Off to the next one! He grabbed bottle after bottle. In short, he got hammered. He knew one point someone walked in but once he said "Hey! Come and get wasted with me!" they walked right back out. Probably Rogers. Seeing as how he can't get drunk. Poor poor bastard.

Eventually his thoughts started to wonder. Going right back to someone he didn't want to be thinking about. Fuck. He needs more drinks. Why did he come out here? He doesn't remember. Come on... come on... and... yea no he doesn't remember. Oh wait! He was gonna watch something. Fuck what was it? That's right! The thingy. The shiny thingy! Now where did he put it...

It took way to long. And way too much fumbling around but eventually he did pull out the drive he was looking for. Why the fuck was it in his pocket and not, I don't know, in his hand like he wanted it to be. But now that he had it, he just had to get his laptop. Luckily that was on the counter. Granted it was across the kitchen and that didn't seem like a fun walk but fuck it.

Slowly and trying to maintain his balance, he made it to the other side. Getting his laptop, not that Microsoft or apple crap, but a state of the art Stark laptop. He loved how he designed it. A thin laptop. A shiny dark gray metal. With his own made software! A perfect lightweight computer. He seriously loved it. He slid it under his arm, making the track back to his bar stool. Snagging another bottle of something on his way.

He sat back down, nice and snug, opening the computer and inserting the drive. If it worked in the main room then surely it would work in his computer right? Yea totally.

The video file, wait video file alright, popped up on the screen. A play button center of the black and green image. A name he didn't understand under the video. Gamora? Tony moved his cursor over and with a little hesitation, clicked play.

* * *

_She was lucky. She separated from her 'sister', and was able to do her part in her plan. She remembers it clear as day. A plan she made Loki do. _

"You know it's my turn with you." Gamora voice breaching the silent room.

Loki looked up, eyes clenched squinted, light affecting him from being in the dark for so long. His clothes were mostly torn away. All that was left after Nebulas assault was his brown pants, even then they were torn and ripped. How they stayed on she didn't know. He still had some of his silver arm braces on him, everything else was scattered throughout the room. Broken and beaten off of him. He wasn't any better than his torn clothes. He was bruised and bloodied. Scraps and scars littered him already. So Nebula really want holding any punches with her 'new little brother' great.

She quickly closed the door, only lighting one of the light stones that littered the walls. "Sorry about that. Your gonna need to get used to light coming and going quickly. If you want the pain in your eyes to stop anyway." She suggested.

He winced as she moved closer. The chains holding him clinging a little at his trepidation. "No, it's alright. I'm not gonna do anything." She tried to sooth.

Clearly it worked. He stopped struggling and seemed to untense a bit. Well that definitely surprised her. She definitely didn't think he would just believe her so quick. He still wouldn't say anything to her though.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

His stomach seemed to answer. A loud rumbling echoing in the room. A light blush tainting his face as he quickly looked away. She stifled a giggle. After all she still had a job to do. And that's to get him killed or out of here. Which ever to make sure her father didn't get what he wanted.

"You willing to listen? I've got a plan to get you food. Cause I'm sure you know there not gonna feed you anytime soon. Unless you start agreeing with what they say anyway."

His face scream thinking. Trying to see what she was planning. Look for anything that said malice.

After a bit, he seemed to give a small nod. Good. Progress.

"You need to try to escape."

His head shot up quickly. The chains loudly clanging around. His eyes narrowed suspiciously at her. Not surprising.

"If you do, they will have to punish you. I know that when your being punished, the dining hall will be empty. It will make it easier for me to get food out to you." She explained bluntly.

He sucked in a breath. Not like she could hear it, but she could see it.

"Wh-what will the p-punishment be?" He asked. Didn't think he would talk at all if she was gonna be honest.

"A bad one. Beating, drowning, anything those crazy people can come up with. I'm not sure what it will be, but you better expected to hurt." She said honestly. At worst it would be a bad beating from Cull Obsidian.

"Why... why would y-you get m-me food?" He asked, his tone laced with suspicion and distrust.

"Because I don't want to see your eyes go blue. Once they do, people are never the same. I don't want that for you." She explained as she moved closer. She wasn't lying. If his eyes go blue then he would be some crappy obedient servant or the worse option. Not be able to handle the power holding him and in layman's terms, die.

He flinched back a bit once her hands reached his. The rattle startling him as he looked up. Seeing her unlock his cuffs. She lowered his down carefully. Making her not to break his arms by accident. Once he was down, she moved back to the door. Waiting for an answer.

He took in what she said, seeing what she had just done for him. Carefully weighing his options. Once again his stomach had an opinion. That seemed to finish his thinking.

"Alright. W-what do you want m-me to do?"

_She explained her plan. If he tried to escape he could either one, actually do it and make it out, or two, get the dining hall open for her to take from. Getting him something to eat for his troubles. _

_He agreed and set to making a plan of his own. She didn't need to know. She didn't care. Just as long as he did it when most everyone from the black order was in his chambers. Once that happened he would get punished and she could scavenge. Simple as that. _

_It took more days then she would like. But eventually Nebula, Maw, and Obsidian were called. Not everyone but most so good enough. She carefully stalked behind them. Staying a good ways away. They all moved in but left the door open. Maw started talking, saying the same bullshit he always does with new people Thanos wanted. She easily heard Loki move seeing his chance with the door open. There was yelling and some bodies hitting the ground. Was he really taking them out?_

_That's when she saw him. Running out like a bat out of hell. He was quick. Quicker than she thought. But even she shook a bit. Seeing the one and only. The one she was meant to serve. The one that had adopted her. Fuck. _

_"What are you doing." Thanos asked. She easily picked up on the deadly tone leaving his words. When she looked to Loki, she thought he would keep running. She just saw him move. He would easily out run Thanos. Why wasn't he running? _

_"I'm leaving. I'm going home." A strength in his voice Gamora was happy to hear. He had fight in him. _

_"Your home is here child." Thanos retorted. So... he's still interested in Loki? Why would he waste his time? Normally its one offense from new people and they die. What's so special about this person? _

_She was brought out of her thoughts at Loki yelling. Really yelling at Thanos. He either has no idea who he's talking to or has some big balls on him. _

_"Your lying! I know you are! No one can lie to the god of lies!" _

_What? What did he mean by that? If he lived she would have to ask him. _

_In a split second Loki crashed to the ground. Great. Maw was back up. She knew how the rest of this would end. She stalked away. Headed back to her room. Nebula would be coming back soon, best not to bring up any suspicion. _

_She was far away but she could hear his punishment had started. So Obsidian was going to beat him. At least she was right, told him the truth so he would prepare himself for it. Now it's her part in this. Getting him some food. _

_As she settled on her bed, she could hear light footsteps of her roommate. Just as she thought. Nebula came in headed straight to her bed. "I heard he tried to escape today..." _

_"Yes, he did." Was all she answered as she threw herself onto her bed. _

_"Is he dead?" Fuck, that seemed to caring. She better not tell. _

_"Once the Chitauri are done with him he will be." _

_Her heart dropped. The Chitauri? Why were they giving his punishment!? It was supposed to be obsidian or Maw. Proxima even! How was she wrong? She knew Thanos's rules and punishments inside and out. She had seen countless beings affected by them. Sometimes even she was punished. But... she had never seen what the Chitauri did to others. Once Thanos was done with them or they died, sure, he would let them eat. _

_No way. There's no way Thanos was going to do that to him. _

_She needed to leave now. Get there as soon as possible. With food if he lives. He will be pissed if he suffered for nothing. _

_Gamora swiftly got up, headed for the door. Ready to do her part in this little plan of hers. _

_"Where are you going?" _

_Fuck. "To get food, dinner soon and with no Chitauri there it will be easier to get larger portions." She half lied. She just needs Nebula to let her go. Just believe it damn it!_

_"I'm coming too!" _

_Why was this not going the way she wanted? _

_She didn't answer but easily heard Nebula behind her. Catching up to walk beside her. They continued walking in silence. Not like she wanted to talk anyway. Fuck! She forgot the bag! _

_"What's wrong?" Nebula whispered to her. _

_Think! Anything to get back to the room. "I think I forgot something. I need to go get it before it's considered late." She said quickly turning around. "Oh, but go on without me, get yourself some food." Just get away from me, that would really help what I'm trying to do. _

_Gamora walked away, thankfully not hearing Nebula follow her. She speed walked back to the room. Getting the brown sack she forgot to hide the food. It wasn't big but it was enough for one person. Especially if that person wasn't picky. _

_She grabbed the bag and went back on her way. Walking the path set for the dining hall. She would have walked right by, but she heard something that didn't sit well with her. She heard clicking and the odd language of the Chitauri granted or moaned out. There was something else. A sick slimy sound. It sounded like someone was choking. Whatever they were choking on kept on being pulled out but shoved back in a moment later. Gagging, she supposed that fit better with what she was hearing. _

_A light crying was echoing throughout all the gross sounds. It... it sounded like Loki. _

_Just walk away. It doesn't matter. She couldn't think about what she knew was going on. Just as long as she got what she was supposed to. She continued on her way. Like she thought, the dining hall was near empty. The black order hovering around a corner. Talking but Gamora didn't care what about. Nebula was somewhere but she couldn't see where. Probably already got her food and left. Off the train while the chambers were empty. Doesn't matter. _

_She swiftly made her way to the feeding line. Taking her portion and about 3 Chitauri portions. Shoving it all in the brown sack. It wasn't good food by any means. It was filling though. Which helped back sure you didn't need to eat more of whatever it was. _

_Something that resembled bread, just tasteless and tough. A soup of some sort. Tasted bearable. Good enough, it certainly looked worse then what it tasted like. Thank god. _

_Gamora carefully slipped the bag on her back. Her pinkish hair hiding the bag from view. She sat down at a table. Eating her food as normally as she could. It wasn't too long until she heard the sounds of walking. The familiar clicks of the Chitauri walking into the hall. They looked as gross as ever but nothing looked out of the ordinary on them. Sick bastards. _

_She finished her food and left as quickly as she came. The loudness of the hall should hide whatever happens in Loki's chamber. A saving grace she supposes. _

_The door was closed tight. She looked around quickly. Seeing no one, she opened the door a bit, slipping in safely. Her back was away from the rest of the room as she pushed the door shut again. Sighing in relief, she got in and no one saw. _

_Her hand touched a lighting stone, not enough to hurt Loki's eyes but enough for them to see. She turned around to giv-_

_The room was disgusting. Claw marks dug into the dark gray stone. The last bit of Loki's silver armor torn apart, laying in pieces joining the rest, littering the ground. Dark red blood was splattered everywhere. Small puddles or just a few droplets. Must have been from when Obsidian was here. But... that wasn't all she saw. _

_In the dark cold stone room, was white. It looked creamy and covered the floor. A body in the middle of the cell. No cuffs or restraints on him. They knew he wouldn't be able to run away... _

_His torn up back was to Gamora. No sound escaping him. The white sludge covered him. In his hair, on his body. Fuck. This isn't worth a little bit of food. _

_"Loki..." Gamora slowly moved closer, not caring about her ruined boots. She moved across the chamber, slowly going around the abused body. She fucked up. _

_"Loki, you need to get up. I brought you food." She tried. _

_Those striking green eyes looked dulled. Not even focusing on his surroundings anymore. One arm was stretched out. It looked like it was out of its socket. The other clinched close to his chest. He was covered in bruises and cuts. Wait, cuts was the wrong word, they looked more like claw marks. He was hurt. Worse then she had told him he would be. _

_"Loki, you have to get up." She tried again. Once more he wouldn't even look at her. _

_One of his legs were lifted, covering himself. The white stuff that covered him, leaking out of him. Both from... there... and from his mouth. His lips parted open a bit. He just looked sad. No anger from before. Not like when she last saw him. That was only what, an hour ago at best? _

_She had to get him to move. Try to help him a bit. She laid one hand on his chest, the other on his back. Pushing him back up. He flinched once her hands touched him, at least its a reaction. "Hey, it's alright, it's just me. I brought you-" _

_"You lied." _

_Gamora had gone rigid. He spoke and she wasn't going to lie. It shocked her. She knows she was wrong but she really didn't want to hear it from him. He jerked, coughing up more of the white stuff. His eyes clenched shut. _

_"Look, I know I was wrong, but-" _

_His head lifted, looking right at her. On of his hands had gone up to his mouth, trying to rub his cheek clean. His left eye was still closed but the other looked as clear as day again. No longer clouded by what happened. _

_"You lied to me." He said again. His voice horse from all the yelling. _

_"No. I didn't lie. I miscalculated. I didn't think he would do something this bad to you. Thanos wants you, I thought at worst he would have Obsidian beat you. Honest, Loki." _

_His right eye narrowed. The light that looked clouded a second ago, looked clear again. As if evaluating her soul. She straightened up a bit, her shoulders getting tense. It was a little intimidating, considering what she's used too._

_He ended up sighing. Head lowering back to the ground. " I believe you." He voiced. She didn't know why but a breath she was holding in was released. _

_Gamora didn't know how long she had stood there just looking at Loki, but something clicked. Maybe the feeling of the bag on her back, or the light stone going out... or seeing Loki move to press his wall against the wall... whatever it was she was moving again. _

_"Here." She said as she slid the bag of food off her back. He looked up but his hands didn't move. He only looked at her, his left eye still closed. _

_She tried not to notice the red and white she had rested her knees in to sit next to Loki. She opened the bag and kept hold of the food. Handing him the bag. "Maybe it can help clean you up..." Gamora suggested. Why was she feeling so guilty. SHe knew he would be punished. Just because she got the punishment wrong, doesn't mean she should feel guilty... right?_

_He moved his right hand, taking the brown sack. His left still hung limp. _

_"I'm gonna have to pop that back in... you know that right?" She told, moving a little closer. He simply nodded, finally looking back at her. _

_"It's gonna hurt. Put the bag in your mouth so they won't hear you scream." She ordered_

_Loki tensed but did as she said. He bit the brown cloth. Sucking in a breath. Bracing for the pain that was gonna ensue. Gamora placed one hand gripping his upper arm, the other keeping Loki's shoulder stable. _

_"I'll count. 1... 2-" Snap! His scream was muffled, thank god, but it was still loud. Granted with the cell door, she was sure no one would hear it, but it still hurt to listen to. He had launched forward, sweat beading on his face. As fast as she had popped it back in, his screaming stopped. Loki slumped back on the wall, taking deep breaths._

_"I can't clean you off, and I have to take the bag with me so no one knows, but while you can, try to clean yourself off with it. And eat the food. It can't be here when they get back." She told him. He slowly looked at her and nodded. Easily eating the food. She supposes that if there isn't any food, what they had was gourmet to him._

_He ate quickly, taking Gamora's warning seriously. "If... if I could get some privacy... please." He asked, the strength she had heard just maybe 40 minutes ago, was all gone. She nodded, turning around to face the cell door. _

_"Thank you..." He said as Gamora could hear the cloth being rubbed on his skin. He would swear in a language she couldn't understand every now and then. _

_"Alright. I'm decent, just let me try to find the shreds of my pants." He quipped a bit. _

_"Oh, that's closer to the middle, a little bit behind me I think." She said, remembering that she saw it when she had first walked in. She could hear as he shifted around. _

_"Great..." She heard him mutter. "Alright I'm covered." He said a bit louder. _

_Gamora turned around to see him sitting in a cleaner corner. He was still covered in blood and cum, but it was a lot less. The brown bag discarded in the middle of the chamber. "Thanks for the food..." He said leaning his head on the wall. _

_"I think you earned it. I'll try to be more accurate in what might happen to you next time." _

_"There's going to be a next time?" _

_Was there? Was she really already planning for the next time? Yea... apparently she was. _

_"Yea. I'll make sure it's not as bad. Or that I'm not wrong." She said staying by the cell door. Nebulas training would be over soon, she had better get back to her room. _

_"I had better go. Don't want anyone knowing I was here at all." Gamora said as she moved toward the door. Loki only nodded. His eyes already closed, food gone. _

_Now what to do for next time._

* * *

He thinks he threw up about… 5 times. Once cause drunk. The next, lets say, 4 times because of GROSS! That was certainly not what he wanted to see when he had been drinking like it was the civil war and a doctor was coming to saw his leg off.

But still… that was definitely _NOT _what he had expected to see. He felt a little thankful he didn't see what the aliens did to him, but still didn't like hearing it. No matter how quick that was, he didn't like the mental image it put in his head.

That was disgusting. Simple as that. And one more thing, why was it in perspective of a different person. Normally it was with Nebula, but now it was this green women. He thinks it had to be her sister. The one that Star-Lord ruined the plan for.

So Gamora knew Loki as well. Did she tell stories about him to the guardians, or ever bring him up. He figured no. Why would you talk about the person you or others you knew tortured.

What did he learn from this? Gamora earned the not as much of a jerk as you've could have been award? Yea, that sounded right. Oh plus the whole she changed sides thing. That also helps. That Thanos is a sick bastard. Eh, he already knew that. That Loki looked younger here? It was weird, how long ago was this till he invaded earth? He didn't know.

That's something else he's gonna have to figure out. Why was he trying to figure this out again?

He really didn't know anymore.

"Mr. Stark?"

Great. Why the fuck was the kid up?

"Y- yea?" He hiccuped out.

"Um… I- I need to tell you something…" His quiet voice said. He seemed hesitant. Tony must have been really fucked up, it was weird hearing Loki's adult voice then _poof! _His voice now. It was still accented but now it was so much softer and lighter. In all honesty it was very annoying now. He didn't know why.

Loki didn't say anything else after that. What the fuck was he waiting for? Permission to speak?

"Aren't you like- like a prince or something? Why are you waiting to talk?" He asked out loud. His words slurring off his tounge. Loki flinched at his words. He held himself.

"I- yes… I mean, I believe i'm still considered one…"

"_Considered one!? _Wow! You sound so dumb. Your one or your not. Simple as that."

Loki had been looking at him, his eyes were on the ground now. A pink tint filling across his face. Really? Embarrassed? Damn this kids annoying him right now. Maybe it was the booze

"Well? Out with it! What did you want to tell me? I'm really busy over here." He said, really trying not to fall off his bar stool. This shit needs some velcro or something.

"Um… me and Br-Brother were talking… he said… um-"

"For the love of god! Out with it!"

"He thinks we're going to be l-leaving tomorrow." Loki said still keeping his eyes on the ground.

Leaving… they were leaving. Loki was leaving…

Why was he telling him? Did he expect it to bother him or something? Cause it didn't.

"Okay, is that it?" Tony answered, the words slurred but easily carrying attitude. He eyed the kid, no not the kid. That title was for someone else. Loki's face was pure shock.

"I thought… I thought you would w-want to know…" Loki tried again.

"Yeah well you thought wrong. That's not what I want. You can go now."

Tony heard him before he saw him, the loud footsteps of a certain god coming from the hallway. "Loki? Brother, where are you?" Came the strong asgardian voice. Loki jumped a bit, finally moving backwards from Tony. He had started playing with his hands, Tony knew he's seen him do that before.

"I- i'm-"

"He's over here. Take the ki- take Loki back to bed, Thor."

Loki looked back at Tony, looking at him as if he had just turned him over to the police.

Thor walked him, greeting Tony but going straight to his little brother. Taking his little hand in his own. Tony holding a simi full glass just watching. "Come on brother, you need rest." The tall blond starting moving, taking the dark haired prince with him. Was he even a prince anymore. No asgard to rule right?

"Wait! Wait! Something wrong with Mr. Star-"

"Look Loki." Tony cut off. His voice a dangerous growl. "There is nothing wrong. Go to bed, and leave with Thor." He said, turning away, taking a sip of his drink. Well, it seemed like a sip but most of it was gone when he lowered the glass again.

"I thought-"

"I doesn't matter what you thought! Just leave yea? I'm busy over here!"

Thor let Loki go. Turning, he faced Tony. Shit. He really didn't wanna deal with either of the asgardians in front of him.

"Watch your tone with my brother."

"Oh like the way you did earlier?"

"I didn't know he was there!"

"Yea and I do, still not gonna change my way of speaking." Tony snapped back, a cocky smile forming on his face.

The tense silence was palpable. Tony looking at Thor over his shoulder, still holding that grin. Thor standing tall looking straight at the drunk man. Loki still messing with hands, standing off to the side a bit, but still kind of in the middle of the two men. He looked terrified in all honesty. But did Tony care? Nope! He just wanted to get more drunk.

"Thor… le-lets just leave." Loki's small voice broke the silence.

The boy's big brother looked away from Tony, eyes changing from its hard gaze to a soft and compashenet look. "Loki?"

Tony turned around, looking straight at the little kid. What was he gonna do?

"I… I wanna go home. Can we just leave?" Loki asked looking straight at his brother. As if Tony wasn't there anymore. Normally Tony would be happy to leave a conversation… but something about how Loki said it really ticked him off.

Thor smiled and once more took Loki's hand. "Of course Brother. Let us go."

"What? I'm not good enough anymore? Don't like Pep or some-"

"It is clear I am a pain to you. This is not the first outburst you've had. I would much rather be home with my real family then be a pain in your side any longer." Loki answered. Sounding very much like a prince. As if he was talking to some unruly council member or something. Loki has more balls than Tony first thought. To bad Tony's drunk. Probably would have let him have a win. But hey, why not poke the bear a bit more?

"What real family." Tony asked innocently.

He easily saw Thor flinch. A reaction, sad to say, that Tony really liked.

"Last I checked, don't know if you were listening to everything, but i'm sure you were. Your parents are gone. Your mom first then your dad. All you have left is Thor, and even then he has the memories of you and him together. Growing up together. But now your a little kid. He has to help the people of assgard. Or the ones left anyway. _And _raise you. You have no home. No real family. And I wonder what's gonna happen when you go to wherever the others are. But hey. That's just a thought of mine."

Loki was frozen. Thor looked like he was about to murder Tony, but stopped by his little brother standing in the way.

"I forgot..." Loki mumbled.

"What was that your highness, or are you even called that anymore?" Tony stammered out. Man, alcohol was really starting to get to him. His vision edges doing dark. But hey, he was still kicking. Plus once he passed out, everything would be forgotten. Just what he wanted.

"I forgot… th-their gone…" Loki mumbled once again.

Seriously. He hates when people mumble. If someones gonna say something, say it! Jesus. "Why are you so quiet, weren't you just all proud royalty a second ago?"

"Their dead! I- I forgot what Thor said! I…" Loki yelled. But Tony gusses his steam ran out. Because he just crashed. A few tears leaked from those green eyes. His legs giving out. He landed on his knees, eyes going cloudy. Shit.

Thor was next to Loki in a second. Once more completely forgetting that he was there at all. Just trying to console the crying child next to him. Loki wasn't listening to him, his hands covered his face as he wept. That's when Tony noticed it. Small sparks of gold and white. Not the normal green magic he was used to seeing.

"Loki! Brother! Please! You have to calm down!" Thor reacted hugging the small child. His face looked frantic. The magic around him kept on sparking. Not as crazy as it had when Loki let loose earlier.

Loki only shook his head. Clearly not aware of what was happening. The magic that was there one moment and gone the next got a little stronger. More stable, not like lighting anymore. But more of a fire growing bigger.

Thor must have known what was happening, he had let go of Loki, slowly backing away. But trying to still say words if comfort. They still fell on deaf ears.

"Loki! There is something I can feel! You must stop, come to your senses!" Thor tried again.

Before Loki could even look at Thor… he was gone. The little boy just poofed away. Where he was sitting just a second before, now empty. Was Tony just that fucked up? He could hear Thor swore under his breath in his native tongue.

"Thor… what just happened?" Tony asked awestruck.

"He teleported. His magic grew and he cast a spell." Thor answered, strain in his tone. He wasn't happy.

The tall man stormed out but not before stopping at the door. "I'm not done with you yet. But I must find my brother." He threatened. Sending shivers down Tony's spine.

He had a feeling what he said would have consciousness but he would also forget what he said at all. He knows he already did.

More drinks. More drinks would help. But his body had other opinions. His vision turned darker. Before he knew it, he was was passed out on the bar.

No dreams for him this time around. Thank god.


	8. Special Thanksgiving Chapter

A Thanksgiving to everyone who has commented, followed or just read!

What's going to be happening here is a thank you to all you amazing readers who have enjoyed my fanfic! (There is a special Chapter after all the sappy stuff BTW!) I hope all of you see your comment or follow on this chapter. I shall be starting with the comments. First of all the guests!

Guest comments

Chapter 3: I love this! Please continue!

Thanks for leaving this comment! Hopefully you keep on loving it! (Not sponsored by McDonalds, but that would be really cool… Hit me up McD)

Chapter 3: This is a very interesting story, I can't wait to see what happens next!

I really did like the idea, it had just popped into my head while in the shower, because of course, and I just made a chapter. I didn't think anyone would read it in all honesty… But I'm so happy that you stayed to chapter 3, and maybe more, hope you've enjoyed what's happened so far!

Chapter 3: (It's blank so maybe an emoji was given? IDK)

I really hope it was a heart or a smile, but thanks for leaving something either way!

Chapter 3: Continue writing please

Your wish is my command!

Chapter 3: I'll be keeping an eye on this one. I'm curious to how Thor will react.

It was hard to come up with the reaction… weeks and weeks of trying to make it work and fit with the chapters (ahead of the reveal) I had already had planned. I'm really happy that I'm a fanfic your reading!

Chapter 4: How old would Loki be in this? (In human years)

I know I already answered this in the chapter 5, but I like to think he's eight or nine. Old enough to be not annoying, but young enough to imagine looking cute as a button!

Chapter 4: This is very interesting! Looking forward to more!

Thanks for saying that! I really do try for my commenters and followers, have you liked what's been written so far?

Chapter 5: Loved it. Looking forward to more. Loki is my favorite character still "alive" after Endgame. I was even hoping for a bigger role in Infinity War/Endgame to bring it full circle from the first Avenger movie and his knowledge of Thanos/the inifinity stones. Keep up the good work!

Loki is my absolute favorite character as well! I hated how he 'died' and really wanted to write something of him. Tony is my second favorite character… they actually make my favorite ship (IronFrost / Frostiron) so writing something with Kid Loki and Parent Tony was something that seemed fun to do. Don't worry I'm trying to make endgame and infinity come full circle, even if Marvel wont!

Chapter 5: "But then Thanos attacked" "Of course he did. Sounds like a shitty movie opening." LOL Love it!Keep up the good work!

It was the best thing I had ever written! It just popped into my head and sounded like Tony but also gave my opinion ;)

Chapter 7: Damn Tony was a real dick this chapter. What will happen next? Keep it up.

It was so hard to write chapter 7! I had to walk away from my computer a few times… I hated (and loved) writing Tony this way. I think what happened here will answer a few questions for what I wrote before. Wink wink nudge nudge. Somethings coming back!

On to the peoples names I can see!

D (Chapter 2): Interested to see what happens next

You still interested? I really hope you are! Thanks for being my first comment, your what made me write a third chapter!

Selina (Chapter 4): I am loving this Loki! And the Tony /Loki interaction.

Please continue. I hope to see Thor and his reaction. And what of Loki? Is he really a child?

A lot of people were anticipating Thor's reaction, I really hope it was good enough to have waited for! Thanks for loving this little Loki! I'm so happy you like the interaction between Tony and Loki. Is Loki a child? _Is he?_ Yea he is. _Or is he? _

Phoenix86710 (Chapter 4): Love this story! I can't wait for Thor's reaction!

Another person really hyped for Thor! Happy that you love my story! I'll try not to disappoint! (ง'̀-'́)ง

Azaira (Chapter 1): Need to cut your paragraphs apart. Writing multiple people "speaking" in the same paragraph causes all sorts of problems.

Thank you for telling me this! I'm really trying to fix this issue of mine! I hope it looks better and works better as a whole!

MREZ (Chapter 5): I Can't wait to see Thor's reaction. Hopefully he'll take it well and won't fall into depression as bad as in Endgame.

More Thor hype! Really these comments were invigorating and kind of nerve racking! This comment did give me some inspiration, maybe make him get upset and bam! That chapter was born! Thanks MREZ :D

MREZ (Chapter 6): Lol I don't know why but I just imagined Thor and Tony having a custody battle for Loki. Good chapter btw.

Another comment! Thanks for still reading! I really love this idea, it made the depressing chapter more amusing when I saw this in my reviews, kind of cute really! Thanks for leaving your love!

.9 (Chapter 5): :-)

:D

.9 (Chapter 6): :-)

(:D

Fizzicks01 (Chapter 5): Please put this through a spell checker before you post it. I don't know how you could mispell recognize as reqenized or reqoinziable. Also, please learn the difference between your and you're. Would make it easier to read.

I know… my spelling is bad… Thanks for pointing it out to me! You really made me get my game face on for writing! My computer was telling me the "theirs" and "theres" were wrong so a few got mixed up on the different writing thing i was on (Apples Text… not so trustworthy) Thank you for the constructive criticism Fizzicks!

Zaylo267 (Chapter 7): Well, I was expecting he is going to blow up the place in saddness. Oof. Maybe Loki needs help from Pepper or Bruce? Poor Loki…

That's a good idea… *Delete chapter! Time to rewrite!* Naw JK, I had him teleport for a reason, some good stuff is coming in the next chapter! Look forward to it please!

Hanabatake (Chapter 6): What a little gem ! You may call yourself clueless reader but you sure are not a clueless writer ! I was so engaged in reading i couldn't stop to review every chapter even though I should've. You almost got me crying a couple of times, and the "the crappy movie opening" bit was my favourite line of the story.

Keep up the good work. Hope you updated soon !

I don't have favorites… But you really made my heart skip a beat when I read your comment! Thanks for this, I was starting to lose steam in writing but seeing your review made me want to keep writing! I shall keep updating (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (The shitty movie bit is also my favorite part, not gonna lie) Thank you for your support!

Sadly I can't show my appreciation to the people that follow my story… I really wish I could! But to everyone that follows me, please know that just by doing that, my confidence is raised up by 100! You all know who you are that follow my story, so I hope you can tell I am giving you my sincerest thank you for following and reading this!

I hope every single person that reads this knows I am so grateful to have each and every one of you! To the ones that comment and review, to the people that follow, all the way to seeing people just look at this fanfic… I really do enjoy doing this for all of you. If no one reads this I wouldn't have gone for a chapter 2, but just because of one comment and the first 10 readers, I had the motivation to continue.

It isn't a lie when people say comments are food to writers, for some weird reason they are! I hope you enjoy this special chapter. In honor of Thanksgiving, I give you a very Avengers Thanksgiving!

This is a very special chapter for everyone that has read, followed, or commented on my fanfic! This chapter has no relevance to the fanfic at all! If you don't want to read it, you don't have to. This is for Thanksgiving, and for me giving thanks for all the people who keep me writing! I love you guys for all your support and tips! Stay tuned for more chapters and love!

-Cluelessreader

Special Chapter!

(What's going on, everyone alive, it's just a thanksgiving thing, and Loki is a kid. Plus new introduction of Kid Loki might I add)

Finally. Today was the day. Every single avenger was going to be brought together and have a nice relaxing time. No surprise. No issues. Tony wasn't going to lie. He was very excited. Everyone that moved around a lot was gonna be around at the same time. Obviously the party was held at his house. Well the avengers base. But he made it so it's his.

It had been a few months since he had seen everyone at the same time. Sure someone would try to take over the world or something and a few would get together and fight. But it's not a relaxing environment with everyone.

Tony and Pepper had been planning this day for months. Pep was very insistent on this. What was he gonna do? Say no? Not an option! Slowly but surely, Tony got into contact with everyone. Said whatever he had to and have whatever food available to make everyone show up.

The whole day before thanksgiving had been spent setting up everything. Getting the biggest TV set up in the main room. Setting up all the tables for the food to be displayed. Some was Peppers home cooking so having her work shown off was the least Tony could do.

His little girl Morgan helped make the Mac and cheese, well… really she stayed with Pep and watched her make it. Taste testing when Pepper asked her too. It was very cute to watch. Morgan really had his tastes he must say. She was happily wearing an orange shirt and blue jeans. Black converse covering her feet. Her hair was simply down. Pepper had wanted her to wear a headband with a red apple on it, but as far as he knew, that headband no longer existed once given to Morgan.

Pepper was wearing a white turtleneck, black leggings with some comfy gray toms. Her hair put back in her usual ponytail. Some light makeup, which he didn't really think she needed. Tony himself was in a nicer vintage Nirvana T-shirt, a pair of jeans with the black converse. Morgan really wanted to match. So jeans and converse it was for Tony.

Soon the preparations were done and all the Stark family had to do was wait. Which wasn't a boring task. Seeing as how he had a five year old, life couldn't be boring. They decided to watch some old school movies while waiting for people to show up.

Morgan really enjoyed A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving. Not to say he didn't either. Soon enough the first chime of the doorbell echoed out. Tony slide by Morgan and Pepper, letting them watch the Tv as he answered the door.

He wasn't surprised to see Rhodey at the door. He looked stylish. A nice jacket on with a light gray shirt. Dark pants to match the jacket and some black dress shoes. In his hands, a wrapped glass flat bowl. Whatever was in it smelled delicious. "It's some bacon cornbread if your wondering." Rhodes said, a sly grin on his face. Was the look on Tony's face that obvious? Most likely. "It's good to see you Rhodey," Tony said giving a side hug, making sure to avoid the hot plate.

James only laughed. "Why would I give up a chance to taste Peppers cooking?" It certainly was one reason most people were showing up.

He lead Rhodey to the large tables along the dining room walls. "You can put that down anywhere." Tony said showing the few plates already set around.

"Uncle Rhodes!" A high pitched squeal came.

"Hey there Morgan!" Rhodey smiled looking down at the bouncing girl.

"What do you have! It smells so good!" Morgan asked trying to reach for the glass plate.

"It's a surprise Maguna, gotta wait for everyone else to show up." Tony spoke up, lifting his kid up. She giggled happily.

Everyone did show up, or at least more people. The doorbell rang out again. Morgan quickly hopping from Tony's arms and running to the front door. Tony easily caught up with her. She reached up and opened the door, standing there were faces he was really happy to see.

"Wanda, Vision! Good to see you guys!" He greeted. Wanda in her signature color. A flowy red top with balck leggings. Vision in his human state, wearing the same old clothes. He easily saw a family of 5 walk up the driveway. "Your extra slow birdbrain!" He yelled a light smile on his face.

Ironically Clint gave him the bird. Only to be slapped away by his wife. "Thank you for hosting us Tony." Laura said holding the hand of her youngest son.

The group walked inside. The kids wearing an assortment of hoodies and T-shirts. Laura dressed a little nicer with a gray long sleeve shirt, black jeans and a jair of light gray boots on. Clint must have set the standard for his kids. A gray hoodie unzipped with a black T-shirt on. Jeans and a pair of not so expensive dress shoes. Clint dropped off some stuff to the table and walked into the living room. Morgan was excited to finally have another kid to hang out with it seemed. Nathaniel and her running off the the back yard. "Cooper! Lila! Go look after your brother, no arguing." Clint said as the two started to groan. The two of them following the little kids outside.

"Don't do anything your father wouldn't do!" Pepper yelled to Morgan. She only giggled.

"Hey! Offensive! Ture, but offensive!" Tony responded heading back to the front door as a loud knocking was heard. "Make yourselves comfy while everyone else gets here." He yelled to be heard.

A nice trio awaited him. "Cap, Brucey, Nat, Sam! me casa a su casa." Tony said in his best messed up spnaish accent. Natasha only rolled her eyes but had a soft smile on her face. She was wearing a leather jacket, a black shirt and black leggings. Inside the leather jacket had some red accents. Her boots reached her ankle, a glossy black with red stitches. The newer Falcon seemed to wear the same colors. A pair of black jeans and a balck jacket, not leather but still cool. A blood red shirt underneath. A pair of red and blakc nikes finishing the outfit. What did Nat and Sam color coordinate or something?

"Thanks for having us Tony." Bruce said stepping inside. He, for some reason, had on his lab coat. But wore a nice dress shirt and some light brown slacks. THe purple shirt accented well with it. Topped off with some dress shoes. He looked cozy, even with the more fancy clothes.

Steve had a nervous smile on his …

"What you hiding boy scout?"

Rogers shifted a bit where he was standing. "I kind of invited someone, if that's alright."

Of course. Only Steve would think inviting someone was bad. Sure, ask, but it's alright nonetheless. "The more the merrier." Tony answered as Natasha walked by him to the living room. "Who is it?"

His question was answered when he saw the gleaming silver of a fake arm, granted he only saw half of the lower arm but it was still easy to see in the sunlight. Steve and Bucky were wearing jeans. Steve a baby blue T-shirt on, while Buck wore a dark gray T-shirt. Steve for some reason just didn't feel the cold. Barns had a black jacket on. Both looked ready for a chill day but nice enough for standards.

"Steve why would I mind you inviting another person, come on in." Was all Tony said as he walked back into his house. The noise of the TV outmatched by the conversations and greetings going around the main room. Everyone happily jiggling and getting back into touch.

"Tony you should know, Thor is gonna be a little late but he is coming, and I heard he's bringing some people." Bruce told him as they stood by the wall. A beer in Tony's hands, A Dr. Pepper in Bruces. Heh get it. Dr. Pepper. He was too easily amused.

Tony nodded as the door rang out again, he easily slide to the front door.

Opening it, he smiled. Standing there was Peter parker himself, his friend Ned and Michelle. A long side his aunt. The teens were wearing jeans collectively. Michelle had black ones but the two boys only dark blue jeans. Ned had a star wars t- shirt. Why wasn't he surprised. Peter had on a dark rick and morty t-shirt. Michelle was wearing a dark blue tank top. A black jacket shielding her from the cold. All he saw were Vans on the boys. Michelle had some knee high balckboots. He had a feeling her and Natasha would get along.

Behind them a bit more people. Scott Lang, Cassandra and Hope. Scott wearing his name colors. Gray and red. His little girl wearing a dark green shirt with her hair down. the pair wearing some dark blue jeans. Hope was dressed a little like natasha but she was wearing yellow and her shoes were some black flats.

"All the bugs came together? You missed Natasha though!" Tony joked hugging Peter.

"If only I could get all spiders, ants, and wasps together! That would have made for one heck of an entrance don't you think?" Peter replied. Joking right back as his gal pal only rolled her eyes a bit. Ned and her talking as they walked in. Hope and May had some food with them, score! More food!

Cassandra spotting other kids, ran outside ready to play any game. "Don't do anything Scott would do." Hoope yelled after her. Scott had a face of astonishment… as did Tony. Pepper burst out laughing. Because it was _so _funny.

"No worries Pepper said the same thing to Morgan about me." Tony conferted, a grin on his face.

"How does that make me feel any better! They said the same thing!" Scott yelled, a laugh in his voice.

"Hey! Your right! Pepper!"

The room burst in laughter. Eventually dying back into the multiple conversations. Some about school, work, kids, family life. Others about missions and past fights. A few jokes about someone's punch or kick here and there. Another knock at the door and Tony was off.

A normal looking Dr. Strange awaited him. Wearing a stylish suit and polished dress shoes, he carried a pot of something. Once more, yes for food. "Whats up strange, welcome to the party." Tony greeted, shaking Stranges open hand. "Nice to see you Wang, happy you could make it too!" Tony said seeing the smaller man from the driveway. Taking something out, more containers of food it seemed.

"It's nice to see you as well Stark." Wang yelled walking up to the steps.

"Nice of you to through this party Stark." Strange said as he entered the house. The trio walked into the main room. Not before Strange and Wang dropped off the food to the tables. There were about five large glass tables along the walls and each table was nicely filling up for when dinner was to be eaten.

Someone had changed the TV, instead of some movies, music start pouring from the speakers. Setting a nice mood into the celebration. Some pop, some funk. The occasional country and rock. Overall nice to listen too. The all too familiar sound of a blast and rainbow light filled the house. Most occupants turning to see the windows. The children outside running inside to see as well.

Tony wandered to the door, opening it before the ever familiar blond could knock on it, and by that he means destroying it. Jane and two other people were with- no that's wrong. Three other people.

"Tony! It is a pleasure to see you again on such a festive day! Lady jane is occomining me if that is alright." Thor asked. Tony only nodded. Jane catching the hit introduced the other people.

"This is Darcy and Dr. Selvig. Oh! And this is Valkyrie" Jane said, Darcy waving while Selvig nodded. Valkyrie was looking down, smiling at something next to her.

Jane was wearing a light pink shirt and white pants, not scared of dropping food huh, and some velvet pink michael kors shoes. A small white bag strapped over her side. Darcy, the more punk of the group apparently was wearing a black guns and roses tank top. Black jeans and some balck boots. Selvig was wearing a simple green polo shirt. A pair of brown pants and some dress shoes.

Thor was in more modest asgardian itire. Dark brown shirt and a darker toned pants. Some leather brown boots with a red cape on one side of him. It was clipped on one shoulder, the rest of it fell just below his knee. Did that come off? He didn't know. The woman was wearing a mix of asgardian and human he thinks. A white leather jacket with blue interior covered a slimming gold and white shirt. White leather pants and some gold accented boots. For the both of them its very human and very asgardian.

"I brought my brother if that's alright as well! I would love for everyone to meet him Tony." Thor said as the humans of the group walked in.

"You mean Loki, tried to take over earth Loki?" Tony asked looking at the hight Thor is.

"Come on out Loki." Thor said usering someone out from behind him. Looks like something changed about him… Loki was a child. Clearly didn't know who anyone here was.

"Go one Loki." Valkyrie said pushing the young boy forward a little bit.

A kid, no more than eight or nine clunge to Thor's Leg. He was in a forest green vest, white shirt underneath. Forest green pants with black boots. His hair went a little past his shoulders. Some gold was intertwined in the green vest, making intercret patterns along it.

"Say hello Loki, we are Tony's guests for the day after all." Thor coxed.

The little boy peeked out, Tony finally seeing his striking eyes. Emerald green, but the pupils having a seafoam color around it. Making the child's eyes something he had never seen a human have before. Yep definitely an alien. He gave a small nod, looking Tony in the eye for a split second. The color of the boys eyes glistened in the sun, making them shine even more, even though for a second he knew the child could stand to have a little more self esteem.

So what Thor had told everyone before was true… he remembered Bruce and Thor talking about what happened to them off planet. Losing the crazy younger brother. Thor was heart broken. It seems the story of him coming back was right. It was weird but its not like no one at this party didn't know. He kind of thought Loki wouldn't be coming, but like he said before. The more the merrier.

"You've got some nice eyes Lokes." Tony complemented as he kneeled down to the child's level. He could see the woman behind the child look at him suspiciously but turned her gaze to Loki. A fond smile growing on her face. He turned his attention back to the little boy. Not even realizing that he had gone behind Thor again, but stayed within sight. A small blush on his face.

"Þakka þér fyrir…" Came the light voice. Green eyes once more meeting his.

Tony cocked his head. It was a different language, he knew it had to be asgardian. Hearing Thor curse in it a few times on the battlefield. But when Loki spoke it, it sounded softer. Not as rough when Thor speaks in it. It sounded more musical, gentle as well. Less like a war cry and more of a lullaby in a weird way.

"Go on Loki, you know the mortals don't understand Asgardian. I could have sworn you learned All-speak by now. With how good you are at magic and all, little brother." Thor tessed, to which Loki quickly looked at him. His whole face a bright pink. A green light running up Thor's leg when Loki let out a huff. It hit his arm, causing Thor to jump a bit, as though shocked. Ironic. Thor only laughed patting Loki's head.

"He says Thank you friend Stark. He's just a little shy. Once the day goes on, I'm sure everyone will hear him." Thor said as the quartet moved into the house. Tony watching out of the corner of his eye as Loki stayed close to Thor, but was looking around quite a bit. Must be a curious child.

"Hey guys look whos here! Big blond barbie!" Tony introduced. A few people laughing while the original Avengers, as Tony called them, gathered around Thor. Clint and Steve saying their hellos. Everyone else at the party coming around, meeting the Thor the group has heard of.

"Hey Blondie!"

"How are you Thor?"

"It's good to see you again."

All the pleasantries you could think to hear was being said. Tony happily watching the reunion and greetings. Valkyrie meeting all the other people at the party as well. It was about 5 o-clock and the sun made a nice light throughout the living room. The kids outside were playing something. He thinks hide and seek tag. Not a bad choice. It seems like Clints kids didn't care about watching the younger siblings anymore as they were trying to hide too. Tony smiled fondly as he saw his Morgan looking around for a hiding spot. All the adults were still listening to music and just messing around. Drinking and talking about. He could see Thor, Bucky and Valkyrie by the living room table, the two of them smiling with a few to many beers around. Clint, Sam, Wang, Scott, and Rhodey chanting around them.

"Chug Chug Chug!" The best chant at any party in Tony's party.

He was about to join the party but saw something small wondering to the kitchen. Who- Oh! That's right. What's the kid going over there for? He carefully slipped out of the room, hearing the commotion of the drinking contest, he walked into the kitchen. He looked around but didn't see the boy. Where the hell did he go? He just walked in here.

Tony walked around the bar, finally seeing the boy sitting on the floor under the bar. His knees pulled up to his chest. A brown leather book in his lap. The boy only focusing on the pages in front of him.

"Hey Loki," The boy jumped up, not noticing Tony walk up, hitting his head on the glass slab above him. He quickly crashed back down, one hand holding him up the other on his head.

"Hey hey! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you…" Tony said with a grimace as he went to the freezer getting the ice out of it. He wrapped the ice in a small oven towel. Going back to the boy, he sat on the ground, passing the cold rag to the small child. Loki eyed him coursly, gingerly taking the rag. It must have been cold, Loki's fingers turned blue.

"Are you alright!?" Tony yelled taking the rag back quickly. The moment they the ice was gone, his fingers faded back to a pale white.

Tony stared in shock, wonder, and aww. Being shaken out of his head he heard a light laughter. It was the boy… he was laughing. At him. Great. "What's so funny? You were turning blue!"

He giggled a bit more before sliding his left sleeve up. Then moving his hand open toward the rag. Tony reluctantly handed him the rag. Loki took out a piece of ice and placed it on his exposed arm The boy closed his eyes and Tony watched as the blue came back. Slowly coating and flowing up his arm.

Tony's eyes widening as the blue went up to Loki's neck. Eventually covering his face. Going all the way back down to the other arm. His skin was an azure blue but there were markings on his skin. They were a lighter blue more lapis. Small delicate patterns were along his face and part of the lower arm and hands he could see. Tony was freaked out once more when Loki opened his eyes. Gone were the grand green eyes. Replaced with radiant red eyes. They looked like glowing rubys. Blood red rubies in place of Forest green Emeralds.

Loki laughed again. "I'm not like my brother… I'm different." The boy explained. Wait… he explained. He spoke!

"I can understand you!" Tony yelled with a big smile on his face. Loki giggled again. Nodding his head a bit.

"I can do magic, so I can cast All-speak on myself and not have to have others sustain it on me. So I can talk with others from other realms if I wanted too." Loki said. His voice had an accent to it. Not like Thors, more fancy? Was that the right word? He didn't know, but it was cool to hear.

"I'm a frost giant. Not really related to Thor by blood… but I was adopted by my mother and father. I can change my shape to look like an Asgardian." Loki said as he shifted back to his pale skin and green eyes.

"What do the markings mean on you, when your blue and all." Tony asked. He couldn't help it, he was curious about a new alien in his home.

"If my studies are correct, they are my harritiage lines. I way of seeing what family and what my bloodline is." Loki answered, although looked a little unsure himself.

"Loki guess who whooped your brothers butt!" A females voice echoed into the kitchen.

The boy quickly crawled from under the bar, running up to Valkyrie. Who only caught him holding him in a hug.

"Brunnhilde! You bet brother again?" Loki said with a smile on his face.

Valkyrie nodded. "Like I always do. Anyway It's time to head to the dining room. Lady Pepper said dinner is about to start young prince." Valkyrie said taking him by the hand leading him out of the room. Not before telling him where to go and staying behind. "I'm going to get another drink Loki, go on ahead of me."

"Brunnhilde huh?" Tony questioned getting up. Man he was old. But still cool so that's all that mattered.

"Your going to forget you heard that. Only Loki can call me that." She said narrowing her eyes venomously.

"Can I ask why?" Tony tried, not expecting an answer.

She seemed to think for a moment. Then a small smile formed on her face. Seemed to happen when thinking about the boy.

"Brunnhilde is my real name, I let him learn it when I found him crying once about being a jotun." She said leaning on the bar. Tony gave her a look of confusion. Only for her to sigh. "That blue form you saw him take, that is called a Jotun. Or frost giant. He's never been comfortable with showing his true form, even with being accepted into the house of Odin. But I saw him once."

_It has been tough adjusting to earth when she had gotten used to Sakar. She fought the battle against Hela with the person who found her. Thor, Bruce, or Hulk in both cases, and Loki helped. They saved the sagardean refugees and brought them safely to earth. With a casualty sadly. The second prince. But it seemed he could escape death multiple times couldn't he. Or it was his destiny. _

_He had caused ragnarok like he was destined to do. And The Norms brought him back. She remembers seeing Thor's face when a child with black hair was brought back to the palace. Brunnhilde had found him wandering the streets of New asgard. He had belonged to no one, no one cleaning they had a son like him. Once Thor laid eyes on the boy however, he instantly knew it was the one who died saving everyone. _

_He seemed to think the late Queen Figga and the late King Odin were still around. It was hard to hear Thor explain what happened… and to hear the young boys crys. After a while he seemed to get better. Adjusting to his new given life. No lies were kept from him this time around as Thor told him everything about his past life. He was still Jotun and it still shook him seeing his true form. Like before it took awhile but the boy would get over it and accept it has apart of himself. _

_Or so she thought_

_It was a chilly spring day. The trees in bloom. Brunnhilde was training in the yard of the new palace. Until she heard something. It was soft And She knew she had heard it before. It was Loki. What was wrong now. _

_She wandered around, finding a large old blooming cherry. It large brown branches bending down, making a lovely little flower cave. Inside sat the small boy. Only he wasn't pale like he normally was. He was his azure blue form. _

"_If I was brought back, why did I have to be a Jotun again… Isn't that what caused so many problems the first time around…" Loki sniffled. Not realizing the woman was standing behind him. _

"_At least now you can learn from your past lives mistakes." _

"_Valkyrie!" The boy yelled standing up quickly. _

_She could see him try to revert back to his pale skin, but it wasn't working. He was still crying and clearly wasn't focused enough to shapeshift. _

"_Your never going to change back if your not focused." Brunnhilde said quietly. A small amount of pity in her voice. She had earned respect for Loki when he helped and saved lives. Now he was a child again and had no mother or father. Granted he had Thor but that wasn't the same. She didn't realize how different things must seem to him. It was weird to her and she was an adult. _

_She watched as Loki took a deep breath. Trying to calm himself, but with every breath he would take, he would get sadder. Clearly being Jotun wasn't the only problem. Eventually he fell back down on his knees. Arms going around himself. _

"_It's something else isn't it Loki." She asked already knowing the answer._

_He nodded. "I miss my mama. I never even got to see her and I don't have her anymore." He said with hiccups. Trying to gain composure but failing. _

"_I miss Asgard. I miss the palace and my mother's garden. My mama and papa. I miss everything." He said finally breaking down. _

_Hearing Loki's crys something moved Brunnhilde. She didn't know why she was moving but she found Loki quite. Her arms around the small shaiking boy._

"_I understand. I fled Asgard for a long time when Hela killed my sisters. I couldn't face Asgard and it took a loud mouth prince and his sly little brother to bring me back. I saved the people but i'll never see any of it again. I never even had the chance too. To scared to face my defeat. Loki… Prince Loki, were in this together. I understand and I think we can help each other." Brunnhilde said as she rubbed his back. The boy was shaking but he was quite._

"_Will you let me help you Prince Loki, if you're willing to stick it out with me?" Brunnhilde asked. Finally moving away from Loki. Being on the ground with him, she was only a little taller. To her it seemed a way of making it seem equal. His skin easily started shifting away. Reveling sad green eyes from its tearful red. Blue making way for pale. He nodded a little, a small smile on his tear stained face. _

"_I like your skin. It makes you unique to everyone here. Both your forms. Has anyone ever seen your true skin?" She asked. He quickly looked away shaking his head._

"_Only Thor…" _

"_Well I'm happy to be the second to see it. Can I tell you something? But you have to keep it between us." She led. Loki's interest clearly peeked. _

"_Valkyrie isn't my name. It is the name of the warriors I hale from, but I took the name is shame to hide my real one." She said, finally telling her secret to someone. _

_Loki looked at the ground. He sniffled a bit, but he looked back at Brunnhilde, with such kindness in his eyes. "Can I know your name?" He asked, such an innocent question but one that hurt her to say. _

_She sucked in a deep breath before looking at the boy in his eyes. "My real name is Brunnhilde, Prince Loki." She answered. She hadn't told anyone her name since she lost her sisters. It was nice to tell someone for once. Especially if it's helping someone. Which it did. _

_The prince looked up and smiled. Cleaning off his face, he sat straighter. Holding out his hand, which Brunnhilde took, he shook it. _

"_Hello Lady Brunnhilde, my name is Loki." _

Tony found himself smiling at the story. The boy was alone and this lady helped him. The least he could do was throw a good party for everyone. The universe seeming to sense that thought, Pepper walked in.

"Come on Tony, the food is finally ready, help me get plates and cups."

Quickly the pair, well plus Brunnhilde, got the plates and cups. They easily brought them to the huge dining room, it looked a lot like the living room. Big, lots of glass windows showing the grounds. A dark oak table, Peppers idea, and matching chairs lined the large table. Carefully placing down the white porcelain plates and glass cups, everyone soon filled the room.

"I'm going to tell the kids dinner is ready." Tony heard Clint say.

"Alright legolas, make it quick!" He joked.

Soon enough everyone was seated at the table. Tony at the head of the table, for obvious reasons. His family next to him on either side. With a little persuasion, Loki sat next to Morgan. Then Brunnhilde, and of course Thor. Next to Pepper the Bartons sat. The kids looked at the food spread ready to dig in. The langs sat next to them, hope next to Cassandra. Not surprising Jane sat next to Thor. Darcy to her and Selvig next to Darcy. Strange, Wanda, Vision, and Wang, all sat next to each other on the other side of the table. They all seemed to get along, magic and stuff being common ground. Steve, Bucky, Sam, and Natasha all sat by Selvig. May, Peter and the rest of his friends filled the last bit of the table.

It was quick how to conversations started, but easily died out once Pepper hit her glass with a soup spoon. Everyone looked to her.

"It is amazing to have everyone here today, I'm so happy that all of you made it. Granted we don't have some friends with us. T'challa for one. The guardians for another. But they seemed to have their own celebrations going or are currently off planet. I'm still so happy to have the first Avengers to the newest members. As well as everyone's family. TOday is a safe day, no fighting and all that matters is us together. Tony."

That was his que.

"I'm very happy that Pepper made me plan this," A glare from Pepper but some laughter went about. "But it's true. I am thankful that everyone is here together. Spending a little time for who we are thankful for. I'm happy that most everyone could and did show up. I hope everyone enjoys all the food and thanks to everyone that brought food! I suppose that it, dig in!"

No one had to be told twice. Everyone passed the big plates around. Small conversation would pop up and die out. A joke everyone would hear would carry laughs all around. Tony was happy to see Morgan and Loki talking a little bit. Not unexpected, Loki being shy while Morgan was the one starting conversations. That's his girl! Brunnhilde was smiling at the two of them a little bit. It wasn't long till the food was gone. Desert served and eaten.

The party moved back into the living room, most of the kids heading back outside. It was darker so much better to play hide and seek tag. Tony guessed that was what they were going back to doing. Only a kid was missing again. Tony looked around, a few people sitting on the large white L couch. Others in little chairs around the glass table. He kept his eye out for black hair.

Spotting Loki, he was heading back into the kitchen. Nope. Tony slide outside, easily finding Morgan.

"Maguna! Come here really quick." Tony said keeping a foot inside the house. TUrning to face inside every now and then, making sure to keep an eye on the child slowly creeping back into the kitchen.

"Whacha need? I've gotta go hide before Cassandra comes looking!" Morgan said jumping in excitement.

"Why don't you go invite Loki?"

Morgan looked back into the yard, but quickly nodded. Running in but turning back to Tony. "Where is he?" She asked trying to get back to the game as soon as possible.

"He's by the kitchen, go quick! Or your not gonna be able to find him." Tony said, Morgan nodding and running off. It was no longer then a second till he sees Morgan holding Loki's hand dragging him to the door.

"No, wait! I really don't want to play." He could hear Loki saying as he feebly pulled from Morgan.

"Come on you'll have fun!" Morgan said still pulling the boy along.

Tony watched amused. His gave moved a bit seeing Brunnhilde and Thor grinning. Soon the kids were outside, and was introduced to everyone. Soon the kids were playing again, Morgan still leading Loki around teaching him how to play.

"I'm happy everyone got along with him. I thought he would be met with a more ruffer audience for his past life." Thor said as he stood next to Tony.

"You know us goldilocks, if you said he's changed I'm gonna believe you. Plus I'm sure once everyone saw him, they believed you too."

Thor nodded, he gulped the beer in his hands and headed back to the party.

Tony looked around. Seeing all the festivities that were going on. Everyone was together and happy, something Tony knew he took for granted recently. But this seemed to put it in perspective to him. Seeing everyones kids playing around. Seeing everyone laughing and talking about.

It was nice. Something Tony wasn't going to be taking for granted anymore. He grabbed a beer, walked over to Pepper, giving her a kiss. Yea, he liked it being calm.

Happy Thanksgiving guys- Cluelessreader


	9. Chapter 8

I really hope you all enjoyed Thanksgiving and liked that little story. On to the real chapter 8! I hope you guys missed a Loki POV! I know I did… it's fun writing Tony but I do love my Loki so… yea! On with loki! Leave me your thoughts and comments, maybe some of your ideas will make it into the book ;) and like always, it's writing fauter to me! Makes me write more! Love ya guys!

-Cluelessreader

Chapter 8

He didn't know where he was. Wherever he had gone it was peaceful. After everything Mr. Stark had just said, it seemed to be getting away was the best choice. Somehow his magic thought that too.

Loki looked around. Seeing large trees surrounded him. The leaves different shades of green, orange, yellow, and red. Some have already fallen off their branches. He himself was in the middle of a clearing. A circle of grass and flowers. The flowers around him reminded him of his old home. The garden of Asgard… his mother's garden.

He couldn't help it, but the wetness in his eyes returned. He never got to say goodbye to them, he doesn't even remember his past lives last words to them. He hopes it was something at least. Loki adored his mother, he would say goodbye. Loki feels it in his heart. Of course he would. His father was a whole other story. He idolized him. Loki always wanted to be just like Father. Make him proud in every way he can.

The clearing was nice, multicolored flowers everywhere. Many he had seen before, his mother always liked collecting seeds of plants from different realms. He saw many flowers that once littered the garden. Some bee balm, cardinal flowers, spring beauties, knotweed, northern wood sorrel, and spotted knapweed to name a few. The fiery reds and lush purples bring back memories of hiding from his older brother and his friends in that garden. Skipping warrior training and reading in the trees. Picking flowers and practicing his life magic to make it grow back, reborn and back to life. His mother always said he had a gift in it.

A light pink color caught his eye, shining in the full moon light. "Musk Mallow…" He hears himself subconsciously say. He knew it wasn't her favorite, but of all the Midgarden plants this was one of his mother's favorites. He didn't know why but he could guess.

* * *

_ "Come now Loki, I won't be angry. I can always plant another one." His mother told him supportively, one hand on his shoulder the other holding his own much smaller hand._

_ His mother had seen him making allusions. Using seidr... It wasn't allowed. Not for boys anyway. She would tell Father and he would be in so much trouble. Only… he wasn't. His mother had smiled a surprised and loving smile. _

_ "Come my child, you must learn this gift. Not let it go untrained." _

_ And soon lessons, secret lessons, had started. According to his mother he was unnaturally gifted. Most boys didn't have much seidr. Only enough to practice one skill, if they even choose to. If unchecked the magic fades with age. Forgotten and un-missed. For girl's however, they have more connection to the Norm's. Getting the gifts of seidr more easily. Even then, it's only trained for healing, some defense, but only in passing time. _

_ When Loki had shown her his small bird, it wasn't a still image. It had flown around, listing to Loki. Eventually coming back to him and fading away. He was only about 120 at the time. He thinks about 3 in Midgardian years. _

_ His mother's hand was on his, her magic wrapped around him. Helping guide where his magic needed to go. "Just look at the flower and think of it bloomed." She told him, keeping her eyes on the closed flower. He knew it wouldn't bloom for about 2 weeks. How was he supposed to make it bloom… _

_ "Don't think that way my child, only think you can. See it bloomed and focus on that." _

_ He startled a little at that. Forgetting his mother was a powerful seidr user. He shook the thoughts out of his head, seeing in his head what the flower should look like. His eyes closed, the pink pedals all formed out, making the flowers look beautiful. Seeing the ubre of white from its middle to the light pink on the pedals. His mother gasped._

_ Loki's eyes snapped open, but instead of seeing something bad, his mother smiling. Looking down on him with such happiness in her face. Turning back to face forward, he saw it. _

_ The flower had bloomed…_

* * *

The night stars were so easy to see from where he was. He didn't move from where his magic had brought him. Loki could hear a stream or river near by for sure. It was very serene. The night sky full of Midgardian constellations. The full moon bathing everything in a blue glow. The soft green grass under his legs. Tree's hiding where he was showing different patterns with their shadow's on the ground. Flowers offering him some much needed comfort. He liked wherever he was.

He could see some lights, very small lights fade on and off. Always moving around, but staying in the clearing with him. Curiously, he held out his hand, not really understanding why he did it. Their lights, he can cast witchlight, but still can't feel the light itself.

A stray light seemed to get closer. Bobbing up and down until getting closer to Loki. Then he noticed it… it was a bug. With clear wings flying around. A bug… but looks like floating lights? He didn't know Midgard had such animals. It landed on his fingers, the rest of the glowing bugs seeming to wonder where their friend went. Slowly the other lights- bugs starting flying toward him too. There must have been 50 of them! Small warm lights surrounded him, the one his finger rejoining and flying around. The group was spread out. Lights fading in and out, making the area look more mystical than it really was.

"Loki!"

He heard a voice yell. Jumping and turning around, the light bugs flying around a bit more, he couldn't see anyone.

"Loki! Where are you!"

It was Thor. His brother was looking for him. Why did he teleport! He must have scared Thor to death! His lips parted, a breath inhaled, ready to yell back… only… he didn't want to be found. Not right now anyway. The breath left him, slowly, Loki sat back down. Still hearing his brother call to him. He wanted to answer, but at the same time didn't. Did that make him a bad person…

"Loki! Loki please…" A softer call came. A choked sob escaping.

Why… why was his brother crying?

"Just come back… please Loki." His brother begged to the air, not realizing Loki was listening.

He didn't feel it, but a witchlight had been cast. When did me make that? The dark purple glow small but there. He lifted his hand, sending the light into the air. Like a floating lantern.

Looking up, he could see the dark purple light getting higher and higher, the golden glow of the light bugs still surrounding the clearing. It looked beautiful to him. Seeing the stars and moon high above it all, casting a light blue glow to everything.

He could hear his brother gasp. Running steps quickly following. He didn't want to be found… not when he found such a nice hiding spot. But for some reason, he sent out the light.

"Loki! Oh thank the Norms!" His brother breathed out a sigh of relief. He could hear the grass shifting as his brother stepped closer. He still didn't move though. He didn't want to be found, but for some reason did.

"Loki? Are you alright?" Thor asked quietly. Seeing Loki hadn't turned around to face him.

Why did he send out that witchlight. He didn't know. Loki pulled his knees in, his arms hugging them. He wanted Thor there… but it wasn't his Thor. As he wasn't his Loki. He felt tears prinkling his eyes again. Thor's friends were right… he was a cry baby.

Thor stepped closer, kneeling next to Loki. Eventually sitting down himself. His legs criss-crossed but he was fidgeting with his hands. "What's wrong little one?" He asked. His voice strong but caring.

Loki only shook his head, pressing his head to his knees. He didn't want to answer. He hadn't wanted to be found either and look how well he did that.

He heard a deep breath taken. "This place is beautiful. I'm not surprised your magic sent you here." Thor said, he must be trying to get him to talk.

"It reminds me of mother's garden. With all those different plants and little pounds." Thor spoke again. So he saw the resemblance too?

"I remember playing hide and seek with you and no matter how long and how hard I looked, I could never find you." Loki remembered that. Back when he was very young, and back when Thor wasn't too busy with his friends. He would play with him and they would run around for hours.

"You like the fireflies, yes?" He asked. Fire… what?

Loki finally looked at him. Slowly moving his head, turning to see Thor at his side. "What… what are fi-fireflies?" He asks timidly. He had called them light bugs but maybe Midgard had a proper name for them.

Thor looks up, seeing all the light bugs still flying around. He moves his arm, holding it out. A small bug flickering light in and out, slowly flies toward him. Loki looks on in aw. He had just done that. The little bug landed but quickly flew off. Light still shining and going out.

"These bugs. They emit light. The Midgardians call them fireflies. I know not why. But the name is nice. Better than what I called them when I first saw them." Thor tried to explain.

Loki felt a little giggle escaped him. "What did you call them."

"Flying lighting. Since their light flashes… or looks like it does. Not so grand or quick as lighting though." He said a small grin on his face.

"No better then what I call them… I call them light bugs." Loki admits. A small blush appearing on his face. Fireflies, he should have figured.

Thor laughed, but it eventually died out. He looked sad again.

"What's wrong…" Loki asked, a sense of dread building in his belly.

Thor looked over but quickly turned away. His hand coming up to his face and whipping. "I-It's noth-"

"I may be reborn, but my talent for hearing lies stays the same." Loki quickly interjected. Thor jumped a bit but took a deep breath, nodding.

"I don't know how to phrase this to you Loki. I know you're smarter than your age pertrys. Now I understand that anyway…" Thor trailed off.

"How to phrase what to me?"

"You overheard, yes? What happened in your past life? How… how it ended?"

Loki nodded. "I was strangled… protecting you if i'm correct."

Thor looked down again. "Yes. You died protecting the remaining lives of Asgard… and me. You gave yourself up and you kept on fighting even when knowing you would lose. It terrified me. Really. I saw you fall from the bifrost, losing you to the void. I held you in my arms from you getting stabbed straight through. But even in countless battles, no matter how many times you were taken away, held hostage or just captured, I never thought I would lose you. Somehow you always came back.

You always had a smile on your face and were ready to do what I asked. Through yourself into danger for me. If that meant taking punishment for my actions or trying to talk be out of stupid decisions, you were there. It wasn't until I had you back. You redeemed yourself to everyone. It wasn't until I was restrained from you. I couldn't reach to you. I… I"

Loki moved quickly. His small arms wrapping around his big brother. Silencing him. He already over heard this… he didn't need to hear it again. Spoken as if he was still dead. Maybe he was, he wasn't the Loki his brother grew up with after all.

"It's alright. I'm here now. I know I'm not the Loki you remember, and I'm sorry for that. I don't even know how I was brought back. Or why."

Thor hugged tightly, effectively making Loki stop talking. "Don't say that! Please… don't say that."

They stayed like that for a while, he didn't know how long. Long enough to make his knees hurt from where he was. He could tell his brother was crying. He didn't say anything about it.

"I- I think I know how." Thor started, his voice shaking ever so slightly. "I felt it before, when I first saw you. Your magic was spiking… only it wasn't just yours I was feeling."

What?

What did that mean?

"I felt mothers and fathers magic. Mixed with your own. I saw it too. Sparks of gold and white flashed before my eyes. When I first laid my eyes on you and when you teleported. I can tell they are within you. A piece of them with you. I've had a feeling on how you were born again when I saw your magic. I know mother and father had something to do with it. Of that I am sure."

So… he was back because of his parents? But how did they even do that! If they brought him back, why not just bring themselves back! They were so much more important than him, and he was just… him.

"Mr. stark was right…" He found himself muttering.

"What. Right about wh- Loki. Stark isn't right." Thor said, anger filling his voice. "Come now, let's go home. You won't need to say anything else to him. There is someone home i'm sure you will like as well." Thor said pushing Loki to face him, a large smile on his face.

Confusion filled Loki's face. "Wasn't home… destroyed…" That's what everyone had kept on saying right. There wasn't an Asgard anymore. No realm eternal. Because he destro-

"There's a new home. In Tønsberg...Norway. In honor of father, that's where our people are rebuilding. I want to return. I have to help them and I do need your help. I know with your talents you can help our people.

Loki… Could we return there, I want you home."

He couldn't fathom it. A new home. Where his people lived and- and _wanted_ him. Him! Of all people. He would like to get out of Starks hair. It seems he has overstayed his welcome here anyway. Going with Thor would be for the best.

He nods, giving a small smile. Thor's smile widening. Loki felt the world shift as Thor stood, carrying Loki up with him. "We're going home!" His brother said happily. The lush clearing looking extra beautiful for some reason. The fireflies were still around. His witchlight burnt out a while ago, Loki couldn't sense it anymore. Was he really leaving?

Yea. Yea he was. He smiled a little more. Meeting someone new as well. Someone Thor thinks he will like. He tries to guess but he doesn't know who's still around and isn't, it's best it doesn't try to think on who it is lest he be disappointed.

"Were calling Heimdall yes? Or do you have things at that place?" Loki asked but concern growing in him when he sees Thor's smile falters.

He's still holding Loki, but his hold loosens a bit. His blue eyes downcast. "He… he isn't around anymore. So were just gonna have to use Stormbreaker. It works the same way really. Has the power of the bifrost. I only have a few things in the headquarters. We'll walk back and leave immediately."

Heimdall… he isn't around anymore. He knew people would be gone. He just has to get used to not seeing people's faces. Loki was prepared for that. To not see some people and be happy for the people he did see. Heimdall must have fought and he is sure he's in Valhalla.

Thor lowers Loki again and takes hold of his hand. Walking out of the clearing into the forest that surrounds the building. Loki looks back again, making sure to remember this place. If he wants a new place to hide, this is definitely a nice place to come too. "Good bye…" He whispers to the trees. To the different flowers around the area. To the fireflies that kept him company, even if only for a little while.

The building with a weird looking A came into view. The pair walked in, it was the room where Stark had been arguing when Loki first woke up. No one was around, seeing as it was the middle of the night. This night seemed so long to Loki. He tried to sleep three times, so maybe the small naps are what's making this seem longer than it really was.

Thor and Loki walked back, passed the kitchen, to the room. Walking by he saw Stark at the bar, he seemed to be asleep. "Come along Loki." Thor said quietly. Maybe to not wake Stark but he has a feeling Stark would wake up with simple talking.

The pair made it to the modern room. There was a large white bed in the middle along one wall. Some hanging fixtures with clear glass held lights. The floor was a polished gray stone but covered in a large black rug. Two nightstands were next to the bed. The room had a few floral photos but that was the only color in the whole place. Two doors, he was sure one lead to a bathroom and one to a closet, were across from each other. Large windows were covered by white curtains.

There was nothing in the room that showed Loki his brother lived here. Only some weird looking armor Loki had never seen before and an axe. The axe! That was the thing he saw moving on its own! That was Thor's!?

He could feel the power radiating off of it. The heart of Uru beating in it. Loki could tell this was a powerful weapon, meant for a strong user. Loki couldn't help but smile at his brother. Being strong enough to wield such an amazing weapon. He wasn't surprised that his big brother had grown up into such a worthy person. He never doubted he would. Granted before he was a little mean, a little arrogant, but Loki held hope for him. He was happy he did.

Thor gathered his stuff quickly. Taking a bag and putting his clothes, apparently there was another seat of clothes in the closet, into the dark gray backpack. His brother was wearing some dark armor. It suited his brother very well. He was kind of happy that Thor's original design he made back when Loki can remember wasn't what he was wearing. That blue and red really did make him a little too obvious. He wondered what other armor his brother had worn and has. Seeing how he can no longer remember other than the first set he was gifted with.

* * *

_ "Mother they look horrid!" Loki laughed out, seeing his brothers armor made before even Thor. _

_ It was all Thors plan. A bright red cape with blue under clothes. Silver wristbands, chestplate, and leg braces above the irritating blue. The helmet was the worst part of it all. A helmet much like Fathers but silver and with the worst design possible on them. Two big silver wings on the helmet. One for each side, and didn't that scream crazy. _

_ He still didn't know what armor he wanted for when he came of age, but he knew it would look _nothing_ like Thors. _

_ "Don't say that sweetheart, you know the first set is very important to boys his age. He was very excited when making his design…" His mother trailed off. _

_ "You didn't say it looked good." Loki found himself saying. _

_ A small hit on the back of his head followed that. It didn't hurt, more of a playful hit, but nonetheless. "Hey! I'm only telling the truth!" _

_ "It does look good." His mother said purposely _not _looking at him. _

_ "I can tell when your lying mama." Loki laughed a bit saying. _

_ She only chuckled herself, but quickly regaining a bit of composer. "You will not say a word of this to your brother. You never saw this dear. Now go, you have more practice to do with your seidr. Go to the garden my love, I have preparations to make for your brothers naming day celebration." She walked him to the door, a few of her handmaidens waiting there for her orders. _

_ He always liked the handmaidens, they found him so cute and he loved helping them with the duties. He would show them his magic and they always got along. He knows they like him more than Thor. The guards like Thor more than him, it seemed like a fair trade off. _

_ Two of the ladies bowed a bit at him and his mother leaving the room. Loki waved a little, the ladies smiling fondly but staying focused on their queen. _

_ "What else must I check for the day Ava?" His mother asked. Ava, a golden haired and brown eyed lady quickly took out a scroll looking over the list. _

_ "You must check with the cooks my queen, then see to the hall. Once that is done there is nothing else that must be accomplished for the naming day." Her voice was nice. Like honey, he had told her before and she laughed a bit. He didn't understand why it was funny, but at least he told her. She had thanked him and the two talked about flowers and different traditions the rest of the time he stayed, helping her fold some bed linens for the guest rooms. _

_ "Viktoria, please see that Thor doesn't become too curious with the preparations." The queen said with a small smile on her face. The ladies giggled a bit at that. _

_ "Of course my queen." Viktoria answered. She was also blond, but her hair was short and wavy. Her eyes a striking azure blue. They always looked best in sunlight. Once she had helped Loki climb a tree, he needed a hiding spot, and the two had bonded a bit. Loki had complimented her eyes, saying that he saw many blue eyes but hers were the most memorable. She answered that his were very unique and the two matched a bit. He giggled and since then, she made a fun playmate when she wasn't busy. _

_ Ava stayed with the queen while Viktoria walked off, heading to where Thor was supposed to be. _

_ "Be good my love, go and practice." Mother had said as her and Ava walked off. Loki nodded, ready to train a bit in the garden._

_ He made it to the garden and was practicing his elements magic. But he always went back to that dumb helmet. Why by the Norms would he want that on his head?_

* * *

Thor was done fast. Faster than Loki had thought he could pack, no matter how little it was. His attention spanned back once he felt his brother's hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright Loki?" Thor asked concerned. Was he alright? He didn't know… he simply nodded his head. Thor smiling and holding out his hand to take. Loki grabbed on and the two walked out of the room. Thor holding his axe in the other hand.

"This is like the bifrost, it should feel the same as it alw…"

Loki smiled sheepishly. "I don't remember ever using the bifrost… I was always too young to travel around."

He always was.

He tried to remember using it when he was older, but he couldn't. This would be his first time using anything like the bridge. He always did wonder what it would feel like, if you vanished then showed up wherever you were going. Or if you traveled fast and could see where you were going. Heimdall never answered his question, no matter how much he asked.

* * *

_ "Please! I just wanna know… I can't travel for another hundred years!" Loki tried to convince the gatekeeper. He was clearly not succeeding. _

_ His brother had just left with father on a hunting trip. Loki went to see them off, but felt a little disappointed. _

_ "Can you tell me anything about the bridge __Heimdall?" He tried again. _

_ The aged man looked from the large sword to the small boy. Sighing in defeat. Yes! _

_ "The bridge was made many years ago, even since before your father. Different seidr users were called together to make it. Their powers all placed into the bifrost. It is the only one of its kind." The deep voice spoke. Filling Loki with new knowledge that he had longed for since he figured out the bifrost wasn't just a pretty thing to look at. _

_ "How did the users make it? Is there a spell to cast to make it or maintain it? Does it have to be maintained?" Questioned quickly filling the air. The man laughing a bit but answering them either way. _

_ With every answer came a new question. The pair stayed there for hours. Loki asking and listening happily. Heimdall patiently answering the boys questions and even telling stories of people who have used the bifrost. _

_ The man had always fascinated Loki. From the what was his childhood like all the way to why are his eyes orange? He had never seen someone with those color of eyes. Apparently it was earned when he became the gatekeeper. The eyes gifted to him helping him see across all the realms. _

_ "I thought you just had very cool eyes." Loki said, Heimdall giving a deep chuckle. _

_ "That is definitely new to me my young prince. No one has said that about my eyes before, but then again, children don't normally talk or ask me questions." Heimdall said. "I can see your mother, she's waiting on you. You'd best get home before she grows more concerned." _

_ "Will you teach me things from the other realms?" Loki asked as he stood up, ready to teleport to the palace, he would have to walk away a bit. His mother didn't want anyone knowing he had magic yet, especially the gatekeeper. He told father everything. _

_ "Only if you show me demonstrations of your growing power my prince. I have some skills I'm sure would come in handy with your ever changing abilities." _

_ Loki winced, how long had he known? Oh no… he would be in so much torub- _

_ "I have not nor will I tell the All-father what the queen wishes to teach you." _

_ What can he read minds? _

_ "O-okay. I'll show you my lessons if you teach me of the realms. Deal?" Loki asked a smile on his face, holding his small hand out. The gatekeeper seemed to think for a moment, making Loki a little nervous, but he would take his hand. _

_ "Deal young prince." _

_ Since then Loki would go to visit the wise man. Showing his magic that his mother taught him, while Heimdall told him things about the realms and even taught him some of his own abilities that no one else knew._

_ He had a lot of fun learning and performing magic for someone other than his mother and the handmaids. It made him want to practice even more, learn and excel in his trade. _

* * *

"Loki? Are you sure your alright?" Thor's voice shook him out of the memory. He couldn't answer that again… so he nodded his head again, trying to forget what he was remembering.

Thor smiled reassuringly, taking Loki's hand again, the two Asgardians were on the move again. He could see no lights on in any of the rooms they passed. Whether they were empty or the occupants just sleeping Loki didn't know. His magic in sensing beings not very precise yet, not like Amora's skill in the finding arts. She had taught him for a bit when she found out he had magic. She was very gifted, so to have her as a tutor along with Heimdall and his mother, he was learning a bit of everything.

* * *

_"Please! No! You can't tell my father!" Loki yelled, running after the blonde women who saw him using magic. He couldn't let her leave. She had quickly turned around and started walking away but he knew where she would be heading. _

_ He chased her for a short while. Twisting and turning around the hallways. Somehow he would be right behind her and she would turn the corner, then _poof_! She was gone and another 10 feet in front of him again. _

_ He didn't know the women but he knew she was a magic user, he could feel the power radiating off of the women. She had curly blond hair, and hazel eyes. He had never seen someone with greenish eyes. The only person he knew had green eyes was him. Loki was a little happy that someone else in the realm had something in common with him. She wore a silk dark green dress. Slits cut up the sides of her legs. Black boots went up to her ankles and she wore some kind of headband. It was green and had pearls in it. It looked a little like a crown. _

_ She looked pretty, maybe it was because she was in his favorite color. But whatever the case, he had to catch her. If she was teleporting, maybe he could too. Loki focused his magic, feeling the familiar build of his seidr around his body. He closed his eyes, knowing that the hall in front led to the main entrance of the palace. He remembered what his mother once said. _

_ "Focus on the place, remember what it looks like and feels like. Tell your magic, take me there." _

_ And so he focused. He remembered the golden gate, the white rocks that make up the runway to the palace. The walls outside of the gate, the guards covered in the familiar golden armor that showed their title to the common folk. _

_ Soon he felt his magic tingle, one step in front of the other. Then he could feel something different. From the solid tile to the sinking rocks. He no longer felt the cold that ran through the palace, but the kiss of sunlight. He opened his eyes and found himself exactly where he wanted to be. Sure he had done it before but that was from the bifrost to his mother's garden, somewhere he knew easily. This was his first time teleporting somewhere other than where he's practiced. _

_ He turned to the main gate, seeing the women standing there. She was calmly leaning on the gate side wall. Arms crossed in front of her and an approving smile on her face. She looked as though she hadn't just ran across the whole palace. _

_ "You did well my prince." Her voice finally came. It was light but strong at the same time. Something he was surprised to hear. Why had he done well? What had he done well? _

_ His confused face must have shown what he was thinking. She giggled a bit, pushing her hair behind her ear. A shining green gem hanging from it. She must have really liked green. "You teleported somewhere new. With no instruction might I add. Something someone so young can't normally do." She had said walking inside the palace. Panic springing in Loki's heart again. He ran and this time caught up to her… only because she wasn't running away. _

_ "Wh-who are you?" Loki asked breathlessly, running around and using a lot of magic will do that to you. He looked up seeing the women look down at him with only her eyes. She kept her head up, looking as proud as anyone could. _

_ "My name is Amora, my prince." Her voice answered, she held out her hand for him to take. He eyed it for a bit but did feel no malice within her, so he took it. Loki felt magic surround him, he looked around but within a blink of an eye, he was in his mother's garden._

_ "Your mother told me of your magic, a prince is not one to have it mind you, but she says you need more official training. So I was called and here we are now." Amora explained. _

_ He… he was getting more teachers? Well… a more official teacher. His mother called her! So he really could learn more and practice! _

_ From then on he called her master Amora. Training was always in the afternoon, then at night. Letting Loki learn both light elf magic and dark elf magic. Somehow Amora knew both. With Heimdall he learned how to see beyond himself, learning how to sense other beings even when he can't see them. Learning how to teleport and realm travel. Granted the technique Heimdall told him was only ever done by one person, he dubbed it skywalking but maybe Loki could do it to! He knew the gatekeeper had doubts but taught him nevertheless. His mother was teaching him basic magic. Healing and defense. But also teaching him some of her own moves, life and death magic. Time and space seidr too! The death and time magic was kind of hard but he was learning. _

_ Now with his new teacher he was learning magic from the elfs. Nature magic was their specialty. But also adding that light and dark helped out too. He was happy to be learning every end of the spectrum. He hoped to learn everything he could to be as useful as possible to father before he found out about him having seidr at all. _

* * *

The two were at the main door once again. Tony was still passed out at the counter… he felt guilty and Loki couldn't figure out why…

He was leaving. Going home! Or a place almost like home. A person there that brother really wanted him to meet. He would be out of Starks hair and finally free him and Lady Pepper of him. Loki was ready to be back with the remaining family he had. And give Stark the peace he wanted.

But something still nagged at Loki.

He was leaving. And he wouldn't even say goodbye. Not to Lady Pepper, that man… what was his name? Something with a B. He couldn't forget Blue Meanie. But also that left Stark. Maybe he could write something for them… leave a message to each of them!

"Thor wait! I have to do something!" Loki exclaimed, surprising his brother.

"What is it little one?" Thor asked curiously to the little boy.

"I can't just leave. These people have taken care of me! I have to leave them something, with my seidr I'll be able to write and leave the notes quickly, I promise." Loki explained, already gathering his power to set out the letters.

His brother huffed but waited at the door. Loki sat on the ground and closed his eyes. Focusing on each letter he wanted to, for lack of a better term, poof into existence. Something he grew very good at thanks to Amora and his mother. He only had to mix a few spells they taught him and now he can make almost any inanimate object he wants. He didn't know the limit of that ability but he would study that later.

He heard his magic spark and four scrolls made their appearance. One by one, of course. Each one saying different things for that specific person. He then focused on the talent Heimdall taught him. How to feel for certain people, even when he couldn't hear or see them. When he felt the unique aura of each person he wanted, he sent the scrolls into their area. Whether that be a on a cluttered table, on a clean glass shelf, on an organized vanity, or on an occupied bar. Each letter made it to their person and Loki was finally ready. He left his message to them, leaving no doubts.

He finally stood back up, Thor eyeing him but not saying anything. Loki was always considerate in the little ways, so he wasn't surprised to see Thor looking at him like he was crazy. His big brother held out his hand again. Loki easily taking it.

The two made their way outside, far from the building to not wake up and damage the building. They walked to the large yard. The front of the building was easily seen from there, duh. It was a huge place, bigger than Loki had thought it was. The huge glass windows setting the building apart from its area.

They stood next to each other, Thor holding Loki and his axe. Loki anticipating the travel and feeling a mix of emotions. He still felt a little guilty but he knew Thor was right. It was time a return.

"Are you ready little brother?" Thor asked, his eyes kind and just as ready as Loki had expected. He knew where their people were, he knew his home their, why wouldn't he be ready?

Even with his doubts Loki dumbed those emotions deep down. Taking a deep breath and smiling. "Yes, I'm ready."

The Asgardians disappeared in the bath of rainbow light together.

Finally going to what should be home.


	10. Chapter 9

I AM SO SORRY! I was very prepared to pump out at least 5 chapters during this Christmas and New Year break I got from my school. But… once I was home, I had no idea how I was going to write this book. I had no idea where to go with it. What I should be going to. Pardon the joke, I didn't know the endgame of this story. But now that I am back at school, boom! I have a bit more idea on what I'm doing. For some reason unless I'm writing when NOT supposed to write, I can write. But when I have time and am allowed, I can't think of anything. Sorry that my dumb brain thinks like this. This chapter took months to write. It's not very good but now that I posted something I have a better idea on where I'm headed with this. If y'all have any suggestions for this book, comment it! More ideas mean more chapters, who knows, your comment might have some say on what happens. CAN'T PROMISE THAT! But it would be nice to hear what you guys think could happen. If anyone wants to draw anything, read this, or do anything with, please comment or DM me plz! I kinda want to know what's going on with the fanbase (If I have any lol) Once again… I'm so sorry guys. Hopefully you stuck through this writer's block and are still willing to deal with this book. Love all you guys!

-Cluelessreader

Chapter 9

She woke up pretty late. The way the sunlight was at the window, it must have been past 12. Pepper turned over, laying her arm over Ton- well what she thought would be Tony… Where did he go? She lifted herself up, seeing nothing was out of place. Oh wait. That was wrong. Something was out of place, or more like added.

The room itself was large, a modern designed space. A California bed on one wall, facing the door out to the hallway. Soft white silk sheets were out of place on the bed. The comfortable pillows were all over, how one stayed under Peppers head at all, she didn't know. Climbing out of the heavenly bed she placed her feet onto the warm light gray carpet, the only saving grace from the cold dark wood floor.

Seeing as how she's the only one in the room, it seems making the bed was up to her. But that 'something added' kind of kept on getting her attention. First things first though, cleaning up the space. It would nag her leaving their room looking like a tornado hit it. Quickly she made the bed, placing all the pillows in the order she had muscle memorized by now. Tony made fun of her once in a while when ever he would see her doing it, but she knew he was just teasing.

With the room looking nice once more, she finally turned her attention to the glass shelves that were to the left of the door. Everything looked in order but not only one thing different but two. A brownish paper rolled up with a wax crest sat on its third shelve. But a photo of Tony and Peter had been placed down. Pepper fixed it and curiously took the… scroll… in her hand. She had a letter opener somewhere. You know what. If Tony was awake then maybe he would already be in the kitchen. She kept the scroll in her hand and happily made her way to the kitchen.

Shouldn't Loki be awake by now? Maybe she should wake him… No. She'll make him some pancakes then wake him up. She was sure he had never had the amazing fluffy cakes before. It would be a welcome surprise to be sure. As she walked into the main room, she easily saw something sharp. Something to open to letter with for sure! Alright. That scroll was peeking her interest more than making breakfast. She slipped the small silver letter opener found and easily placed the letter opener behind the crest. She couldn't break it before seeing the beauty of it.

The crest had twin snakes, each biting the others tail. The crest was a dark emerald green with the snakes and the outside of the circle lined in a shiny gold color. The detail in the snakes were amazing. Who on earth made this?

Oh! Maybe it was a prank by Tony or more Loki. He was the trickster god after all. She smiled as she broke the seal.

The paper was a light brown and somehow very smooth. The writing on the paper was exquisite, but somehow still child like. Clearly a very advanced kid wrote this. Yep, definitely Loki!

* * *

_Dear Lady Pepper, _

_I have to thank you for letting me stay in this place with you and Mr. Stark. I saw you with him, waiting by his side, holding his hand. Once I saw that I could tell that your heart as a good sense of loyalty. I wish I had that, If I did I probably would have had the sense to stay. But I no longer want to burden both you and Mr. Stark. _

_I was a little scared when I heard the glass door open and saw you looking at me. I had no idea how you knew me, but I could see no malice with you. And you remind me so much of my mother, I knew trusting you wouldn't be a mistake. _

_This is a goodbye, me and my brother have left to return home. I'm sorry I couldn't say this in person but I already think I've stayed for too long. I hope you can forgive me for this and hope everything goes back to normal for everyone at this place. _

_I would also like to congratulate you and Mr. Stark. Do you know if it's a girl or a boy yet? Part of me is hoping for a girl. _

_Thank you for everything Lady Pepper! _

_Sincerely, Loki_

* * *

Have… have returned home? But wasn't Asgard gone? How could- how would they have gone home? There was no way he was gone. It had to be a prank, but somehow she knew it wasn't.

Congratulations? She was sure he hadn't told him she was pregnant. How could Loki have known. She hadn't even told Tony yet! Tony… she had to show Tony this. Her first idea was that he was in the kitchen, already awake and maybe even making breakfast. But seeing as how there is no noise coming from there, she figured he was in there for… other reasons.

Pepper hated to admit it, but she knew Loki was gone. She could feel tears starting to build up, why? She only knew him for a day or so! Pepper walked into the kitchen, not liking what she saw.

Tony was sitting on a bar stool, sleeping on the bar… passed out. Drunk she's assuming. Seeing all the bottles of empty liquor a good indicator of it. He got drunk. While Loki and Thor were leaving. He probably didn't even notice! She hated it, she knew terrible things happened to him, but she was pissed.

* * *

He was pretty comfortable where he was. He had a bad headache but the bar wasn't that bad. Where he was now was fine but he knew once he tried to get up his neck would be a pain in the ass. It looked around 10 so sleeping a bit longer seemed fine. 30 more minutes tops. Tony slept happily, for way longer. That is until a loud bang rang out.

Jumping up and looking around he saw no danger, but did see Pepper. An angry Pepper.

So there was danger.

"Do you have any idea what's happened!?" She yelled making his aching head throb. Her hand was where that bang came from, seeing it slammed down next to where his head was. Her other hand however held some brownish paper. He could see something written on it, but he really didn't have the brain power to read.

"What is it?" He said, his voice sounding gravelly. His mouth tasted dead, now that was a thought. He really wanted to brush his teeth. Maybe have woken up on his own again. Not by being startled awake.

"Loki's gone." Was all she said to his question.

"Yea, he left last night. Thor went to go look for him. I bet their back in their room by no-"

"They both left. They went home. He's gone Tony."

What? No. No way. Loki wouldn't leave. Not without saying something at least.

"You got one too… maybe you should read it." Peppers voice broke his thoughts. He followed her eyes to a paper rolled up with gold wax seal. It was all gold and had some sort of 'V' on it. She crossed her arms and lead on the bar. A clear indication of 'read the fucking paper'. So he picked it up and cut open the seal using a knife from the kitchen. His head still hurt but something told him he needed to forget his headache.

* * *

_Dear Stark _

_I'm sorry I can't do this in person. Thor really wanted us to leave back home. And from what you were saying I felt like that was the best option for me to take. I have already left. Me and Thor have._

_I wanted to say thank you for housing me and taking care of me. Even when you knew who I was. I still don't remember anything, but I will be asking Thor questions, so I will learn who I was to you before this. _

_I wanted to apologize for being such a problem to you and Lady Pepper. I shouldn't have stayed as long as I did with you. Hopefully with me gone you can go back to being happy. You didn't seem to happy that I was around, so I figured take me out of the equation and it should equal better results._

_Pepper may have something to tell you later, I don't know if she already has or if it's supposed to be a surprise. But I figured like on Asgard, an announcement such as this is very important. So I won't ruin that for her. _

_Try to take care of yourself. _

_ Sincerely Loki._

* * *

"There's no way… They have to be here!" Tony blurted out, jumping up from his stool, but instantly regretting it. The pounding in his head hadn't left, if anything it got worse. How could Loki and Thor leave? How could Loki _willingly _leave!? There is no way he would have wanted to.

Black faded into the edges of his sight, but he had to ignore that right now.

He ran in the base he knew by heart. Finding the room that was Thors. _Had been Thor's _a small part in his head tells him. The door wasn't even closed all the way. Why wasn't it?

Tony heard as Pepper yelled for him, but he had to ignore that right now.

Loki. It had to be him. Maybe he was scared of the dark and need the light from somewhere. He was a child, of course that would be it. He pushed open the door all the way, only to be faced with nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

No bundle of clothes that he would have been sure would be on the floor, seeing as how it's Thor's- _was Thor's _room. No axe resting on the wall or somewhere where Thor could reach it. No bag, no nothing. Nothing personal to show the touches of Thor's personality.

Worst of all, there was no child. He couldn't see the inky black hair. The piercing green eyes. The clothes that Pepper had gotten that child. Nothing.

Loki and Thor were gone.

* * *

Nebula knew how to sleep under strange noises. She had gotten used to that at her 'home' that was her prison. But when she was sleeping in her room, a room that seemed safe, hearing yelling was the last thing she wanted to wake up too.

Having been used to the sanctuary, she was a light sleeper. Never knowing when an attack or assassination was imminent. Nebula had to adapt to sleeping light. So hearing yelling she was sure something was wrong in her dark room.

The room was an elegant white room. A large white bed with some blue pillows and a blue blanket on top of the white one.

Stark really had his jokes.

At first she hated that. His annoying chatter and his obsessive talking. It was grating to her ears. But as the days wore on, she saw his facade. His talking to fill the silence. His jokes to make himself laugh and hide the shame beneath him. She had gotten good at reading people. Loki had been very informative back when he was her 'little brother'. Granted he didn't teach her much but when he was on the sanctuary and Thanos's new 'son', he had made Loki teach before leaving.

She could no longer hear any yelling… It sounded like it was Pepper. So Stark had done something. Pushing herself off of the comfortable bed, she looked around the room. Light gray blackout curtains closed the room off to light, but she was okay with that. Seeing as how she won't be going back to sleep anytime soon, she got up and opened the soft curtains.

Nebula's eyes were blinded for a split moment, but they quickly adjusted to the new lighting. The room was more inviting than she thought. It seemed welcoming, even though this wasn't her home.

_Maybe it could be._

Shaking her head, she got rid of the thought. This wasn't her home, it was a pit stop on this long road to finding somewhere to call home and maintain peace. But that loud wake up call brought back the mission of getting some peace.

Walking to the door, she was stopped.

Nebula had nothing of her own in this place other than herself and her clothing. Everything else was still on the ship and even then, it wasn't much. So it was no wonder that a scroll on a vanity caught her attention.

Another good lesson taught to her by Loki, being observant and aware of her surroundings. She needed to stop thinking about the before. That time is over and there is a new child. One who doesn't remember her. Thank god for the small blessings right?

The paper was soft and a light brown. A crest holding the scroll closed. The crest on it an easy tell on who this is from. The wax had a bird on it, the color of the wax a dark emerald green and the bird black but with lines of gold on the tail and wing feathers. As well as the lower body of the bird. Its position showed its wings out in flight, she thinks it's a Magpie, but isn't sure. When had Loki gotten into her room? She would have heard him… wouldn't she have?

Cutting the seal with a pair of scissors in one of the vanities drawers, she let the paper unfold.

* * *

_Dear Nebula, _

_I know I don't know you very well… and our first meeting wasn't the best, but I wanted to tell you I was leaving. Thor thought it was time to return to a home. And I thought it would be best to get out of everyone's hair._

_I wanted to thank you, blue meanie, for helping me. And Stark. You were a little scary, and I didn't like you on that ship. You really were mean. But I get why you were. I wasn't the best child and I needed someone like you to bring me back into my senses. _

_I'll remember your calm, it's a good lesson to learn! I think so anyway. I hope you can tell the amount of gratitude I have, even if I didn't say it in person. I can tell something had happened between us. I don't remember what but hopefully you can forgive me for whatever it was I did to you. _

_It was nice to meet you Nebula!_

_Sincerely Loki._

* * *

What was she supposed to feel after reading something like that? She knew what she was feeling… and it was shame. Shame and guilt.

Why was he apologizing to her? He didn't do anything to her. Even before, he had never done _anything _to her. And yet… his new self was apologizing. She was sure thats what was bringing these feelings to her.

It was Nebula that was supposed to be sorry. She was the one that tortured him. The one that hurt him and broke him. And had she ever said sorry for it… she couldn't remember. Not like she would forget if she did.

Nebula forced her hand open, it had been crushing the paper. She carefully folded it out and laid it back on the vanity. She… she had to focus on the reason she was awake at all.

Leaving the paper she left the room. Down the hall she saw him.

Stark was standing in the doorway. Looking around frantically for something. "Stark?" She said, and it seemed to jump him out of his head. Slowly, ever so slowly, he turned his head and faced her. He looked messed up, probably the drinking got a hold of him. She remembers the stories he would tell of his drunken journeys. Some fun and some… less fun. He was probably hung over.

"He… he's gone Neb." Stark looked at her, and she could easily see something had gone wrong. Guilt and sadness riddled his face and his voice.

At least she wasn't the only one feeling guilty.

"I know Stark." She cooly said. Stark's eyes widened, confusion radiating off of him.

"How? How could you know!?"

"He left m-"

"You knew. You saw them leave didn't you!?" Stark yelled. The confusion being overtaken by rage. Yep. He's drunk, or hungover. Which ever happened at this part of the story normally. He stalked up to her, his hands gripping Nebulas upper arm. She knew he was trying to elicit pain, but she was used to it. It seemed showing nothing just made him worse.

"You knew! You didn't do anything to stop them! Why!?" He yelled at her.

"Stark. I didn't know. I got a letter."

The rage burnt out quickly. Maybe he hoped she would tell him it was all some elaborate prank or take blame. She wouldn't do either. In all honesty she had hoped this was a prank by the trickster but some things just aren't meant to be. The smaller man dropped to his knees, no longer being able to hold himself up. Nebula really didn't want to see him like this…

"Tony!" A familiar woman yelled. The red headed woman pushed by Nebula, easily sliding to her knees next to the hangover (or drunk) man.

Potts was trying to get him up, or comfort him, she was trying to do something. "Tony… they really are gone, aren't they?" She quietly asked.

"They are. I got a letter from Loki." Nebula answered after Stark hadn't. "He checked their room, and I'm sure nothing was there." She continued. Stark made some noise, it sounded pained to her. Potts placed her hand on his back, but kept looking up at Nebula.

"You got one too then?" Nebula nodded her head once. "Did yours tell you where they were going? Anything to help us find them…" Potts asked hopefully. Then only thing coming to Nebula was the apology… and the guilt it made her feel.

"No. He didn't tell me anything that could be useful."

* * *

Bruce wasn't happy to wake up to yelling, and running, and more yelling. He just really wanted to sleep in. With everything that had happened last night, he wanted to sleep till about 4pm today. Seems that wasn't going to happen.

Begrudgingly, he climbed out of his very comfortable bed. Patted his way to his door but stopped. He knew the mess in the room was his, an organized chaos of sorts. Yet something was on his (not) mess that he definitely didn't put there. Carefully, remembering there is a resident trickster god roaming around, he picked up the paper. The crest on the paper definitely said Loki. The crest has a pair of twin daggers on it. Both crossing into an 'X'. The crest black but the blade hilt gold and the blade gold. Very very Loki indeed he laughed to himself a bit. He ripped it and let the paper unfold.

The writing was very nice but still young looking. So, written by Loki and delivered by Loki. A part of him was a little scared at whatever was on the paper, but another part… kind of happy Loki was writing to him. They didn't have the _best _relationship, but he thinks they got along when that whole debacle of Asgard and Hela happened.

He slowed his thoughts on that whole adventure and focused on the letter in front of him. This child isn't the same Loki… according to Tony anyway. He hadn't seen the child that much so maybe he was different.

* * *

_Dear Bruce, _

_ I didn't know you long, and I definitely didn't get to talk to you. But I could tell you knew Mr. Stark. I'm thinking you two are friends? I don't know, but I think I'm right. Anyway, I don't know how you knew my brother, but I wanted to say thank you for being there with Thor. _

_ I only heard a little bit of what Thor did to someone bad. I didn't like hearing him killing someone, but he's older now. Has much more responsibilities than when I last remembered seeing him. I've heard some stories, but I still don't have much of the whole picture._

_ But I can assume you were very important. And please, even though I don't know you well, take care of Mr. Stark. I think he needs friends right now. Thanks again for being there with my brother. Helping my people escape. Hopefully we can meet again. Me and Thor are leaving, going back home somewhere. _

_Take care Bruce!_

_Sincerely Loki._

* * *

Well… that was definitely not what he had expected…

So the two Asgardians had left. Maybe back to Norway knowing what Valkyrie has told him about the remaining Asgardians. Well, he kind of thinks, good for them. Going home. Brothers together again. Returning to a kind of Asgard. Yea, Bruce was pretty happy for them. He did wish he could have talked to Loki a bit more, but he was sure he would visit.

A nice friend to friend meeting. Get to see Thor happy and not depressed. Go see Valkyrie and maybe even share stories to Loki.

Yea, it would be pretty fun. Now. To see what all the yelling was about.


	11. Chapter 10

HA! I DID IT! I'm sick but I did it! I like this chapter a bit. It was fun to write (And panic to make sure what I wrote lined up with what I wrote previously.) I hope you enjoy it and leave comments! I eat those up and they get me motivated! If you want to have a say or wanna say your idea follow my instagram: lady_loki0516, I have polls there for the way the story can go. Love you guys! Thanks for sticking with me!

I would also like to shout out some people that have been following the book! From a while ago wanna say thanks to Unmasked Potential! Really hope your still reading! Thanks zaylo267! Like the morning drama? Not forgetting the Loki Rogers! Your comment on "when will you update?" really pushed to me get back into writing! Yas TonyDeservesLove. Yas. That's all the shoutouts for now! On with the story!  
\- Cluelessreader

Chapter 10

He wasn't going to lie. The trip was like nothing he had felt before. The bright colors and the speed which felt fast but slow at the same time. How? He had no idea. Was this how the bifrost felt? Did Thor's axe feel different than the original rainbow bridge? He had so many questions. The trip lasted… maybe 5 or 6 seconds. A quick pull of yourself then your somewhere else! It was kind of scary but also exhilarating!

Once they landed, it was a different sight then the night time sky forest area he was in. Where they had landed was grassy, on a hill that overlooked the ocean. The sky was bright, the sun somewhat in the sky. Shining the land in a light and warm glow. The smell of salt hung in the air and it was very welcoming. It almost smelled like home.

"It's been about 2 month since Asgardians made it here Loki. The people of earth welcomed us, even let us make a new home here." His brother said to him, a light smile on his face. "We've started building here. It isn't much yet, but I know with you home, we can make this Asgard."

Loki nodded, walking forward a bit he saw the little settlement. Being on this cliff overlooked what was to be a new Asgard. Hey, that sounded kind of nice… "Thor… do we have a name for our home?" Loki asked curiously. Thor shook his head.

"Sadly no. We know not what to call this place. It's Asgard but it isn't at the same time." Thor said a small hint of sadness in his voice.

"What about… New Asgard? Or Asgardia? I don't know… just some ideas Brother." Loki quickly turned away a little embarrassed about the suggestion at all. Thor quickly walked up to his brother putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Brother, they are marvelous ideas! You just came up with two, and you just saw it! I haven't been able to tell the mortals anything yet. We should tell the people and let them decide." Loki nodded in agreement easily. It did sound like a nice idea. He never thought his ideas would be listened to at all, let alone in the options for this Asgard. "I'll take you to our home, it isn't as grand as a palace, but it is a home nonetheless." Thor opened his hand and Loki took it, still looking over the cliff at the new home below.

"Who's this friend you want me to meet?" Loki asked, remembering a new friend that would like him, as Thor said anyway. Thor chuckled to himself.

"You will meet her shortly, but first… we should probably keep you out of sight of the people till I can announce your return. Considering how the biforst is as subtle as a gun, everyone surely knows I am back…" Thor muttered to himself. Hide him? Why hide him? The question not needing to be said was written on Loki's face. Thor easily saw it. "I know not how the people will react, some might still hold a grudge on you from your past. I think it best we meet this friend of mine and get some advice from her." He explained.

Loki still didn't like the answer but at least Thor had somewhat thought of a pl- "Wait! 'Her'!? Who is she!" Loki said excitedly, quickly forgetting the questionable thought he was just thinking. Thor laughed outright this time.

"Yes a 'her', you will meet in her in a moment brother, calm yourself. Use those silent and sneaky skills yes? The house is close but I would rather others not hear you yelling about." Thor said lightheartedly, but still being vigilant and looking for anyone. Loki composed himself but was still wondering about this person.

People had gathered near the edge of the town, village? Thor pushed Loki behind him, since he was so small, Loki vanished to people ahead of them. Hopefully no one had seen him, or the whole 'announce him properly' would be a bust. Did Thor think just pushing him behind himself would work? Loki rolled his eyes a bit and muttered a small spell. It was very easy for him to do and would work better than walking behind Thor.

"It's King Thor!"

"He has returned to us!"

"Thank the Norms!"

Many different people were gathered. Loki saw some the figured used to be nobles, others maybe regular common folk. He didn't see many people he thought to be of the guard. Maybe since there was no palace to protect and no reason to fight anymore, they were just taking the down time. Something told him otherwise, but he chose to ignore it.

"Hey hey! Move it! I've gotta see Thor. Move! Thank you."

The sound of a woman's voice rang over the crowd. Some people getting shoved and others quickly stepping out of the way. The women quickly made it to the front of the group, hand on her hip the other holding a bottle.

"And where have you been?" She asked, clearly not caring about the status Thor was. Thor could only smile sheepishly at her words.

"I'll tell you everything but it must be in private. Hold your tongue for a moment, I must address everyone." The women only rolled her eyes but stepped to the side of Thor. Loki easily sliding to his brothers other side avoiding anyone feeling him or breaking the spell.

"My people! I bring news of where I have been!" A hush quickly rang out over everyone. There were only a few wood buildings made. Maybe 10 homes, 6 small huts, and a town square were some tents were pitched to sell and trade goods. Everyone that remained was around Thor.

"I was lost for a while. The loss of Asgard rains heavy on my heart. The All-fathers passing and Hela's return linger in my mind. Most of all the one person we never thought to be a savior of us all, my brothers death hangs over me.

I was avenging him and the lives I could not save. We tracked Thanos, the mad titan. Found him and went to him. The villain thought he could live a life in peace. But I quickly ended that. The man that killed half the universe and killed half of us, is dead.

Killed by my hand to avenge everyone he hurt and took. He will never harm anyone again!" Thor finished triumphantly, holding his axe up high. The cheers echoed quickly. Make crying happily for the one that hurt them gone. Others cheered at their king having protected them all.

Loki was happy to see everyone so happy, to see his people at all. But something Thor said didn't sit well with him. He didn't seem to lie about a certain something.

"Please return to your days, I have much to discuss with Lady Valkyrie." Thor said turning to the women, who was A VALKYRIE! Now he had to meet this Lady, he didn't remember seeing this women before.

The people eventually filled away, Thor turning around but quickly paling. "Thor? I'm right here?" The women said, the Valkyrie said. But Thor kept on looking around.

Crap! He didn't tell Thor he was using magic! Loki quickly but calmly grabbed one of Thor's hands, the man startled but Loki started spelling on his palm.

'I-N-V-I-S-I-B-L-E' Considering he was the one that taught Thor this trick of silent speaking, he sincerely hoped he remembered. Small graces he suppose as Thor calmed and instinctively waited for the whole message.

Thor smiled slightly at the message. Another one quickly followed 'S-P-E-L-L…' "Thor what are you doing?" Loki heard the women ask. 'H-O-M-E…' "Thor? Hello?" 'S-O-O

"HEY!" The Valkyrie yelled, Thor's hand behind his back closed, instantly holding Loki's little one.

"Yes? Sorry, come! We must go home." Thor said out speedily. Loki moved to his brothers side, still holding his hand but not making it look odd that Thor's hand is behind his back.

"Alright? Let's go then." The Valkyrie said still looking at Thor oddly but walking anyway. Thor was still at a stand still though. 'W-A-L-K-!' Loki spelled on the top of Thor's hand.

"What? Oh! Yes! To home Loki." Thor said, not quite enough since the Valkyrie looked back with an arched eyebrow. "Heh… coming, let us go!"

—

Loki walked as silent as ever. Looking around the small village that would be his home. The buildings all wood and very familiar. Not as grand as the Nobel houses and the palace, but in the villages that surrounded the large city. The small and comfortable, plus lots of the palace servants would sneak him out and let him see their home.

The people were still adding buildings, fixing up the ones built, making this place a home. It was nice to see. But knowing it wasn't Asgard was still hanging over Loki's head.

How does the song go? "Make new friends, but keep the old. One is silver and the others gold." While this isn't the golden city he was born in, or that anyone was used too. It was a new hope for his people. A new city to make. It's not gold but it will shine. Even if it's silver. Loki smiles a little to himself, yep silver is just as beautiful as gold.

Soon the trio, even if one of them wasn't visible, made it to a small wooden house, it looked friendly. A small house, maybe… 900 Sq ft? It was small, homey, and seemed like a completely different thing from what he thought Thor would live in.

Walking into the house, it really showed how small it was. Clearly it was just like all the other small buildings that have been made. Just a simple open living room, kitchen, and dining room. Basic things, a gray couch, a glass round table in front of the couch. A tiny Tv sitting on a wooden chair. Fitted off with some basic kitchen necessities, white dining table and chairs.

There was some armor and weapons on the… everywhere… some Loki thinks belongs to Thor. The other set looked for a women. Considering there was a long piece of wood covered in sword slash marks tells him that they still practice, or maybe just the Valkyrie. Thor's been with M- With Stark after all right?

"Alright Thor, what's going on? Where have you- well you kind of already answered that. Tell me everything!" The Valkyrie practically bussing with questions. Loki kind of giggled but had to keep quiet.

"Go sit, I need to drop off my stuff in my room, be back in a second. Promise!" Thor yelled walking into a little room, obviously Loki followed.

"Your in the clear brother." Thor said as soon as the bedroom door was closed.

"Thank the Norms! I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold out!" Loki said, clearly exaggerated, fanning himself and jumping into the queen bed that took up most of the room.

Thor only rolled his eyes. "You and I both know you have enough power to run that spell for years. Now, there is a story I must tell to Valkyrie. You're going to have to wait for me to… prepare her for the news. Do you understand brother…"

Great… this again…

"Brother? Are you okay with-"

"Yes. I am. Go and start this so I can meet this friend of yours."

Thor smiled gratefully, placing his stuff around the small room. "I'll call for you yes?"

Loki pushed himself to the middle of the bed. Sitting criss crossed elbows on his knees. "This is the second time I'm doing this. In about less than 24 hours. Call me and I'll come out, but please… make sure I'm not about to go nuts again though yea?"

Thor's face dropped with guilt. Not what he wanted to do. "Thor! I'm joking! I promise, go and talk. I'll still be here brother." Loki said, his words meant to sound as honey.

In reality, he didn't want to go through a mess of "your a liar" and "no I'm not" and angry yelling and all that mess. But the words seemed to work as his brother smiled and hugged him tight.

"This should be quick brother."

The door closed to the near empty and dull room. Nothing showed a touch of Thor. So… he looked around at everything. Cause there was nothing.

Great. Now he was board.

—

Alright. He was sure he could do this. It was just Valkyrie. He closed the door behind him, hiding his brother away till he knew it would be okay to show him.

"About time. Start talking." Valkyrie started the moment he stepped back into the living room. The space was a jack and Jill, he got one room and she got the other.

"Okay. You must let me speak fully, I can not be interrupted. Alright?" He asked cautiously. She eyed him but slowly nodded anyway.

"I last saw you on the ship. When you ran after my brother. I don't know what happened that you left but I know your missing things."

She nodded, taking a breath as if ready to speak but stopping, remembering what Thor Gad just said.

"Loki died. I'm sure it isn't that hard to figure out. Me and him were separated and I lost him. I was found by a group called the Guardians of the galaxy."

A raised eyebrow and confused look filed Valkyrie's face.

"An odd name I know. But they found me and told me what was happening. Some went to stop the mad titan before he could get an infinity stone. It didn't work.

I went with a talking rabbit and a tree to make the axe you saw."

She quickly stifled a laugh, but a small 'what?' Did seem to escape.

"Once it was finished I went to earth. Landed right in the middle of a battle and helped fight. The mad titan appeared on earth, but luckily most everyone was on earth fighting.

Somewhere somewhere else trying to stop him from even using the gauntlet, but that seemed to fail as well, seeing as he was on earth with the golden gauntlet.

I had him in my sights. He was the one that killed Loki."

"He did it!?" Valkyrie yelled fuming in her chair but quickly tried to compose herself.

"He was right in front of me and I was ready to kill him. Avenge my brother for what Thanos did. But- but I missed." Even with him knowing Loki was in the other room, he was getting choked up.

Valkyrie's eyes were wide. Waiting for the rest of the story.

Taking a deep breath he continued. "I hit him, but I didn't kill him. I should have gone for the head, but I didn't. He snapped his fingers and ended half the universe. He achieved what he wanted in the end.

Having failed I- I couldn't come back. I wanted to, but I couldn't face everyone. I couldn't face you. So as bad as it is… I stayed at Avengers HQ. Soon a missing comrade came back from where he was, that off world missions I talked about earlier.

Some tension built but then everyone focused on a new mission. Finding the mad titan. Somehow we did. He had used the infinity stones again and we tracked its power. We found his planet and where he thought he would live a happy life. I didn't want to fail again, so I didn't miss. I killed him. But it didn't make me feel any better for what he did to Asgard and for what he did to Loki.

But… but something happened. I still don't quite understand it… I know you won't believe me when I say this but you must let me explain." He looked at her, somehow the seriousness when he was asking her this time seemed to be the important part. He waited for her to nod. It took a second, maybe she was trying to guess what the news was. What was more important than anything he had just told her.

Thor watched as she finally took a deep breath and nodded. Seemingly ready for whatever else he was about to say. Thor stood up and walked to his bedroom door, Valkyrie clearly confused behind him.

"Come, I think she's ready to meet you." He said quietly.

—

'Ready to meet you'? What did that mean? After being gone, hitting her with everything and now meeting someone? But… no one was with them when they were walking back to the house. Had he gotten to the house befo-

No. dumb question, she's been at the house all day. How could she have missed him.

She watched as he blocked most the door. A soft smile on his face as he took the hand of someone. A very small someone… Thor finally moved fully out of the way to reveal- no. no way. There is no way- how could-

"Brother, this is Valkyrie. She is a good friend of mine."

The moment his words filled the room, she was on her feet. Hands holding herself up on the table. Confusion, fear filled her face. Maybe even a little bit of guilt. The boy looked up at her. His green eyes looking ever her. He bowed a little, eyes going to the floor.

"It's nice to meet you Lady… Valkyrie?" He said, his voice a soft tune as the tweeting of a song sparrow in the morning. It was young, and innocent, and- and somehow Loki.

Slowly she walked over, as if getting closer will ruin the illusion and Loki would disappear. Thor smiled down at his brother, pride and happiness in his gaze.

"Ho-how is… how is this possible?" She quietly asked as she knelt down to him, placing her hands on his very real shoulders.

"I have a theory but I have no real answer Valkyrie." Thor answered shortly.

The boy looked confused to her. As if analyzing her. It was just as Loki would do, but this… how was this boy here!? "Why do you call her Valkyrie? That is not her name." Loki asked, pure confusion and wonder lacing his musical voice.

"What do you mean brother?" Thor asked. Shit. She did not want to go spilling a little thing like her name to him yet. Maybe ever.

"Valkyrie. That's what she is, but not her name. Why do you call her that when it isn't her real name?" Loki asked looking up to Thor.

"It is my name." Valkyrie answered. The boy looked back at her, an eyebrow arched up. "It is. I swear it." She tried again, but was met with a hesitant nod.

"Come, let us sit in the living room. Not in the doorway of my room." Thor walked and Loki followed. Leaving Valkyrie on the ground, still confused but maybe even a little happy.

The trio sat around the living room. Thor and Loki on the gray couch. Valkyrie pulled up a chair from the dining table. Setting on it backwards, resting her arms on the chair's backrest. Still gazing at Loki.

"D-do you know me?" She quietly asked once everyone was settled. Thor sat pretty normally, Loki leaned on him.

His green eyes went back to the floor. After a moment he slowly shook his head.

He… he didn't know her. Why? Why didn't her know her.

"He doesn't remember anything of his adulthood. I believe he only has memory till his 300's." Thor explained. Loki nodding along, telling her the information was correct.

No memory… nothing. He was reverted all the way back to childhood, not just only in form.

"I'm sorry, if I was something to you, I'll be happy to listen. I don't remember anything but I'm trying to get a picture of who I was." Loki explained. While doing so, a pained expression filled Thor's face.

"I didn't know you long but… I'll tell you all I know. If Thor allows it." She added seeing Thor's panicked expression.

Loki looked up at his brother but Thor already calmed his face.

"I had met me only… 2 months ago I think. Not a lot of time to get to know someone but I consider you a friend. So back on the ship… it was scary for me." Valkyrie confessed. She hadn't held hope that Loki was alive after he had gotten her to leave the ship. There was no word of where Thor was and if they didn't know Thor then somehow she figured there was no Loki. He could have reached out had he been alive.

"It is early for you Valkyrie, but Loki has yet to sleep in a… while… I think both of us are tired." Thor said quickly shaking Valkyrie out of her thoughts.

"Y-yea. You two go sleep."

Thor smiled gratefully at her. "What! I'm not even tried!." Loki said but the look in eyes said otherwise. Thor only laughed but lifted Loki up.

"I know I'm not the god of lies but even that one I could tell. Sleep for a little while at least brother." Thor asked.

Loki huffed out a 'fine' and the two made way back into Thor's room. Leaving Valkyrie in the living room with only her thoughts. Thoughts that range from disbelief to memories. Lots of different things running around in her mind that she had no control over. She could still remember his words to her, the feeling of dread filling her… and the moment she knew that Loki was gone.

—

_She had seen his face. The look of pure terror filled it. Something she had never seen but granted she had only met him a few days ago… but with everything that's happened, she hadn't seen him terribly scared. _

"_We must leave now!" He yelled. _

"_What? Brother what do you mean? We need hel-"_

"_We will get no help from them! We must evacuate everyone while they are just watching!" Loki yelled again, all poise and calm that made him up was gone. It was a little unnerving to see really. _

_They argued, bruce sometimes intervening. But nothing was getting decided it seemed. _

"_Why won't you believe me! Thor this is bad and everyone must leave! You must trust me!" Loki begged, hurt audible in his voice. _

"_Your over reacting Brother like always, your just shooken up form Asgar-" _

"Hello Asgardians._" A deep voice interrupted. _

"_Someones transmitting to the ship Thor." Bruce said seeing the message. _

"You are Asgardians yes?_" The voice asked. _

"_Do not answer him." Loki said quietly. If glares could kill, Thor would have been dead three times over. _

"_I am Thor, Son of-"_

"Ah I was right. I know who you are the son of Odin. I have heard a lot about you._" The voice interrupted again. Loki visibly shuddered. _

"_Thor we must leave now." Loki tired again. Thor only put his hand up, telling him to be quiet. _

"There are two things of mine on that ship and I require the both of them._" _

"_There are only Asgardians on my ship, there's nothing else." Thor answered. _

"We both know that isn't true… or do we?_" the voice questioned. _

"_Who are you?" Thor asked, Loki took a deep breath. _

"_Y_ou do not get to ask questions. Sadly father has decided to leave this mission to me._" An accented voice said, the deep one no longer speaking. "_I will however grace you with my name. I am Ebony maw._" _

"_We. Must. Go." Loki tired again, gripping the chair Thor was seated in. All of his nervousness was really starting to get to her. _

"_Thor maybe we should listen to him…" she tried._

"We demand the space stone and the traitor Loki._" _

_She didn't know how Loki could get any paler but he did. Thor looked back to Loki, his gaze wasn't that of fear for him but of accusation. _

"_What did you-" _

"_Fine. I'll do it by myself." Loki speed off. Walking with purpose. _

"_Loki! Loki get back here! What did you do!?" Thor yelled but Loki was already gone. _

"King Thor. You have 20 minutes before we board your ship. I suggest you get everything strained out before we take action._" Ebony said, leaving Thor no room to say anything as the transmission ended._

"_I'll go talk to Loki something must be wron-" _

"This is an alert to all the Asgardians by Prince Loki. Everyone must go to the escape pods. This is a red alert. I repeat. Everyone must go to the escape pods._" Loki's voice rang out across the ships intercoms. His voice was controlled and nothing in it said he was playing games. The message just kept on repeating. _

"_It's recorded. He was probably in the communication hub. I'll go. Thor stay and figure out what's happening." Valkyrie said as she ran out to where she hoped Loki was. _

_People all over the ship were looking around confused, the moment they saw Valkyrie they all swarmed her. _

"_Lady Valkyrie!" _

"_She'll know whats going on!" _

"_Lady Valkyrie what is going on?"_

"_What is Prince Loki speaking of!?" _

_It was all to much, everyone asking things not even she had the answer to. What was she supposed to say!? She couldn't handle-_

"_People of Asgard! You must leave now!" Loki's voice rang out over the crowd of people. Everyone instantly looked away from her and to the prince. All the fear she had last seen him with was gone. It was all deadly determination. _

"_Prince Loki? What is going on!" Someone yelled. Everyone else agreeing with the question, looking from the person back to Loki. _

"_There is a danger that is trying to take the ship. The pods will take everyone to earth but everyone must get to them." Loki explained. Valkyrie looked confused, no one was trying to take the ship. _

"_King Thor is dealing with negotiations but in case they go wrong everyone must be ready. King Thor orders it. What he says will be." Loki said, lying through his teeth but the panic everyone was in seemed to end. Now everyone was just seemed a little scared but trusted their king. _

_The Asgardians started toward the escape pods, leaving Loki and Valkyrie. "Laky. Why would you say that to them?" Valkyrie asked. _

_No answer. _

"_Laky why would you lie to them?" _

_Still nothing. _

"_Answer me!" _

_He looked at her, determination still in his face but fear laced his eyes. So he was still scared. "I know I lied. But you must trust me."_

"_What!? How can I trust you when your lying about something that isn't happening!"_

_He moved in front of her, grabbing her by the shoulders forcing her to look up to him. Considering he towered over her by 9 fucking inches. _

"_You have to leave as well. You must go with them." _

"_What!? No! I am not leaving!" _

"_You must. Brunnhilde."_

_She was stunned. "Wha-what did… what did you just say."_

"_You don't expect me to think what you are is your name do you." He answered snarkily, a small smile reached his face. _

"_How long have you known." _

"_Only since I met you. The fight we had. I learned more than just your sisters fate." _

"_You son of a-" _

"_Now go. You must."_

"_What! Not this again. Laky I am _not _leaving." _

"_Brunnhilde. These people need someone they can trust."_

"_They just trusted y-" _

"_No. They didn't. They trusted King Thor's words. If I hadn't said that, they wouldn't be getting to safety now." He said a little mad but mostly just defeated. "And I get it. Being god of lies, why trust me and any of my words._

_But you. You are someone they can trust." Loki finished looking right at Valkyrie. _

"_No. no they can't. I won't even tell them my real name!" Valkyrie countered. _

"_I know the danger that is coming for this ship. If I go with them, they will die. I have to stay and you need to be a leader for them. A leader that they know, a leader that has been good. They need you and I am not taking 'no' for an answer. I will lock you in a pod myself if need be." Loki said, leaving no room for arguing. _

_Valkyrie just kept on gazing at him, looking for something to say but finding none. She hated to admit it, but she did trust him. If she needed to leave then she knew there must be a reason he was telling her. _

"_Your a fucking ass hole. You know that." She said shortly. He laughed a bit but looked confused. " You show up out of nowhere. Seem to get power with the Grand Master rather quickly. Then I'm stuck with your drama because of Thor! You get into my head! You learned things about me that no one else ever learned! You did that you ass…" She trailed off. _

"_I'm sorry I did that now. I suppose I can regret it now that I know you…" He 'apologize'. _

_Valkyrie huffed. "If that's your try at an apology, Laky, you need to work on it." _

_He was about to retort, but something had echoed loudly on the ship. One of the boarding docks had been forcibly opened. Loki looked back to Valkyrie, hope and fear in his eyes. It sent panic blooming in her chest. _

"_Now go. There are still people that need to leave this ship." Loki tried again. _

"_Okay… but promise me something Laky… you're going to come back. You and Thor." She said in all seriousness. She wasn't joking. She had grown to like the company of the Asgardian brothers. Grew to appreciate being Asgardian again. She… she grew to appreciate Loki. _

"_I promise." He said cooly. _

"_I mean it. You are coming to earth. I'm going to see you again. I am going to see you again right… Loki?" _

"_You will. Now go. The people need you. And Thor needs me." Loki said, eyes turning back the way he came. Where Thor and Bruce were. _

"_Go. I'll handle everyone. They will get to earth safe." Valkyrie said, maybe if she faked confidence it would eventually turn real. He nodded and started walking back to Thor. But Valkyrie grabbed his wrist. She didn't know what she was going to say… but she knew she wanted to say something. _

"_Brunnhilde?" _

"_N-nothing. Just… just fucking come to earth or i'm gonna find you. Got it?" _

_He smiles a bit. "Yea. I'll come back." And with that he was off running. _

_She knew she wanted to say something but just couldn't. Right now, she had a job to do. Running the opposite way to help the evacuation. She knew some things she didn't like. One being the little amount of people running from where Loki and Thor are. Two was how she had to handle this on her own. _

"_Come on People! Into the pods! Let's go!" She yelled as people ran into the escape pods. Some people had their things others only their family. Valkyrie quickly rushed the remaining people when she started hearing screaming echo throughout the ship. Before anyone could panic, she closed the hatches and departed. Some in her pod yelling for her to wait, that their friends or loved ones would make it. They didn't._

_The escape pods flew away, heading for earth but leaving many. Valkyrie kept her eyes on the abandoned ship as long as she could. Part of her is happy she did but another part wished she hadn't. _

_They pods were far but she could tell what happened. It was silent… then a bright light filled her gaze. The blast wave sending the pod farther. She wished it wasn't what she was thinking but she knew. The ship Loki and Thor were on was nothing but rubble now. _

_He wouldn't be coming back. _

_He lied. _

—

There was nothing to do thinking about the past like that. It wouldn't change anything. It wouldn't bring Loki back. She had a people to care for now. Being a Valkyrie, that came with responsibility. People looked to her and thank the Norms Thor was back. It'll make things easier.

When Thor said 'tired' he wasn't lying. No other sound other than snoring left that room. It was annoying but Valkyrie was happy something other than silence filled the house. It was closer to evening by the time she had heard anything else. It was a small creek of the door. She had just been watching TV, happy to let Thor and his brother rest.

She turned to see a small figure in the doorway, quietly closing the door behind him. He sighed in relief once the door was closed again.

"And what are you doing up?" Valkyrie asked looking over the gray couch, arm on the backrest. He startled a bit.

"Eh… I was- I…" The child stuttered out.

Valkyrie only rolled her eyes. "Thor is going to have an aneurysm if he doesn't see you when he wakes up."

"Y-yea. I know. But I was… bored." He finally said.

Bored. Really. That's why he was awake.

"Ca-can I ask you a question?" His soft voice shyly asked.

She took a deep breath. "Yea. what is it."

"Why do you call yourself 'Valkyrie'?" He asked.

Her blood ran cold. "What do you mean 'call myself'." her tone dead in her ears. He could hear it too, he flinched a bit to it.

"I mean… you don't expect me to think what you are is your name do you?" He said, eyes to the ground. His voice screamed sincere and not joking.

"It's been bothering me, that all. I can tell when someone lies, even if it's just… not telling a true name or not…" His eyes went back to hers. Fear quickly filling them.

"Not that your a liar!" He rambled quickly. Clearly not noticing her getting up.

"I mean, I don't know you, so maybe it's just something you prefer to be called!" He played with his hands, clearly he was nervous.

"Sorry… I shouldn't have as-"

"It sucks you don't know me… Laky." Valkyrie said as she hugged the small boy. She hated that this wasn't Loki. Not her Loki anyway. That he had no idea who she was. That he _technically_ kept his promise. But most of all that she was still sad, as if Loki wasn't in front of her right now. As if she wasn't hugging him right now.

This child was him, but it still hurt.

"You feel the same way as Thor. Don't you." His voice came to her ears.

She leaned away from her embrace, only seeing a sad face in her gaze. "Wh-what do you m-mean?" Fuck. She was crying. That wasn't supposed to happen. Well, neither was Loki coming back. But here they are.

"I can tell. Thor had said it earlier. 'my brothers death hangs over me' as if I am still dead… but I suppose I am aren't I?"

That… that was not what she had expected a child to say. But it would be something Loki would say. She may not say it out loud but Loki was smart, almost too smart. She could only imagine before what he was like as a child.

"No… Loki, no. I don-"

"Don't lie!" He yelled. He wouldn't look at her, but she could tell he was trying to hold back tears. "It sucks having to heat lies. I haven't learned h-how to block them out y-yet. I-It sucks. Being sur-surrounded by lies…" He brought up his arm to wipe his eyes.

She didn't know what she was supposed to do. He was crying and it hurt her because he wasn't wrong. She had heard Thor and thinking back, even seeing Loki right now, it still seemed as though Loki was dead.

"I'm sorry… I-I'm sorry that this is what you get b-back." He said sinking to his knees. Fuck. This isn't okay. None of this is.

He just kept on apologizing. Him. A child. She was the one who had angry that Loki came back but not as himself. She had to do something.

"Hey…" She said quietly. Nothing. He just kept on crying.

"Loki." Valkyrie tried again. Still nothing.

"Loki, look at me." She said with a little more force. Slowly, very slowly, he moved his arm, his ever striking green eyes looking back at her brown eyes. "Yes. I am upset. I wish the one that came home was the Loki I first met. I wish it was the one I fought with, hated for a bit, but got along with. But that's not going to happen. You made a promise to me. That you would come back. I'm upset that you fulfill that promise just not in the way I thought you would. Your who came back. I have to get to know you all over again. Both of us do. I didn't know you as a child and you don't remember me. So… how about this. I forget you-"

"What!?" Valkyrie held her hand up.

"I'll forget the you I knew and I'll meet _you. _Your here. And why complain about that? Let's start over. Completely. No lies. No faking. Both of us will get to know each other. Deal?" Valkyrie held her hand out. Her face nothing but seriousness. Loki seemed to read her. A small smile made its way onto his face.

"Your not lying anymore." Loki said as he took her hand. Can't take back this deal now. But seeing the relieved smile on his face was worth it. This wasn't the way she thought the promise would be fulfilled, but she could roll with this.

"A-are you willing to tell me your real name now?" He asked quietly, giving her the biggest puppy eyes. How was she supposed to say no to that?

Sighing loudly, making Loki giggle a bit. "My name is Brunnhilde."

Loki held out his little hand again. She took It.

"Nice to meet you Lady Brunnhilde."


	12. Chapter 11

Hreint means 'clean' and eldur means 'fire'. I got a review the other day about maybe translating the icelandic words so… helpful? Hopefully…? I had wanted to release this on Tom Hiddelston's birthday really bad! But I was late… I'm sorry. Hopefully this is a good chapter, I'm really in love with this and happy about some stuff I wrote! It sucks that it is a little short but the ending seemed like a good ending so… I'm gonna write a tony POV after this….I have a question I would love for ya'll to answer. Should I age Loki 5 years (for no reason) or just keep him 9 years old. I have two ways this story can go based on what you guys answer. I'll be polling for an hour when this is posted, and taking the votes from there. If there are no votes, I'm just gonna flip a coin. So I suggest yall say, plus the comments, follows, favorites are like catnip to me! I love seeing anything about my fanfic to you guys! I hope you guys are liking this now… On with the story!

-Cluelessreader

Chapter 11

Brunnhilde woke up pretty sore. Her neck was killing her. Why on Midgard was she sleeping on the couch!? Planning on getting up, she stopped. Feeling a small weight on her legs. Her arms were resting on the backrest. Her head was to, bending her neck horribly. Which explains the pain. Cringing while lowering her head she saw him. Little Loki was sleeping soundly, laying on her legs making them a little numb. Rolling her eyes, she couldn't help but smile a bit. She supposes she could let him sleep a bit longer. Not like she had anything to do. It was Saturday and taking up with the mortals view, that meant weekend and no work. Besides, letting Loki sleep seemed right. Yea, no reason to wake him u-

"LOKI!?"

Shit.

Thor's up.

"He's over here dumb ass. Now shut up." Brunnhilde whispered loudly, but really trying to let Loki sleep. He moved a bit but luckily didn't wake up.

"Valkyrie?" Thor came out looking panicked.

"He's here, now shhh. He's sleeping." He slowly walked over looking over her shoulder to see the sleeping child.

"Oh thank the Norms…" He muttered quietly.

"Make breakfast yea? I'm starving and I'm sure Loki here is hungry." Brunnhilde said a sly smile on her face. He just gaped at her. "What? You want me to move little Loki here? I think not."

"Since when have you cared about people's comfort." Thor retorted eyes narrowed but walked to the little kitchen anyway. Heh. Win for Brunnhilde.

"What do you mean? I'm a Valkyrie, and there is a prince sleeping on me, I can't move him. Would you?" Brunnhilde asked innocently.

"Alright Alright, you win. I'm only making eggs though."

"Fine by me, I'm sure that's the only thing you can manage yea?" Brunnhilde joked.

Thor laughed a bit but soon the room was filled with a pleasant silence. Well… not total silence. The TV was on and the news was playing. Soon the sounds of the stove clicking on filled her ears. The hesitant cracking of eggs. Then some offbeat whisking.

Brunnhilde felt Loki move around, clearly woken by the sounds of 'kind of' cooking.

"What's that?" Loki mumbled still half asleep.

"Your big brother's trying to make eggs. Heavy on the trying." Brunnhilde answered. Loki was wiping his eye with one arm and yawned a bit. Really he was adorable.

"Since when does he cook?" He asked. Wow! He's got jokes! Brunnhilde burst out laughing. Loki smiled oddly at her, as if confused as to why she was laughing at all.

"Very funny Loki!" Thor grumbled from the kitchen.

"I meant no offense but last I checked you can't even butter bread without stabbing your own hand." Loki retorted, making Brunnhilde laugh even harder.

"Loki!"

"What! It's true! You were banned from butter knives!"

"Valkyrie! Stop laughing, this isn't funny!"

Wiping away tears of joy. "Yea, it kind of is!" She laughed out.

"It is not, I am perfectly capable- '' Then nothing but the clatter of a bowl and shame could be heard. Loki rolled his eyes, sliding off the couch and walked to Thor.

"Move over." He ordered and Thor moved. Loki moved his arm out and the mess was gone, the bowl back a counter but empty. The mess of eggs, if it was even eggs, in the sink, and the whisk lay clean next to the bowl. Quickly, Loki pulled out the half gallon of milk, reading the label then nodding a bit to himself. Looked for salt but didn't find any. Huffing a bit in annoyance he held his hand out, closed his eyes then… poof! A small vial of white specks was in his hand. Brunnhilde really needed to buy food… if he's _magic-ing _in ingredients, there's a problem. Then taking the remaining 6 eggs he placed everything on the counter. Barley reaching said counter, he had to be on his tiptoes. "Hreint." He said quietly having both hands out in front of him. Then he moved back to the laid out ingredients. "Is there a preference to your eggs? Anyone?" He asked looking back to Thor and Her.

Both shook their heads.

"Then I'm making scrambled." He said to himself more than anyone else really. He cracked the eggs with culinary mastery. Added milk then salt. And expertly started whisking at a fast speed. The clicks of the whisk rhythmic to Brunnhilde. Thor looked impressed and definitely surprised. But not like Brunnhilde's own eyebrows weren't raised a bit. When she thought prince, she did _not _think chief.

He checked the eggs. The bowl was a lovely yellow and small fluffy bubbles visible to Brunnhilde. Loki poured the egg mix into the hot pan, a nice sound of liquid hitting heat rang in Brunnhilde ears. She watched as Loki set out in the kitchen, moving his finger in a circle every now and then, making the eggs not burn on the pan with magic. He pulled out… maybe half a loaf of bread and the last half a stick of butter. Placing the butter in a cup and holding said cup above his hand, he muttered "eldur." a small green flame erupted from the palm of his hand. Making the butter melt a bit. He quickly closed his palm snuffing out the flame.

He placed the cup down and went back to the eggs, checking on them with his own eyes before nodding in satisfaction. He turned off the stove, lucky the dials were right in front of him and not too high or far for him to reach like more modern stoves were. Moving back to the bread he pulled out six pieces and looked around, finally finding a toaster near the fridge. Placing them in for about 45 seconds they popped out a nice toasty brown. Then with a quick run over each piece of toast with a butter knife, they had a nice layer of golden deliciousness.

"Plates and glasses please." Loki said looking to Thor, who was still watching, his mouth agape. Shaking out of his stupor he went and quickly looked through the cabinets until finally finding four plates and four glasses. Pulling out three of each he handed them to Loki, who took them with his magic making each float in a pair of plate and glass. He served a large helping of eggs to each plate then two pieces of golden toast. Looking in the fridge again but frowning, he opened the rest of the milk on the counter and poured a good amount in each glass.

Have to buy more milk now.

Then floating the plates and glasses to a small dining table, they set themselves. Loki looked through a few drawers until finding some forks, then walked to the table himself.

When he realized no one was walking as well he turned a bit. "You guys weren't hungry?"

"Yep! I'm hungry alright!" Brunnhilde said quickly jumping up and heading toward the table. Thor following suit.

All three sat down, Thor and Brunnhilde looking at the basic but delicious looking meal.

"It's not a feast of Asgard but… I tried…" Loki said looking into his lap.

"Loki. I haven't had a feast from Asgard in years. I've been drinking and eating Norms know what. This. This right here is the best thing I think I've seen in years." Brunnhilde said proudly, not an ounce of a lie in her.

"Aye Brother! Nothing comes close to how great this looks! Thank you Loki, very much." Thor said with his own pride.

"Enough mushy! Let's eat!" Brunnhilde yelled quickly starting her meal. She heard as Thor agreed, eating his own food. And hearing Loki laugh a bit before starting his meal.

The eggs were warm and tasty, a nice soft texture but not too runny. The bread had an amazing crunch and a nice taste, but not too much over welling the taste of the warm butter. Washed down with a nice cold glass of milk, yep.

Definitely the best meal she's had in years.

* * *

Once the meal was finished Thor took the plates and went to the sink. Brunnhilde couldn't help but ask the question that had been lingering in her head.

"Loki, where did you learn to cook?" She asked before taking the last drink of cold milk.

Loki giggled a bit, wiping his mouth off even though there was nothing there. "Well, while Thor was off training and when I was too young to practice anything, I would often go down to the kitchens. Watch the cooks and some even taught me some things."

"When were you in the kitchens? I don't remember you ever being there." Thor said looking back to them from the sink, laughing a little when seeing Brunnhilde's face.

"You were always off with 'the warriors three and lady sif' so I just wondered around. If I stayed in the kitchens I could taste test their sweets. Sometimes I just started helping and learning I suppose." Loki shrugged. He looked at Brunnhilde and giggled again.

"Okay. Why is everyone laughing." Brunnhilde questioned narrowing her eyes at Loki.

"I don't know." He answered stifling a laugh. Thor on the other hand failed miserably.

"Love your mustache Valkyrie!" Thor laughed out, she was surprised he was still standing.

"Excuse me!?" Brunnhilde yelled standing up.

"Milk! A milk stash! That's what he meant!" Loki said quickly as he stood as well, placing himself between her and Thor. She blinked a few times before wiping her mouth.

"I'm still going to kill him." Brunnhilde said but wasn't advancing.

"Are we doing anything today?" Loki asked looking from Brunnhilde to Thor.

Thor thought for a moment but he just shook his head. "I don't know."

"Don't you still need to 'properly announce me' to everyone out there? I want to leave this place at some point." Loki said looking right at Thor. Kid was serious about walking around.

"Why not call a town meeting? Tell them what you told me. Share your theory and then bring Loki out. Let them see him. The people need to know the person who saved them is back. That both princes, well… both sons of Odin have returned to them. Seeing a somewhat complete royal family will make them feel better about the situation." Brunnhilde said, hopefully giving Thor an idea.

"I agree with Lady Br-"

"See Loki's in." Brunnhilde quickly interrupted. The last thing she wanted was Thor knowing her real name. That was something that she was only willing for Loki to know. He looked at her oddly, but she only looked back, a small plea in her look. He looked confused for a short moment but then his green eyes widened. He nodded and looked back to Thor.

"Yes. I agree with Lady Valkyrie. I think her idea is the best thing we can do." Loki said a small smile on his face. Thor looked between her and Loki. He sighed a bit but nodded.

"Alright. At 12 today we announce your return to the people."

* * *

He didn't know why he was nervous. He just was. Loki was used to big gatherings or royal events. More so than Thor in his opinion. But… at 12… that's 2 hours away now.

Thor and Lady Brunnhilde had gone off to prepare everything. Check the status of the village and everything else that needed to be done.

That left Loki alone with his thoughts. And when Loki was thinking, sometimes bad things happened. He would overthink things, worry over things that didn't need to be worried over.

"_And I wonder what's gonna happen to you when you go wherever the others are._"

What _would _his people do when they saw him? Maybe he should have listened to Stark a bit more. Well… not like everything Stark had said wasn't buzzing around in his head. Every little thing Stark said made him fearful.

What if the people reacted badly.

"_Stop saying that! Your not Peter!_"

He reacted badly after all. Why wouldn't everyone else. Clearly Stark wanted someone else and… and Loki wasn't him. What if everyone- what does he mean 'what if' he _knows_ for a fact there are other people that they are gonna wish came back. And yet… and yet Loki was the one who returned.

"_Considered one!? Wow! You sound so dumb. Your one or your not. Simple as that._"

If he was the one that came back, how would his people act. Is he even a prince anymore? Maybe Stark was right, he wasn't one. Sure he was drunk when saying these things… but wasn't no filter just more honesty. Not like Loki could tell anything from what he said. He wasn't lying.

"_Yeah well you thought wrong. That's not what I want. You can go now._"

It had hurt. Really it did. He had hoped that Stark would say something other than that. He didn't want Stark resenting him, he never wanted to be a nuisance at all. He had liked Stark, he was nice and wasn't scary. He had cared. But it seems Loki ran that pool dry. He didn't really want to leave before, but now it seemed like the right thing to do.

"_Last I checked, don't know if you were listening to everything, but I'm sure you were. Your parents are gone." _

He had forgotten that. That he would never see his parents again. He knew they played a part in him returning from his death… but he still wouldn't see them. Not until Valhalla and he had a good feeling he would never make it there.

"_All you have left is Thor, and even then he has the memories of you and him together. Grown up together. But now your a little kid. He has to help the people of assgard. Or the ones left anyway. _And _raise you." _

Still, Stark wasn't wrong. Thor had everything from youth to adulthood. Memories and a fond life with 'him' but now it's all gone. Loki didn't remember anything. No fond life, no hunting trips, or first time traveling with father, or first set of armor on naming day. Loki was supposed to get his first set in a few weeks. He was close to that and now only Thor remembers that day. There is nothing that they share any longer.

"_You have no home. No real family."_

He knows. He knows that. He didn't need Stark saying it. Spelling out everything for him to hear. He didn't want it. Everything Stark had said was true and it hurt that it was true. His brother still thinks him dead for Norms sake!

When telling his people, he spoke of him as if still dead and he wasn't lying! He still thinks those thoughts true! And it hurts! Sure Loki was younger, but he was here! Not dead!

He-hes here...

* * *

Soon Lady Brunnhilde and Thor returned. Hearing the door open and close was a give away. Plus how hard Thor steps.

"Brother! Come! We must get you ready for everyone!" Thor said as Loki stepped out from the room. He pushed all the thoughts deep down, he may be reborn but he remembers how to do that, easily sliding on a fake smile. Make it look real and soon it should feel real right?

"What do you mean Brother?" Loki asked.

"Don't you have-" Thor stopped and seemed to reconsider his words. "Do you remember how to make pockets in space?"

Loki nodded, pushing that depressed feeling as far as it will go.

"Do you know what you have in it?" He asked, seeming more excited.

He thought for a second. He remembered having books, vials of spices and herbs, a few mementos that were best hidden from father, some things his mother had given him, and personal keepsakes. Anything Thor or his friends thought they could take for free or brake was hidden away in his portals.

"A few things If I recall correctly." Loki simply said.

Thor smiled triumphantly. Brunnhilde rolling her eyes but her own smile on her face. "You wouldn't have your crownlet would you?" He asked.

Loki only shrugged. "Maybe… I don't remember ever hiding- I mean, placing that in a space. I'll check for it."

Closing his eyes, he held his hands out. He already pulled salt from the pocket dimensions, maybe he would have his crownlet, though he highly doubts it. Feeling for the small circle of gold, he shifts through many different feeling objects. He didn't remember having so many things, let alone so much space, in his pocket dimensions before. He wouldn't still have his past lives dimensions… Would he?

Finally after fishing through what seemed like an ocean of odd objects and belonging he knew nothing of, he felt what he was looking for. A small bit of gold, his crest V placed in the center, two small golden wings on its sides. The wings seemed to be a family thing, so he had to have them, no matter how odd they looked on him.

Placing his hands one above the other, a small space in between them, he made a circle. Shifting his hands from their positions to the opposite of the other. The dimension he owns opening for the certain object to come through. In a flash the golden crownlet was in his hands.

"Perfect! You do have it!" Thor exclaimed rather happily. "I'm sure Valkyrie and I found some suitable clothes then what Stark gave you." He said Brunnhilde came from behind him with a plastic bag in her hand.

"Your brother has horrible taste by the way. I saved you from a whole mess of clothes." Brunnhilde said smirking. Loki couldn't help but giggle, the thought of Thor's first set of armor coming to his head. Definitely bad taste in clothes. She quickly laid out the outfit.

The first was a shirt, it was a deep green, duh, and had angel sleeves. The collar was a low-bless roll, showing a bit of the inside, which was a rich black. She then pulled out some pants and they were simple enough. Black leggings with a gold line running around the pants, under closer inspection a person would be able to tell its a snake. But since it runs around the right leg, it's hard to make out. The line of gold was thin but it shun brightly in the light. A small decoration but it looked lovely. Lastly some black boots that went up about half way the lower leg. The laces on the left boot were gold and the other were a beautiful green. Easily matching the shirt and pants. The mix and matched setting his mischief and 'god of chaos' title.

"The crownlet should finish this off perfectly! Valkyrie made the gold accents on everyt-'' He was quickly cut off with Brunnhilde pushing her elbow into his side. "I mean, umm… sorry." He said looking at her with a grimace, a secret blown.

"You made them?" Loki asked looking in awe of the clothes, appreciating them even more knowing Lady Brunnhilde put personal touches on them.

She shrugged on shoulder, trying to look as cool as possible. "Not the clothes itself. I saw the colors but nothing looked like you. So I added some things." She said, playing it off.

Loki only smiled gratefully. "I really do love them Lady Valkyrie. I couldn't have imagined better looking clothes. How did you make them?" He asked carefully.

"I had learned when I was a child. Didn't think it would be necessary in the future but happy I learned now. Especially with how many ideas I have going around." She said a sly smile on her face.

Loki laughed, remembering being his mom's model whenever she would make clothes. Saying his input on what he thought would look nice, or work together. He sewed himself but he was never as good as his mother. Or Brunnhilde apparently, who is able to make such intricate designs. "I'd be happy to help!"

"Okay Brother, you must change. We have everything prepared for your announcement. Some outside villagers even came. They say they're reporters, so the mortals will finally know our settlements name. Which you are going to announce little one." Thor said completely stunning Loki.

"Yo-you want me to tell the mortals our name? But… but how could I-"

"You'll be fine Loki. I know you can announce anything. Plus it's about time this land got a name. Something for everyone to look forward to." Brunnhilde interrupted, Thor nodding along.

Loki felt a small bundle of nerves build up. He was always at events but he was never one to speak. It was either his parents or Thor. No one ever wanted to hear from him. Now… he would be the one to name the land his people call home.

"What did the people decide?" Loki asked, he had some choices but he needed to know exactly what to say.

Thor only shook his head, a small smile on his face. "I will leave that to you. You were always the better one at naming things. You'll pick what fits best."

"You better get dressed Loki. Can't keep the people waiting. Especially the people who are reporting this to everywhere else." Brunnhilde said with a small laugh at Loki's face. He quickly grabbed the clothes and ran into Thor's room.

He slid on the clothes and it fit so well. The small angle sleeves sewn together with gold thread, the loose and flowing shirt, with the leggings and his boots, it all looked perfect. It looked regal and it looked like him. He combed his hair back, the small curls reaching a little past his shoulders. He placed the crownlet on his head. Letting the V rest perfectly on his forehead. It felt normal to have it on. Like a piece of him was missing. He missed having something of Asgard with him.

Now… It was a fusion of old and new.

A new beginning for him. And for the survivors.

He knew what name to use now.

* * *

The group of three walked to the town square, where everyone from the village was already present. Loki used the same invisibility spell as before and hid before Thor would announce him.

There was a small stage, more of an elevated walkway that people were in front of. Clearly that is where the message is meant to be said. There were some microphones with some news stations written on them. This really was a worldy message. Definitely _not _making Loki nervous.

There was a large group of people in front of the makeshift podium. Seriously… Loki was fine. He was used to royal feasts… but that was when he was ignored. Now he has to show up and be a good prince. But no ones ever listened to him before! This was really starting to freak him out. Especially Starks words. No! Nope! Just push those thoughts deep. He's done it before and he can keep a hold on it. It was about time he grew up a bit and didn't let his emotions run him!

Thor needs him to be a prince right now. Be the proper prince that father can be proud of.

Thor and Lady Brunnhilde, plus a hidden Loki, walked up. Thor taking position right behind the podium. Lady Brunnhilde stepped to his left and Loki in front of her. She wanted to make sure she knew where he was so she had her hands conveniently in front of her, one cupping the other. In reality Loki had one of his hands behind his back, holding onto her.

The people in the crowd quickly quieted once seeing Thor. He took a deep breath, was he nervous too? Loki couldn't tell, his big brother really did look like the king he was. He was wearing his black armor, cleaned up of course, and it made him look powerful. Truly the golden prince, finally fully raised and shining down. It really did make Loki proud, but also made him feel something else that didn't feel right. It felt bad and once more, like everything else, he pushed it down. Under lock and key.

"My people! It warms my heart to see everyone here together. To finally see my peoples faces after so long. I am sorry I have been gone. But I will no longer lie to you. I was afraid." Thor started. Saying he was afraid quickly got people's attention, he was the mighty Thor what have he to fear.

"I was afraid of facing all of you, as a failure. I lost the battle. Both with Hela and the mad titan. I lost our home and lost our people. Many died due to my incompetence. I know not if you have heard the truth about that day. But it wasn't my order for everyone to evacuate."

A few people looked shocked, others out right gasped.

"It was my brother. He was the one who knew the coming threat. He was the one that ordered the evacuation, using my name to help you all trust his word. Valkyrie told me everything that happened that day. The fierce determination in his eyes as he made sure our people made it to the pods. She also spoke of his fear. He was afraid during it. But he knew something bad was coming and he knew something bad was going to happen to him."

The reporters were quickly writing notes. Hanging on every word as the people listened in horror of the truth. Some seemed to refuse to believe it, but others eyes were tearing at their lost prince.

"My brother left the care of the last Asgaridans to Valkyrie. When he could have gone along you all. He placed charge in someone close and trust worthy, and came back to me. He came back to help me, to save me. He fought. He would not relent to the hands of the mad titan. Tooth and nail he fought. Saving me and giving time for us to escape."

Those few teary faces grew as he spoke. It was odd for Loki to see people crying for him. Well 'him' but not him. It didn't make sense but he knew it wasn't really for him, it was for the hero he was. Not the child he is now.

"Loki died a hero and that was the greatest pain of all. The pain of losing the only family I had left, it drove me away from all of you. I went and hunted the mad titan to avenge him, but failed. It wasn't until a few days ago when I and the Avengers learned of his hiding place, we went to him. I killed him, setting the world free him and his dark mind"

People cheered, loud and proud for their king having killed Thanos. Loki had a vague idea what he did, but he would have to ask later. He knew it was something bad to elicit this reaction out of mortals and Asgardians alike. Mortals because even some of the reporters cheered, others looked grimly happy.

"I killed him but was still lost. I didn't feel the hole fill. But it seems the Norms answered my prayers."

Uh oh. It's almost time. People looked from their ferrous satisfaction to hopeful confusion. What they were being hopeful for, Loki hoped he wouldn't disappoint.

"I no not how this happened. I believe it is the work of the All-father and All-mother. I feel their power through him. The savoir of us all, has returned to us."

Everyone looked between each other, looking up at Thor… and only Thor. Loki was still invisible. Thor looking back he looked to where Loki would be.

"Loki, brother, you can do this." He said quietly, holding his hand out. He smiled when he felt the light pressure of Loki gripping back. Thor walked, looking crazy holding nothing, but smiled nevertheless.

"I give you, people of my heart, mortals of Midgard, the savior of all Asgardians."

Loki felt the spell dissipate. Making him viable to the seeing eye. He kept his eyes low, refusing to look at anyone. He heard it. The grasps of the people. The confused murmurs from a before silent crowd. He knew he would disappoint. He knew they would be mad. Why had he done this at all! He knew they-

"He's returned." A woman from the crowd said in happy sadness. A few light crys made their way to his ears.

"He has returned to us!" A man from somewhere else yelled.

"He saved us!

"He saved us all!"

"The savior of us all!"

"By the will of the All-father and All-mother!"

Soon everyone was yelling, some chanting, Loki looked up slowly, really hoping what he was hearing wasn't a trick, an allusion or a dream.

"Prince Loki, my brother, has returned!" Thor said, loud over everyone else, beaming with pride. Cheers rang out, clapping echoing through the village. Brunnhilde cheered as well, clear to Loki since she was behind him.

He looked up to Thor, the microphones a little too high for him to reach. Let alone speak through. Thor got the hint, carefully taking one of the mic's off its pedestal. Everyone went quiet. Looking up to Thor and him. It was nerve wracking really. These were his first words to his people. How would they take them? So far they seemed rather happy, that on its own was odd. He was ready for 'burn him with fire!' or resentment because he was the one who came back and not someone's wife, or husband, or child, or friend or anything else but him.

He kicked those thoughts away. Really trying to keep every bad thing and everything Stark said away. Loki had to calm down. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Not a sound could be heard, not even the ocean which was odd. Releasing the breath. He spoke.

"I am Loki. Prince of New Asgard. And I am home."


	13. Chapter 12

Hello my amazing readers! Sorry for the long wait… but hopefully this chapter can lead to some exciting things… and with the votes from instagram ( lady_loki0516) and from comments on here, Loki shall be aged 5 years to 14 years old (in Midgardian standards) I hope you enjoy this chapter and stick with me to this end. I have some ideas in my mind on where this will all end. Some happy… some… less so. But we'll see! Remember! Comment! I love comments! They make me write more! I love the community (If I have enough fans for that…) but if you have ideas, comment, if you have art, post it and tag my insta so I can see! I love all of y'all! Please keep vibing!

-Cluelessreader

Chapter 12

It's been 3 days. 3 days since Loki left. With nothing other than a piece of paper telling them so. Pepper was a mess, she was sad and very _very _upset with Tony. Nebula, she was… well… he didn't really know what she was feeling. He knew that her and the build-a-bear were packing and fixing the ship. Heading out again to do god knows what.

He knew something else too.

He fucked up.

It was a nice morning today, Pepper was sitting in the living room… still holding the paper. She thinks if she holds it long enough he'll just come back. Not gonna happen. She was still ignoring him, duh, and watching the news.

Tony on the other hand was going through security footage. He couldn't remember that night, but he knew it was bad. He remembered watching the drive and then seeing Loki teleport. Then a very pissed off Thor. Then… nothing. Passed out with no dreams. He didn't remember what he said, but it must have been bad.

With a tablet in hand and headphones in his ears, he leaned on the bar. Letting the polished marble hold him up.

The video was dark, only lit by the golden lights that came on at night. Setting the mood for drinking, as always. He could always walk into that kitchen and the lighting makes it perfect for a nice drink. That turns into two or three or whole bottles.

He was watching the drive on the video. That lasted for a while, so he skipped the video a bit. Finally reaching his fourth time puking, thank god he did that in the sink and _not _on the floor. Watching himself in that state… It was really depressing. But the think that sucked was it made him want to drink to forget it. Not sober up like he should.

Soon a small body walked into view. Slowly walking, looking behind him often. Trying to hide from Thor maybe? He had a small hopefully smile on his face.

"_Mr. Stark?_" His voice reached through the headphones. The light tones of his voice. He hadn't heard the kids voice in 3 days, hearing it made him miss Loki. And regret whatever he was about to see.

"_Y- yea?_" He hiccuped out. because of course he couldn't fucking talk right. The kid clearly got the shift in the mood. He was expecting happy and fucking sober Tony. Not griefing and drunk Tony. A rather bad surprise for the kid.

"_Um… I- I need to tell you something…_" The shift of hopefulness in his tone changed quickly. Tony could tell the kid started trying to tread lightly. He didn't speak for a bit. Tony almost thought the video was frozen, but this is his tech. His tech doesn't freeze.

"_Aren't you like- like a prince or something? Why are you waiting to talk?_" Tony sighed. A deep and regretful sigh. He knew this wasn't the worst he said that night, and that was the most disappointing thing. Loki flinched at his words, arms going around himself. He was still trying to talk, Tony could tell he was really trying to just take the blunt of his words.

"_I- yes… I mean, I believe I'm still considered one…_"

"_Considered one!? Wow! You sound so dumb._" Tony cringed. He had said that? "_Your one or your not. Simple as that." _Tony watched as the kid seemed to get embarrassed. His eyes trying to stay on Tony, but falling to the ground. He made him embarrassed, god why couldn't the kid have just stayed away that night…

He watched as he got more annoyed. Why was he annoyed! It was just Loki trying to talk to him. "_Well? Out with it! What did you want to tell me? I'm really busy over here." _That was a big fat lie. He could barely stay on his seat, let alone be doing anything important.

"_Um… me and Br-brother were talking… he said… um-_"

"_For the love of god! Out with it!_"

Tony thought he would be sick. He couldn't remember saying any of this… but the fact that he did… He could see the trust that Tony had built when first meeting the kid, was breaking by the second. Already under tough pressure from his other outbursts. How had the kid bounced back to trust him before so easily!? Just how a child works he supposes.

"_He thinks we're going to be l-leaving tomorrow._" Loki finally said, but still wouldn't look up at Tony. He hoped he said something not too bad. Something other than stupidity.

"_Okay, is that it?_" He slurred out with attitude.

The moment he said that he saw heartbreak on Loki's face. He quickly countered. "_I thought… I thought you would w-want to know…_" Tony knows that now! He was trying, and yet Tony was just a dumbass.

"_Yeah well you thought wrong. That's not what I want. You can go now._"

The second he heard what he said, his hand slammed on his face, frustration radiating off of him. Why had he said that! He didn't want Loki gone! He wasn't supposed to act like that, especially to a child!

He heard the heavy footsteps of the thunder god. He was looking for his little brother. Loki had jumped a bit, looking back to Tony… and backing away. He backed away from him. Loki did his nervous tic, playing with his hands, eventually trying to answer. But Tony cut him off. Yelling for Thor himself.

Loki went eye wide. Tony having just thrown him under the bus to his big brother. Thor had greeted Tony but not seeing the state he was in clearly focused on Loki. He tried to just get the kid out, and Tony really wished he did. Wished that Thor had gotten Loki back to their room to rest, forget that night at all!

"_Wait! Wait! Somethings wrong with Mr. Star-_"

"_Look Loki. There is nothing wrong. Go to bed, and leave with Thor._"

"_I thought-_"

"_It doesn't matter what you thought! Just leave yea? I'm busy over here!_"

Tony wasn't surprised when Thor walked over to him. Clearly upset about how Tony was talking to Loki. And to think, he only caught that little bit. Obviously once Thor said something he would be smart enough not to continue… right?

"_Oh like the way you did earlier?_"

Fuck. Clearly he was wrong. Why was he still even talking! And another great question was why in the hell wasn't Thor kicking his drunken teeth in. This is his little brother we're talking about here after all!

They argued more and Loki only got more nervous. The tension between Tony and Thor is too thick. He wouldn't want to be Loki in that situation. Loki himself tried to defuse the situation. Two times.

"_What? I'm not good enough anymore? Don't like Pep or some-_"

"_It is clear I am a pain to you. This is not the first outburst you've had. I would much rather be home with my real family then be a pain in your side any longer._" Loki answered. Clearly it surprised him when he was drunk, but being sober… it sounded a lot like his past self. The confidence and the way he raised his chin. No fear at retorting. Tony was proud… but that was when he wasn't drunk to shit.

"_What real family._"

That pride, just a second ago, vanished. Quickly replaced with his own shame. Why couldn't he just shut up. Why couldn't he have kept his mouth shut! A lot of things would be gone had he stopped talking while intoxicated. But it only got worse.

"_Last I checked, don't know if you were listening to everything, but I'm sure you were. Your parents are gone. Your mom first then your dad. All you have left is Thor, and even then he has the memories of you and him together. Growing up together. But now your a little kid. He has to help the people of assgard. Or the ones left anyway. _And _raise you. You have no home. No real family. And I wonder what's gonna happen when you go to wherever the others are. But hey. That's just a thought of mine._"

His heart stopped. Not only at the words his drunken self spoke, but at the reaction Loki had. Frozen in place. He muttered something but the audio didn't pick it up. Clearly neither did he. He had yelled at him, and finally he heard the sad words. Loki had forgotten. And yet Tony still taunted and poked fun.

"_Their dead! I-I forgot what Thor said! I…_" And he crashed. Falling to his knees, tears falling from his eyes.

The shame came back ten fold. He made Loki cry. Again. Thor was at Loki's side quickly. Loki just kept on crying. Not listening to anything, and Tony, asshole he was, only watched. The kid wept and wept, magic flashing into view. Clouding the camera everytime it flashed. Thor just kept on trying but after a while, Thor let go. Slowly backing away from the child. Why was he letting go!

Then… nothing. No light. No crying. No nothing. He was just gone. Tony jumped a bit, and clearly even drunk he could ask the question on his mind. 'Teleported' the kid just broke physics and every science he knew. He poofed out of space to god knows where.

"_I'm not done with you yet. But I must find my brother._"

Tony shivered. He knew the threat and wondered how he was still breathing. But then again, right after that, they left. Came and they're- got Thor's things and left. The Einstein- Rosen Bridge flashing the outside security camera.

He turned off the tablet. The black screen showing the reflection of his tired and defeated face. He wished he wasn't drunk that night. If he wasn't maybe Loki and Thor would still be here. But of course… he fucked up. Making Thor pissed to shit and driving Loki away.

He heard pepper run in the living room, rushing to a small table where you could control everything, bascily, a really cool remote. It drew his attention. He stalked to the door frame, seeing Pepper look at her phone then changing the channel quickly.

"Pep, what are you doing?" He asked, hoping she would talk to him today.

"The news Tony! We need to watch this!" Pepper said happily, but something felt a little forced in that tone. Something they should be happy about… but won't be?

Soon the screen was on some forine news station. The station's brand flashed on screen, Norsk Rikskringkasting, the camera changing to a woman. Tony had no idea what this was. A female correspondent was somewhere in… Norway? It was a sunny day, and the town she was in looked pretty, uhh… not advanced, for what times they live in. Little wood shakes and some buildings, also made of wood, with some tents around. It seemed the woman was in a town square, or where everything happens anyway. Tents all around in the back had goods, such as food, clothes, pots or pans, and other things people might want to buy.

She did that weird thing where someone brakes off to them and the audio hasn't reached them yet, so they just stand there a bit awkwardly. In seconds she was speaking. Pepper yelled over her. "F.R.I.D.A.Y! I need you to translate what she's saying quickly! Please! Captions! Anything!"

"Yes Ma'am… The station does not offer captions, please listen out."

The woman, with blond hair cut short, clearly dyed, was smiling her ass off. If for TV or genuinely being happy, Tony didn't know. It looked like nice weather but the woman was still wearing at least a light scarf and a dark blue jacket.

"_Vi er her i dag med noen veldig spennende nyheter!_"

"We have some very exciting news." F.R.I.D.A.Y quickly said.

"_Landet som nå er hjemsted for asgardiske flyktninger har endelig nådd ut til sine "menneskelige" naboer!_"

"The country now home to Asgardian refugees has finally reached out to its 'human' neighbors."

The camera panned around, showing a large crowd of people talking amongst themselves, some nervous and some just confused at what was about to happen. The camera, while panning around, showed other news stations in the area. Luckily Tony recognized one.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y, change it to BBC news will you."

"Sure boss." F.R.I.D.A.Y chimed back, the channel changed immediately.

There was the anchor and the co-host sat at a metallic tabel, with a photo of the London skyline behind them. The anchor was a middle aged man, looked young for his age, but it was his blue eyes that gave away everything he's ever reported on. The co-host a late 20's early 30's woman. She seemed experienced and both looked very persessonial.

"_In other news, yesterday afternoon, our own correspondent was lucky enough to catch the first words out of the Asgardian refugees to the world._" The man spoke.

The women nodded. "_Yes, it was quite the day indeed. For those in other parts of the world who may not know, this is the story._"

The camera faded to black, fading back into panning shots of a village. Which was odd, a village that looked completely made of wood. In this time and age?

"_This is the land that now houses the Asgardian refugees. The people building up a little bit of a town but still in progress. The people themselves having made it here a month or so ago, have not said anything to their new "Mortal" neighbors. Until yesterday that is._"

More shots of the village, some showing the people working, building, or just walking around. Men, women, elderly, and children all showed at some point. Not very many kids though… The last image shown, an empty podium.

"_It was yesterday that their king, a very familiar face, finally announced very big news. That king may look familiar to you, and he should. He is the hero who was not only in New Mexico back in 2011, making his first appearance. Then again but fighting with the heroes of the Avengers in 2012. FIghting off an invasion in New york, then the following year fighting to save London. Then fighting with the band of heroes again in 2015 in Sokovia, adding new members to their team along the way. He has had a very busy life to the people of earth. _

_He vanished for a few years, not showing up during the "breakup" of the Avengers, then returning back last month to fight off Thanos. Though trying their hardest to defeat the purple alien, the avengers failed. Thor hadn't been back to this people only until 2 days before the announcement. _

_ The first news to ever come out of the small nation of people, shocking not only them but the world itself._"

The camera changed, audio getting louder considerably. The crowd around that empty podium from before on the TV. Some looked excited, others nervous, and even more confused. Soon the camera focused on the podium. Thor and a woman walking up. Thor center and the women to his left, her hands clasped in front of her. A hush rang over the crowd once Thor stepped behind the podium.

"_My people! It warms my heart to see everyone here together. To finally see my peoples faces after so long. I am sorry I have been gone. But I will no longer lie to you. I was afraid._"

Tony wasn't even focused on the words. He scanned the image, even though the camera wasn't moving, to find the kid. If there was a Thor, then now there had to be a Loki. He could hear a few people gasp and saw the shocked faces of some. But he didn't see the small pale face that was unique to Loki in the race of Asgardians.

"_I was afraid of facing all of you, as a failure. I lost the battle. Both with Hela and the mad titan. I lost our home and lost our people. Many died due to my incompetence. I know not if you have heard the truth about that day. But it wasn't my order for everyone to evacuate._"

What the? Oh! Something bruce had told him. An evacuation of the Asgardian people before Thanos hit. He still didn't care, he could tell Pepper didn't care much either. Her own eyes scanning for the rich black hair and green hoodie she had gotten him. He just needed to see if Loki was okay. Especially after that night. Just something any-

"_It was my brother. He was the one who knew the coming threat. He was the one that ordered the evacuation, using my name to help you all trust his word. Valkyrie told me everything that happened that day. The fierce determination in his eyes as he made sure our people made it to the pods. She also spoke of his fear. He was afraid during it. But he knew something bad was coming and he knew something bad was going to happen to him._"

Tony and Pepper hung on every word. This was a different view from what Bruce had told them. Him and Thor. It was filling in gaps and made something hit wrong to Tony. If Loki knew what was coming, why not leave with the evacuation? Some people listened in disbelief, others in pure horror. The reporters just trying to get everything written down for future printing.

"_My brother left the care of the last Asgardians to Valkyrie. When he could have gone with you all, he placed charge in someone close and trust worthy, and came back to me. He came back to help me, to save me. He fought. He would not relent to the hands of the mad titan. Tooth and nail he fought. Saving me and giving time for us to escape._"

Peppers eyes were glistening. If there is anything she doesn't like was stories of death, especially about someone she knew and cared for. Her face matched a lot of people in that audience in Tony's opinion. But he kept on listening, still looking out for anything that screamed Loki.

"_Loki died a hero and that was the greatest pain of all. The pain of losing the only family I had left, it drove me away from all of you. I went and hunted the mad titan to avenge him, but failed. It wasn't until a few days ago when I and the Avengers learned of his hiding place, we went to him. I killed him, setting the world free of him and his dark mind._"

The audio peeked a bit with the cheers of the people. Almost missing the next words.

"_I killed him but I was still lost. It didn't feel the hole fill. But it seems the Norms answered my prayers. I know not how this happened. I believe it is the work of the All-father and All-mother. I feel their power through him. The savior of us all, has returned to us." _

Tony and Pepper leaned forwards a bit. The people in the crowd looked confused and started muttering to each other. Thor finally looked back, saying something but the mic's not catching it, holding out his hand. Walking back to the podium… holding nothing? And spoke again.

"_I give you. People of my heart, mortals of Midgard, the savior of all Asgardians._"

Pepper cried out, jumping up, hands covering her mouth. Tony was dumbfounded. The 'nothing' Thor was holding was the hand of an invisible child. The people all around gaped, their talking silent.

He had his head down, looking as nervous as a mouse in a crazy cat lady's house. His pale skin, tinted a lighter pink. His hair was combed back, like how his past life wore it, a gold crown on his head. The crest from his letters seal in the middle of the crown. He wore a dark green shirt, it was loose but fit well. His pants had some gold lines on it… maybe it meant something, but Tony couldn't figure it out. He wasn't wearing the clothes that Pepper had gotten him. There was no trace of his time with him and Pepper anywhere. The bruise on his neck finally letting up. The bruise that Tony had put on him, fully gone.

People started yelling. Before Tony could hear the words, he felt anger. Thinking the people yelling horrible things at Loki. _Is there really anything worse than what Tony's already said?_

"_He has returned to us!_" A man's voice, loud, reached the camera.

Soon more and more people yelled about the same. Nothing but happiness in their voices. Hope and happiness.

"_By the will of the All-father and All-mother!_" They started chanting. He didn't know what that meant but clearly Loki did. His pink hue finally giving way to his normal color. He looked up. Eyes wide and a little fearful.

"_Prince Loki, my brother, has returned!_" Thor yelled over everyone, causing more cheers and clapping. The women behind Loki yelled something a cocky smile on her face, but it still beamed with pride. Much as Thor's face was.

Loki looked up, Thor handed him a microphone. Once Loki took it everyone was once more quiet. Tony and Pepper were holding their breaths like everyone on the TV. Loki's eyes closed, he took in a deep breath, and spoke.

"_I am Loki. Prince of New Asgard. And I am home._"

He stood tall, chin raised, looking every bit the prince he was. The people cheered, Tony didn't even think they could get any louder. Apparently he was wrong. The women walked up to Loki, lowering down to him, Thor doing the same. Both lifting him up, resting him on their shoulders, their other hands raised with fists closed. Cheering just as loud as the people below. Loki looked around and he smil- the video cut, going back to the news anchors.

Making Tony and Pepper blink a few times in surprise. From the happy scene to such a basic look, it was like having cold water thrown on them.

"_The world learned a lot about the people now inhabiting this planet. King Thor finally revealing the name of their land. New Asgard._" The man said, a photo of Thor, the women, and Loki behind him. Showing the smile that they had previously cut. Pepper looked so happy.

"_As well as revealing a prince! Nations all over the world are welcoming New Argard easily, some countries and other nations not so welcoming but keeping a pleasant silence on the new little nation._" The co-host started "_It raises questions on how…_"

Pepper didn't care enough to have the TV on after that. Turning it off and looking at Tony. A bit of sadness in her eyes. "You sent that away. Loki and Thor. Part of me is furious at you for saying whatever it was you said to them. But if you hadn't those people wouldn't have their leader and royal family back. We… We should go see them. For you to apologize."

"I don't think they want to see me, you can go. Now we know where they are. I know you miss him."

"Of course I do, but I know how smart that child is. What did you say to him?" She asked, knowing full well it was bad.

"I'm sure you can-"

"I'm not going to assume. You had better tell me."

Tony sighed. Not because of her, but because that shame and guilt that was gone when watching Thor and Loki came back. "I… I said such horrible things to him Pep. That I didn't care… I made him fear going home, for how his people would react that it was _him _that came back and not someone important. I brought up his family… his parents." He said vaguely. Not wanting to get into detail.

She gasped, disgust written all over her face. "Tony! Why!? Why would you do that! You've known him longer then me and even I know how he will be with those words! I can't imagine what's going around in his mind because of you…"

Another 100 pounds of guilt. Tony hadn't thought about that. The last time he had yelled at the kid, Loki was a crying mess. Afraid that he had made Tony angry. What was he thinking now…

"We are going. You, and I mean it, you are going to apologize. To Thor and especially to Loki."

"Pepper! He's happy now. He doesn't have to think about me-"

"But you know he will! You found him Tony. You brought him to earth. You reunited him with Thor. You. Not anyone else. Sure that woman helped but it was you. Tony, your the first thing he trusted when he came too right?"

Tony nodded.

"Then you're going to apologize. Loki is a smart kid, but I have a feeling that not until recently did things look so bright to him. He takes everything anyone says to heart. You and I both know that. He can't have what you said to him in his head with no help. You said those things, so you need to be the one to tell him _you _were wrong." Pepper said the look in her eyes said pleading but her tone said no question asked.

He did need to fix it. Take back everything he said. But after that spectacle, he can see Loki is better off without Tony around. He's hit him once, and destroyed his self confidence. After what he's seen, he can tell Thor and that women have it covered. He'd be better off not showing his face around New Asgard, especially with Thor's words still ringing around.

"_I'm not done with you yet. But I must find my brother._"

"Okay Pepper, but not now. I will. Once everything dies down and once… once I can let myself…"

She looked at him oddly. "Once you can what?"

_Face the public being a failure. _"Once I can leave without being seen as Iron Man anymore."

"What do you mean Tony?"

"Pepper, I can't leave yet. I'm not leaving… the people are going to see me and see Iron Man, the one who lost. I couldn't save anyone Pep… I- I'm done with Iron Man."

Peppers face softened, she closed the gap between the two. "Okay. Not now, but you will see him again and make right for what you did."

* * *

Stark was wrong. His people welcomed him back, his mother and father brought him back, Thor didn't resent him being a child and not who he used to be. Everything Stark said was wrong.

So why did he feel the danger in Starks words surrounding him?

The announcement went off without a hitch. The name of the land loved by his people. Nations seeing New Asgard as a new nation and not just a space of sad refugees.

After the reporters left, the town was a light with party plans. The people instantly went to Thor and Loki when they walked down the 'stage'. Most of the men went to Thor and said their words of pride with their king. Even including Brunnhilde, some making plans for training and new buildings. They did say their hello's to Loki and how happy they are that he is back.

It was really weird.

He didn't remember ever getting so much attention back in asgard.

The women however went straight to Loki. Some used to be maids or servants for the palace, others just regular shop owners. But some having lost their child to Hela or Thanos, once they saw him. A child prince, they were ecstatic. Happy and hopeful for their future.

"Your highness! Prince Loki!" A woman yelled, her voice sounded aged but still seemed familiar to him.

Loki turned looking around, trying to see over the group of people around him, Thor and Brunnhilde. "Please excuse me, I'm so sorry, thank you," The woman said, sliding her way into the group.

He felt his heart stop. The honey like voice hitting him like a ton of bricks. The golden hair having some lines of silver now. Not many, but they were there. Like accents to the gold. Her light brown eyes meeting his.

"Lady Ava?" He breathed out.

She stopped, only a few feet away before holding her hand out to him, the warmest smile on her face. She had some tears in those happy amber eyes. Loki ran, closing the gap quickly and was enveloped in her arms. Ava laughing, hiding the soft sobs leaving her.

"I can't believe it! I thought- well with everything Thor spoke of, I didn't think-"

"I know little one. I thought you gone too."

"How are you here? Is Viktoria here? What about Ase or Eric-"

"No my prince. Much of your mother's old handmaid's left when your mother… Most stayed in the palace to continue to work, in the kitchens or to care for the soldiers. Once Hela came… not many survived."

Loki's happiness at seeing a familiar face disappearing with the faces he will never see again. He knew people would be gone, that he wouldn't see many that he recognized. He instantly forgot, because if Lady Ava was alive then surely her closest friends would be too…

"They died fighting your highness. Your mother had quite the lesson for them. I'm not sure if you know a small secret… I wonder if I should tell you this…"

"Yes please! I want to know!" Loki said excitedly. Having some knowledge on his mother would be amazing. It would make him closer to her.

Ava dramatically looked around, the group of people still around Thor and Brunnhilde. "Once everything dies down my prince, I will tell you an amazing secret."

All attention that had once been occupied by Stark was easily placed on the back burner of his mind.

After the buzz in the village dissipated, Thor and Lady Brunnhilde walked Loki back to the house. Huge smiles on their faces as they talked about a village wide festival. The spirits of the people replenished.

The reunion of Lady Ava and Loki really made him finally think things were looking up. She walked along them, Thor happily chatting and making the proper introductions to Lady Brunnhilde. The two seemed to get along, much to Loki's confusion but gratefulness. When he pictured Lady Ava he saw peaceful and calm, while Lady Brunnhilde on the other hand he saw ferocity and vigour. And yet… somehow the two found common ground, talking about their lives and, much to Loki's surprise, battles.

"Loki, you will stay home for the time being, me and Valkyrie need to see to the village's preparations, be ready for a grand night little one."

Loki rolled his eyes, the whole point of his revile was so he could walk around, but Thor was happy and he wasn't about to start causing trouble. Not now anyway.

The trio said their goodbyes for the time being, Lady Ava volunteering to stay with Loki. With Thor and Lady Brunnhilde off around the town it gave plenty of time for Lady Ava and Loki to catch up.

"I know Thor has a theory as to how your back, but you wouldn't happen to have your one would you?"

Really, if Loki was being honest, he didn't. Slowly he shook his head. "I trust Thor's Theory. He has said mutliup times to have 'felt' their power through me before."

Her eyes widened a bit. "You can use your magic?" She asked cautiously.

"Yea. I remember a good amount of lessons I learned. But I don't remember much…" Loki ended.

Ava's face saddened a bit, but she still smiled.

"I remember you, and Viktoria. When I would help you around the palace, or when she would help me find me some of the best spots to hide in. And I remember going down to town with you and Ase, when I wasn't allowed outside the palace walls."

"You can only remember your childhood?"

"I remember about a little before my first naming day celebration."

"Your naming day! You don't remember anything after that?"

"Sadly… no…" Loki wasn't liking this conversation. It kept Starks words ringing in his ears.

"_Last I checked, don't know if you were listening to everything, but I'm sure you were. Your parents are gone. Your mom first then your dad. All you have left is Thor, and even then he has the memories of you and him together. Growing up together. But now your a little kid-" _

Stop that! Loki shook his head quickly trying to get rid of the poisonous words.

"You know… I believe I can tell you a special secret now. I did promise you that did I not?"

Loki refocused. Taking in the here and now… not that place. He nodded.

"There is a reason so many handmaidens stayed in the palace after your mother's passing to Valhalla."

"Really?"

Ava nodded her head. "Yep! You see… no one of Asgard knows this but we were warriors to her. A secret band of protectors for the queen. Trained by her hand in the arts of magic, stealth, and prescies assassonation."

"Really! You and Ase and Viktoria and Gerd and Embla and and-"

"Yes little one. Everyone that was a handmaiden to your mother was part of her secret guardians. Many of the women stayed to help serve the palace. Still stayed to help take care of dutys but when Hela came, they fought. That's why they are not here anymore. Because they fought and died like true warriors of Asgard."

"...They are with mother?"

Ava smiled, definitely the one of her more happy smiles that day. "Yes my little prince. Everyone is with your mother, they are feasting in the hall of Valhalla happily watching over us."

* * *

Pepper was pissed at him. He was pissed at him really. Nebula and rocket left a bit ago, flying to who knows where. Tony could tell Nebula was pissed with him too, not a word on her departure. The build-a-bear was the one to alert them. But eventually they left.

Everyone else was awake and about, not to good of a reaction when they say the repeat on the news about Loki. Cap was nervous at a Loki being back at all, Natasha was worried that a certain bird brain would try something. Seeing as how he was a mercenary of sorts now.

"I have to leave. Maybe going to New Asgard will lead me to Clint."

"Nat, you know he's not that du-"

"He's not dumb but clearly after revange. Who better to take his anger out on then the one who took over his head."

Now that set something unsettling in his brain. What if robin hood really did go after the kid… not like Thor couldn't handle it, let alone the kid himself. Tony's seen his powers, if anything Clint has to be smart enough to stay away, but no one other then himself, Thor, Pepper, and Nebula has seen his powers before.

"Okay, so clint is a small issue, nothing to worry about I think."

"I wasn't really asking what you think. I'm going to find him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Especially if the world recognizes Loki as a prince of a nation, Clint would start something awful going after him." Natasha said, pulling a black duffle bag over her shoulder, presumably filled with all her things.

"I agree with Natasha, Tony. I think it's best I leave too. I can't help anyone the way we did before, but maybe I can do something in my home. If you need me, you'll know where I'll be." Rogers said a brown backpack already on his back. Holding the shield Howard made.

"I'm assuming you're leaving that here. Seeing as it's not yours." Tony snipped.

Rogers looked like someone had just slapped him, like a slap would make him react anyway. _Super _soldier and all.

"Ton-"

"You know what. I don't even want that in my home, take it and leave already."

Rogers took a breath, ready to say something but Nat put a hand on his shoulder. Silencing him before another argument broke out.

The two left after that.

Which left Bruce, Rhodey, and the new member of the shattered Avengers. But she was soon to leave anyway.

"There's always trouble on other planets, I've got to go. You know, help them out." She said an easy smile on her face.

Tony nodded. With everything that's happened, he was sure other planets were in need of help. Not just Earth.

"Good work. And It was nice to meet you, even if our meeting was a little sour."

She only huffed a laugh. " Not a problem with me. I don't know what went on with you all but just don't sit on it too much, never know what might happen thinking about the past you know?" And with that she was off.

Flying high into the sky, disappearing from view into space.

Pepper obviously wasn't anywhere near Tony, so he just stayed in the living room. Not his first night on the couch. He knew he would be here for the foreseeable future. Not that he didn't deserve it.

Turning on the TV, he went through different channels.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y, turn out the lights would ya, and make sure everything is locked." He said that really just for peace of mind, really, who was dumb enough to rob Avengers base. But you never know.

"Done boss." She chimed. Leaving him back to look through the TV.

Soon he was back on the news. A new announcement from New Asgard. Great.

"_The king of New Asgard and his people are buzzing with festival energy, more like preparation festival energy. As customary, to their culture, any great news is celebrated nationwide. King Thor happily invited nation leaders to New Asgard's first grand celebration. A way to introduce themselves to fellow countries and nations._" The news anchor on PBS said.

"_I wonder who's going to arrive, but since they are such a small nation, the preparations will last a few months. They are still building after all, but with the festival news, many nations are eager to accept the invite when they are finally given. In other news…_"

Tony changed the channel. Not wanting to see anything else to do with New Asgard. He was just going to focus on getting right with Pepper and living again.

But two things pulled at him. The drive and the kid himself.

He needed to fix his mistakes.

But how?


	14. Chapter 13

I kind of wanted to clear up some things about Loki. Right now, he is 9 years old (In Midgardian years) and when I had people vote and comment on his age, that is for a later age. Right now he's nine, later he will age. As in every year that passes he… yea I think y'all get it. Hope that makes some things clear… hopefully… I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Be looking out for a new character too. Not an OC but someone I think Marvel fans absolutely love.

Hope you enjoy! This chapter was so much fun making with this character! Hope you're all okay after everything goes down with this virus… but being stuck home will make it easier to write stories more often. I hope you guys forgive me for the late chapter… but I did make it extra long! To make up for the lateness! Thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoy it! On with the story!

-cluelessreader

Chapter 13

It had been months. Loki was helping Thor prepare everything needed for New Asgard's first celebration on earth. The first month was spent trying to build up New Asgard. Which was a slow process. Much to Loki's annoyance.

"Thor, you have to let me help! My magic could make things run so much quicker!" Loki said walking quickly to keep up with Thor's normal strides.

This wasn't the first time he'd said that. He had been trying to get Thor to let him help for weeks. Yet no matter what Loki said it was always some half hearted excuse.

'Save your energy Loki'

'Your magic isn't perfected yet'

'You could hurt yourself or others'

'We have it under control'

Literally every reason that would make sense was used up. And Loki was sick of it.

"Loki, you know what my answer is going to be. We have it-"

"Under control. Yes I know. But I know I could help! I remember studying the schematics of Asgard," A concerned look filled Thor's face. "I was bored in class, anyway, I have a feeling I can make the buildings resemble the infrastructure! If I have enough supplies I could just magic it up."

At least Thor took a few seconds to _act _like he was going to consider it.

"I can't risk something happening Loki."

Oh the stars above. How was he supposed to help… IF HE WASN'T ALLOWED TO HELP!? Truly _Truly _exasperating.

"Okay Thor… well if you need me I'll be home." Loki relented. Well he never quite relents, just needs to rethink how to help without Thor knowing.

Thor smiled happily. "Alright little brother, I'll be out all day. More to watch over after all."

Loki nodded, embracing his brother quickly before running home. Idea's running around in his head. He needed to help New Asgard, whether Thor allows it or not.

Soon he saw the house, running in and going straight for Thor's room. There must be something in his things to tell him about the outside world. Plus who doesn't like snooping in their siblings' things. Not the best habit, but a fun one nevertheless.

Lady Brunnhilde wasn't home either, so definitely a plus to Loki. He looked around and realized something. Thor owns _nothing_! Why. Why doesn't he own things!?

Okay so he knew.

But still, buy something! Soon enough looking around in Thor's things was a lost cause. How else could he learn things if New Asgard didn't have a library, a school, or anyway to get knowledge?

His green eyes went to the door. He climbed off Thor's bed, opening the door and seeing the TV. There was a lot of crap on that, but maybe… just maybe he could learn where to go. Clicking on the TV he went straight to the news. Really hoping he could avoid any miss information that could mess up his search.

He went through channel after channel… not finding anything. Now what! Loki sat, cross legged on the couch, thinking about a new plan. Something he could do to figure out what he needed.

A searching spell?

well that sounded like a good idea. But what to search for. That was the issue. Well, it doesn't hurt just to let his magic flow around. Jumping off the couch, he headed back to Thor's room. Closing the door behind him, hoping that if anyone came back to the house, the door and noise would give him a bit of warning till Thor, inevitably, comes barging in.

He misses his room…

Okay! Focus. He sat on Thor's rather uncomfortable bed and closed his eyes. He just let his magic run, holding a simple order of needing help. Help with building. Visions flashed before his eyes. Places under construction, some with company names. Most too far away for him to reach. Quickly his magic refined his search. Thank the Norms his mother taught him this spell. More companies flashed, some that had reached world wide.

S.T.A.R.K Industries flew in his mind's eye. Showing projects that were made by them. Then the owner- Loki had to stop.

Stark.

He had to see Stark of all people. Rolling his eyes he shook Stark from his mind. Closing his eyes again, his magic made another change. Good people being added in the search across the world. Stark didn't come up again.

But a golden city did. Gold and silver. Advanced for Midgard. But everything seemed advanced to Loki, he couldn't remember the realm changing after all. But this place was different. It was bright blue and clean. A country split 4 ways. A part dark and snowy. The rest warm and green. Depictions of a feline animal ever present.

It looked like Asgard… maybe this is where he can get some help.

He opened his eyes again. Keeping the flashes of the city in his mind. Then he slid off Thor's bed, got his bearings and prepared a different spell. The familiar feeling of his magic wrapping around him was all he could feel. He closed his eyes and was dragged to a new city.

The feeling of hardish carpet was soon replaced by soft grass. Opening his eyes he gasped. Seeing the vision did _not_ give the city its justice. Loki turned his head taking in the amazing land.

The large waterways that lead through the city. The mountains that surrounded the buildings, yet somehow the buildings kept up with them. Both towers and natural mountains look perfect together. And the city itself… amazing skyscrapers, beautifully crafted homes and lands.

It wasn't gold but the material still shun as such. The silver is almost as bright as stars. But… something was wrong… The way the city felt. It didn't seem as bright as the land looked. It was like a blanket of sadness was over everything. While the city shun brightly the people did not.

Something moved behind him. He couldn't hear it but his scenes were never wrong. It seemed far away so he just used one of his best spells. Magic once more enveloped him making no longer viewable by the human eye.

"Where did he…"

A young woman's voice came. Clearly the language being spoken is different but once more, thank the Norms for All-speak. Loki could easily tell what she was saying. She walked closer as Loki moved toward the tree line.

Thinking about it now, with the view he got of the city, he was most likely somewhere he wasn't supposed to be. Looking behind himself, he saw what was the largest building. Well it certainly _looked _like a grand palace to Loki. Thanks magic. Sent him straight to the palace.

Quickly climbing up the tree, he silently kept his eye on whomever was about to come into view.

A girl walked close, wearing a black sheath dress with a halter see-through neckline. She had white tribal looking marks along her face and her hair in many braids in one large high bun. She had one arm a little out in front of her. Black beads lining said arm. A blue hologram atop the middle bead on the inside of her wrist.

He couldn't tell what was on it but Norms was it interesting looking. He knew his magic could do something like that but to see tech doing it… it was invigorating.

"You should know that I can see you. So I suggest you come down from there white boy."

Of course he flinched. No one had ever seen him before when he was invisible.

"Unless you want me to get the guards."

"Okay! Okay I'm coming down." Loki said quickly climbing down. Jumping the last few feet landing on his feet perfectly.

"I'll ask again. Who are you." The girl asked, a look of suspicion but also intrigue lacing her eyes.

"Um- my name is Prince Loki, of New Asgard…" Loki said. Really hoping his voice sounded strong like his brother and not as nervous as he was.

"A prince huh. And what is a prince doing trespassing on royal grounds of another kingdom?" She asked, lowering her arm, the hologram dissipating before Loki's eyes.

He almost didn't answer, the girl catching him marveling at the technology. Sure he saw something like it with Stark but this one was so small and personalized.

Quickly shaking his head he finally answered. "My home needs help. I was searching for someone that might be willing to help and my magic lead me-"

"Did you just say magic? As in voodoo or hoodoo? Like a slip of the hand?" The girl interrupted her eyes going wide with curiosity.

Loki opened his mouth to respond but something ticked in his mind. "Um… yes! I said magic. I'll tell you about it, if you tell me what's on your wrist." Loki said. His voice has a hint of hopefulness but also keeps himself closed off a bit. Can't seem too eager or she might not tell him.

The girl seemed to think for a bit. He could see the battle being waged in her mind. Eventually a small smile made its way on her face.

"I'll tell you, and you tell me about your 'magic' yes?"

Loki nodded.

"Alright then. Deal." She held out her arm. Reminding Loki of the way his people greet. Must be how it works here.

Loki gripped her forearm as she did his.

"Come then. Loki, Prince of New Asgard." She turned away, ready to lead him. Not before he stopped her.

"I haven't gotten your name ma'am." Loki said respectfully.

She turned her head a bit, a sly smile on her face.

"I am Shuri. Princess of Wakanda."

* * *

Thor was happy his day was over. A few homes were finally done and ready to be moved into now! Remarkable progress done by his people. Eventually his day merged with Valkyrie. She had been helping make town square more towney. Eventually it was 9 at night. Later then he had told Loki… well maybe Loki would like having the house to- okay so he's had the house to himself since they both got back. Maybe he should have let Loki help him out a bit.

But he would rather Loki be safe then out and about. He knows his little brother will understand. Sooner or later.

The two walked back to the house, chatting about tomorrow's plans. The house came into view and… and the lights were all off. Did Loki go to sleep already? A growing unsettling feeling grew in his stomach. He didn't like it.

Thor quickened his pace, Valkyrie following along but looking at him oddly.

He opened the door to nothing. No noise. No light. Nothing.

"Loki?"

He walked further into the house, flicking on the kitchen light. Seeing the house look exactly as it had when everyone left in the morning.

"Loki, where are you?" Thor asked.

Nothing answered him.

"Little brother?"

Still nothing.

Panic started to set in.

"Loki!" Thor yelled opening the door to their room, but seeing no one there.

"Brother! Where are you!? Valkyrie? Is he in your room?" Thor asked running back out to the main room.

"No Thor, he's not here." She answered, her own face giving way to something other than her normal casual and sarcastic ways.

Both looked at each other, before quickly leaving the house into the village. Anxiety and adrenaline prepared them for their search.

Oh Norms… where is he…

* * *

The halls were wonderful. Loki thought the buildings on the outside were impressive, but being inside. It was like being home! The girl, Princess Shuri, clearly leading him on the scenic route through the palace. Happily taking in Loki's reactions to everything he was seeing.

"How did- I mean this place is amazing! How is it here? Compared to other parts of the realm, this place is so, I've already said amazing haven't I? There's just no-"

"I know Loki, it is amazing and very advanced." She responded proudly.

"But there is one place I'm sure you will enjoy greatly, young prince." She said filling Loki with excitement.

Guards passed, placing their arms across each other over their chest when Shuri passed. But did look at Loki with clear suspicion.

"Easy, Prince Loki is a guest." Shuri said her eyes following Loki as he went a little further behind her. Eyeing the guards with some trepidation. The women were dressed in red and silver. Mixture of oranges and blues shown across in lines on the red fabric. It made them look beautiful and amazingly dangerous. It made him think of the secret female warriors Lady Ava told him about. Did they have armor like these warriors did?

"Do you wish to introduce yourself Prince Loki?" Shuri said with a small laugh seeing Loki's scared but curious eyes watching the women.

"Um… if they are okay with it- I wouldn't want-"

"If you're going to say 'waste their time' I think we're already doing that." Shuri said rather bluntly. "Would you like to meet the small prince?" Shuri asked, turning her attention to the guards.

One of the two laughed a bit before returning to a stoic protector. "I would see no issue with meeting him." The other said calmly.

Slowly Loki moved out from behind Princess Shuri, walking up to the two women. He started playing with his hands, he didn't even know when he did that. Not knowing how to start introducing himself let alone talking, he remembered their way of greeting Princess Shuri.

He crossed his arms across his chest and bowed a bit at the waist, really hoping he wasn't doing it wrong and actually offending them.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Warriors of Wakanda." He started, not noticing the small smile on the women's faces as well as Princess Shuri subtle recording with her tech. She was absolutely loving this.

Keeping his eyes on the ground he introduced himself, hands going back to fidgeting with one another. "I am Loki, Prince of New Asgard."

The two guards saluted easily. Clearly not as nervous as Loki was.

"Not many Female warriors where you are from Prince Loki?" One of them asked.

Loki smiled a bit, remembering the secret Lady Ava told him about his mother. "There used to be, not many but great warriors nonetheless. They aren't around anymore, I hope to change that." He said confidently.

"Interesting ambitions, from a Prince no less." The other said.

"I know what people think about New Asgard's people, warrior titles belong to 'strong men' while the women stay in the side lines. But I've always hated labels being on people when they should be allowed to be whatever they wish to be." He said with a small smile. Remembering the taunts of Thor's friends for him learning magic and not sword fighting. Taking up a 'womanly art' and showing a bad light of the royal family.

"He is a smart one your highness, knows of insights on the world even while being so young." A warrior said, looking to Princess Shuri with a bit of a proud look on her face.

"I know, not many outside our own think this way. He's unique. As much as I would love to keep looking around, I believe I made a deal with you Prince Loki." Princess Shuri said, leading an end to the conversation. The women saluted once more before returning to their rounds.

"Would I be able to see them train?" Loki asked as they continued on their way to… wherever Princess Shuri was taking him.

"Maybe Prince Loki. Let's focus on our first deal, yes?"

Loki nodded eagerly, really intrigued with the black beads on Princess Shuri's wrists, but making sure not to forget everything he wants to learn about here.

It could help New Asgard if Princess Shuri would be okay with teaching him.

* * *

Thor had been searching for an hour now and still no Loki. It's not like he can get lost! He had no idea where Loki could have gone.

"You don't have any ideas. Did he say something?" Valkyrie asked, still keeping her eye out for the young prince.

"If I knew anything, I would be looking there."

She only rolled her eyes. "Did he say anything, I'll ask again. Anything at all?"

"No, he didn't say-" Thor stopped abruptly.

"What? What did he say?"

"Me and him were arguing… about me not letting him help me." Thor said, clearly realizing a few things.

"And?"

"And I think he went to get help…"

* * *

"Alright Prince Loki, now close your eyes and hold my hand." Shuri said. Behind her, many _flying ships! And trains with no railings! _How was he supposed to close his eyes when all he wanted was to soak in everything in view?

Shuri rolled her eyes, clearly knowing what he was thinking.

"I know. 'Amazing and advanced'," She quoted, making Loki laugh a bit. "I will give you a grand tour later, but right now, close your eyes. You're going to see something much grander than my peoples transportation system.

Oh. _just _a transportation system.

Loki looked over the hole of crazy tech once more before finally closing his eyes.

He felt him enter a metal box, remembering the towers of moving boxes he could assume he was inside one of those. He couldn't tell if he was moving until he felt Princess Shuri pull him forward a bit.

"Come we are almost there."

He heard voices and people walking. Clearly people were walking around and about.

"Okay okay, now stand right here," Princess Shuri said, placing her hands on his shoulders, carefully keeping him still. "Welcome to the Wakandan lab." She said as she finally allowed him to open his eyes.

The lab was _magnificent_! The walls were a deep black rock, showing a nice texture everywhere. The floors were a mosaic mix of different size tiles and instead of floor mortar in between the tiles, its light! Putting a nice lighting throughout the whole lab. Large circular stairs ran in the middle of the room, also a mix of different sized tiles but the whole staircase was lit up.

Blue electronic screens littered the whole area, some showing different experiments, or just mixed letters of the Wakandan language. The people that littered around had mostly black but the markings on them were a beautiful white.

Loki was awestruck. Granted something was darkening the lab, but that didn't ruin the science at work.

"This is better than I imagined!" Loki exclaimed happily. Wide eyes taking in everything he could see and his mind filling in everything else he couldn't see.

A large smile filled Shuri's face. Taking his little hand, she led him around. Introducing the young prince to everyone that was in the lab. Most were very polite to him, indulge his many questions, and even showed him some things that they were making.

But everywhere Princess Shuri took him, he could see something dark in everyone's eyes. When some people looked at him, their faces lit up. When moments ago, they looked… upset? No that's not that right word. Maybe more… depressed? It didn't sit well with Loki.

He knew that much.

The tour went on, eventually leading Loki to Princess Shuri's personnel area of the lab. She quickly showed some plans of some minor experiments, Loki's mind going to his magic-y and logical side kicked in.

He quickly started asking questions, making new designs, and helping her with some new ideas that were running around in her head.

"What about the beads? How do the beads work, being so small but doing so much?"

She smiled a bit before showing her arm, the beads making the same hologram it did when Loki had been found by Princess Shuri.

"It is tech of my own design. Sure the hologram isn't anything new, S.T.A.R.K industries has been using them for awhile, but I am the first to make them so mobile-"

"And stylish might you add." Loki said, his tone making sound as common knowledge.

Princess Shuri's smile brightened considerably. "Someone should tell that to my bro-"

And then that blanket of morning was back. Loki felt like the temperature dropped by 10 degrees. Shuri's smile was no longer present.

She sucked in a deep breath, shaking her head lightly. A smile back on her face but not reaching her eyes… it seemed forced.

"Princess Shuri?" Loki questioned. He may be young but he's smarter than most when it comes to mood changes. That was one of many things he was better at telling than his big brother.

"If I remember correctly, you and your people just got here?"

Loki nodded. "Something like that."

"What do you mean?" She asked with her eyebrow raised a bit, moving the tribal makeup in a flowing way.

"My people know what happened but I don't…"

She only kept looking at him in confusion.

"Before everything happened- I think, I died. I was an adult and did some things to save the New Asgardians. But Thanos killed me."

She started to speak, the same response he's gotten from many other people.

"I know it's crazy, I still have no logical reason as to why I am back, me and my brother have a running theory but it's just that. A theory. Anyway, I can't remember anything past my 300's. So everything that happened to your people and Midgard, and the whole universe! I don't remember anything."

"You don't… you died? But yet you're here? You don't remember anything… But your people do, and they haven't told you? Or…"

Loki looked very uncomfortable. "I've heard some things that happened, everything very vague. I know the basics you could say. Nothing specific… other than how I died I suppose." He tried to explain. Saying it outloud really didn't sit well with Loki, it felt like Thor treating him like a child. Well… he kind of is, isn't he.

"The king won't tell you? Nor your people?" Princess Shuri asked, her expression complete shock.

Loki only nodded. "Everything Thor has said to our people is what I know basically."

Shuri's eyes went down to her work table. Gears in her head turning. Loki only watched on, really hoping what he said wouldn't make everyone of New Asgard look bad, even though he was sure it made Thor look horrible to the Princess.

"You have been curiously eyeing my people since you got here. Wondering why the dark colors. I could see the confusion clear on your face Loki. I don't know how well the King of New Asgard will act if I do this, but I think telling you would be better than…"

"Then treating me as a child." Loki finished. He was definitely annoyed with Thor for that. But if his big brother wasn't going to tell him everything that happened, best he learn it himself. Not the first time he would be figuring something out that no one would teach him. Hence the first time he ever practiced magic.

"Yes. I can see you are young, but you are smart. And that's coming from me. I will tell you what happened to my people. What the earth is suffering as a whole." Shuri said, her eyes looking back to Loki, a bit of sadness but mischief in them.

Yea, Thor wasn't going to be happy but he's Loki after all. What the issue of making a little chaos. It was his title right? Since when would he sit and listen to what someone told him to do. He couldn't help but smile a bit at that thought.

He was finally going to learn something new about what happened.

* * *

Of Course he went to get help! Loki just _had _to go get help.

"_I'm not doing 'get help'..._"

Now he does it.

Really.

Thor huffed in annoyance and maybe even a little nostalgia. Loki was never one to listen so… of course he would leave. Where? Thor didn't know.

"What did you tell him?" Valkyrie asked, their search leading them to the coastline of New Asgard. The moon was almost full, stars in perfect sight since there wasn't too much light pollution. The sand was soft and Thor could see some small bird tracks, but they were quickly washed away by the tide.

"He had asked the same question he always asks when he is with me. 'Can I help?' and like every time he asks, I told him no." Valkyrie's eyes narrowed at this. Saying loud and clear '_You are an idiot._'

"You are an idiot. Why would you say that?"

Yep, Thor _is _getting better at reading people. Loki would be proud.

"I just don't want him hurting himself…"

Her dark eyes met his, clearly trying to see into Thor. "That's not all. I can tell." She said crossing her arms over her chest. "Spill. Why don't you really want him helping out. You know we could use more help."

"It is as I said. I don't want him hurting…" Valkyrie's gaze quickly told him to shut up.

"Thor, i'm not dumb. Why. Won't. You. let. Him. help."

"I don't know…"

"Thor."

"I don't! I really don't!"

"Something he did as a kid or something? Whatever it is, you know Loki is just going to do what he pleases. So i'll ask again. Why won't you let him help, _the truth _this time. You definitely didn't get his gift of lying, just so you know."

Thor huffed a laugh at that. She wasn't wrong about that. The small smile quickly left his face. "I know- I knew him, Valkyrie. When he grew. He has the power to help, I know he does… but… but I don't want him too because what- what if- what if the people react the same way they did before?" Valkyrie only looked at him with sympathy.

"But he's helped them, surely they will accept his magic as much as they have him. Right?"

"That's what I fear, Valkyrie… yes. Loki helped them. He saved everyone that is here today. But you know our people. We're hard headed and stubborn. Any little bit of Asgard we can keep hold of, I'm sure they will. Even if it is the prejudice of men using magic…"

He remembers it clear as day too. When he learned his brother had magic. That his _brother_ had magic. Thor is still ashamed about it…

* * *

_"Come on Thor, leave him already! You know he's too young to actually come hunting with us anyway!" A young girl said annoyed. Her blond hair half up and half down. The three other children with her nodded in agreement. _

_ "Sif… you know I was even younger when I first went hunting. Plus he's my brother, who better to show him how to do it than his big brother!" A young Thor said excitedly. He was sure his brother and his friends could get along if they just did something fun together. Sure, the warriors three and Sif didn't get along with Loki as much as he would like… but that's why he must bring Loki along at all! To make it better! _

_ Sif rolled her eyes, but followed along when Thor started walking toward his brother's hall. What is different about Thor and Loki, then just age, looks, and prowess, is how young Loki got his own hall. Thor was maybe 400 before he started living in his own hall. He was always with mother and father. _

_ But Loki… he was barely 250 when he finally got his hall. Already reading and learning too. Happily taking classes of whatever father made him do, other than training. Loki isn't fond of training but Thor knows if he just practices enough, he will get used to it. Thor enjoys it, so why wouldn't his younger brother?_

_ Soon enough the group of 5 were outside the grand dark oak doors. Carved with intricate designs of snakes and trees and wolves and birds. It was a grand looking door. Thors own was a gold with only his newly made crest in its center. There was a large circle in the middle of Loki's door, where his crest would go once he made and earned his. _

_ Opening the door easily enough he strolled into Loki's room. The small boy jumped up from his desk, littered with papers and books. _

_ "T-Thor! I've told you to not do that! Knoc-" _

_ "Yes yes little brother, but whatever you are doing is not as important as what I am about to tell you."_

_Loki looked very done with Thor, but at least he had a small smile on his face, so Thor kept moving along. _

_ "Is it really or is it important to you. Because you know mother wants me to focus on-" _

_ "Oh you know mother won't mind! Come I think it is time you have your first hunt!" _

_ Loki's eyes widened. Sif and the Warrior Three shifted around behind Thor, clearly not liking the idea as much as Loki himself._

_ "Thor, I'm only past two naming days… I have one more before I can start going on-" _

_ "Father will make an exception! He did for me after all! I had my first even before my first naming day! Come, you will have your first hunt with me and our friends. It would be an honor for me, your big brother, to have your first hunt." Thor said happily. _

_He really did mean it too. He wanted his little brother's first hunt to be as amazing as his own! He knows Loki doesn't like fighting, or training, or long travels, or… okay. He might not like anything right now, maybe he just needs a good experience to make him like it. _

"_Thor… you know I'm to young-" _

"_So was I! I was way younger! I know you can do it brother." Thor said supportively. Loki looked unsure, the gears turning in his head. _

"_I don't think it's a good-"_

"_Please Loki? I promise you will enjoy it! You will be with me and our friends," _

"_Your friends…" Loki muttered but Thor didn't seem to notice. _

"_We will all be together and you will be safe. I know if everyone sees you going on your first hunt now, it will make them admire your strength!" Thor continued on. _

"_I'm not going to convince you am I?" Loki asked, finally getting in a sentence. Thor always liked using that tactic, if Loki couldn't get a sentence in, he couldn't confuse Thor when he twisted his words. _

_Sure Loki was young, but somehow he was deadly smart. If only he was strong. _

"_You will not little brother. Now come, we already have everything ready!" Thor said leaving Loki's room, his friends following behind. _

_Loki rolled his eyes a bit, but went along anyway._

_"Thor… Are you sure father will allow this?" Loki asked, standing a bit behind Thor as they walked the halls. Thor knew father wouldn't so they just had to leave before he could say anything. _

"_I know he will allow it, do not fret about this any longer brother." Thor quickly calmed. Sure Loki was only 825, a little past his second naming day but that leaves only 400 years before his first _allowed _hunting day. There should be no issue if Loki had his hunt a little early. _

_Soon enough the group of six were outside the palace, The warriors four each had their weapons in hand, having finally found weapons they could excel at and love. Thor obviously carried around his new hammer. Since it was a gift from his father, of course he would have it as his new prized weapon. _

_Loki on the other hand… he still didn't find a weapon that fit him. Sure Thor, being the ever good big brother, tried finding something for his little brother to practice with. Yet nothing seemed to work with Loki's… um… less than normal physical strength. _

_So Loki was given one of Thor's old swords to go on this hunt with. So what if Loki didn't have a weapon of his own. Thor knows he can get by. _

"_Where are we headed Thor?" Fanderal asked, trying to sneak glances at Loki. Thor always thought it odd… out of every one of his friends it seemed Fanderal was the most okay with Loki. _

"_Do you remember where the wild boar are?" Thor asked back, keeping an eye on Loki himself. Everyone knew the broken hearts of girls he would leave around, but Fandral isn't an ergi… right? Whatever was the case, Thor would continue to keep an eye on both Loki and Fandral. _

"_You mean on the southend of the forest outside Asgard's limits?" Sif answered with a roll of her eyes but a small smile on her face. _

"_The southend!?" Loki yipped a bit, trying to maintain his hold on Thor's old sword. _

_Sif, Volstagg, and Hogan all laughed a bit at Loki's reaction. Fandral on the other hand did slow his pace a bit to walk next to Loki, having to pass the warriors to the end of the pack. "You don't need to worry Loki, we're all here so… I'm sure nothing will go wrong." He said a small comforting smile on his face. _

_Loki, being smaller- much smaller than everyone else, looked up to Fandral and nodded, a reveled smile forming on his face. And… Did Loki get a little pinker? _

_Thor did not like whatever game Fandral was playing. Nor that Loki was responding. _

"_I bet you'll find some different herbs now that I think about it." Fandral said calmly walking a little closer to Loki. _

_Loki looked around excitedly. "I didn't even think of that! I bet mother would appreciate something from the forest!" _

_Fandral looked quite pleased with himself. _

"_Brother, come up here won't you? This is your first hunt. I would like to be right by your side." Thor said turning around and walking backwards in front. A pleasant but somewhat forced smile on his face. _

_Loki looked away from the forest foliage and nodded, pacing to get in front and next to Thor. Fandral looked upset a bit but only walked forward to the warriors and started chatting with them. _

_The group walked for what seemed forever, they left rather early and now the hot sun was directly over them. Thor saw Loki already struggling. Asgard was already a normally warm place, but in summer it was torture to Loki for some reason. _

_His little brother was never good with the heat which was odd for him being an Asgardian, like everyone else. His parents always said he was just frailer than most kids his age, and that when he was older he would be more accustomed to the heat but till then, he wasn't allowed to leave the palace till mother deemed it okay. _

_What's the issue with _one _outing?_

_Granted Loki was already looking sweater than everyone else and was kind of struggling but he just needs to get used to the heat, not stay hidden from it. Thor was doing his little brother a favor. Unlike mother. Always keeping him hidden inside. How is he supposed to get used to the heat if he was never in it? It never made sense to Thor. _

_The sound of rustling grass reached his ears, quickly snapping him out of his thoughts. The warriors behind Thor and Loki braised and instantly got quiet. Crouching down a bit in their battle stances, holding their respective weapons ready for a fight. _

_Thor took out his hammer, turning it in his hand threateningly, a smile forming on his face, his eyes turned to Loki ready to see his brother act like a proper warrior. Pride filled him, ready to see his brother finally act like him only to see Loki looked terrified… _

"_What is the matter brother? Your first hunt awaits!" Thor said smiling again, running into the brush to face whatever was moving around on the other side of the trees. He knew a field awaiting him on the other side, so it would be an open and easy to see hunt. _

_He heard as the others all jumped behind him, following him to their prey. A huge boar was on the other side of said brush. Walking around looking for something to eat. Once everyone ran through the brush, it's attention instantly caught the kids in its sight. _

"_It is bigger than normal, no?" Volstagg said, hands tightening on his axe. Eyes quickly looking the Thor then back at the large boar. _

"_Nothing we can't handle, friend! We will feast tonight with it!" Thor said, causing new vigor in the group. The initial fear everyone was struck with when seeing such a large hunt was quickly forgotten. Thor really did have a way with getting everyone pumped. _

_He turned his head a bit, taking in everyone's fire-y confidence. Only… someone was missing. _

_He turned a little further… seeing his little brother hiding behind the group, only a little ways in the brush itself. He was shaking, from both the heat and fear Thor would guess. Clutching Thor's old sword tightly to himself. _

_He looked so scared. _

_A small pang of regret filled Thor's heart, but more so… shame. He regretted not listening to his mother and father but he was more ashamed that his own brother couldn't handle something like a hunt. _

_He was small and weak and nothing like himself. He loved his little brother but wished Loki was big and strong and- and more like everyone else. But he wasn't and Thor wasn't surprised that Loki was bullied. _

_Of course Thor knew Loki was bullied, how could he _not _know!? But he knew a little toughening up would do Loki some good. Seeing him now… really just proves that to Thor. _

"_Br-Brother… I-I I don't think… I don't think this is such a good i-idea…" Loki said, absolutely petrified. _

_Thor huffed. "Loki. You must get over this childish fear. You are Asgardian, and you must begin to act like one!" _

_Loki flinched a bit. _

"_Now come Loki. Time for you to truly act like an Asgardian. Let this hunt begin!" Thor said, turning away from his scared little brother, facing the large boar that stomped in challenge. Thor's friends yelled, ready for the hunt as much as Thor was. _

"_For Asgard!" Thor yelled, hearing stories of warriors yell this before battle. _

"_For glory!" Lady Sif joined, raising her sword. Fandral and Hogan raising their sword and mace. _

"_For a feast!" Volstagg yelled lastly, raising his axe in the air. _

_They charged and the hunt officially started. _

_Thor easily landed the first hit, striking the boar right on it's head. The beast roared, raring up and striking down. It didn't hit anything as Thor was already on the move. Sif ran forward, taking the chance to strike while the beast was focused on Thor. _

_She practically flew, stabbing it's front right leg. Effectively slowing it down. It went down but wasn't out of the fight yet. _

_Hogan and Volstagg both took their shot. Volstagg went left while Hogan right. The larger of them swung his axe. The boar roared with pain, the axe having caused a large wound in its side. Hogan on the other hand took up with Sifs plan. Smashing its right hind leg. Making the large Boar have no way of moving. _

_Fandral and Thor were in front of the boar, ready to cause the final strike. Thor with __Mjolnir and Fandral with his t__hin but lethal rapier. Both posed and ready to kill the beast and make Asgard's feast grand tonight. _

_Only… the beast somehow shot up. Causing Thor and Fandral to stubble back. Hogan, Sif and Volstagg both ran, seeing the danger their friends were in. They knew they wouldn't make it before the boar landed back down, it's large hooves sure to land on either one or both of their heads. _

_It seemed as if time was running slower to Thor. He saw his friends trying to reach him and Fandral. He looked over, seeing Fandral only watching the hooves that might be his end. _

_Fear._

_Fear was all he felt in that moment. _

_Fear and the impending death or immense pain he was going to feel. _

_That was what he was waiting for anyway, until a bright flash took his sight away for a second. The boar hooves were locked in place by an emerald green wrap. A force field was in front of Thor and Fandral. Protecting them from the large beast they were afraid of. _

_Everyone was still in shock. _

_The three around the boar were all staring at something and that something was something small in front of Thor. _

_His eyes drifted down from the large beast… down to see a person with their arms outstretched. Green energy radiation from those small hands. _

_Loki stood there… _

_His overcoat, black cloth and lined with green flew with the wind that the green power was causing. A green ring of light circled around Loki. A fierce determination was in his eyes. A determination Thor has never seen in Loki's green eyes. _

_His black boots were in the ground an inch or two, as if Loki himself was holding the boar's weight. Said weight pushing him down. The gold accents on Loki shone, reflecting the green powers light. _

"_You leave my brother alone!" He yelled, once he did the power blasted the boar further. "You will leave his friends alone!" Once more the power forced the beast back. "You're mean and it's about time you learn your lesson!" The green wrapped tighter around the boar, making it squeal and it kept on trying to escape. _

"_You won't hurt _anyone _ever again!" _

_The power surged again, a white blinding light once more sparked. Killing the boar immediately. Dropping the body, the green force field fell away and Loki fell to his knees. _

_His face looked red, the sweat on his face from before returned. The silence that had ran over the fight was broken by panting. Loki looked so tired. "I- I hope this- this made me strong." He said quietly, looking to Thor before falling to his side. Passing out from the heat and… and whatever it was Loki just did. _

"_Did… did Loki just… perform with seidr?" Volstagg asked, his axe falling to the ground. Shock clear in his face. _

"_But seidr is only done by women! There is no way- how could Loki- why would he!?" Thor stuttered stepping back from Loki._

"_He's an Ergi!" Sif yelled holding her sword in defense from the unconscious boy. _

"_Calm down! All of you! You know what the queen will do to us if we don't bring Loki back!? What is wrong with all of you!" Fandral yelled looking at each of his friends with shame. He knelt down to Loki, pulling him upward a bit. Using his knee to brace Loki up. He placed his hand on Loki's head. "Oh Norms… he's burning up… We need to get him back before something bad happens to him. Or it's our heads the queen will be after." He said, placing his arm under Loki's knees. Using the other to hold behind Loki's back., hoisting him up. _

"_Yea- Fandral's right… we should go before the queen starts worrying." Volstagg voiced, following behind the blonde. _

_Sif huffed but followed as well, Hogan, well he's not much of a talker but walked along._

_Thor didn't know what to think… he only numbly walked behind everyone. _

"_Wait! Loki's hunt! We must not leave it!" Volstagg said, turning around back to the dead boar. Hogan nodded silently, effectively saying 'he will help'. The two went and gathered the boar, it didn't surprise Thor that Volstagg could carry it. That boy would carry anything in the name of food. _

_It tickets Thor off. That kills. It wasn't- it shouldn't count. It wasn't done right. "It doesn't count. This isn't his hunt…" Thor muttered but no one seemed to notice. _

_Fandral continued to carry Loki. Sif and the two following behind. Walking back the same path for Asgards palace. Fandral's eyes kept on drifting down, Thor didn't like it. _

_He didn't like what his brother was more. _

_An Ergi._

* * *

Thor was more than happy that Loki didn't remember that. The shame of his thoughts hunt him now more than ever. When Loki di- when Thanos had gotten to him… the shame of everything he ever thought or said to Loki hunted him.

With Loki being back, as a child no less, it made everything he ever did not leave his mind. He was happy that Loki didn't remember… he would never treat Loki that way again. He prayed to the Norms he could keep that vow.

"What are we to do now?" Valkyrie asked. "Since we have no idea where he is, do we just wait for him to return?"

The pair were sitting on the beach, no reason to keep looking if they know he wasn't anywhere near.

"We wait… There is nothing else for us to do but wait till he returns." Thor answers a little glum.

Valkyrie only laughed a bit.

"He'll come back when he's ready. Or when he finds help,"

"Gets help…" Thor corrected quietly.

"So I'm going back to the house, I need sleep." She said standing up and stretching.

"Alright, good night then Valkyrie." Thor said staying put.

"You're not coming? He's not going to poof here is he?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No… Well Norms only know… but I have always liked the sound of the ocean, Loki- oddly enough- really made me appreciate it. So I will stay here, when he returns, I will know."

She looked out to the ocean's blue waves, softly lit up with the waning almost full light of the moon. She laughed a bit again. "Alright. Night Thor." With that she walked off.

Thor only sat and watched the waves. Listening to the ocean as the night went on.

He will wait.

He will wait for his little brother to return.


	15. Chapter 14

(Translations of what Loki says are at the very bottom! Go there if you wanna know what he's saying) I FUCKED UP! I THOUGHT SHURI WAS ALIVE! She. Is. Not. Well… there goes to accuracy of this fanfic… well. If Loki's alive, it's not very accurate huh? Oh well! I hope you guys can forgive me for being late with this chapter… This whole pandemic has me on edge. My mother is an essential worker so she still goes out and it's just distracting having to keep extra clean to not get sick. I will try to come out with chapter 15 much sooner! On with the story!

-Cluelessreader

Chapter 14

"For my people, it had started when one of my brother's friends had come here. My brother already knew what was coming and had a plan to help. You see… there was a being that was after something called the infinity stones," Loki's eyes widened at that. The infinity stones? There were six of them, if he remembered his father's lessons correctly.

"That being was Thanos. Apparently he was collecting all the stones. So he could 'balance the universe'. My brother needed my help to get an infinity stone out of someone,"

"_Out _of someone!?" Loki yelled. There was an infinity stone _inside _someone? Now that was something he'd never heard of.

The pair were no longer in the Wakandan labs. Princess Shuri wanted to tell her story away from others ears. Seeing as how it involved the tragedy to her people, Loki understood not wanting other people to overhear. Why make them relive what happened?

He didn't know where they were… it looked like a jungle, but the path they walked seemed to have been there for years. Princess Shuri seemed calm enough walking on it, then so would he. If she didn't fear anything here then neither would he.

"Yes. It seems those in America have tech as well. The being that had a stone within him wasn't a real person. But a technology built body. Built by the Iron Man. Tony Stark."

Loki rolled his eyes. One thing he was really trying to avoid seemed to keep coming back.

"The android, Vision, needed the stone out. And while his tech was older then what I am used to, I said I would help. While I was getting the stone out, all of Wakanda would help the Avengers fight. But it seemed the villain we all were fighting was stronger then he seemed. Even with the help of the Avengers and eventually even your own brother, we could not win.

Thanos sent his strongest followers and… _beasts_… large and ravenous. They killed themselves just to get into our borders, but there were so many of them… they just kept coming. The tide seemed to change when your brother came. The fighting seemed more uniform. The beasts were falling and the followers were losing…"

"But…" Loki asked. Knowing there was more.

"But Thanos himself showed up. His followers had interrupted my work of Vision, but one who is gone had gotten the stone out and destroyed it."

"If one one stone is gone then that means that Thanos lost. He didn't get all six. How could the world have still lost?" Loki asked, trying to connect the dots but still not understanding.

"The stone that broke… wasn't the right one. Thanos had five of them. The one he needed left was mind. But he had-"

"Time." Loki interrupted, dread filling him. "He had time. He- he just… he just reversed the broken stone… didn't he?"

"So you are as smart I thought you were… He did. Using time he just brought back mind and ripped it from Vision. He had all six. And yet we all still had hope. Your brother got him. Hit him with the large axe he wielded. We thought we got him and won… but we didn't." Shuri spoke, her voice quivering. Loki looked at her but she only kept her eyes on the ground.

"The mad man didn't lose. He got what he wanted in the end, he snapped his fingers and won. There was a large burst of energy and it seemed to injure Thanos."

Loki nodded. With the stories he's heard about the power of one, let alone six stones, the stories spoke of people not being strong enough to use them and dying. "It makes sense that Thanos would be harmed. Using one has been said to kill, I can't imagine using six."

She hummed. Loki could see her science mind thinking about that but it quickly went back to the story at hand. "The second the blast happened, there was silence. Then… everyone- they just… they started fading away. Almost everyone just… gone. Their bodies, gone… into dust."

The image in Loki's mind was… disturbing to say the least. To see the people he loved most just disappearing. Not even leaving their bodies.

"My brother was among those who disappeared. He died right in front of one of my closest friends." Princess Shuri said quietly.

Her brother… She lost her brother to the mad titan. He didn't want to think about it, what would he do if he lost Thor? He wouldn't be able to last long without his big brother…

Loki stopped walking, a realization hitting him hard.

"Loki?" Shuri asked looking back, seeing the boy had stopped walking next to her. "What is wrong?"

Loki wasn't the one who lost his brother… Thor was. Sure, Loki didn't die by turning into dust, but still… Thor had seen him die! Strangled by Thanos himself, and wasn't that just was bad as his body fading away? Oh Norns… peoples bodies… if these people died and _dusted_ away… then no one even got a proper burial! People were just gone! What if families didn't know their loved ones were gone? How many in the realms were just looking for their lost family or friends?

"Loki… bast… maybe I shouldn't have told you." Princess Shuri voiced, looking nothing but nervous.

"No! I mean, yes. I thank you for telling me. Truly I do Princess…" Loki said. "It just- it put some things into perspective I suppose."

Shuri only looked at him oddly.

He huffed a toneless laugh. "I had seen people, the avengers mostly, missing people. I thought it was only those fighting who lost people they cared about. I saw my people as refugees but that was from Hela's attack. And even then… Thanos still killed Asgardians, but I only saw those dead from escaping Hela! I never realized the scale of Thanos's mad mind. Nor how much was truly affected," He looked up, Shuri only watching him. "I really do thank you, Princess Shuri, for telling me what has happened. Not only to my and your own people but too many all over."

Loki felt himself start shaking, he tried to maintain his smile to Shuri but he could feel the tears welling up. Realizing everything, how much is truly gone, he couldn't stop the tears. His vision blurred and he grew ashamed. Crying. Again. And in front of another nation's princess no less.

Thor's friends were always going to be right. He's nothing more than a cry baby. Even Stark was right…

"_Child._"

Loki's head snapped up. He quickly scanned the area but didn't see anything. The voice was of a woman. It spoke in the Wakandan language, only translated by all-speak.

"Loki… I know it's upsetting. I think we should retur-"

"Did you hear that?" Loki interrupted. Tears still falling down his face but the danger of someone watching, or even following them, more important at the moment to him.

Shuri looked at Loki then seemed to listen out. Her eyes scanned the area but nothing jumped out to her. Slowly, she shook her head. "I hear nothing. What is it?"

Loki turned around, looking at the surrounding jungle, even up, but even he saw nothing. "I- I could have sworn I-"

"What is it Loki?" Shuri asked but kept looking around, just in case.

A feeling of power rushed to Loki. He could feel somewhere very _very _powerful. With both spiritual energy and mystical power. It was further into the jungle for sure, but the place seemed damaged.

And whatever the place was… it was calling to him.

"_Go._"

He flinched, but an image formed. It was a large place. Flashes of Panther statues, large ceilings, a dark walkway, filled his mind. And it was straight ahead of him! It was close-ish, he could make it easy!

"Princess Shuri! We must go, we have to go that way." Loki said, pointing ahead of them.

A sudden intake of breath, her eyes widened. She shook out of her thoughts, but still looked somewhat amazed and… concerned? "H-how do you know… how do you know there is a building that way at all? You've never been here…" She asked.

"I… uh… I didn't. I just… felt? It?" It sounded like a lie, even to his ears. Only because he could sense lies did he know he wasn't. "I can't explain it. I heard someone, it sounded like a woman, then I just saw some building. I know it's that way because it really is calling to me."

She won't believe, if anything Loki does sound crazy. Now it seems like he's been here before, planning to do Norns knows what. To the Wakandan Princess no less!

"Okay, I know how this sounds! But-"

"You said woman. You heard a woman's voice?" She asked, interrupting Loki, her eyes returning to the boy.

"Um, yes?" What. Was she checking if Loki was nuts?

Princess Shrui sucked in a breath, her brown eyes widened. "I know who it was… it's the only logical answer. Being this far from the kingdom, and so close to the hall." She muttered to herself.

Hall? He supposes that's what that building was.

"Prince Loki, what did you see?" She asked, much more focused than before.

"Oh. um, It was a large building, with some panther statue and one long walk way-"

"It is the hall! The Hall of Kings!" She exclaimed happily. She was practically vibrating with excitement. "We must go! If it really is her, then we can not wait any longer!" She grabbed Loki's wrist and dragged him behind her. Wherever Princess Shuri was taking him, it seemed like it was very important.

The two ran and ran, Loki knew he could have ran faster but chose to let the princess lead him. It would seem rude if he just up and left her, and somehow knew where to go. Better to just let Shrui lead him to the large building he had seen before.

It seemed wherever it was they were going was far. The sun was setting pretty low, the light fading away. The large jungle around them turning to black shadows. If Loki couldn't then he knew Princess Shuri couldn't see either. She still pulled him though, clearly knowing which way to go even without having sight. He looked to her, her attention steadfast on the path in front of her. Closing his own green eyes, he focused his magic.

Nothing would be able to see his magic since the spell only affected his eyes. While nothing could see his magic, he could feel it. His magic built up, ready for a spell to be cast.

He spoke quietly. So Princess Shuri wouldn't hear him. "sólarljós. tunglskin. Skært ljós. Ekkert ljós. augu mín munu sjá í gegnum allt." His voice was soft, but once the spell was cast the magic building at his eyes dissipated.

He opened them, and everything looked clear again. A dark jungle no longer surrounded him. The sky was still dark but everything seemed lit up by a sun that wasn't there. It is a little disoriented at first but you get used to it.

The pair eventually made their way to an enormous stone structure. It was the one he had flashes of, but seeing in person… it was much more intimidating than it seemed before. Small snit-bits of vision definitely didn't do the building justice.

"From the look on your face, I would say this is the building you saw." Shuri said with a slight smile.

Still in awe of the building, Loki only nodded.

A rush of cold ran up his spine. Snapping his attention on not the outside of the building but what ever lurked within. It called to him again. He heard no voice but didn't need to. He knew he needed to go inside. For what reason, that was what he didn't know.

He stepped forward but was quickly pulled back. A hand holding firm on his shoulder. Princess Shuri looked at the hall, but Loki could tell she had some apprehension about entering at all.

"This is the hall of kings… only those who tended to it and kings can enter…" She spoke quietly.

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Are you not royalty? Shouldn't you be able to enter?" He asked cautiously.

A slight shake of the princess head. "Only, and I repeat, _only _those meant in here can enter… It's just how- Loki!"

The boy easily overpowered the Princess strength and broke free from her grasp. He looked straight into the dark entryway, confidently walking closer to it's opening.

"For those who are meant to, well… I mean no disrespect but having visions and some woman calling me here, I think that is an okay to go in. Come on Shuri." He turned back and looked at the Wakandan, he knew they would be fine in there. He was curious and Loki could read her easily. She wanted to go in just was much as him. Loki held out his hand, an easy smile on his face, the magic in his eyes seeming to make his eyes more luminescent than normal. "We'll be fine. Let us go."

She rolled her eyes but did suck in a deep breath. An excited smile reached her face as she walked next to the boy. "I am going to blame you if something goes wrong."

"I figured as much."

* * *

The inside of the hall was dark. It seemed not to well taken care of in Loki's opinion. If the only people able to enter where kings and those meant to care for the place, where were those people?

They walked on, following the straight path leading to some sort of altar. Large vertical stones held a perfect circle above the altar. Some sort of pit in the middle of the ground. Beside the walk way were the Panthers Loki had seen before. The statues looked aged… it really didn't sit well with Loki.

The panthers themselves sat in water, it reached above the paws, almost reaching the height of the walkway, as if the place was flooding. There were two… gardens? On each side of the odd altar. But there were no plants. Only some sort of black substance.

"_You must help_."

"I heard it- her! I heard her again!" Loki yelled, jumping quite a bit at the sudden voice.

"What did she say?" Princess Shuri asked, she seemed much more calm than Loki, still walking the path. Just looking around at the decrepit surroundings.

"That I must help? But help what?" Loki answered, a bad feeling crawling it's way up Loki's back. Something important was lost here, he could tell that much.

The princess stopped walking. Carefully, she turned around. Tears were filling her brown eyes, she met his gaze. Just from that look alone… he knew his feelings were right.

"Something terrible happened here… right?" He asked carefully.

She only nodded. Her eyes wandered around again, but she did take in a breath to speak. "This is called the Hall of Kings. It is where people made kings come to get to the ancestral plan. A place for us to see our past kings and family. It is also a place for them to be gifted with the power of the black panther. A gift given to us by Bast. She is the one who gave us this land and ability for us to protect this land so well." She told the story. Loki knew better than to expect a happy ending in it though.

"There was a man that came a few years ago. He was a cousin I didn't know existed. He was of royal blood so could challenge for the throne. It didn't break any rules or costumes and my brother accepted his challenge anyway.

To make a hard story easier, my brother lost the challenge and was no longer king. The man, Erik, was now king. And with him having earned the crown and throne appropriately, he was taken here. Where he would gain the strength of the black panther and speak with the old kings.

Once he was done though… h-he… he ordered for the hall to be burned. So no other could gain strength to beat him or take his place as king. The keepers of this place, being treated, had to listen. And so… we lost the heart-shaped herb that gifted those with black panthers strength. All the plants but one herb burned away. That saved herb was given to my brother where he won the throne back. But…" She stopped, turning back to face to alter, eyes going to the burned gardens.

"But now there are no more plants at all. No way to connect with the… ah… ancestral plane?" He spoke measuredly, hoping not to mess up the terms from the story.

"You are correct. No one has ventured back here since the hall was burned…" Princess Shuri answered. She kept walking up the path, making her way to the center circle.

"_Child._"

Loki jumped again, but seeing as Princess Shrui was looking at the mess left of the gardens, he chose to answer the voice cautiously on his own.

"Y...yes?" He whispered. The princess couldn't hear him.

"_You have a gift. That I am in need of._" The woman's voice spoke.

"Gift? What… um… what do you mean?" He asked, part of his magic reaching out, trying to find the location of the voice, but coming up empty.

"_You possess something no other does. A magic different from this world. I have need of it._" She spoke on.

"What do you need me to do?" Loki asked, his magic already failing in finding the person speaking, but he still tried with his own eyes. Looking from one side of the hall to the other. Yet still finding no one.

"_Heal this place. Heal the plants that grew here. Heal back something for my people._"

His green eyes widened. Life magic! She wanted life magic! "Do you have any idea how hard life magic is? I- I'm just a child!" He whispered harshly. He couldn't perform miracles.

"_You are talented. A talent from birth it seems. Life magic may seem hard. But I sense strong power from you._"

No number of complements could make him perform magic he _knew _he couldn't do. "I'm sorry, but you have the wrong person for th-"

"_I do not. I know what you can do. Surely there is something I can give in return for such a favor?_" The voice purred.

"There is nothing you could offer to make me perform such humiliating magi-" His mind went back to the whole reason he was here at all. His people… he was here for them. His magic sent him here for help. What if… what if Princess Shuri wasn't that help. What if it was this voice!

"_Loki. You require something dear to your heart. Something brought you here for a noble deed. Complete this what I ask of you, and I will deliver on what you ask for._"

He could do it. He could bring help to his people. Complete his task and go back home. If he could just… bring back this garden…

"I- I don't know if… if I can do it. But- but i will try. You have my word." Loki spoke, closing his fist over his heart.

"_Then you have my thanks. And my own promise of help for your people. Wakanda and Asgard will thrive together. For this, you have my word. Just speak to the Queen of Wakanda, tell her Bast sent you. For you have healed the burn on Wakanda. Bring with you a herb from the garden. For she will question you at first. Her heart is hard and closed off from the loss of her people and her own son._" The voice explained. Loki nodded, making sure to keep the list in his head for once he tired his magic.

The voice didn't speak again, he knew he had a deal to complete now. Loki walked up the rest of the path, help certain for his people if he could just… work his magic. He giggled a bit at that, but quickly returned to the task at hand.

"Princess, you must stay back please." He spoke frankly, Princess Shuri's head snapping to him. He could see fresh tears making their way down her face.

"Wh-why? Loki?" She questioned, confusion clear in her sad eyes.

"Please. I know you have no reason to… but you must trust me."

His eyes blazed with determination, and Shrui read that loud and clear. She looked him over then back to the burned area, eventually nodding and slowly raised up. Taking a step back, she left the center circle, leaving only Loki.

"Just remember what mother taught you…" Loki muttered to himself. He sat down on his knees, keeping his hands in front of him, he closed his eyes.

What if he failed? What would he do then? He knows his magic isn't trained, that he isn't his mother with her skill. He can't mess this up… but he fears he will. In a tremendous way…

"_Don't think that way my child, only think you can. See it bloomed and focus on that._"

A smile made its way onto his face, the memory of his mother filling him with pride and courage. His mother taught him life magic before. Granted, it had been about making a flower bloom, so how hard could it be to make a flower grow?

He can do this. His mother was his teacher and she taught him well.

"Líf og dauði." He spoke. A small light of green magic formed in his hands.

"Vaxa og deyja." The magic grew brighter.

"Ég kalla eftir fortíðinni." Another ring of light formed around the mystical green.

"Ég kalla eftir nútíðinni." He moved his hands further forward.

"Ég kalla eftir framtíðinni." Opening his eyes, only a glowing white was left.

"Gerðu þessar jarðir að nýju." He spoke louder, a ring of magic formed around him. The inside of the circle had two squares within it, rotated so both are viable. A smaller circle that Loki knelt in glew to life. Either smaller circles with planet looking designs formed around him. Each perfect distance from the other.

"Komdu aftur til lífsins!" Loki yelled, green magic leaving the circle to the surrounding area.

Princess Shuri watches on in fascination and a little bit of fear. She was one of science, this wasn't up her alley to be sure.

The magic flowed around, the water level lowered back down to its original place. Magic wrapped around the two panther statues in a blinding bright green light, when it faded the statues were back in pristine condition. Gleaming vibranium reflecting some of the light from the magic elsewhere in the hall.

Cracked walls sealed up, broken or missing pieces from the path way and ground filled back in. The most magic filled the two burnt gardens. The green light melted into the singed ground, the magic visible from the cracks in the ground and ash. The black ash soon turned to luscious green grass.

Vines sprouted from the ground, at first only one to two but soon enough the whole garden ground was covered by the dark green vines. Small closed purple flowers sprouted from the vines. The light from inside the flowers gleamed a bright green but quickly faded to white and just as quickly returned to it's natural purple-ish pink glow. The native color of the special flowers.

"Komdu aftur til lífsins…" Loki whimpered out. The once bright green and white magic that flowed through the hall, faded away. The circle Loki knelt in also gone, no more magic flowing out of him sustaining the ring.

"Komdu… aftur til...lífsins…" Loki huffed out, his returning to their natural color but they quickly rolled to the back of his head as his body crashed down.

"Loki!" Princess Shuri exclaimed in surprise, part of her still in awe of how the hall looked. She shook herself from her stunned motionless and quickly ran to the passed out boy.

"Loki!? Loki! You've got to wake up!" She shook his shoulders, trying to get any reaction out of him.

None came.

"Oh Bast! What do I do!? I have a passed out prince in my kingdom! What- oh… what will mother do? What will Okoye do…" She muttered out loud looking over the child. He was breathing hard, a coat of sweat over him, his face in clear discomfort. What was she supposed to do!?

"_Princess._"

Maybe she could… take him to her lab again? Wait for him to wake… would he wake though? This was something she had never seen before. How in the world does she treat magic of all things!?

"_Shuri_."

She stopped thinking. She heard that… right? She wasn't losing her mind?

"_You are not, Princess Shuri_." The voice came again.

Shuri looked around, frantically looking for wherever the woman's voice was coming from. Wait… woman's voice… A woman's voice! The voice Loki was hearing!

"_You are correct, your highness. You know very well who I am. Do you not." _

She nodded quickly. "Bast! Your Bast! The goddess panther, I knew he was hearing you!" She exclaimed excitedly and very proudly. She knew she was right. In her arms, Loki groaned a bit from her movement. The previous giddy excitement quickly vanished.

"What did you make him do? Was it willing? Is he going to be okay? I do _not _need another broken white boy to deal with! Mother will be furious with me!" She exclaimed, while her voice definitely showed her panic, she was extra careful not to move the boy in her arms.

"_He is fine, Princess. He is simply tired from his use of magic. I promised him help if he healed this place. You must bring him to the Queen, your mother, to finish our deal." _

"The queen. My mother! I don't think so! She made it clear to _not _let any other outsiders into Wakanda, let alone the Hall of Kings! She will have me murdered! And then bring me back to life just to ground me for life!"

"_Bring with you a herb from the garden. Once your mother sees this, she will know the boy helped and that he is to be trusted. He should be awake by then. Now go. His people wait for his return. His brother most eagerly_."

She looked down, seeing Loki seemed to have regained some color in his face. Bast wouldn't lie, so he would be just fine.

Nodding to… well… wherever Bast was she carefully picked up the small boy and picked a herb. The glow of the herb will easily shine, so she won't trip while in the dark jungle. Hosting Loki on her back she started making her way back to the palace. It would be a decent walk back but if Loki had just healed a sacred place and used all his energy for it, a walk back was nothing compared to that.

She could do it. Besides, Loki is more than trustworthy now, getting him to her mother was the least she could do.

* * *

"Your highness! The Hall keepers sense a change!" A woman exclaimed entering the throne chambers. Her armor having gold instead of silver like the other warriors. The gold showing her important status to the army of Wakanda.

The general quickly formed an X on her chest in respect. Keeping her head down till her Queen acknowledged her.

The regal woman sat, wearing all black in mourning of her kingdom and son. She was called back to Queen when she found out her son died, not wanting her daughter to have to take the throne so young, she lets her only child left grow a bit more before she has her ceremony.

"Speak Okoye, what do the Hall keepers sense?" Queen Ramonda asked.

"The hall. They say it is back to pristine condition. As though Killmonger never destroyed it." The warrior answered.

"How… how can this be?" The queen asked, rising from her throne. Surprise clear in her eyes, as much as the sadness is too.

"They do not know. But a surge of power was seen. There was some bright light then once they got there, the Hall of Kings was back. Everything from the ceiling to the plants themselves my queen."

"Where is Shuri? We must go and see the hall." The queen spoke as she went toward the door.

"The guards say she… was with a child my queen. Showing this boy around."

"Child… why would she be with a child? Unless…" dread filled the queen. Her heart could not handle something else happening, especially to her only child left. She knows not who this child is, but if what she was feeling was correct… then he is not of Wakandan nature. It was another outsider. She was done with the outside claiming her family from her, she will not lose her daughter.

"Okoye! Find her, quickly. You know her best, bring her to me-"

_Knock knock!_

The two women's heads looked toward the door. The general quickly moved in front of the queen with spear in hand. Ready in position to kill. Seeming very much like a poised panther ready to strike.

Queen Ramonda nodded to Okoye, singling her to open the door. The warrior silently reached the handle and pulled the door. Her breath released at the sight of the princess but her suppression quickly returned at the thing the princess was holding.

"Shuri!" her mother sighed in relief. Quickly making her way toward her daughter, her eyes caught the person on her back. The sight of the child stopping her in her tracks. This was the boy the guards said she was showing around?

"Who- who is that?" Ramonda asked, her eyes not leaving the passed out boy.

Shrui huffed a tired laugh.

"This is Prince Loki, and he needs our help."

* * *

Translations:

sólarljós.

tunglskin.

Skært ljós.

Ekkert ljós.

augu mín munu sjá í gegnum allt.

Menas

Sunlight.

Moonlight.

Bright light.

No light.

My eyes will see through everything

Líf og dauði.

Vaxa og deyja.

Ég kalla eftir fortíðinni.

Ég kalla eftir nútíðinni.

Ég kalla eftir framtíðinni.

Gerðu þessar jarðir að nýju.

Komdu aftur til lífsins.

Means

Life and death.

Grow and die.

I call for the past.

I call for the present.

I call for the future.

Redesign these lands.

Come back to life.


	16. Chapter 15

Ha Ha! I can post a chapter within a week of the other! I did it! The last few reviews really got me working! I have to say to all the essential workers out there, thank you for everything you do and everything you're doing! I promise to try to get more chapters out so you all have something to read. This next chapter I'm very excited for… finally gonna get some Tony. On with the chapter!

-cluelessreader

Chapter 15

"This is Prince Loki, and he needs our help."

Okoye openly started, as well as the queen. Shuri didn't need them staring, she needed them helping.

"The Hall of Kings, it is back anew. And this boy did it." Princess Shuri said, walking further into the throne room. Only to be stopped by a reluctant Okoye.

Her spear blocking her way any further into the room. Her eyebrows furrowed but surprise did radiate from her dark eyes.

"That is not possible. Don't speak such nonsense. Now tell me why there is an outsider here at all." Queen Ramonda asked, her gaze not leaving the child.

Shuri sighed loudly. "Mother, he _did _fix it! I have proof!" The young woman exclaimed. She crouched down, carefully sliding Loki off her back, making sure she didn't unintentionally hurt him. Once he was set down, she stepped in front of the boy, clearly her way of guarding him.

She reached into her pocket where she kept the new herb. Lifting her hand, the purple glowing plant shun in her palm.

The queen and the warrior's eyes grew wide. Hearing from the Hall Keepers is one thing, but seeing the burned up plant perfectly healthy in the princesses hand… It was eye opening. The queen stepped forward, a scared but hopeful expression on her face.

Her more withered hands reached her daughters, both her palms hovering lightly over the plant.

"How… how is this possible?" She asked quietly. Her voice quivered a bit in her daughter's ears.

"It was all him, mother." Shuri said, moving a bit from Loki, her mother's gaze reached the boy. "Bast," Her mother gasped, eyes snapping to Shuri. "I know, I didn't believe it at first either. But Bast spoke to me as well. She made a deal with him. If he healed the hall and the herb's, Wakanda would help his people."

"That is preposterous! We've lost too much to help anyone else!" Queen Ramonda answered quickly.

"Mother, Bast told him we would help. His people have lost everything."

"That doesn't mean anything. Everyone's lost someth-"

"No! Everyone lost _something _but his people lost _everything_! First their home is taken over, then it is completely destroyed. Next the one who killed our people, kills half the refugees on their ship. Not by the snap, but with his bare hands. This boy… he lost his life to Thanos. He doesn't know how he's back or why, but he is. Now his people are tucked on some strange land with _nothing_." Shuri yelled.

"T'Challa wanted to help people, mother! Yet you stopped the progress he was making! We have done nothing with the outreach programs in the U.S he made. You stay locked up here in the palace, not seeing the people! They mourn just as much as us! Yet you haven't told them anything. You haven't done anything!"

Okoye watched on, her attention left the pair of royals however. A twitch catching her eye.

"Bast _promised _him. If he helped us, we would help him. Bast knew the talents he has, he fixed the burn of Wakanda. Now, it is our turn to help someone. They need our help, mother!" The outraged princess continued. Stepping toward her mother, anger radiating off of the girl.

The general stalked closer to the child, the princess and queen not noticing. The boy's eyes fluttered open a bit. Slowly, he was gaining consciousness.

"My brother is dead, mother, but what he wanted to do… shouldn't end. He wanted to help, and now we have a prince who was led to us. He has just helped bring back a piece of Wakanda, he has spoken to Bast, he is a friend." Shuri spoke quietly, her hands still shook, showing the passion her voice is not.

A small groan made almost everyone jump.

* * *

He felt light… like he didn't just use a ton of magic. His mother had told him before, using too much magic could injure him, maybe even kill him. He didn't understand why magic could harm him, but his mother was never wrong.

And yet he still messed up by using up magic, with life magic at that. Making a flower bloom didn't take too much life energy… but fixing burned land and bringing back plants to life? That definitely took more magic then he was planning.

Loki couldn't tell what was going on but he was swaying. He swayed and swayed, it was very calming to him. He was tired, so very tired and resting was helping him out.

Soon the swaying stopped. He doesn't know what was happening but it felt nice just staying still. Someone was muttering. He didn't know who… but someone was talking. It sounded fuzzy in his ears.

It was soft at first, but grew loud. Much louder. It was becoming understandable now.

"Yet you haven't told them anything. You haven't done anything!" A familiar young woman's voice rang out.

What hadn't he done? He thought he fixed the hall. Was it not done? His eyes were closed but under the lids they moved. If he could just open them…

"Bast _promised _him. If he helped us, we would help him. Bast knew the talents he has, he fixed the burn of Wakanda. Now, it is our turn to help someone. They need our help, mother!"

Mother? Wait… who's talking to who? He remembers Bast, the Wakandan voice that he made a deal with. She spoke of help for his people, for his brother.

He was tired. So _so_ tired, but he needed to see where he was. He focused, used all his strength to even get a bit of light into his gaze. It was bright and gold where he was.

"My brother is dead, mother, but what he wanted to do… shouldn't end. He wanted to help, and now we have a prince who was led to us. He has just helped bring back a piece of Wakanda, he has spoken to Bast, he is a friend."

His head hurt, the light burned his vision, and he was very hungry. A small groan escaped him. The voices stopped, but he didn't care, he was just trying to get his bearings.

He slid his arms under him and tried to push himself up. Loki's arm shook and he fell back down. He just wanted to sit up and see where he was! Norns that all! He knew he should have listened to his mother and not used so much magic.

He jumped a bit but recognized the hands that helped him sit up.

"Loki! Thank Bast you are awake. You look like crap, are you okay?" Princess Shuri asked, concern flooded her gaze but a happy relieved smile was on her face. He didn't know how the women's white markings stayed on her face, but there they were.

"Did I finish the hall?" Loki asked sheepishly.

Shuri looked at him oddly but a small laugh bubbled out of her. It was light but grew and grew. Tears welled in her eyes as she kept on laughing. "Yes! Yes Loki! It looks wonderful again. You even brought back the plants. Everything is as it was young prince." Shuri said with gratitude.

Loki looked away from the princess… noticing two other women in the area. "Who are they? Am I in trouble Princess?" He asked quietly, fear present in his hauntingly green eyes.

"No no! Loki, you are in no trouble. You are in the throne room of the palace." Shuri explained, her gaze followed the boy's own. Instantly her friendly tone changed. "This is my mother, the Queen of Wakanda. Queen Ramonda."

Loki looked at Shuri and the queen. He could feel the tension building between them.

"And this is Okoye, the general of Wakanda." Shuri introduced, her coldness toward her mother changed slightly warmer.

His thoughts changed instantly to how _important_ the people in this room are.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry!" He instantly got up, and instantly regretted it. From seeing a pristine room and three people, the edges of his vision darkened. The room faded as he stumbled back a bit. Great. A head-rush. That's not what he needed while he was in front of royalty.

"Loki! Are you alright?" Shuri exclaimed.

As fast as his eyesight left, it came back. He saw Princess Shuri looking on in concern. "Yes, I'm good. Just got up too fast, I'm okay." He quickly answered.

Loki looked to the two others in the room, remembering that the two most important people were still in the room. That he was in the throne room.

"Queen Ramonda, General Okoye," He greeted. Bowing a bit at the hips with his arms crossing across his chest respectfully. "I am Loki Odinson, Prince of New Asgard." He finished.

The queen's eyes went from him to her daughter, yet she said nothing to him.

Awkwardly, he lowered his arms and his back lined with tension. He sifted foot to foot without realising it. His right hand messing with his left, Loki's nervous tick.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Prince Loki." General Okoye spoke up with a clear of her throat. Clearly she could sense the tension in the room as well.

"Mother, don't you have anything to say?" Shuri snipped, her arms folded on each other, pure annoyance all over her.

Queen Ramonda only watched the boy.

"Um… your highness. I mean you no disrespect but… i've come here to ask for he-"

"I know why you are here child." She spoke for the first time.

Loki flinched quite a bit. Did he say something wrong? "Oh… okay your highness. Well, I know this will sound crazy, but someone called Bast made a deal. It was for-"

"Why did you come here. Prince Loki." She interrupted again.

"Mother!" Shuri yelled, stepping next to Loki. "You know everything! I've told you what happened, what Bast promised him. We _must_-"

"It's okay… really." Loki chimed in, but his voice was drowned out.

"How do I know you're not lying, Shuri? You've always wanted to help the outside, why wouldn't you lie!"

"Oh yea, I just made up the hall coming back! Made up the plant coming back!"

"Princess Shuri please… It's okay really." He tried again.

"It wasn't this- this child! It was Bast, she was the one who gave us the plant in the first place, why wouldn't she just fix it?"

"Had she fixed it before today!? She couldn't! She needed him!"

"It's fine, really. I think it would be best if I left…" Loki said as the two kept arguing. They clearly didn't hear him or notice him stepping back. All but one person.

The other women in the room met his gaze and tilted her head toward the door. Loki nodded with a slight giggle.

He looked back to the princess and queen. The two very much still in their heated conversation.

The women, Okoye, walked to the large doors and opened them enough for both to get through. Aiming to be as silent as possible. Loki looked back to make sure the two wouldn't notice. He hoped this wasn't to rude... and that Princess Shuri would understand, plus they were only going to wait outside... so.

The two slipped out and Loki sighed a sigh of relief. He hates arguing...

"You look glad to be out." General Okoye said with her own sigh of relief.

"That obvious?" Loki asked with a slightly nervous but relieved smile.

"I've heard them argue before, I suppose I'm used to it."

Loki looked at Lady Okoye, he noticed something different… "Lady Okoye, is it okay if I ask you something?"

She looked at him in her perip, she was calmly leaving against the wall next to the throne room doors. Hand still gripping the large spear that Loki recognized all the other guards and warriors carry with them.

After some consideration she nodded.

"Why is your armor gold and not silver?"

She huffed a small laugh. "Out of all the questions you ask, you ask about the color of my armor?"

Loki felt his cheeks get red. Was it a stupid question?

"Since I am the leader of the army, the gold is a way for others to know my position."

Loki nodded, having his answer.

"Plus I look better in gold." Lady Okoye added very seriously.

That got a laugh out of him. "That you do. Gold suits you."

* * *

"Great! You scared him off!" Shuri yelled after seeing two people missing from the room. Because of course her mother would be able to scare not only a new friend but scare someone who has magic she really wanted to study. Plus it's a deal with Bast! She said they would help him and instead he's met with suspicion and is now gone.

"Why do you support this child? You've only known him for a day!"

She gaped. "Why do I- are you- _why do I support Loki_? Cause he's powerful! He has abilities I can only dream of studying! He's someone who's suffered just as much as us, if not more!"

Her mother only scoffed. Turning away and walking back toward the throne.

"His magic sent him to us, he didn't know where he was going! He didn't come to us because of our herb or vibranium or tech. He came to us because he is looking for help." Shuri continued, following her mother.

"I don't understand mother… why? Why won't you let us help him? His people?" She asked as her mother sat upon the throne.

"Mother _please_! Bast promised him we would help! What about him makes you not want to fulfill the promise she made to him?"

"Because we couldn't even help ourselves!" Her mother yelled back. The normally calm yet strong demeanor of her mother was gone. All that was left was angry, sad and grieving women. "We tried to help and we lost hundreds of our own. We lost… we lost your brother. I can't help our own… how am I supposed to help him?"

Her mother hadn't spoken about the snap since it had happened. She refused to speak about it. Shuri… she never thought about the snap in that way. She knew it took people, and her brother… of course she mourned but she didn't want that to stop what her brother wanted.

"Mother… just because we lost once… doesn't mean we will lose again." Shuri spoke up softly. She stepped closer. "Bast sees something in this child. And she was right, he healed our burned land and only wishes for help." Her mother looked up. "T'Challa would help him, even if the boy hadn't done anything. You and I both know that."

"I know he would have helped."

"Then let's help them! We will help New Asgard, they don't know earth and they have nothing… please mother."

Her mother breathed in, ready to respond and Shuri knew what it would be.

"Please mother, for T'Challa…"

She didn't want to pull that card but if she was right, then that would get the help her friend needed. And an amazing alliance that would be best to form. Helping New Asgard would be the best for everyone and it really would be what her big brother would do. She knows T'Challa would have helped, so why not her mother and her?

Her mother sighed. It was definitely tired but Shuri still hoped…

"For T'Challa." Her mother nodded.

Shuri ran the last steps, arms reaching around her mother. A happy and relieved smile on her face. She didn't see it but her mother did roll her eyes.

* * *

"I don't hear yelling anymore." Loki pointed out. He was sitting down, his knees drawn up to his chest. He had his hand out and had a little bit of green light dancing between his finger tips.

"Want to go back inside then?" Lady Okoye asked, she still stood but did watch the magic intently.

Loki clenched his fist, stoking out the magic. "Yes, if you think we can go back, Lady Okoye. " He nodded.

She laughed a bit. "Why do you say 'Lady' it is just Okoye."

He flushed, not realizing it was weird. "Oh… I didn't… um- I apologize if it's rude. For my people all women are ladies, no matter what they do. It is considered respectful to my people." Loki explained quickly.

La- Okoye nodded in understanding. "Different cultures, I get it. You may call me that if you wish."

Loki smiled. "Thank you. Lady Okoye."

Their attention was brought back to their surroundings when the door clicked open. Princess Shuri standing in the doorway, a huge smile on her face.

"From the looks of it, I would say you got your mother to agree to hear him." Lady Okoye joked.

"Yes! I did! Come Loki, you must speak with my mother." Shuri grabbed Loki's wrist and quickly lifted him up, dragging him back into the throne room. Lady Okoye watched on with a slight smile on her face.

The princess dragged him to the center of the room, Queen Ramonda sat on her throne, Lady Okoye took her place behind the queen. Still holding onto her vibranium spear.

"Queen Ramonda." Loki greeted, forming an X over his chest once more. This time however, she nodded in acknowledgement.

"Prince Loki, of New Asgard. I have heard what you've done for my people… Princess Shuri speaks of your people's hardships. Please, I would ask you to tell me yourself what is going on and what's happened to them."

Loki tensed up again, but did nod. "My home was destroyed… a woman named Hela took over Asgard and the only way to defeat her was to destroy the realm of Asgard. She killed many of my people and the rest escaped on a ship. My brother thought Midgard would be the best place to come too. But… but someone attacked the ship, killing half the refugees."

Princess Shuri listened on, her face conveying sadness. Lady Okoye looked as straight faced as before but something in her eyes gave away her horror.

"I had taken people to escape pods and they escaped but I stayed behind. To help my brother. He tells me I… it's going to sound crazy but… I saved him and died doing so."

Queen Ramonda's eyebrow raised up in suspicion. Same for Lady Okoye.

"I was an adult and when I came back, I came back as this," He gestured to himself. "I know not how I came back but I am here now. My people made it here and started setting up a small settlement. It's small now… only a few wood buildings and tents… that's why I came here. I focused my magic to find help and it led me here! Your people's buildings look like home to me so I know it would look like something familiar to my people. I hope that you would be willing to help us build our home, in return I will help Princess Shuri in her tech. I promise." Loki finished. A feeling of hope rushing through him as the queen seemed to think of his request.

After a moment she looked back at him. "Prince Loki. You ask for our help and I see no reason to reject you. Bast promised you our help for you healing the hall. Which you did. For your help, Wakanda will offer its support. All I ask, as queen, is for an alliance with New Asgard." Queen Ramonda spoke.

"Yes! Of course! You will have an alliance with New Asgard for your help." Loki agreed instantly. His eyes shone more brightly than before. He did it! He just formed a powerful alliance and got help for his people!

He turned and looked at Princess Shuri, she had her own smile.

"I give you my thanks, your highness." Loki said as he looked back to the queen.

"Princess Shuri will give what you need to begin your people's construction." Queen Ramonda spoke, nodding to her daughter.

"Of course mother. We will make preparations immediately. Come Prince Loki, we have much to discuss."

The young prince nodded and clearly couldn't contain his excitement. Loki smiled and nodded to Lady Okoye, she returned it. Princess Shuri and Loki bowed once more then took their leave.

Both buzzing with ideas.

* * *

Loki had been gone for two some odd days now. And Thor still waited. Sure he went home to sleep but he did leave the work of New Asgard to Valkyrie.

"_You deserve a break Thor. Just wait for your brother and leave everything to me_."

Part of him wanted to tell her no. That there was too much work to do in New Asgard but he decided against it. Thor trusted Valkyrie, so he would leave the work to her. Thor knows he can trust her while he waits.

And with work being handled, that's what Thor did. He waited and waited. Thor would sit by the ocean and once he got tired enough, he would go home and sleep. He wishes he knew where Loki went at the very least.

He had to admit that working on New Asgard for the past 5 months straight was more than exhausting. Thor was happy to have a little brake.

It was a nice day at the coastline. Thor sat, watching the sun rise once more.

"Come on Loki…" Thor muttered quietly.

He still found humor in 'get help' and the fact that the _one _time Thor didn't want Loki getting help, his little brother goes off to wherever he is.

He hopes his brother is okay…

After getting him back, he doesn't want something happening so soon to Loki's new life. Thor knows there is no reason to be so protective of him… but something is making him. He still has the memories of him and his brother growing up, and has memories of the issues and problems. He just doesn't want what happened to Loki before to happen again.

His thoughts were quickly interrupted by someone shaking his arm. He jumped and looked to the person, his reflex of a fight dying quickly. At his side was Valkyrie, a sly smile on her face.

"Come Thor! We must leave, your brother has returned."

Thor shot up quickly and the two took off toward town. They both ran and made it to the tent filled town square. It seemed everyone was here. Thor could see some sort of light through the crowd.

Valkyrie and him pushed their way through, trying to find his brother who should be in the area.

"Come on people! Move!" Valkyrie yelled ahead of Thor. The people around the pair seemed to realize they were trying to get through and split a small path for them.

Thor's blue eyes searched ahead of him and Valkyrie to find anything that looked like his brother, but one thing he could see was some sort of portal.

The light that radiated off the small portal was his brother's familiar green.

"Loki!" Thor yelled into the crowd, seeing a small child with black hair, the child's back to him. A rush of nervousness hit him for some reason, he couldn't tell why…

Out of everyone's talking and noise, it seemed the boy heard him. He turned around, his amazing green eyes searched the crowd and eventually settled on Thor. A wide smile growing on his face. Loki turned back around and grabbed some young girls arm and started dragging her behind him, the portal dissipating.

"Brother! Guess what!" Loki said excitedly as he rushed into Thor's embrace. Thor laughed as he hugged his brother tight. Loki came back… his little brother is fine and got back home.

"What little one?" He responded finally releasing the small boy.

Loki looked up and a smirk formed on his face. The same 'i was right' smirk Thor remembers seeing on his face as they grew up.

"I got help." He said cockily.

* * *

Loki was buzzing with excitement!

He made it back, has the support of Wakanda, and now with Princess Shuri with him, they were going to do great things for New Asgard.

She immediately questioned the portal Loki made, hoping to get tests on his magic. He quickly told her she would, but after they went to New Asgard.

They stepped through the green portal and he saw home.

He was back home… sure he was gone for two maybe three days but he still missed it, especially if he just up and vanished on Thor.

Soon enough a huge crowd was all around him and the princess. He wasn't too surprised about that. Considering he used magic and the people were less then happy with boys using it… he knew he would hear an ear full from Thor about using magic in front of people and… and for leaving without telling him…

Loki would cross that bridge when he got there.

"Welcome to New Asgard, Princess Shuri." Loki said.

Her eyes scanned the area and the people. "You weren't lying about needed help… tents?" Shuri observed.

"No need to be rude, we will be fixing this place up with your help in no time." Loki sassed back.

The princess giggled a bit but nodded anyway. "I suppose you're right. My apologies Prince Loki." She said with a mock bow.

Loki laughed a bit but stopped.

"Loki!"

He knew he heard that. It was Thor but he didn't sound as mad as Loki thought he would. He turned and there his big brother was. He couldn't help it but besides expecting one hel of a punishment he smiled and ran to Thor. Not without grabbing Princess Shuri and leading her to meet King Thor as well. His magic automatically dissipated the portal.

"Brother! Guess what!" He yipped excitedly, happy to back with his brother.

"What little one?" Thor asked once he released him.

"I got help." Loki said with a sly smirk. He was waiting to say that!

"I can't believe we missed you." Lady Brunnhilde spoke up from behind Thor.

Loki was ready for a mind of wits off with Lady Brunnhilde but Shuri spoke up first. "King Thor, a pleasure to meet you properly." Princess Shuri said, stepping next to Loki.

"You know him?" Loki asked, eyes wide at the Wakandan.

"Not personally, but my brother knew him. I only saw glimpses of him fighting so technically this is my first time talking to him." Princess Shuri shrugged.

"You are the black panthers sister, yes?" Thor asked, kind of figuring out who she was.

"Yes, your highness. I am Princess Shuri." She introduced, forming an X over chest instinctually.

Loki smiled a bit. He closed his right hand into a fist and placed it over his heart, bowing a bit. "Hopefully I am not in too much trouble, King Thor." Loki said. He heard as Princess Shuri gave a small "oh."

"You are not little brother… I believe you were right in all of our fights…" Thor admitted.

"I- what? I'm sorry what did you say?" Loki stuttered. Really thinking he's hearing things.

"I said, you were right, brother. I should have let you help me. Instead of keeping you home, New Asgard could be so much more if I just let you help sooner."

"I swear I'm hearing things… but I think you not only apologized to me but also said I was right, I'm correct yes?"

"Okay little brother, now you're milking this." Thor said with a roll of his eyes, but did have a smile on his face.

"You bet I am. Now let us return home, we have much to discuss with Princess Shuri." Loki replied.

Loki was happy to be home but needed to focus on the project ahead. Introductions were held between the princess and Lady Brunnhilde, they seemed to form a quick bond. Princess Shuri told her of the warrior handmaids, and instantly they were having an interesting conversation on training and lessons.

Soon the quartet was in the small home.

"You live here?" Princess Shuri said, eyes looking around the small wooden shack really.

"Yea… for now anyway! Once we start building, everything will be much better than wood houses and tents." Loki said, walking to the kitchen table.

"I think you mean hut. These are not houses." Shuri said as she followed Loki.

"Are you gonna keep trash talking about my home or are we gonna start fixing it?" Loki said less than amused.

She held her hands up in surrender. "Okay," Shuri said as she slid off the black beads. "Let's get started shall we."


	17. Chapter 16

I AM SO FUCKING PROUD OF THIS CHAPTER! It's extra long, just like I hoped it would be. (Heh that's what she said) I made this and the next chapter is when the story starts getting juicy. I hope I made the news stations as accrued as possible (cough cough Fox News) I thank you guys for getting me to get this far in my writing. I love seeing new reviews on my work, it just drives me to write more for my amazing readers! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter because it was so much fun to write. And maybe… hint hint… there's a person in this chapter… Any-who! All of you, stay safe, healthy, productive, and awesome! On with the story!

-Cluelessreader

Chapter 16

BBC News

Aired: July 23 2018

_In today's news the small nation of New Asgard seems to be making leaps and bounds in its construction. With the help of the East African kingdom Wakanda, somehow New Asgard has been speeding in its city plans._

_It leads people to question what Wakanda really is if the poor country can help another." _

FOX NEWS

Aired: August 3 2018

_World leaders questions have been building, since the bombing and assassination of former Wakandan King T'Chaka, over what Waknda really is. It is known for being the poorest county but that doesn't seem to be the case. _

_In Busan, South Korea a few years ago, there was a large and very destructive chase throughout its streets. The one chasing was two female black warriors and a person in a black cat like suit. For a while no news could be found of the people, except photos civilians got of the being when the chase ended. _

_People only got photos of the cat suit but recently new security video footage has surfaced of the prince of Wakanda walking to the market and never leaving. Two women with him fitting the two in the civilian photos. _

_Where would they have a suit that seems as advanced as Iron Man? _

_If they are really a poor country, how could they have such advanced suits?_

_Why would the country lie? _

_If they could be helping others they should be._

_What are they really hiding? _

CNN

Aired: August 7 2018

_Today Queen of Wakanda, Queen Ramonda, has spoken out about accusations regarding the East African nation. Many have been asking questions about the nation when interesting photos came to light, as well as information of the nation helping New Asgard. _

_She was ready with a response. _

"I am here, as Queen Mother, to answer everything. Yes. Our kingdom has many advancements that no other country knows about. Only a select few have ever been allowed in my borders and learn our secret.

But we are advanced. More advanced than any in the world. And we are not the poorest country, we are the most successful monarch in the world and we have kept our own safe and kept our prosperity by hiding from the world.

But that can no longer happen…

My son, T'Challa was taken by the snap, and all his efforts to help other nations were put on hold by my grief. I realize now, that is unfair. My son may have passed but he wanted to help so that is what me and my daughter will do.

We are starting with a new nation that has come to us, begging for help.

Prince Loki of New Asgard has reached to us and his kind will be the first we reach our hand out to. If things go well, we will keep working on reaching out to other countries that need aid."

_With the shocking information of what was once thought to be a poor and third world country, The United Nations are currently speaking on how to handle the new information. A few are upset with Wakanda for lying while others understand hiding. _

_For more happy news regarding the truth from Wakanda is the new small nation of New Asgard getting much needed aid. Their Prince has been focusing his work on building up buildings with the help of the Wakandan princess, Princess Shuri. We have yet to get any words from New Asgard's king or prince yet._

MSNBC

Aired: August 29 2018

_The King and Prince of New Asgard have finally spoken out regarding their new home. With the new nation being under many other countries watch, the royals have finally spoken out today. _

"I am King Thor, and it is true my brother went in search of help. He used his abilities and found Wakanda. He went to them and with him helping them, we earned an alliance with Queen Ramonda and Princess Shuri.

Princess Shuri and my brother have been building New Asgard together. Piece by piece. Had it not been for Prince Loki, I'm sure our kingdom would still only be tents and few wood buildings.

With the help of Wakanda and their willingness to show themselves to the world, we have finally made real progress on the land we were giving. Slowly but surely, our home is starting to look like it."

_ King Thor trusts the Wakandans with his heart, even understanding staying a secret, so it is no surprise that the hidden nation and new land of refugees would be willing to make an alliance. _

_ What many fear, is what the ability of a powerful Wakanda and powerful Asgardians means for the rest of the world._

* * *

"I can't wait for this mess to be done and over with. We're trying to do great things, I do _not _need the news or anyone else for that matter breathing down my neck about it." Thor said, completely done with everything.

Loki sat at the kitchen table, Princess Shuri had given him a set of those beads so he could keep making plans and blueprints while she was back home at Wakanda.

Thor could tell Loki had enough of people harassing New Asgard and Wakanda. It was driving them crazy. Loki quickly made a comment on that.

"_Only I'm allowed to drive you crazy_!"

"Maybe if we just focus on New Asgard's construction, it would make things speedy-er and could keep your attention on us and not, whatever else is going on in Midgard." Loki said, moving his hands along the blue screen. Thor watched as he made plans for the town square. He knew Loki would make it as grand as Asgard.

"Your right little brother." He sighed but did nod. "Your right. Now, what are you and the princess going to start on first?"

Clearly Thor asked the right question. Loki smiled and sat next to him. "Okay look," He said as he showed the screen, different plans all over the screen. "I think the main goal is to start with the town square. We're going to build a fountain in the middle and a building making a square around the fountain area. Tall buildings with arches leading to other parts of New Asgard. The large buildings are going to be the main shopping area for everyone. There will be many stores and shops. It's awesome that the town square over shows the coast line, so we're gonna make a dock there. International trading once everything's done and settled. So that way if the shop owners need material or product, they can get it quickly! It's perfect!"

Showing building plan after building plan, Loki didn't notice Thor's soft smile.

"Those large arches are gonna lead to many of the living areas. Princess Shuri's input was something called apartments. It makes housing many people comfortable possible with such little land. The houses look amazing! And then- Thor? You're not looking." Loki said, finally noticing his brother's proud eyes on him and not the hologram screen.

"You planned all this?" Thor asked.

"Well… me and Princess Shuri made them. I just showed her what Asgard looked like and she modified it with her tech, so that way we could actually make the plans a reality. She really liked all the gold." Loki joked a bit.

"I'm not surprised, with your magic and her mind, you will make New Asgard flourish."

"_We _will make it flourish brother. You as king and me as your adviser. Just as father planned."

What?

Thor shook his head a bit. "I'm sorry, what do you mean 'just as father planned'?" Thor asked. Some dread growing in place of happiness that was just there.

"Thor… did you really think father was gonna make me the next king of Asgard?" Loki said with an easy smile. "Anyway! We need you to look over these. So New Asgard can start looking like a real home for Asgardians." Loki diverted.

He wanted to keep talking to Loki about his thoughts… but knew better than to try to force words out of him. When it came to speaking Loki could always trap anyone whenever he wanted. Best Thor waits for another opportunity.

But the words would stay in his head.

* * *

FOX NEWS

Aired: September 13 2018

_ It seems the child prince of New Asgard has powers of his own that maybe others should be worried over. Not only are the newcomers aliens, but they are super powered aliens at that! We thought super strength and long lives was all we had to fear but now the kid shows _magic_! _

_ Magic! Here we thought magic wasn't real. _

_ When some from the united nations posed questions to New Asgard over protecting themselves, their king made no comment. _

_ Which shouldn't be much of a surprise! _

_ Their king being superhero Avenger, Thor. The one with all the lightning and dangerous powers. Yea. Him._

_ Now we have his kid brother, who can do lord knows what! _

_ Bet you all feel safe now. _

_ If anyone from New Asgard is watching this, You should go home. We're already dealing with too many things. More people popping up with powers or whatever they have. We don't need more things to deal with! The united nation should listen to those wanting them out!_

BBC News

Aired: September 23 2018

_The world is in awe with the progress of New Asgard. With help from Wakanda, their land has grown quickly. There are no longer tents and small structures but real buildings. No skyscrapers yet, but New Asgard is now on par with first world countries._

_ Their home a mix of modern architecture, international style, expressionist and deconstructivism. They have a large shopping area, even few neighborhoods have been completed. _

_ The next things on their to-do list, according to King Thor, is the docks and transportation._

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know his birthday!" Princess Shuri exclaimed. Somehow while Loki was working on the protective border around New Asgard, Princess Shruri and his brother were talking about something.

"_He was only a few weeks away from his naming day… we don't know it's correlated day in earth time." Loki overheard Thor speaking. _

"_What's a naming day?" Princess Shuri asked. She was looking at the hologram screen. Watching over the connection rout for their own shield. Shuri was helpful in telling Loki where the piece of tech needed to be buried to stay hidden and still work. Thank the Norns for his magic. _

"_It is a way of celebrating the day he was born." _

"_A birthday?" _

"_I believe that's what it's called here." _

_Loki tuned out the conversation, working on keeping the large curved metal in the air while his magic worked to dig out where the metal was meant to go. _

"_So he's ten?" _

"_The days on Asgard were a lot longer than here, I believe his day comes a bit later now." _

"_So when is his birthday?" _

_The ground was dug out enough. The exact depth that Princess Shuri told him. Delicately, he started lowering the important tech. _

"_I know not." _

"_What!" _

_Loki turned his head back quickly, his magic flickering at yelling. The pressure of the metal on his magic pulls his attention back to the heavy metal that's supposed to be handled with care. Lest he risk it breaking and ruining all the work he had just done. _

_He heard Princess Shuri run up to him, but her attention was still on Thor. "What do you mean you don't know his birthday!" Princess Shuri exclaimed. _

"It's not that important anyway Princess, now please! I need to focus!" Loki shouted, effectively shutting the two behind him up.

He fixed the leverage of the metal, noticing it had shifted a bit to the left of the pit meant for it.

"You don't know your birthday?" Princess Shuri asked him. A lot more quietly, Loki noticed.

"I do not." He replied, still his attention on the metal that was about three times the size of Thor. He couldn't focus on naming days and birthdays at the moment.

It went into the ten foot hole, Loki connected it to the last placed metal piece, and waited. In a few seconds the metal hummed to life, blue lights running through it and telling him he finished the next part of the chain.

He lowered his hands, the slight glow of green disappearing. Looking at his work he smiled a bit, wiping the bit of sweat that formed on his face.

"Nineteen done, ten to go." Loki said as he turned to face Thor and Shuri.

"Great! Progress is right on schedule." Princess Shuri said, taping her screen. There was an aerial view of New Asgard, a perfect circle wrapped around it. Meeting the border they could not cross, since it belonged to another country. The circle was 65.5% blue, 34.5 of it still glowed red.

"Now, back to the important conversation at hand. You don't know your birthday?"

Loki rolled his eyes. "No. I don't know my birthday."

The group walked back to town, it was sunset, so work was done for the day. Lady Brunnhilde was keeping an eye on the home's progress, sending updates from a pair of beads Princess Shuri gave her.

"Well… what did it look like when you were born?" Princess Shuri asked.

"How would I remember that?" Loki said with a roll of his eyes. "Would you remember right? You were already a few hundred years old when Mother had me." He looked to Thor… and saw something he didn't think he would.

Thor looked nervous and guilty.

"I do remember."

"Great! What did it look like when he was born? Sunny? Warm? Flowers everywhere?" Princess Shuri asked, not noticing anything.

"It was night time, and it was cold…"

Loki raised an eyebrow. His parents never talked about what his birth was like, seeing Thor now… maybe he should have been more concerned about that.

"Loki was born in the winter of Asgard." Thor continued.

"Okay! That narrows it down. December, January and February. Start of winter, middle of winter and end of winter." Shuri laid out the options.

"It was cloudless during that day… then in the middle of the evening it started snowing heavily." Thor explained.

"First snow of that year?" Shuri asked.

Thor nodded.

"Then it's gonna be a day in December. Now what day…" Shuri looked to the sky in thought.

Loki only watched Thor next to him. Thor looked too anxious to be talking about his birth.

"What about the 17th?" Shuri asked, eyes lighting up.

"The 17th?" Loki asked, looking back to Princess Shuri.

"Why not. You look like a 17 kind of person."

Loki thought about it for a minute. December 17th… it doesn't sound so bad. "What do you think, Thor? Does December 17th sound right to you?" Loki asked, watching extra closely at his body language.

Thor looked deep in thought, he shook his head slightly, as if clearing his head. "This date sounds appropriate." He finally answered, a slightly forced smile on his face.

"Then it is settled! Your birthday, or naming day, is now December 17th!" Princess Shuri announced.

Thor kept his gaze straight, not looking at Loki all the way back home. Loki would have to look into this…

* * *

CNN

Aired: October 18 2018

_Today a large protective border was finally activated in the nation of New Asgard. Being supplied by Wakanda, It seems most everything is done regarding New Asgard. _

_ Regarding the announcement released a few months ago, New Asgard has finally released the date in which the nation will have its first celebration. As with their costumes, the completion of New Asgard is going to be a nationwide celebration. _

_ The celebration will be held December 17th, in honor of its completion and in celebration of the nation's own prince's birthday. Or, naming day, as Asgardians call it. _

_ Many countries look forward to seeing New Asgard in person as well as meeting King Thor._

* * *

Words mocked Thor. From Loki's birth to the truth about him. Should Thor tell Loki? Or do as his father did? The only reason Loki found out was because he went to Jotunheim after all…

No! That would just be a repeat of everything!

But… how would he tell Loki? His parents failed in it before… who's to say Thor wouldn't as well?

"What has you all concerned?" A woman's voice jumped him out of his inner turmoil.

"Hello Valkyrie." He spoke, not his normal loud tone.

"Hey. Now what's going on?" She asked as she sat down next to him. "You only sit alone on his beach if somethings wrong, worrying, or regarding Loki. Now spill."

He laughed a bit, but no humor was in it. "I didn't think I was that obvious…"

"You're not your brother. Now what is it?" She said, not giving Thor a chance to avoid this conversation.

"It- It's Loki…"

"I figured as much, Thor. What about him?"

"Princess Shuri was asking about his birth…"

"And?"

"And- and it brought up some things."

Valkyrie rolled her eyes. "Out with it Thor!"

"Loki's adopted!" Thor yelled.

"What…?"

Thor sighed, placing his head in his hands. "Loki's adopted… he's not even Asgardian."

"What! What is he?" Valkyrie asked, eyes wide.

"He's Jotun…" Thor answered.

"Jotun. That small kid? Yea right." Valkyrie said as she rolled her eyes. "You got me there, very funny. Now what's really-"

"I'm not lying, Valkyrie. You know I have no talent for that. Father told me about his parentage. He is the son of Laufey. But he was abandoned since he was small for a Jotun child. Odin found him and thought he could be… useful? I do not know the right words for Father's actions."

"Odin wanted to _use _him?"

"No! Well… kind of? I know not. Father said Loki could have bridged the gap between Asgard and Jotunhim, made peace between them." Thor spoke.

"It _sounds _like kidnapping a child to have a future puppet king to me. Was he sure Loki was abandoned?" Valkyrie asked.

Thor shook his head. "I do not know. From what Father told me, he seemed left to die."

"Okay… what are you going to do?"

"That's what I can't figure out Valkyrie. I remember what happened when my father didn't tell Loki. Loki found out on his own, and it… it broke him. I do not think he will figure it out now but at the same time… I do not want to make the same mistakes Father or Mother made. I do not wish for Loki to go down the same path he did once before…"

"Then… tell him. You have to. If you want to make sure nothing bad happens again right?" Valkyrie told him.

"But how?"

"I don't know. You know me, I'm blunt. I don't care what happens, if it's the truth then it's gotta be said."

Thor sighed again. He would never figure this out.

"He's your brother Thor. Clearly you care for him, and he cares for you. He's a child, tell him now and don't keep waiting on it. If you do everything is going to happen all over again somehow. So change it now."

The words struck a chord in him. He didn't want a repeat of what happened. He has his brother back, before everything corrupted him… he was given a chance to change things now. Best he doesn't ruin it and repeat history.

"Feeling better?" Valkyrie asked as she stood up.

"A bit." He answered, a small smile on his face.

"Good. Now start thinking of what you're gonna say. Oh! By the way, Loki said it's dinner time. It's his cooking day tonight. Don't wanna miss that." She started walking back toward town, back home.

Thor looked out to the ocean, the setting sun reminding him of Asgard. "Tell me what to do Father, Mother. I do not want to mess up this chance you've given me."

* * *

BBC News

Aired: October 29 2018

_Many cases of missing objects, switched plants, and over all pranks have been happening the past week. A new surge of pranks has eyes turned to resident God of mischief._

"My garden was finally growing and it ended up across the walkway to my neighbors patio! I got their plants and he got mine. I've heard that's been going on all over the place. Stuff being switched around or popping up in the oddest of places. It's a little bit of a bother. But it does make New Asgard seem like our old home."

_While some people are less than enthused at the small cases of pranks littering New Asgard, others welcome it. Some even take part. _

"My own daughter has been having fun pranking me and my husband. We haven't seen her smile since we lost Asgard. To me and my husband, we will deal with every prank if it keeps our daughter smiling like normal."

"It's like old times to me and my brother. Back then we used to see who could pull the most tricks without being caught. Granted our mom is less than enthused about it but I see her smiling when she thinks we don't see here. Sure, Prince Loki might seem annoying with all his tricks but it's making New Asgard feel normal to us."

_Some here in the studio have theories as to the surge or pranks. Seeing as it is New Asgard's first halloween. _

* * *

Thor watched on as Loki practiced his cloning magic. But he could tell Loki wasn't very focused. "Come on Thor! It's amazing! A night to scare people, where costumes and eat as much sweets as you want! It's my kind of holiday!" Loki said, clearly excited.

"So I can assume you are behind all the mischief happening around here these past few days." Thor said sitting on a chair with his arms crossed, a smug smile on his face.

Loki's magic flickered as he flinched a bit. "N-no. Well… not _all _of it."

"Not all of it."

"Hey! It's not my fault if others want to have fun too."

Thor rolled his eyes a bit. "Alright. How are you going to celebrate Halloween anyway? No one here, even you, have any idea how it works." Thor asked.

"Oh! Thats easy. Princess Shuri said if I teleport us to the U.S. then she knew where to go for my first halloween." Loki answered.

"And when were you going to tell me?" Thor asked.

"... now…?"

Thor raised an eyebrow.

"Can I please go with Shuri?" Loki asked.

"Well… I don't know…"

"Let the kid go Thor. You know he's done enough work to warrant it." Valkyrie spoke up, walking outside from inside the house.

"Valkyrie!"

"You can go Lackey."

"Thanks Lady Valkyrie!" Loki said, already charging his magic.

"No Loki! I didn't-"

The magic flared and with a wink of his eye to Valkyrie he poofed away.

Thor stood there. Annoyed to boot. Laughter filled his ears.

"I didn't say he could go by the way."

"Yea? And what makes you think he wasn't gonna go if you told him no?" Valkyrie said as she raised her eyebrow, already walking inside like she won the argument… which she did.

"Yea well! He still could have asked me!"

She only hummed in response.

Yep. she won alright.

* * *

He'd have to thank Lady Brunnhilde when he got back to New Asgard. Loki quickly made it to Wakanda, bowing to the guards as he passed.

"It is good to see you again Prince Loki." One of the women said as he passed.

"It's good to see you too Lady Thibo!"

He knew the paths of Wakanda by heart with how many times he poofs in. Loki ran right to where Princess Shuri said to meet him. Soon enough he was right outside the throne room.

"Thank you Mother!" Princess Shuri said as she walked out.

"You just got permission too?"

"Yes. But at least I asked someone."

"Hey! Technically I asked Lady Brunnhilde!" Loki defended.

"Okay okay, now what are you going as?" Shuri asked. The confusion on his face must have answered her question. "You have no idea do you?"

He only shook his head.

"Okay… oh! I know! It's perfect for you!" She activated her beads. A few photos popping up. One was some girl in some kind of outfit that looked an awful lot like Thor's old uniform. crownlet with two wings on each side of the head as well. Another was a girl with different colored eyes and cat ears. The last was a green person, with yellow hair.

"I'm going as Catra."

He only looked at her blankly.

"She's from an American show I'm watching. Cool cat girl! Plus you can't go wrong with her headdress?"

"You have a point I suppose."

"Now you… could be Double Trouble!"

Another blank look.

"Their this character," She pointed out the right character. "They're a shapeshifter. Super manipulative and tricky. Plus his colors match yours." Princess Shuri added.

"I do like tricks and trouble. I'm okay with it. Why do you say 'they'?" Loki asked.

"Oh, thats cause they're nonbinary. They are people who may experience a gender identity that is neither exclusively male or female or is in between or beyond both genders." Princess Shuri explained.

"Huh… interesting. Any who, you have your costume?" Loki asked.

"Yep! Made it myself!" She said happily as she led him to her room. "What about you? How are you going-"

He held up his hand, effectively silencing her. "Watch." He said with a sly smile. Magic formed around him completely. It faded away leaving Loki with the black and green costume, complete with the black high heels. His black hair, longer than normal and in the fashion of the photo Shuri showed him. His eyes looked cat like and yellow.

"Tada!"

"That's amazing! But you still don't look like him. He's green, has a tail and pointy ears. Oh! And blond hair."

"I thought this was a costume, not a mimicry." Loki replied. "But fine." He changed again, this time almost perfectly resembling the character from the show. Only difference was the height. This double trouble looked more like a child, like him younger.

"Better, your highness?" Loki asked snarkily.

She laughed, walking around him. "You can change into anything?" He nodded. "Wow… that's amazing." She shook her head and headed to her bed, where a red and black costume was laid out.

"You mind helping me out?" She asked.

Loki leaned on a wall, arms crossed over his chest, looking at his new nail job, granted the photo didn't have his nails painted black, but Loki liked it. "Sure, then we leave right?"

Princess Shuri nodded. Loki snapped his fingers and the costume was on her while her regular clothes were laid in the same spot where the costume was. "I'm going to add my own little details if thats alright."

"What are you going to do?"

"You want the different colored eyes or no?"

"Yes please!"

Loki closed his eyes and focused. Remembering the image. He lifted his hand and green wrapped around Princess Shuri. He would be adding better looking ears and tail, plus the proper nails while he was at it.

The magic faded away and Princess Shuri looked at herself. "Hey! I worked hard on those ears!" Loki rolled his yellow slit pupil eyes but her original ears and tail returned. "Thank you. Okay now we have to go to Texas. A place called Six Flags Over Texas, I've heard they have a Halloween festival every year! It's called fright fest, we've gotta make your first Halloween amazing!"

Princess shuri showed him where he was headed. A large park of some kind with long strips of metal structures. He looked a little skeptical but if she said it was fun then he would trust her. He focused on the image, seeing the address and narrowed his magic on the U.S. then Texas then Arlington. "Got it. Let's go."

She placed her hand on his shoulder as he told her to do back when he first showed her teleportation, and they were off. In a split second they were not in Wakanda but outside the gates of a huge park. A large line outside the gates.

"Don't mind the lines, I got what we need for it." Princess Shuri walked to a smaller line that said V.I.P. She grabbed his hand and dragged him behind her. Loki looked around, seeing so many different costumes. Some that look store bought, some of superheroes, villains, cartoon characters, comic book characters, movie stars, others just came in regular clothes. There to look on at everyone else.

"Hey kid! Killer costume!" Someone yelled from the other line. The group of people the teenager was with turned and started agreeing.

Loki flushed a bit, since his skin was green the blush only looked darker green. "Thank you." He responded.

Soon enough him and Princess Shuri were the ones in front of the line.

"Passes please." A woman sitting next to the V.I.P entrance said.

Princess Shuri handed two passes and they were let in.

Loki didn't know what to expect but he was excited. "Okay, close your eyes Loki. I've gotta see your face." He rolled his eyes but did close them. He felt her move him forward, his ears picked up everything around them, from adults talking with each other, young kids yelling, some sort of music on speakers. He smelt the best sweets he thought he'd ever smelt before.

"Okay okay, now… open your eyes."

He did. And it was more than he could have thought of.

There was a huge spinning thing with horses going in circles with golden lights in it. Next to that was a country looking place and beyond that was cartoon looking characters, Looney Toons written pretty much everywhere. For some reason that was mixed with Super heroes. DC's Justice League. Then behind everything else was the tallest metal contraptions Loki's ever seen.

All around people were in costumes or regular clothes, some were families others were groups of adults or teenagers. There was screaming everywhere but it seemed out of joy then from harm. But he definitely heard fear from a few. There was talking and laughing and it was just about the coolest place he's ever seen.

His yellow eyes widened as a huge smile filled his face.

"I knew you'd like it! Isn't it amazing!" Princess Shuri yipped, showing just as much excitement as him. "I've only ever seen 360 videos of this place so I kinda spoiled it for myself, but man! Your reaction was priceless. Loki didn't even notice as she lowered her arm, the beads hologram screen flickered away.

"What were you doing? What was that?" Loki asked quickly.

"Nothing much, just recording something."

Loki narrowed his eyes. "It's nothing! Honest. Now why don't we get you on some rides!" She diverted as she grabbed his wrist and started running toward a tower.

"You can't lie to a god of lies Shuri!" Loki yelled over all the noise.

"Yea yea whatever, okay look!" They stopped in front of something. It had three white towers, different colors inside the towers. One was yellow, the other was red and the last was blue. A large triangle held all the towers together at the very top. There was some sort of 'S' in a diamond symbol. "Superman Tower of Power! The first ride I want you to go on."

Loki looked at the base, the three towers had three rows of seats around each side. It could seat 3 people to each side. The person manning the ride had just finished checking the blue towers seats. He walked off the platform and announced something over a speaker.

"The first ride of Tower of Power is happening in 3...2...1."

"Oh you're gonna love this!" Princess Shuri said with pure excitement.

The ride started rising slowly. Scared screams already ringing out below. A few people were cheering with their legs stretched out and hands straight in the air.

"Why am I on this!"

"Suck it up!"

"Bruh the best part is happening!"

"I'm gonna vomit!"

They reached closer to the middle of the tower… then stopped. All the yelling and talking stopped as well. Then with a loud crack the blue towers passengers came crashing down. Every person on the ride was yelling from pure terror or pure joy. Some huddled in on each other so tight while others were dangling every limb.

"I hate you!"

"Super man!"

"I'm not a man! Get me off!"

Loki watched as the seats slowed to fast and went straight back up. The 'oofs' of everyone from being launched down to straight up reached his ears. It went down three more times before it went all the way to the top. It stayed there for two seconds before crashing back down. Now everyone was purely screaming. It slowed and finally reached the last bit of distance before the seats unlocked again.

"I fucking hate you."

"BLARGARGLAGRGAARLRARLRARLURAH!"

"Don't hurl on my shoes!"

"I'm going again!"

The line moved forward as more tower seats were filled this time.

"I don't know Shuri… I don't think this is-"

"Safe? It's perfectly safe, you'll be fine! Let's go!" She threw a fist in the air as she dragged him further into the line. "Yes we have V.I.P but some of the best part about these parks is waiting in lines and hearing everything. It builds anticipation!"

"I don't think I need anymore anticipation, thank you." Loki replied watching the other towers take off.

"Hey kid! That's an amazing costume! Double Trouble right?" A teenage girl said behind him. Her two other friends looked and he swears their eyes sparked.

"Yep, thats me."

"How did you make the tail look so real!"

"Your eyes are so creepy! It's awesome!"

"I love the body paint you used!"

Loki blushed again, not used to the complements. "It was my friend here who made my costume." He said bringing Princess Shuri into the conversation. Really trying to get over his anxiety over the impending ride.

"How did she make your costume if hers doesn't look as real?"

"Maybe fur isn't her thing?"

"My costume is just fine thank you very much!" Princess Shuri replied, turning her back to the group of girls. Loki followed suit. If they were going to be rude to his friend then they clearly weren't the best people to talk to.

He leaned over her shoulder to speak to her. "I told you just to let me magic it up." He said smugly. She rolled her eyes but was smiling.

"At least mines an actual costume but hey, magic it up." She mocked.

Loki smiled and it quickly went away as he realized… he was next.

Princess Shuri grabbed his wrist and walked him to the empty rows of the Yellow tower. "At least you'll match the color scheme." She quipped.

"I can't do this Shuri…"

"Nonsense! Now sit!" She shoved him down in a chair, once done she moved to the next one in the middle. Great, he was on the edge. The person running the ride walked around and secured the seats.

Loki could feel something in his stomach. He tried breathing but the odd feeling was still there.

"3...2...1" The person spoke over the intercom. The ride lurched up a bit before slowly climbing up. The pressure building inside Loki. He didn't want to be here. He did _not _want to be here!

He heard other conversations happening but tried to focus on breathing. He does magic for a living yet he was scared of some Midgardian contraption?

"Calm down Loki, you'll be fine. Just close your eyes, it will make it easier to deal with." Shuri suggested as the ride stopped in the middle of the tower.

He nodded shakily and closed his eyes. Mimicking the person he remembered seeing, he tucked in as much of him as he could. He waited and waited. Then the horrible click happened and crashing down he went. His insides not keeping up with his body. Two seconds and he was being pushed up again. His breath lost before the ride sent him down again. Each time getting a little better to deal with, closing his eyes really did help. The ride slowly went up and up and up. He opened his eyes and all the fear was gone.

He saw the curve of the earth, lights from the city's far away while seeing the large forest that surrounded the park. There were some planes in the air, they looked like stars to him. A large full moon reached his sight just passing over the horizon. It was huge and still gold. Making everything seem calm again. He heard nothing then down he went, even faster than the last three times.

He didn't know why a smile reached his face but there it was. He screamed and screamed but somehow laughing was mixed in. He completely forgot his fear of the height or the speed of the ride and was there enjoying everything in the moment.

The ride finally slowed down and he was back on ground level.

The person unlocked their seats and Princess Shuri jumped up, Loki following just as quickly.

"That was amazing! It was like what i've never experienced before!" Loki yelled happily.

He heard other people either just as happy as him or still scared shitless.

"I told you you would like it! Now come on! The night is still young!"

And off they went. Riding everything in their sights. First the Batman ride, then Catwoman Whip, then the Conquistador. Seeing Dive Bomber Alley, they both jumped together, a almost free fall before swinging to a stop. Then going on the Texas SkyScreamer. The swings were so calm and free, it showed everything Loki had seen on the Tower of Power. The moon was further up in the sky, now a pure white. They went on the Texas Giant then full of adrenaline rushed to the Titan.

The dizzying speeds and stomach turning drops filling Loki with a rush of excitement he's never felt before. They eventually ride everything two more times over again. Once having their fill of zero gravity they walked back to the food court area. Hunger filling their stomachs now.

They sat in some sort of western like food court. Both feet tired from running around and waiting in lines for hours on end, they were not in any rush to wait in the food line.

"Wait! I'm so dumb! We have V.I.P, you wait here, I'll go get us everything on that menu." Princess Shuri jumped up with a new found vigor, rushing into line.

So there Loki sat, watching the groups of people walking by. Some adults are drunk on either alcohol or life. Kids ran around with toy's won from the arcade area. Everything looked amazing and fun to him.

"Back!" Princess Shuri yipped, drawing his attention back to the table he was seated at. "Hotdogs to funnel cake. Everything kids like us will enjoy!"

Loki looked on, eyeing the sweets. He's always had a sweeter tooth than anyone in Asgard.

"What's this...cake?"

"That's funnel cake. It's fried something covered in powdered sugar." Shuri answered.

"You know not what it is, yet you still eat it?"

"Today is a day where I don't have to care. It's Halloween and I'm gonna eat as much Bast knows what."

"Can't argue with that." Loki said as they hit their cups full of soda together.

Each thing tastes different and absolutely amazing to him. Asgard had nothing that tasted so sweet and good. They both had their fair share of whatever they were eating and chatted amongst themselves, mostly judging other costumes and people watching.

A large crowd formed around the spinning horses, and Loki being Loki, he got curious.

"What's going on ever there?" Loki asked, pointing to the mass of people.

"I think it's a costume contest." Princess Shrui answered.

His yellow eyes gleamed with mischief. A sly smile on his face.

"What are you thinking Loki?"

"I think I'm going to win a costume contest."

He got up and walked over to the spinning horses. There were some people on stage already but it seemed they were still taking in entries.

"Can I still enter?" He asked innocently to the person sitting at a table by the walkway to the ride.

"Sure can kid, your name?"

He thought for a second, best he doesn't say his real name right? Then inspiration hit, no one else looked like him after all.

"Double Trouble." He said as he bowed with a flourish.

The man's eyes widened a bit but he laughed and wrote it down. "Knock em dead kid."

"I would like to enter too please!" Princess Shuri said quickly with an excited look on her face.

"Alright, name please."

"My name is Shuri." She said. His face looked confused. "Oh. S-H-U-R-I." She spelled out. He nodded and wrote down her name.

"Up on the stage you two. Contest starts in a minute or two."

They gave their thanks as they walked on the 'stage'.

"What is this Shuri?" He finally asked.

"It's called a marry-go-round." She answered.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the 29th annual Fright Fest Costume Contest!" A woman announced into a microphone. She looked like a circus ringmaster. Wore a top hat and had a whip rolled up on her hip and everything. "Let's get a look at this year's contestants!"

Everyone around the mary-go-round started cheering, but soon quieted down as the line of people walked forward. Everyone in the audience seeing each person. There were a few giggles, and cheers, shouts of confidence, some boos at their friends competitors.

"To name everyone in this contest we'll go left to right." The women said, everyone quilted down to hear the names of everyone in the contest.

"I'm gonna freak them out." Loki whispered quietly to Shuri.

"How?"

"My tail is part of me like this, meaning I can move it all I want." He said with an excited smile. She gawked at him.

"First up is Liliana Jackson! As Catwomen!" The young teen walked up, her costume obviously from Amazon or something like that, but it did fit very well. She was the batman the animated series costume, so it won some points on nostalgia from the audience.

"The judges will score on costume, detail, and overall execution. It looks like the judges love this classic Catwoman!"

The people in the audience cheered, the group the girl came from shouted extra loud.

"Next up is Francis Phan! As a little Link! So cute!"

The little boy that walked forward was wearing a small homemade costume, a foam shield and sword. He posed and the crowd cheered some awed at the cuteness from him.

"Following that cute act is Koby Haworth." Instantly a group of teenage boys starting chanting. The teen walked on stage wearing the complete Master Chief armor.

"Lets go Koby!"

The teen took on a fighting stance, met with roaring cheers from most everyone. A few in the crowd spoke with one another asking who he was.

"Next up Alyssia Brett." The woman walked out, every boy and even a few girls whistled or cheered. The women wore a Prison school uniform, top open and showing just about everything. She had a white hair wig done up in a bon, and she held some kind of whip.

"I wonder how many points she'll get with that fiery costume." The announcer spoke, a faint blush on her face. One of the judges was an older woman, clearly not impressed and even a little pissed. "Probably not a lot of points apparently…" The announcer changed.

"Any who, next is Kiya Hulme!" A black woman walked out dressed as the Angelina Jolie version of Maleficent, set with closed wings and fake bird on her staff. Everyone in the crowd oo'd at the amazing costume, clearly handmaid.

"Pretty well done Maleficent I must say! Next up Clark Barlow. A man walked out dressed up as Clark Kent, suit kind of open showing a superman emblem underneath. People cheered for the creative and ironic costume.

"Wonder what's underneath!" A group of flirty women shouted. The man smiled and only winked at them before walking where everyone else was to make way for the other contestants.

"We have another well thought out costume! Next up is Connor Chandler and Greyson Bloom!" Two men walked out, one dressed as Connor and the other dressed as Hank from Detroit become human. Connor's clothes glowed the familiar blue and Hank carried a beer bottle. The people loved the duo.

"Lets go Connor!" Someone yelled.

Connor looked over confused as the light on the side of his head changed to a blinking yellow, and the crowd ate it up.

"Alright officer, next up on this a… um well he didn't give his real name."

The crowd went quiet, in anticipation of the mystery person.

"Welcome, Double Trouble!" The announcer said as Loki walked on stage.

Everyone cheered at the amazing 'costume'.

"I saw him earlier! You go dude!"

"Kids got balls of steel! Went on every ride here!"

"Hello darlings." Loki said crossing his hands over his chest, resting his head on his wrist, showing off the black nail paint. "Pleasure to meet you all." He spoke as the tail behind him swished around.

"Holy Shit!"

"That's amazing!"

"How did he do that!"

"Nice going kid, okay guys! We've got one more person before the judges reveal their top three and winner of this year's costume contest." The people quieted down and Loki moved next to all the other contestants. His tail still twisting and swishing around a bit.

"Nice tech work." Connor said quietly.

"Thanks." Loki replied with a friendly smile.

"Last but not least! Shuri, showing one heck of a take on kitty costumes!" The announcer said happily.

Princess Shuri walked on the stage, posed slashing her claws and eyes scanned the crowd.

"Wow! Her eyes are cool looking too!"

"Killer Catra girl!"

"Alright everyone, it is now up to our judges on the best costumes of this year! Everyone step forward!"

Everyone lined up in the order they were called and some still posed hoping to gain more points with the judges.

"And the results are in! The person in fourth place is... Francis Phan!" The woman walked over to the little link and put a bronze medal on him. He looked absolutely giddy at winning a place in the contest. He posed again, then showed his parents the medal before stepping back with a huge smile on his face.

"In third place is… Connor Chandler and Greyson Bloom!" Their group of friends shouted excitedly. The announcer walked up to the two and handed them each a small bronze trophy. It had the signature six flags on it with third place written on it.

The two held up the small trophies and pumped them in the air to their friends chanting their names. Connor, breaking character, smiled right along with Greyson.

"In second place… is Kiya Hulme!" She stayed in character a bit better, lifting her chin up with a very lovely smile on her face. The announcer handed her a silver slightly larger trophy, the same get up just said second place instead of third.

"That's my wife!" A man in the audience yelled, proudly. Everyone else giggling a bit at the outburst.

Kiya herself rolled her eyes but had a blush on her face nevertheless.

"Alright everyone. It's the moment everyone has been waiting for… the winner for first place is… Double Trouble!"

Loki looked shocked. Him win? That's new.

"Yes!" Princess Shuri yelled, putting her arm around his shoulder, shaking him.

The announcer handed him a gold trophy, with first place written on it.

"Give a hand for every person this year! We had some real show stoppers this time!" Everyone agreed and clapped for the people on stage. Some busted out their characters' signature pose, while others just pointed to their group or companions super excited.

Loki and Shuri just held up the trophy together, yelling right alongside everyone.

"See you all next year!" The announcer spoke as music started playing over the speakers. Everyone got off the stage and went to their respective groups. With the music playing everyone just started partying.

Of course Shuri and Loki stayed. Both receiving congratulations and complements from the people around them. They didn't realize how long they stayed listening to the music and dancing around, but soon it was already 1 Am. People soon started leaving, heading back through the main entrance of the park.

"Come on Loki, fest is over, wanna go find some candy to bring to Thor?"

"Sounds like a plan."

And the pair were off, Shuri telling Loki where to go and the pair raiding every house they got of delicious candy. They walked around, joined some teenage tricker-treaters, and talked about Norns knows what. The time flew by from 1 in the morning to 4 somehow.

"I'm tired and that's not good for magic, I think it would be best if we went home, while I can still take us there."

Princess Shuri nodded, opening open one of her chocolates. "Definitely a good idea." She placed her hand on his shoulder as Loki charged his magic with Wakanda in mind. He poofed and was met with the familiar golden African architecture.

"So… how'd you like your first Halloween?" Shuri asked plopping on her bed.

"I've never experienced anything like it. And I can't wait for the next one." Loki answered tiredly. "I must thank you for making this such a memorable night Shuri."

"Your welcome your highness." She said with a smile on her face. "You'd better get home before Thor loses his mind at you being gone for 9 hours."

"Best I listen to you in that regard, after all he never said I could go." He replied with a sly smile.

"See you around, Loki."

"Bye Princess Shuri." And he was off. Back home in the yard he teleported from. It was day time here and Loki was ready to sleep the whole day and night away. His magic faded the 'costume' away and left him looking like him.

"Looks like you had fun." Lady Brunnhilde's voice reached his ears.

"That I did, how early is it here?"

"Around 10am. Thor's already out and about doing work. Go and sleep… while you can." She said ominously.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Loki yipped walking into the new house, straight to his and Thor's room, dragging the heavy bag of candy and mementos with him. Why didn't he just put that in his dimension… He should have thought of that earlier.

Didn't matter now, he was home and his bed was right in front of him. He would deal with Thor after he slept.

He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Thor walked back into the house around 4pm from a good day of work. Seeing Valkyrie as calm as ever watching TV on the couch.

"He's home now?" Thor asked.

"He's been home for hours now, kid looked pooped though, so I let him sleep."

"And didn't tell me." Thor said with arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Yep. He wouldn't sleep with you yelling at him now would he."

"Ha. Ha." Thor started for the door of their room, but didn't get far with Valkyrie hand gripping his wrist.

"You're going to let him sleep, he looked fine and seemed very happy. He's okay."

Thor looked to the closed door and back at Valkyrie.

"I'm sure. Let him sleep."

He sighed but relented. He could talk to Loki when he wakes. If Valkyrie said he was fine, then Loki was fine.

* * *

Thor didn't think he would sleep throughout the whole day, but eventually night time did come, and Valkyrie had gone off to bed.

Thor huffed as he got up and carefully opened the bedroom door. He looked into the darkness and noticed the small form sleeping on the left side of the bed.

He smiled a bit at his little brother.

He walked closer, and sat on his side of the bed. Already in comfortable clothes for bed, he carefully slid under the covers. But Loki being Loki he woke up.

Moving out of his fetal position he looked into the darkness. Thor could swear his green eyes were luminescent somehow.

"Hello little brother." Thor spoke quietly.

"Hi Thor… am I in trouble?" Loki asked, sounding half asleep.

"Depends. Tell me how your Halloween was little one."

Loki smiled, clearly happy with the night. "Shuri told me her costume idea and gave me a good idea. I used my magic and made an amazing costume."

"Not a costume if you're shapeshifting little brother."

"True, but the Midgardians couldn't tell the difference, they thought I had a 'killer costume' and loved it." Loki laughed a bit, Thor huffed one too.

"Then Shuri took me to this huge park where the rides go so fast you can't even see them sometimes! We rode almost everything three times over, then she showed me what sweets Midgardians make. I brought you some of my favorites so me, you and Lady Valkyrie could share it together. Then we joined a costume contest, and I won! Then everyone just started dancing to music so me and Shuri did too. Then the park closed so we went 'trick-or-treating' all over."

"What is that little one?"

"Its when your in costume and you knock on peoples doors and they give you candy!"

"They just give it to you?"

Loki nodded. "Yep, I know not why. But Shuri said they only do it this night and no other. Well except for someplace in Oregon who loves Halloween so much they celebrate it twice. They celebrate it in the summer calling it 'Summerween'."

"Then what did you two do?"

"It was pretty late and I didn't want I didn't want to risk my magic messing up so I took her home and came back. It was night time still there but when I teleported here, it was late morning."

Loki looked away from Thor. "I didn't mean to leave without your permission, Brother."

"Yes you did."

"Okay yes. I did. But I'm still sorry for leaving." Loki tried again.

Thor looked down at the boy. Loki only went to have fun. No harm no foul. "If you show me your 'costume' tomorrow, you won't be in trouble. And share those sweets you talk of."

Loki smiled as he scooted closer to Thor hugging him. "Deal."

And just like that he was asleep again, Thor following soon after.

* * *

BBC News

Aired: December 10 2018

_Asgard is buzzing with preparations of its first celebration. Other countries and nations are eagerly waiting for the 17th. A large hall was built last month for the celebration and feast purpose. Men, women and children alike have been preparing for weeks but this week has been the busiest of them all. _

"We are very excited to be having our first real celebration since coming here. As well as having a naming day for our prince. It will be his first that he remembers so everyone is doing extra to make it as traditional as possible, while still welcoming each country's people."

_As busy as New Asgard has been other nations have been preparing to make the trip to New Asgard for the memorable occasion. _

_ We still have no word on who will be there and if cameras will be allowed. Since it is the Prince's first birthday on earth, it will be up to New Asgard if they are welcoming of the press or not._

* * *

"Did you hear of the big party happening in New Asgard?" Pepper Potts asked, hands resting on her pregnant belly. She sat on the lakeside cabin's back patio resting in a patio chair with soft pillows under her.

Her husband walked out from the cabin holding two glasses in his hands.

"You think I haven't Pepper?"

"You've been following the news too then."

Tony sighed, handing Pepper a lemonade. He sat down next to her in the other chair. "Yea. I have been."

Pepper smiled, looking out to the lake in front of them. "He's been doing good, hasn't he."

"Yea. The kid's been doing great things for New Asgard."

She turned her head and looked at him. "If they are welcoming anyone, maybe now would be the time to apologize to him."

He looked unconfident.

"You've been out before. People don't mock you or talk to you like you thought they would. We should both go, especially if it's a celebration of his birthday."

"Pep…"

"You said you would at some point Tony. This baby is coming soon, and once we have it, we won't be able to leave this house caring for a newborn."

She made valid points…

"Alright Pep. I'll- I'll get us there for this celebration." Tony said with a slight smile to his wife.


	18. Chapter 17

This was supposed to be released on my birthday… as a gift to all of you readers but sadly I am 9 days late. I hope you guys can forgive me! I had no idea how to write this chapter… writers block sucks! But I tried my best! And hopefully this makes y'all happy! There is a new character in this… For the armor described, think Agent of Asgard and the MCU. I hope you guys forgive me for being so late with this chapter… I'll keep trying to write even with this damned writer's block! I love you all for reading and sticking with me! Even with my crap update schedule!

-cluelessreader

Chapter 17

Today was the day. Loki's first naming day. Well… the first that he can remember. All of New Asgard was buzzing with final touches for the celebration. He was happy to share his naming day with New Asgards completion party. More for his people to celebrate.

Thor told him many people from everywhere would be showing up as well. It was something that his brother thought best to invite leaders from other nations. Loki understood well enough why it was smart to invite the mortals to New Asgards first event… but still thought it unnecessary.

He wanted New Asgard's people to have a celebration with one another. _Not _leaders from other countries. But his brother already announced it, so it shall be.

Loki was told to leave everything up to planners, just as Thor's first naming day was. A smile reached his face as he sat on the large cliff that overlooked all of New Asgard. He remembered his brother's naming day. The servants and his mother were running themselves ragged that day. He was sure Thor is doing the same now.

"I wonder what he's planning…" Loki muttered to himself. Of course he knows the traditions but there are not in Asgard anymore. Many things are going to be different.

"I thought I would find you up here." Lady Brunnhilde's familiar voice reached his ears. She climbed up the last bit of the grass path, sitting herself next to the young prince. "You don't look ready for a party."

Loki huffed a laugh. "I look forward to it, don't get me wrong. I just wish it was a festival with our own and not so many new people."

"Those make the best parties!" The warrior said happily.

He giggled and looked over at her, already seeing her with a drink in hand. "I see… that's what you're excited about."

Lady Brunnhilde's eyes moved to her drink then back. "Only a nice perk. I've heard everyone is going to bring either food or drink from their land. I can only imagine the flavors and different alcohols- this is not talk for a child."

"You may speak about it all you want, I will not be drinking anything."

"Not with Thor watching. But…" A mischievous glint in her brown eyes. "I'll let you try _a sip_ of whatever i'm drinking."

"I have no interest in ale."

"Not now. You did before."

That got Loki's attention. "I drank? Father let me try ale before, it was disgusting."

Lady Brunnhilde laughed, taking a sip of her drink. "You didn't care for the heavy drinks. But you did always like the sweet ones."

He perked up quickly at that. "Sweet ones? I thought all drinks tasted as ale does."

"That's wrong! There are so many different kinds of sweet or sour drinks. I apprentice them all. And now being on a planet with so many different ways of brewing, I can only imagine the different flavors."

Loki rolled his eyes but had a smile on his face nevertheless. "If you find the sweet ones, I'll try those."

"Attaboy! Gotta start making a pallet now. Plus you'll have a good teacher to show you only the best." Lady Brunnhilde winked.

"I trust you." Loki smiled.

* * *

He was losing his mind!

Everything so close to completion for the first feast. Thor had been practicing in his words, making sure not to tell Loki anything. While this feast is for New Asgard being mostly finished it is more so for him.

"King Thor." A young familiar voice called out.

He turned around in the newly made hall to see the princess of Wakanda. A metal box on wheels to her side.

"You have completed it?" He asked hopefully.

Princess Shuri smiled and nodded. "I do believe he will like this surprise. I made the set myself. Okoye even made the blades for him." She patted the box. "You won't find better weapons or armor."

"I know I wont. The reason I trusted you so with this." Thor said happily. The food was being prepared, the hall was set, the festival decor was up, and all the outside guests were on their way. And now, Thor had Loki's surprise ready.

"Please relax now Princess. No more work is to be done now." Thor spoke as his attention was being called for be the head cook. "You have my everlasting debt Princess.. For your help with New Asgard as for helping Loki."

"It was my pleasure Thor. I know by brother would have wanted to help, and to help newcomers… I feel my brother is smiling down on me." Princess Shuri said sadly but with a smile nonetheless.

She bowed, crossing her arms across her chest and walked out. Leaving the silver gleaming box where it was. Thor looked over it, unlocking the clamps on the side he opened it. Inside sat Loki's first set of armor.

Thor had designed it himself, leaving the execution to Shuri. He remembered how much Loki laughed at his own first set of armor, with that in mind he decided to take inspiration from Loki's past life.

The main clothing was all black, the familiar cross layer on the chest, the pants were black but had the dark green lines across the thighs. Gold scale like accents were placed on the sides of the thighs, the green leather leading to it. On the chest of the armor sat the familiar gold ring set into a dark black chest plate.

There were bands of gold on the arms of the armor. Upper arm and along the forearm just below the elbow. To match what Loki used to have, there was a plate of gold along one shoulder, while a smaller less detailed one sat on the other. The black boots that had the familiar design of Loki's old boots completed the armor.

Next in the silver box was the specialty made weapons. Even from such a young age, while others were using swords, Loki had already drifted to the use of knives. Inside the case were 12 throwing knives. A dark black metal with a line of gold along the sharp edges. To other Asgardians, they look harmless and useless but Thor knew they were sharp and deadly. With Loki's keen eye and his own magic, the small blades made ten times more deadly to whoever they were used on.

The next in the box were two silver blades. Two needle point knives with a golden snake hilt and two green gems embedded as the eyes. The blade was supposed to be silver but Shuri thought it would look tacky with the gold hilt, so the metal was made black. Thor had to admit, he found the black metal much sleeker looking then the silver he had planned for.

The piece Thor was very impressed with was the staff that he was gunning for. While Thor got Mjolnir at a young age, Loki had never had a special weapon. This time around Thor was going to change that.

The staff was obviously a gleaming gold. Long and perfectly balanced. The only staff Thor ever saw Loki wield was when he had his attack on New York and used Gungnir to attack him, so he tried to mix the two for this staff.

It had a similar shape to the staff from New York, but the top blade wasn't so curved like a claw. It was all gold and an oval in the middle of the blade. He knew he didn't add that in the design but if Shuri or Okoye thought it necessary then so be it. It seemed the staff could retract, hence it being able to fit in the box at all.

Thor placed the staff back in its black case, same with the case for the throwing knives and the two blades, setting them back into the silver box. But noticed a larger black box under everything. He could have sworn there wasn't anything else.

He carefully untucked the box and opened it. The lid opened upward, like a necklace box would. Thor's eyes widened at the contents. He lifted a small piece of folded paper from the box and opened it.

_Because I know Lakey isn't reading this. Thor, I put in my two cents for Shuri to add something to Lak present. Hope you don't mind but I wanted to give him something too._

\- Valkyrie

He lowered the paper and there sat a new crown. It resembled the last one Loki ever wore. Only the horns were much smaller and Loki's familiar V crest sat in the middle. It shone brightly in the light. Each horn perfectly curved, even with them being much smaller. Metal was formed to fit perfectly around his face. It really did look so much like the one he last saw Loki in…

Thor gripped the crown in his hands, Loki in battle reached his mind. Fighting on the bifrost while Thor fought Hela. His spin dodge the incoming attack. Using the horn as a knife then a cocky toss of the helmet with his blue blade in hand.

Thor shook his head, taking in a shuddering breath. "He isn't gone anymore. Just different." He really needed to stop thinking of the past. He had a chance to make things right with Loki now! Not mess up as his parents had… to make sure Loki was happy.

He placed the helmet back in its place then closed the silver box. There were still more things to do. The feast was only two hours away now, so Thor refocused and got back to work.

* * *

The flight to Tønsberg, Norway was much nicer than Tony had planned. Flying on a private jet never got old. Him and Pepper talked about any and everything. They had to fill a 7 hour flight somehow.

With 6 of those 7 hours gone, the time drew closer to the pair being in New Asgard for the first time.

"I've seen on the news everything that Loki and Thor have been doing. I can't imagine what it must look like in person." Pepper said as she looked out the window. Hand relaxing on her belly and a pleasant smile on her face,

"With Wakanda helping them, I'm sure it will be great."

As happy as he was to hear that New Asgard was prospering and looking like a home worthy of alien gods, he was a bit jealous. Sure, he saw what tech Wakanda had from the interviews and news stories, but surely Thor knew he could have come to him for aid… right?

With how the two left things… Maybe it was a good thing Thor didn't reach out. Would Tony want to if someone insulted his family?

No.

"Stop worrying about this Tony. You know it's been a long time. Surly Thor has cooled off by now. And you know you're going to make things right with him and Loki. Everything will be fine." Pepper spoke up, causing him to flinch.

Could she read him that easily?

"I'm trying not to worry… But-"

"No but's Tony Stark. This is happening and it's going to be okay. I'm right here with you."

Yea… yea. Pepper was right. He smiled and his worry flooded away by his wife's words. He needed to stop overthinking things so much. They would both get there, he would apologize, Pepper would get to see Loki again and everything would be fine again. Everything between him and Thor as well as him and Loki.

It would all work out.

Tony knew he wouldn't be the only jet landing, and he wasn't wrong. People from all over the world that could make it to this event came.

He helped Pepper out of the jet and the moment she looked at the small city in front of her, she was in awe. Both looked on at the progress the refugee aliens made on the land.

"Loki did this?" Pepper asked, her breath clearly taken away from the work the young prince did.

"I'm not surprised. The kids smart, mix that with Wakanda tech, and now we have Asgard on Earth." Tony replied.

The crowd of people were walking toward some large building, Asgardians walking alongside them. The talent of All-speak allowing every Asgardian to talk to whoever they wanted.

Tony looked around and didn't see any cameras or press, so most of the people that flew in seemed rather happy and calm about that.

"No press." Tony whispered to Pepper.

Her head swiveled around, her keen eyes looking for anything that resembled a camera. "Huh. I suppose the press weren't allowed. Makes the atmosphere much more pleasant."

"Not being watched for a while, any celebrity or official would love that." Tony laughed a bit.

Soon enough the crowd was at a large town square, festive lights and music all around. A large hall had its doors wide open for the visitors and residence.

"Looks like the party is happening in there Pep."

"It's all over Tony, the foods being served in there." Pepper corrected, her happy eyes taking in the city wide party.

There were bright golden party flags hung from building to building. Wakandan lanterns floating around bathing the beautiful buildings in a warm luminescent light. Green plants hung from peoples balconies. Lights were strung around as well, the white glow complementing the gold from the lanterns.

There were banners large and small hung around the city. The back was a rich black with a deep green lined around the edge. A familiar V or snake crested gold in the middle.

"It's Loki's birthday today as well right?" Pepper asked as she walked to one of the many little stores around them. This was a little cart holding memorabilia for this event. Gotta get money from the tourists that just made showed right?

She saw the same black fabric with green and gold on the cart. Handing her the money it was worth, she unfolded it. Holding it to the many large banners all around, she smiled sadly.

"Yep." Tony answered.

The people of New Asgard and the government officials or wealthy of other lands spoke to one another. Asking questions back and forth about almost everything. The sun grew lower on the horizon and the lights that lit up the city seemed to make everything look more mystical.

"They know how to throw a party don't they?" Tony asked, the pair walking around some of the town before the feast was supposed to happen.

"That we do." A voice Tony didn't think he would be hearing yet answered. It sounded low and threatening.

Tony and Pepper turned quickly, their gaze meeting the familiar azure blue eyes that were trademark to Thor.

"Point break! How-"

"Why are you here Stark." Thor asked. No friendliness in his gaze.

"I know you didn't think you'd-"

"That is not what I asked Stark. _Why are you here._"

Pepper stepped forward. Standing next to Tony but placing an arm in front of him. "Thor. You know how things were left that night. I made him come here." She held her hand up when Thor was about to speak again. "He's here to apologize."

The blonds eyes widened at that. "Stark. Here to… to _apologize_?" He said in disbelief.

"I know. It's Tony. But he is trying now."

"He insulted my people, my family name, worst of all my little brother. After so long _now _he wants to apologize." Thor said, his voice calm but his demeanor clearly growing impatient.

"Yes. He does. Thor I'm the one that made him come here. I want him to make things right with you and Loki. And… I did ask him for selfish reasons."

"And what reasons were those. Lady Potts."

She drew in a breath, Tony watched as she seemed to almost deflate. "It's because I miss him, Thor."

He's anger quickly disappeared. "You… miss him?"

Pepper smiled. "Yes, we both do." Her eyes went to Tony. She was done speaking, it was up to him now.

"She's right Thor." The man's gaze sharpened. Tony drew in a breath, trying to stay calm under such a scrutinizing eye. "I ruined things that night. I know I did. And i've regretted it since it happened."

"How do I know you speak-"

"I'm not lying, Thor. I want _us_ to be friends again, and I want Loki to know how sorry I am."

Thor looked him and Pepper over. Clearly trying to see some sort of lie. And Tony prayed he didn't.

"Thor! Where are you, the partys gotta star- Who are they?" A woman walked into the small open area the three were.

"Valkyrie. Where is Loki?"

"I asked first. Now, who are they?" She asked again. Clearly she was Asgardian. She wore a silver chest plate, a dark leather covering her torso, a dark brown skirt with two slits in front, with matching brown ankle boots. Her hair was braided, two along the sides and one from the middle. The three braids reached to a ponytail that left her hair curly. She had some white markings along her face and down her right arm.

Thor rolled his eyes but seemed more relaxed with the woman around. "They are who found Loki all that time ago."

Her dark brown gaze looked over him and Pepper. An eyebrow arched and a not to happy look on her face. "Thats this Stark person?" She asked, crossing her arms.

He nodded and her body language shifted to a more hostile energy.

"They are here to apologize to me and… and to Loki."

"Huh. Well that's interesting. You gonna let them see him?"

Thor lowered his eyes. "I know not."

"Thor please," Pepper spoke up. "We only want to see him again."

The woman, Valkyrie, eye's softened on Pepper. "I don't see why not, Thor. They seem truthful to me." she said as she stepped next to Thor, drink in hand.

"You think this will be okay?" Thor asked.

She nodded. "Loki doesn't need to be coddled. Anyway, there are a ton of new drinks from all the outsiders so I think it's time to return to the party. I'm sure Loki is wondering where we are as well." Valkyrie spoke as she passed to the street. "You know the party can't really start till you show up right?"

Thor rolled his eyes once more but a smile finally reached his face. "You are right Valkyrie." He faced the pair. "I will allow you and Pepper to stay. I know not if you speaking to Loki is a good idea… but I will allow it."

Tony sighed in relief. "Thank you Thor."

He eyed him as he passed, but followed the woman back to the main town square.

"Come on Pep. I'm gonna make things right."

* * *

Loki could hear the loud music from Thor's window. Apparently, he couldn't join the party till either Lady Brunnhilde or his brother came for him.

He rolled his eyes at that. It was a party for all of New Asgard, and partly for his naming day… he should be out there. But he knew how much planning and work Thor had done for this event, so he stayed.

The music was great, he could smell the food being sold at stands and could see his people as well as the mortals having a great time.

"Come on Thor… hurry up."

It seemed the Norns heard his boredom. The door clicked and finally Lady Brunnhilde showed up. Of course with another drink in hand.

"Lets go Lakey. The party is finally kicking off."

Loki jumped up quickly, finally ready to join all the fun outside. He ran past Lady Brunnhilde but did slow so she could walk next to him.

"I know Thor would want me to tell you this, but some people came for you."

He looked up at his friend. "I thought Princess Shuri wasn't coming."

Lady Brunnhilde only looked straight ahead.

"That's… that's not who you're talking about. Is it?"

She drew in a deep breath, placing her hand on his shoulder. "It's that man you and Thor spoke of before."

No… it can't be. "You have to be joking. There's no way Thor would allow him to be on New Asgard land at all!"

"I spoke with them you know."

His green eyes sharpened. "What do you mean you _spoke _with him."

The valkyrie took a sip of her drink before answering. "He's here with his wife. There both here to apologize to you Loki. And the woman said she misses you."

That stunned him. "Lady Pepper is here too?"

She nodded. "You've got me and Thor here Little Loki. You're not alone. You know if anyone says anything we'll deal with it." Lady Brunnhilde said with a sly smile.

Loki took a breath but did feel a bit better. "Alright. Let's go have a good party."

"That's the spirit!"

* * *

Tony and Pepper sat at one of five large tables filled with people. Food was set out across the long tables. The long white table cloths were draped in the middle of each table, leaving the sides of the table open. Showing the dark brown wood. Golden plates adorned the tables, filled with meats, fruits, breads, and everything that looked delicious. Large goblets and plates were set at each chair of every table, leaving the food to be chosen by the individual.

The pair could hear many conversations happening all around them. Some in english, others in Asgardian, most in the many different tongues that are on earth.

Pepper leaned over. "As much as I want to wait for us to be able to eat… everything looks so good."

"We only have to wait a bit longer. But you're not wrong. Have you seen the drinks here?"

Pepper raised an eyebrow.

"The drinks that I will _not _be drinking." Tony corrected quickly.

She giggled a bit. "I thought not."

The two looked around as the conversations that littered the hall seemed to quiet and vanish.

Thor and Valkyrie walked into the large festive room. Tony always forgets that Thor is royalty, but the way that his presence commands the room…

Thor looked around the room, a happy smile on his face. It only dimmed a bit when his gaze reached Tony, but returned again when looking back at the room as a whole.

"I welcome everyone here! To the first celebration of New Asgard!"

The Asgardians cheered and the visitors followed suit.

"But this day is important for another reason." The room quieted. "Today is my little brother's first naming day!" Once again the Asgardians cheered, but only yelled for a short time, knowing there was more. "It has been a great tradition for the first naming day to be a day of honor and a hope for the future. My naming day gave me my set of armor, my father's gift of Mjolnir and my mother's gift of my helmet. This is the first naming day celebration here on New Asgard. And I wish to follow as many ways of our people as we can."

Tony watched as some Asgardians held their friends and family a little closer.

"I wish to introduce you to the one who saved Asgardians and helped rebuild New Asgard to the status of our old home. Loki, the Prince of New Asgard."

The crowd once more cheered. The visitors all watched a little more intrigued. Tony and Pepper sat up in their seats a bit more as the familiar young boy finally walked into the hall.

He had a shy but happy smile as he stepped next to Thor. The King placed a proud hand on his shoulder as the woman stepped forward from the two. Raising the goblet in her hand.

"To the royals of New Asgard! To the young prince! And to the prosperity of New Asgard!"

"Here here!" Everyone said in unison as they raised their drinks.

"Let the feast begin!" Thor chimed in as he led Loki to the center of the five tables.

Music began to play and everyone instantly went to the amazing food laid before them. The conversations started back up and instantly the festive mood was kicked into high gear. The Asgardians mixed with the visitors pretty well, and vice versa. The officials and other people clearly happy that Thor didn't allow the press to be at the event.

"He looks happy, doesn't he?" Pepper asked as she looked at the table to the left of them.

Tony looked. Thor was at the head of the middle table, Loki to his left and Valkyrie to his right. Loki was listening to the people all around him, happily watching the people all around him.

"He does. Maybe we shouldn't-"

"Don't start second guessing now. Thor already said we could talk to him, we just have to be careful." Pepper spoke. "Everything will be fine."

It didn't matter what issue he had, whenever Pep said anything it made him feel better. He nodded, eyes moving from the woman he loved to the child he betrayed. Green eyes met his gaze for a split second. The boy flinched as he looked away quickly. Those green eyes holding so much emotion.

He couldn't back out now… especially if the kid is thinking anything was his fault.

Tony couldn't just walk up to the table, so he would have to wait. Luckily there was plenty of food to enjoy while he waited for an opportunity. The music playing around them and the smell of food filled the air, making Tony more calm about the situation.

He would bide his time.

* * *

Loki really tired his best to ignore Stark, but his nerves were buzzing with nervous energy. He kept his attention on his brother and Lady Brunnhilde.

They spoke of many things that were interesting to say the least. Stories of great battles and hunts. Tales that brought smiles to everyone's faces at their table.

"The warriors three then yelled! Drawing the beast's attention away from me and Lady Sif." Thor spoke on.

A few people rolled their eyes while others continued drinking, everyone was listening intently with a smile on their faces.

"I never saw Fandral so scared. But just when the animal reared up, Sif got its hind legs and I struck right on its head! Welding mighty Mjolnir aloft in my hand!"

Laughs rang out from the table. Some even congratulated Thor for the past victory.

Loki personally didn't like tales of killing, but seeing Thor happy made up for the discomfort.

He could hear other conversations throughout the hall. The other four tables having many stories shared between his people and the Midgardians. As much as Loki didn't want others at the feast… he was happy that it worked out in the end.

His eyes caught a familiar face. Lady Ava speaking with some mortals, clearly enjoying herself. She met his gaze and flashed a calm smile before returning to the conversation she was having.

The feast was a success in Loki's book. Thor had done a good job.

He felt eyes on him again, but they were different… As much as he didn't want to look, he did. Instead of the dark brown eyes, he met the soft blue eyes of a woman's face he thought he would never see.

Lady Pepper looked so sad but once he met her gaze her own eyes widened a bit before she calmed and smiled at him.

Loki flinched and looked away quickly.

Of course he looked at them! He knew they would be the ones looking at him and yet he still looked back.

"Lakey… you okay?" Lady Brunnhilde asked carefully across the table to him.

His attention snapped back to his own table.

"Huh? Oh- yes Lady Valkyrie. Everything is fine."

She raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Come on kid, just keep them behind ya. Besides… I found a fruity drink that someone from England brought."

Something sweet! That easily got his attention.

Thor was still talking but he did eye the two a bit before returning his attention to the others.

Lady Brunnhilde grabbed a small gass, filling it a bit of the drink before sliding it over to Loki.

"It's good, I promise." She said as he eye'd it oddly.

"If you say so…" Loki said as he took a small sip. It tasted like strawberry but was also somehow sour. It tasted like the candy he and Princess Shuri got during Halloween… it was something with an 'S' for sure. Spindles? No… something like that.

"The smile on your face tells me you like it!" She giggled.

A small blush bloomed on his face. "It's better than ale…"

She laughed and the two got back to listening to the others.

* * *

Thor knew the time drew to announce Loki's first set.

The party was going great in his opinion. Many were having good times speaking and listening to one another, the people enjoyed the great meals prepared and definitely enjoyed the many drinks and deserts available.

He watched as Valkyrie passed Loki little bits of different drinks and as Loki only ate the sweets provided. He feared that with Stark's presence he would have been tense or nervous the whole night, but luckily with Valkyrie's help, his little brother seemed just fine.

Eventually he knew the time had come to show Loki the amazing surprise he, Valkyrie, and even Princess Shuri had planned.

Thor nodded to the women sitting at his right.

She grabbed her glass and hit it with a spoon, the noise gradually but quickly gained the attention of everyone in the hall. The music quieted down and everyone faced the middle table. Thor stood up and looked over everyone.

"My people, friends, and visitors. I know we are here to celebrate the building of New Asgard and it's completion, but we are here to celebrate an amazing day." Thor's gaze went to his little brother, pride was clear in his blue eyes. "We are here to calibrate the young prince's first naming day!"

The Asgardian people cheered, the mortals simply listened on.

"For as long as we could remember the very first naming day for any in Asgard is an amazing day for all. Their first set of armor is given by the family, their first weapon is assigned, and they will be eligible to go on hunts. But we are no longer on Asgard."

Many in the room grew solemn.

"But we are still here. Asgard was not a place. It is a people. And we will try to follow as many traditions as we are able to do here on Midgard. And as such, it is my honor to bestow for all to witness my little brother's first armor."

Thor pulled out the silver box that Princess Shuri had delivered. He placed it on the table in front of him, Loki's eyes widened. Many people smiled or oh'd and aw'd at the silver box.

"You deserve it Prince Loki!" Someone said from another table, from the slur of their words it was clear they were one of the few more happy with the free drinks being offered.

"Show it with pride, your grace!" Another joined.

Thor laughed a bit before reaching a hand out to the younger of the royals. Just as Thor thought would happen, Loki had a red blush of embarrassment but he still had a happy smile. He took his hand and stood from his chair.

"Go on little one. These were made for you. You must show everyone how they look." Thor encouraged.

"Show us what a prince of New Asgard is!"

"Yes! Show the pride of us!"

Thor laughed as Loki seemed to get redder.

"They will not wait forever Loki." Valkyrie spoke up.

Loki opened the box and Thor would _pay _to have that face on video. The boy ran his hands over the leather for his new armor. Clearly very pleased with them.

"I made the designs myself you know." Thor chimed in.

"_You _designed _these_? With how your first set came out?" Loki replied.

Laughter rippled throughout the hall. Clearly more Asgardians thought the same as his little brother. He would let it slide for now, but that would be something he would talk to Loki about for sure. His first set didn't look that bad… Okay… maybe the helmet.

Loki pulled out the pieces and the hall's eyes took in the amazing armor. The young boys own green eyes glistening with happiness for the contents in the box.

"Well? Put them on Lakey!" Valkyrie cheered on.

"Okay okay!" Loki giggled out. He mouthed a spell and the contents from the box vanished in a green light as Loki himself was enveloped in the familiar green glow that was known by the Asgardians for being of the mischief maker.

The light lasted for a second as it faded, the people in the hall marveled at the boy.

"I think you did a good job this time Brother." Loki said as he looked himself over with pure joy. The dark leather, deep green and shining gold formed on him perfectly. Thor tried not to let tears come to his eyes, for the young boy in front of him now wearing such similar clothing… he knew he had to keep his composure.

More people agreed and laughed along. How many people didn't like his armor for Norns sake.

"That's the savior of New Asgard!"

"Show us your weapon!"

"What's assigned to him King Thor?"

The memories of Father giving him Mjolnir sprung to his mind, he fought with that weapon till it was broken from him before he used something else. He hoped the knives and daggers he got for Loki now would last with him as long.

Loki opened the box of the 12 throwing knives. His green eyes sparkling with excitement for them. So Thor did guess right, when a child he thought Loki would follow in tradition with a sword. Only when Loki finally joined him on hunts did he see the weapon he chose was also different from what others trained in.

He hoped Loki was already looking at knives and blades by this age so he wouldn't mess up Loki's first weapons, like father did. He knows father meant well, but such large swords were never his brother's specialty, let alone liking.

"They are amazing Thor!" Loki said as he lifted one of the small knives, showing it off with wonder to the hall. He then placed it carefully back into the box with the set. Eyes traveling back to the silver case, he lifted the larger black box. Opening it, his jew dropped. He pulled out the set of 2 daggers, moving them around as the light glistened off of them beautifully.

"The perfect choice King Thor!"

"They are meant for him!"

"Nice going Thor." Valkyrie approved.

Loki eagerly nodded. His sharp green eyes traveled to the second to last box, he placed the twin daggers in its black box and turned his attention to the slimmest of the boxes. Lifting it out of the silver box, he slid open the lid.

"I thought this day couldn't get any better!" Loki exclaimed. He lifted the retracted staff, then stepped back from the table. With skill Thor didn't know Loki had, the boy flipped the staff. Perfectly spun the staff and the ever familiar green glow over took the staff, lengthening it to its full form.

"It's beautiful Thor! What is it called?" Loki asked as he retracted the staff back.

"That is for you to decide Loki, It isn't mine to name."

The Asgardians in the room all voiced their agreements, it was tradition after all. Unless the weapon was already named, be it worthy of one, the person who owns it must name it.

Loki looked over the retracted staff. The gears in his head turned so clearly. But soon enough his piercing green eyes lit up.

"Laevatein. I shall call it Laevatein."

The room swelled in cheer. Thor looked over the hall and while his people knew how important a name was, the mortals seemed decently confused. Oh well.

"A wonderful name, Brother." Thor said with pride as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "The Prince of New Asgard! His partner weapon Laevatein! May the Norns look upon us all on this stunning day!"

"May the Norns keep the young prince safe!"

"Norns look after Prince Loki!"

Thor looked down to Loki and his brother looked so happy. He had finally done something right, thank the Norns for gracing him with another chance.

"This feast isn't over yet! May the party continue!" And with that the music swelled once more. Everyone lifted their drinks in a toast, following the lead of Valkyrie.

"To the King and Prince of New Asgard!"

* * *

Tony was not about to ruin this party for Loki. He and Pepper had agreed to wait till the feast was over and they were away from prying eyes at the least.

The night wore on but soon enough the many people that partied in the hall eventually drifted away. The Asgardians back to their homes, granted most of those people headed to personal afterparties but the visitors got back on their planes, boats or cars if they lived close enough.

Leaving New Asgard to the Asgardians and the three humans.

Thor, Loki and Valkyrie walked together, heading out of the hall to the town square.

"It's now or never Tony, we have to go." Pepper spoke up, already getting ready to stand. Being 8-ish months pregnant certainly didn't make it easy, Tony saw that much. He nodded and helped her the rest of the way.

The group of Asgardians was ahead of them a bit but Pepper seemed determined enough to catch up.

The night air was fresh, a full moon dancing perfectly with the festive lights around them. No one was around and it was time to do what he promised Pepper he would.

"King Thor!" Tony looked on as Pepper shouted, instantly causing the group to stop. The first to turn was Loki. Thor and Valkyrie stayed behind Loki but did seem more cautious.

"It's time we talked…" Tony spoke up, Peppers soft gaze helping him out.

"Yes. I still don't believe this to be a good idea… but I already agreed." Thor said, his blue eyes kept sharply on Tony. When Thor wanted to be scary, he really could be. "Speak. And be done with this already." Thor continued.

Didn't that just make Tony feel better. He suppressed both a shudder and an eye roll. He looked to the boy.

"Hey… Kid…"

Loki only lowered his eyes more.

"I… uh… I know I said some- um…" He looked at Pepper. All the confidence he had at the dinner was gone completely. She laid a hand on his shoulder and stepped forward herself.

"Loki, It's good to see you again." She started. Loki shifted a bit.

Pepper only smiled on. "You've really helped New Asgard. Was all of this your design?" She asked, marveling at the tall buildings around them.

"It… it wasn't just my ideas."

"The Princess of Wakanda helped you too, right?"

"Yes, Lady Pepper."

Peppers eyes widened at that. "Lady Pepper? You still call me that?"

A small blush formed on the boy's face. "It is appropriate, plus… i-it suits you."

"I forgot just how sweet you are. Can I ask you a question?" Loki nodded, his eyes finally looking up to her. "How did you know I was pregnant? All those months ago, in the letter you left me, you congratulated me."

"I could sense something forming… I figured it was a child." Loki answered. "It seemed I was right. Do… do you know what it is?" Loki asked.

Pepper nodded, a hand resting on her stomach. "It is a girl. We're naming her Morgan."

Loki finally smiled. "It is a wonderful name."

"Loki… I never watched the security footage of that night, I could never bring myself to. But Tony's told me what he said to you." Tony got the message and stepped forward. "He regrets it."

"Kid… I… I don't-"

"I resent everything you said to me." Loki interrupted. His green gaze kept on Tony. "It was not the first time you said such things, and I fear it won't be the last." The boy stepped forward, the hand Thor had on his shoulder slipped off. "You've made me doubt myself, my family, and my people."

The words tore into Stark, he should have expected this.

"And I hope you realize you were wrong. About _everything _you said."

"Kid… I can never take back what I said to you-"

"No. You can't. I won't let you."

Tony flinched.

"It was wrong and hurtful and stupid for you to have said those things. I refuse to let you take it back. The pain and confusion you put me through, the doubts and the questioning thoughts you put in my head can never be taken back. And you need to realize that."

"I do- I really do!" Tony knew the shamed feeling would be back, what he didn't think is that it would be back ten fold. He had hoped he could make things right with Thor and Loki. Put it in the past and move on. He felt himself shaking a little, and he lost his nerve. How could he even look the kid in the eye anymore.

"Stark. Do you remember what you told me." Loki asked as he stepped closer.

He couldn't even answer, he only nodded his head.

"You spoke such horrible things that night." The boy moved another step.

"I- I know…"

"It hurt. Every word that came out of your mouth."

"Loki… please."

"I won't let you take them back. You don't get to have those words forgiven… but you can make a change now." Tony flinched as Loki grabbed his hand. He took an involuntary step back, but the kids hand stayed. "Look at me Stark."

Slowly, he brought it head up. The deep rich green eyes watched.

"You can't take them back, but those words don't have to be the only words that come to mind when I think of you."

"I'm so sorry…"

Tony's vision blurred. Of course he was crying. He just _had _to cry. But the kid only reached his other hand to his cheek. "Those words can never be forgiven… but I think I can take a step in forgiving you." Loki spoke as he smiled.

"Kid… I don't deserve this-"

"No. It's Loki that doesn't deserve anything." A chill ran down his spin. In an instant all the golden lights went out. Bathing the group in darkness, a saving grace for light was the moon that hung in the sky.

Thor and Valkyrie were at Loki's side in a heartbeat. Weapons in hand and poised for a fight. Everyone looked around, eyes scanning for any movement.

"Thor… am I the only one who recognizes that voice?"

"No. You are not." The Asgardian answered quietly.

Tony moved Pepper behind him, Thor did the same with Loki. Tony, Thor and Valkyrie unconsciously formed a circle around Pepper and the kid.

"He's only playing innocent. He has nowhere to run." The sound of something quick whipped in the air, stopping in the between Pepper and Loki.

An odd ticking noise reached everyone's ears.

Tony's eyes traveled to the object, a blinking red light tipped him off on exactly what was just _shot _at them.

"Move! Now!" Tony yelled, pulling Pepper while Thor reached for Loki. The group ran just in time as a bright light flashed behind them, the resounding boom proving Tony's theory.

Someone shot an exploding arrow at them. And Tony knew exactly who shot it.

Standing above them from an empty balcony stood the hawk in his nest.

"Clint…"


	19. Chapter 18

I'M SO SORRY! It's been too long huh… I've been partying and seeing family all over Texas. Our form of protest (Words from my uncle) But now I'm back and hopefully you all are still with me for this book! Sadly Clint is a bit of a dick for now. Don't know what i'm gonna do with him yet. But he does help the story move on so…

-cluelessreader

Chapter 18

_Tony's eyes traveled to the object, a blinking red light tipped him off on exactly what was just shot at them. _

"_Move! Now!" Tony yelled, pulling Pepper while Thor reached for Loki. The group ran just in time as a bright light flashed behind them, the resounding boom proving Tony's theory. _

_Someone shot an exploding arrow at them. And Tony knew exactly who shot it. _

_Standing above them from an empty balcony stood the hawk in his nest._

"_Clint…" _

Two different things were going through Tony at that moment. A happiness that one of his friends he hadn't seen in a while is back… and fear. Because that certain friend has good reason to want Loki dead.

Tony's eyes looked around, catching Pepper on the ground behind him. Her gaze trained on the archer. Thor and Valkyrie were across the square from him, weapons ready in hand. Thor's ax only half-raised though, clearly not okay with the idea of harming a friend. Loki was standing beside Thor, a faint glow of green barley visible radiating from his hands. Clearly seeing Thor's apprehension of fighting Clint.

"Hey, buddy! How- how have you ah…"

"You can shut up now. Stark."

"Ouch. I thought we were friends' bird brain!"

Clint only rolled his eyes, locked in another arrow into the bow. "Why is he even _breathing _right now."

Thor flinched.

"Were Avengers right! He's the bad guy! We let him go last time… I'm not making that mistake again." A dangerous glint was in the archer's eyes.

"Look, Clint. This looks bad but-"

"Yea! This does look bad! Because it is bad!" Clint pulled back, ready to let another arrow fly.

Tony was sure he wouldn't miss.

Holding his hands out, like Clint was a cornered animal, he walked forward a bit. "Legolas, there's more to the story then what we thought we knew."

"Who is that?" Tony heard a small voice ask Thor.

"Who am I? _Who am I!?_" Clint was getting angrier by the second. "You fucking prick."

"He's just a boy. He has no memory of-" Thor tried to defend.

"Oh, I'll fucking make him remember!" Clint jumped from the balcony to the next below him, then jumped down to the ground. Landing perfectly. His clothes were dark, but Tony could see many areas where knives or a gun could be hidden. Natasha was always the better one at hiding weapons on her person then Clint, in Tony's opinion. But knowing that weapons were on him at all, made him want to be extra careful.

"He fucking _used me_! Forced me to kill my fellow S.H.I.E.L.D agents! My friends! And because he doesn't remember, that makes it okay!?" Clint raged out.

Tony started stepping closer to Loki. He doesn't know what he would do… but he would feel better if he, Thor, and Valkyrie were near the kid.

"He doesn't remember clint. Leave him alone." Tony spoke.

Clint only huffed out a humorless laugh, still walking slowly closer to Loki. "He doesn't remember… if he doesn't fucking remember then why don't you _fucking tell him_!" his gaze shifted back to the child.

"Or better yet. I'll fucking tell him."

Instantly Thor raised his ax, Tony held out his hand, and Valkyrie lifted her sword.

"It would be wise for you to step away hawkeye," Thor warned.

"Better listen, Clint." Tony spoke as he finally stepped to the Asgardians.

Valkyrie only watched on but her gaze did shift to Loki now and then.

"Or what. _What _are you going to do?" Clint looked to Loki. A gaze full of hate reached the fearful emerald green eyes of the kid.

"Did you know you came to the earth before? That you and I met the night you got here?"

"Hawkeye." Thor tried to intervene.

"Or what about how you _took over my mind with a spear_!? And then destroyed a whole S.H.I.E.L.D base! And took over so many other good people! Running their minds and lives!"

"Stop it!" Valkyrie yelled out.

"Let's not forget about the town in New Mexico you leveled cause you got made at dear dad for making Thor king and not you. And the fact that you went on a rampage and tried to destroy your _real _home."

"Stop talking bird brain!"

"But you don't know about that huh? That you're not even Thor's real brother!"

That was clearly all Thor could handle. Cause Clint got a face full of angry Asgardian god fist. "You shall cease your speaking!" The god didn't stop as the pair tumbled to the ground. Clint reached to his side, using all his skill to not get hit again, and pulled out one of the 'hidden' knives. He slashed but some puny knife wasn't gonna take down Thor. He'd been stabbed many times in battle and by Loki himself in play. Thor could handle a knife.

The two rolled around, close combat not a fan favorite of Clint's, but brute force something Thor had no problem using.

"Why are you even defending that _thing_!? He's not even your brother! You said so yourself!"

"Shut up!"

"But I'm not wrong damn it!"

Tony and Valkyrie watched on, Pepper was standing again but stayed by the hall doors eyes glued to the fight.

"Stop protecting that piece of shit!"

"Watch how to speak of my brother-"

"Not your brother though!"

Tony didn't have his suit on him, how the hell was he supposed to stop the two idiots from fighting. He just didn't know-how… The two didn't even fight like trained anything, it was a straight out street brawl.

Valkyrie leaned over to him. "Do we do something?"

"Honestly… I have no idea." Tony had a hand on his face, Valkyrie looked ready to join the fight. Sword in hand but for whatever reason, she didn't.

"Alright, you two. Knock it off!" Tony finally had enough. "Pointbreak! Legolas!" He didn't really have a plan but he had to do something. But that _something _didn't seem to be working. Neither of the two men were listening.

"Stay out of this Stark!" Clint yelled at him, dodging a left hook from Thor.

"Not happening, Barton."

Clint sidestepped Thor, and a carefully placed kick later, Thor went crashing into Tony.

"That's it!" Tony yelled, completely fed up with everything. He may not have his suit but he knew how to take a hit and return it.

"Why are you protecting him!?" Clint yelled to no one imparticular.

"Because he's my brother!" Thor answered.

"No, he's not!"

Tony was in the thick of it, ready to finally land a hit on the dumb bird brain, a strong wind from god knows where blew by each man. Clint and Tony fell while Thor stayed standing, not surprising.

"What is that man talking about." The kid asked. Fear and confusion in his piercing green gaze.

"Loki! Brother don't listen to-"

"Answer me, Thor." The kid demanded. "I knew something was going on, or something was wrong. Since September!"

The two men behind Thor only stayed quite. Tony watched on in worry but still saw Clint carefully loading an arrow into his bow, but not drawing it yet.

"Loki… what he says isn't-"

"Don't lie to me!" Magic blasted from Loki. The faint green from before now bright and visible.

"Brother I'm not lying!"

"Oh shut up Thor! Tell him the truth!" Tony yelled. Every one of the avengers knew the basics of what Loki was. What Tony didn't know was that Loki _still _didn't know. "You've told us before that what your parents did was a mistake! Don't make it again."

Loki looked to Tony. "You… you knew this too?"

Shit. "Look, kid. This wasn't mine to tell. And I thought Thor had already told you by now!" He defended.

Loki's eyes narrowed and Tony could swear the kid was looking into his soul. When the kid didn't sense any lie, he looked back at his big brother. "Tell me. The truth."

"I- Brother please…"

"Please what!? 'Please don't make me tell you the truth' when apparently this was an issue before!" Loki yelled out. The magic only grew brighter.

"Say it, Thor! Just tell him already!" Valkyrie pitched in.

The kid turned around quickly. Eyes laced with betrayal. Well… more betrayal. "You too?"

"He told me a while ago. If he can tell me then I know he can tell you too." She easily directed at Thor. "I'm sorry Lakey. I wanted to tell you too. But as Stark said, I can't be the one to tell you that." Valkyrie sincerely apologized.

Tony was sure she meant it but it didn't look like the kid was happy. Loki turned to face Thor, tears welling in his green eyes.

"Brother, you're not… you're not from Asgard." Thor started. Loki's gaze widened but he did stay quiet.

"During the war with the Jotuns… their king Laufey had finally fallen and Odin had found a temple. When he walked in he found a child. An abandoned youngling, small for a Jotuns child. He picked up the child and the magic within the baby instantly reacted and shifted his body to that of an Asgardian. He adopted it and brought it back home…"

Loki was listening, his gaze fixed on the ground. "The snowy day. The magic of the Jotuns brought snow to Asgard. It rarely snows in Asgard… but it was snowing when I was born."

"Yes, Loki… During the war, because of the casket of ancient winters, snow spread to some of the nine realms. When Father brought you back and I met you, it was snowing…"

"A-and what of what this man says. About being in Midgard before." Loki asked, a slight tremor in his voice.

"Yea Thor. Don't forget to tell him about that!" Clint yelled from behind Tony. He really wanted to punch him in the face but at least Barton wasn't shooting anymore.

Thor sighed but nodded. "During my coronation, Jotuns got into the palace."

"What! How!?" Loki yipped, eyes snapping up to Thor.

Thor looked as nervous as a sinner in church. "They got there because of- well… because of you…" The kid almost got a word out but Thor kept talking. "You opened a portal that Heimdall couldn't see. Three got in, close to stealing the casket, but the destroyer got to them before they could escape. When the Jotuns attacked, I got so angry! My naive mind wanted revenge and Father just said to leave it alone. But with some words from you, I got an idea to go to Jotunheim and fight myself. Me, you, and the warriors three and Sif. You had gone off for a bit for some reason but I didn't even notice at the time. It turns out you were telling a guard about my plan. You had hoped they would stop us before getting to the Bifrost at all."

"But that didn't happen… did it?"

The tall blonde only nodded his head. "As always… the guard didn't listen to you, and so we were in Jotunheim. I spoke to King Laufey and you tried to get me to leave. Which I didn't do. One of them called me a princess… and my rage got the best of me. We fought and a Jotun grabbed you. But instead of it burning and killing your skin… it started turning blue."

Loki's eyes drifted to his hands, as did Tony's. Both seemed to expect his skin to change right then and there.

"It didn't last long, for you stabbed the Jotun and once the contact ended your skin returned to its normal color. Father came with the Bifrost and got us all out. We argued and I got banished to Midgard."

"Why would he banish you!? How could he-"

"It was necessary Loki. Everything you ever said about me was right. I was cruel, brash, hard-headed, arrogant, and acted like a child. Not a king. My banishment taught me this."

"I would never… how could I call you those horrible-"

"I know you thought it, even at your age now brother." Loki's eyes widened, a faint blush on his cheeks. "Even when you were young… you knew my flaws. And kept on trying to tell me the error in my ways but I only followed what my friends said. That I was right and that you were wrong. That I was the best and that you… that you were just jealous of me."

"When I was banished, Odin fell into Odin's sleep. Making you the king. But instantly, no one listened to you. The warriors three and Sif left to find me. Even after you banned the use of the Bifrost. You formed a plan to kill Laufey, to prove yourself to father. And… and it worked. You froze Heimdall since he betrayed your order. And you let in some Jotuns. Laufey included. Lead them to fathers chamber, but then you slew him. To keep me and my friends busy, you sent the destroyer to Midgard. To a town in New Mexico. We fought it and it destroyed most of the town. And it killed me."

"What!?" Loki exclaimed. Terror easily read in his face.

"But it was necessary Loki! I swear it! For my sacrifice made me worthy again! It helped me learn the error of my ways. With Mjolnir returned, I came back to Asgard. Heimdall freed himself and was able to beam me back. We fought… and you planned to destroy all of Jotuinhim. You set the bifrost to the realm and froze it in place."

"I- but- it's one of the nine realms! What was I thinking… that would have destroyed the balance of the realms!" Loki stuttered out.

"That's true, and I know you weren't in your right mind if you were planning on destroying a whole realm. I destroyed the Bifrost to save the Jotuns. In the blast, we both fell off the edge of the broken bridge. But father caught my leg, I grabbed his staff and held you with that. You said that you could have done it, that you did it for him and everyone. But he… he didn't share the sentiment. He said two words. No Loki. and your face lost all emotion. And… and you let go of Gungnir. Falling into the void."

"I tried to- but that would disgrace- it… why?" Loki tried to understand.

"I know not why… just that you let go. And I lost you. We thought you dead when you appeared on Midgard a year later."

"So I was on Midgard?"

Thor shook his head. "No. You just appeared thereafter a year using the tesseract."

"And you killed S.H.I.E.L.D agents and took over the minds of people _and _stole the tesseract!" Clint told.

Loki looked to Thor, still listening to the stories that Thor didn't want to tell.

"Aye. It's true. You appeared at a S.H.I.E.L.D base. Taking the tesseract and from its power, destroying the base itself. You took a few people with you. One being Clint," He motioned to the man behind Tony. "And the other being one of my friends, someone I met during my time on Midgard the year before."

"I don't have that ability… how in the nine did I _take over people_?"

"You showed with a staff, in it was the mind stone."

"An infinity stone!? I thought they were a myth! Stories father told us in class!"

Thor laughed a bit. "You were actually in possession of two stones turns out."

Loki gaped. "No way! No one has ever held more than one infinity stone at a time! They would die if they did!"

"Well… you didn't die, brother. You held both space and mind in new york. And we all recently witnessed someone wielding all 6 stones."

"I had two stones…" Loki marveled.

"Hey! Hey! This isn't 'praise Loki for holding two stones' time this is 'telling him the horrible things he did' time." Clint said darkly.

Tony rolled his eyes but stayed quiet. Thor was still talking.

"You went into hiding for a bit. But then made a… a showy entrance to the mortals. You were in Germany and had attacked a man for something Clint needed-"

"When I was under control!"

"Right. When he was under your control… you showed your power and ordered the mortals to kneel to you. When one didn't you almost killed him with the mind stone. But one of the Avengers blocked it in time. Captain America fought you and Iron man joined in, blasting you back. You gave up and fell into their custody."

"Captain America? Iron man?" Loki turned to Tony. Shit. "the man you were fighting with before, that was the captain right?"

Oh right. Loki was there. "Yea. That's right kid."

"And he's Iron man!" Clint chimed in.

"Yes. I am. Now shut up bird brain." Tony snipped back. "Technically you and Rogers fought. I just arrested you. At the time I thought you were just all talk no bite. But turns out it was a part of your plan. Thor landed on the jet we were in, and kind of stole you from us. Which got us into a huge fight. Which you just watched from the cliff Thor left you on. I had wondered why you didn't try to escape but it's because you wanted to be on the big main jet we were headed to."

"I… I wanted to stay caught?"

"Yep, so you could learn about the avengers up close I think. And so Clint could bust you out, and seriously injure the group. So we wouldn't be able to stand against the real attack you were planning."

"You had me kill so many of my friends and co-workers. But someone got me out of the control you forced me under."

Loki's eyes went back to the ground. Tony hated it. The kid hadn't even done anything to anyone.

"The attack they speak of is an attack on New York. A large city to the mortals. You opened a portal above it and let in the army that you were leading. The attack was hard but one of my shield brothers figured out how to turn off the portal. Tony destroyed their mother ship with some bomb the mortals sent. And you were brought back to Asgard to face your crimes."

"Um, I think you're forgetting when he threw Stark out a window, stabbed you, got destroyed by Hulk, and the fact that the Avengers beat him hardcore," Clint said smugly, a smirk on his face.

"I stabbed you! And threw you out a window!? and what is a Hulk?"

Definitely not something he wanted to talk about with Loki. Thanks, Clint. "Yea. Yea you did. But to be fair I was talking a lot of shit and annoying you. I'm sure lots of people have thought about throwing me out a window. Your past life just had the balls to do it."

"Tony!" Pepper exclaimed. "_Not _appropriate!"

Tony flinched but did have a small smile on his face. "Sorry. But that was your past life. _Not _you." His gaze returned to Loki as he kneeled in front of the boy. "I'm not gonna lie. When I first met you and figured out who you were, I reacted badly. But the time spent before we even said each other's names showed me you're not the old you. Your Loki. Not what your past did. You're a new life."

Loki looked up at him, a small hopeful smile on his face.

"Aye brother, you are not defined by your past life. Your you and that's all that matters. Plus you've stabbed me many times. One more isn't going to kill me." Thor chipped in. Placing a hand on Loki's shoulder.

"I knew the Sakaarian Loki, kid. You had something on your shoulder but you still loved your brother. Enough to die for him. That's also a part of your past. You saved the Asgardians and gave them a chance to live. Your past isn't all bad Lakey." Valkyrie said, her arms crossed in front of her chest, a show of aloofness, but her warm gaze told them she did care.

Tony smiled at the scene. He was happy that everyone was able to let what Loki did go, and look forward to the new life he was given.

"How- how can you _all _be so… so fucking stupid!?"

Alright. All but one.

"Clint-"

"No! Shut up Stark!"

"You're just angry! And I get it! You probably lost something and you need to take out your anger on-"

"I lost _everything_, I'm done with things being done to me." Clint's dark gaze went to the bow in his hand. Tony, Thor, and Valkyrie feeling the tension building in the air, slowly stood up. Effectively forming a circle around the kid.

"It's about time _I _start to take. It's my turn to do things to evil people." Faster than Tony could see, Clint held up his bow, locked in an arrow, and pointed it at Loki.

"And _you _are evil."

The arrow shot. But then… stopped?

Tony moved his eyes, seeing the kids hand held out. Green forming around it and the arrow. It was inches away from him. Tony not even see it get that close at all.

"I knew you would do that," Clint said with a grin. "You caught it before too."

Tony at first didn't understand… till the arrow blew up.


	20. Chapter 19

Happy fourth of July! (Even though I don't celebrate it.) I gift to all my many readers who commented on the last chapter not just one… but two new chapters. Chapter 20 coming out right behind 19. No waiting for two amazing chapters (At least I think so…) I put a lot of work, research and three sleepless nights into these two chapters. I was going to make them one, but I think two seemed better! I hope you all enjoy this as much as the fireworks! It makes me so happy to see the comments (Cough cough _Loki Rogers _cough cough) it drives me to write and work hard! I love and appreciate each and every reader that enjoys this… from the bottom of my heart… Thank you all.

-cluelessreader

Chapter 19

Tony expected to be burning and in horrible pain. But he didn't feel anything. He heard Pepper scream his name behind him, but his eyes were glued to the green force field around him, Thor, and Valkyrie. When it disappeared as fast as it came, Tony noticed who wasn't protected.

He may be Asgardian or Jotun or whatever he was, but he was still just a kid.

Loki was on the ground. Soot and blood on his face from the explosion. He panted heavily, sharp green eyes trained on Clint.

"Why would you? You know what. I don't care." Clint loaded another arrow and shot. When he fired Loki moved out of sight. Clearly not willing to get hit again.

Tony watched Loki dodge shot after shot. Going as fast as Goku in Dragon Ball.

"Stay still!" Clint yelled in annoyance.

Loki did the exact opposite. He kept on gradually getting closer and closer. It was like a graceful dance to Tony. An arrow past Loki's left cheek, missing by a centimeter, but he moved just in time. Sliding under the next arrow he jumped back up to his feet. Doing a frontflip he appeared right in front of Clint. Landing a kick to his stomach perfectly. Keeping his hands on the ground, he twisted, kicking the bow right from the archer's hands. It flew in the air while Loki got back to his feet. Clint's eyes followed the bow while Loki muttered a spell.

Pressing both palms to Clint, a bright light flashed. Newly placed stones on the road began to shake and crack as thick green vines wrapped around Hawkeye. Effectively making him immobile. Clint's face twisted in anger as he tried to wiggle out of the trap.

"You're not going anywhere. Hawkeye?" Loki said, making sure he used the right name.

Loki felt a trickle of blood run down his right eye. He finally looked at himself. The blast really packed a punch. His new armor was covered in soot and dirt. Luckily no scratches yet. He wasn't so lucky. He had some cuts from the shrapnel of the arrow, some blood on his face, and dirt from sliding.

"Okay, that was a little extra." Tony heard the kid mutter.

Tony couldn't help it. A small smile formed on his face, then he burst out laughing. Come on! It was funny as hell.

"That was amazing, kid! Damn Clint! You just got your ass handed to you!"

"Let me go! You piece of shit!" Clint yelled, still straining from the vines.

"Oh shut up birdy. You lost. Kid, can you move him?"

Loki nodded, holding out his hands they pulsed green before the vines detached from the ground, a kind of plant person formed. Vines still holding Clint as the plant… person- thing walked to Loki.

"Alright Maleficent, let's head to your house." Tony joked.

Loki only looked confused. "I have no idea what that is. But yea, let's go home please." He smiled, exhaustion present.

"Yes, Brother. Let us go." He looked to Tony, a small smile on his face. "Everyone."

* * *

The group of people walked through the town. Loki upfront with the adults behind him. Tony sighed. The whole conversation of what happened to Loki in the past had made something surface to the forefront of Tony's mind.

The videos Nebula had given him to watch.

The moment Thor told Loki what happened before he fell in the void, the first video he ever watched forced its way into his brain.

"Just that you let go. And I lost you. We thought you dead when you appeared on Midgard a year later."

"So I was on Midgard?"

Thor shook his head. "No. You just appeared there, after a year, using the tesseract."

A whole year. He had known that he was gone for a year but seeing the video and hearing the story of the fall, really made things seem more real… and worse for Loki.

She saw two of them dragging something; something rather large. The rest pleased how the past few hours went. They walked past her and she saw a quick glimpse of what they were so pleased about; it was a person.

Now that Thor and he were okay now… how would he tell the god about the videos? Since Loki had left, Tony had stopped watching them at all. Maybe that was a good thing? No… he doesn't think it is.

He had the drive with him. Thinking about it now, the drive felt like 10 pounds of pressure in his pocket. What drove him to bring it, he didn't know. But the fact that he has it at all and that both Clint and Thor were with him… better now then never.

Tony drew in a deep breath. Now or never after all. He carefully leaned over to Thor. "Hey… point break. I uh… got something to tell you." He said quietly.

Thor looked over. "What is it man of iron?"

"Well… regarding what happened to Loki, in his past life I mean, when he fell into the void-"

"What are you talking about?"

"You said that you don't know what happened before he wound up on Midgard right?"

Thor looked at him oddly. "Yes? What are you going on-"

"I know what happened to him in the void." Tony rushed out. Oh, thank god.

Thor's eyes widened. "What do- you know? How do you know!?"

"Shh! Shut up." Tony looked to Loki, who was still walking ahead of them, the tree person steadily following him. "I know what happened to him, and I can show you what happened to him. But I also wanted Clint, at least, to watch it. You deserve to know as much as bird brain does."

"How long have you known," Thor asked, his fist clinched but was definitely trying to keep his composure. Tony was impressed he was trying at all really.

"Since… since I got back. Wait! I was going to tell you but then everything happened and ruined it! Now that we're good again, I was going to tell you about it. I swear."

Thor seemed to try Loki's talent. But obviously, he doesn't quite have that little gift. But it seemed he believed Tony. Thank god!

"You will show me- us, when we return home. I must know what happened to my brother."

"Yea Thor, I will." Tony said.

He was finally going to finish that fucking drive.

* * *

"Alright Loki, head to the room." Thor said. If Tony's face was any indication, the videos were going to be painfully horrible. Better Loki wasn't here.

"What?" Loki asked. "What about Hawkeye?" he gestured to the silent man still being held by the tree.

"Me and Tony will handle him. Besides if we can't handle him, Valkyrie definitely can."

"Damn right I'll be able to handle him." She agreed confidently.

Loki giggled a bit. "I wish to be here though."

"I know brother. But we must be alone with him. He was a dear friend and I must learn what happened to him. I wish for you to enjoy the rest of the night of your naming day. I will even happily overlook the missing sweets from the great hall."

Loki's eyes lit up. "Alright!" His gaze went to the tree thing he made. "No need to follow me anymore. Please listen to my brother." The tree bowed his head a bit. "Better not let him get away!" He yipped happily as he ran back out of the house. Ready to waste the night away eating the wonderful cakes and cookies that everyone brought and baked.

Once Loki was away, Thor turned to Tony.

"Show us."

Tony played the videos he had already seen. As horrible as it sounds, catching them up to where he was.

Clint had been struggling from the grapes of Loki's spell but once the videos started playing he looked as green as the vines that held him.

Thor was watching in horror… same with Valkyrie.

Sure Pepper had seen one part of the video, but her face gave him perfect indication she was more disgusted with what was on the screen than before. He definitely didn't want her watching it again but her words rang in his mind.

"I don't want you seeing something bad alone Tony."

Having her with him made watching this crap better, but now that Loki's brother and close friend were watching, he had no idea what was going to happen. Now it was time to play the videos even Tony hadn't seen yet…

* * *

_That stupid brother of hers had been kept here for almost 6 months. 6 months and he still wouldn't break. After every different and repetitive form of torture the Chitauri, Father, and her siblings could come up with… _

_ He. Still. Wouldn't. Brake! _

_ It was almost admirable. But he still rejected Father and that alone got him more punishment from the Chitauri during their break. _

_ She would hear them having their fun with her brother almost every day and yet somehow he hadn't lost his mind. _

_ Nebula walked down the familiar hallway that led to her brother's cell. Unlocking the door, she walked in. Her brother had just been in one of the Chitauri's little sessions. His hands tied above his head, legs covered with some weird type of knot to keep them still and bent. The last bit of his clothes had finally been taken from him. _

_ They didn't know how he somehow kept repairing his pants, but with how small the scraps were this time, she doubted he'd be able to fix them anymore. There goes the last bit of his Asgardian attire. _

_ His head was down, clearly tired, and drained. _

_ "Well. Looks like you had another fun day." _

_ He didn't react. They had beaten and raped the snippy words out of him a long time ago. But when he was angry enough he would talk back something fierce. But more or less he was quiet. He wouldn't answer any of Father's questions regarding magic, Asgard, the nine, magic travel, or even about himself. _

_ She circled him, seeing all the claw marks from today's time. Underneath the blood and grime, were the rest of the scars. At first, his magic made him almost impossible to scar, but luckily with the others thinking, he made a collar that blocks his powerful magic. Since he was falling in the void, his magic seemed to drain. But it did come back. He had tried to escape before with it. Which gave Father the perfect time to view his magic, stupid Brother thought Father didn't think that through. _

_ Now he wore a dark black collar around his neck, the metal scraped his skin horribly. An added punishment for trying to escape at all. _

_ "You know that if you just… give in, all of this will end." Nebula voiced as she continued to walk around him. Taking in all the torture her brother has been through. _

_ "I'm sure your not so stupid to not see how much Father cares for you. You are important to him after all. If you become a child of Thanos, everything you ever wanted would be yours." _

_ Still, her brother didn't answer. _

_ "Father would welcome you with open arms. He would give you Asgard-" _

_ "He will never touch Asgard!" _

_ That got him. The pure hatred radiated from his amazing green gaze. _

_ "Never." He added. _

_ "I thought we had closed that pretty mouth of yours by now. Asgard isn't your home anymore." _

_ He only watched her walk around, his eyes sharp and focused. It almost scared her. Almost. _

_ "They left you. Abandoned you. Even when you were with them, they didn't appreciate you. After all, they called you the dark prince. Right? They never respected you, liked you, loved you." _

_ "Shut up! Thor did! I know… I know he did." _

_ "You even speak in the past tense. 'Did' he did love you. I'm sure he doesn't now that you're gone and you almost destroyed planets." _

_ "You're wrong!" _

_ "I bet no one in Asgard even remembers you!" _

_ He snapped his head away from her, shutting his mouth. _

_ "My. It saddens me to see my little brother like this…" Nebula taunted. _

_ His jaw clenched, but he didn't speak._

_ The cell door creaked open. A Chitauri soldier at the door met the eye of Nebula. "Your Father demands your presence." _

_ Nebula scowled but nodded. She looked back to the tied up man. "Till next time. Little brother."_

* * *

_Gamora was impressed that Loki had lasted as long as he had. 8 months was no laughing matter. It was a testament to how strong he really was. He would never betray the people that didn't even love him. But it only made Thanos want to break him faster. And once Loki was under his control Thanos would feel even more powerful for having gotten such a person under his thumb. _

_ She couldn't help but roll her eyes. Nebula was off somewhere, training most likely. Her other 'siblings' were away on missions to find the elusive infinity stones. Gamora would bet her life that they would come back empty-handed. As always. _

_ The Chitauri and Ebony already had their twisted view of fun with Loki, then today would be her turn to make him a child of Thanos. As much as Thanos wanted it to be torture, she always enjoyed it because it was the time Loki told her of the universe. _

_ Smiling a bit to herself, she walked out of her room. Waking the familiar path that was muscle memory at this point, with a bag on her back. If Loki was raped today then they probably ripped his clothes again, so she carried a pair of pants with her. In most cases when she packed them, her assumption was correct. With the pair of pants also came a small rag for him to clean himself a little bit with too. She could tell at least looking decent meant something to him, gave him some much-needed dignity that Thanos and the others were happy with taking. _

_She also packed some food for him. A different tactic Thanos started doing was not feeding him. Granted, Gamora had told Loki to prepare for that, but she didn't think he would last long enough for him to turn to that messed up form of torture. He had gone almost 6 months without food, at least that's what Thanos thinks anyway. But Loki still didn't eat very much anyway, since it would be too suspicious if Gamora started eating for two all of a sudden. She could only sneak him so much food at a time. Sometimes he would go a day without having a little something or weeks without any food at all. _

_ The bag was small and luckily no one noticed or cared why she carried it at all. Being Thanos star daughter, no one dared question her. A nice little perk on being the favorite. _

_ She made it to the cell and carefully opened the door. Bracing herself for however Loki was going to look. If the pleased expressions on the Chitauri's faces meant anything it was that Loki was going to be in horrible condition. _

_ Walking into the cell, there he sat. Tucked away in the corner. Head pressed into his knees, arms wrapped around them. Normally they leave him hanging or tied, maybe he got out of the binds again. If the Chitauri used rope, which they seemed to prefer, he would escape out of them at some point. That's why Thanos had him in chains most of the time. Can't escape metal. _

_ "Loki. It's my turn today." She said quietly. _

_ He looked up and the tired look in his eyes changed to one of gladness. _

_ It was different for someone to be happy that she was around, normally people feared her or were already dead by her hand to have an opinion on her. _

_ "Finally… a bit of peace…" He mustered out. His voice was hoarse from his screaming and normal disuse. He formed a small smile, eyes traveling, looking for any sign of the bag. _

_ "It's right here." She pulled the bag off and passed it to him. "Not much food," _

_ "As always." He joked_

_ "But I did remember the pants and the rag. I figured you would need them." _

_ "You figured right." _

_ Like always, Gamora turned around as he tried to rub off anything he could and slipped on the pants she brought. It never took very long as he could never wipe away as much as he would like. _

_ "Your good." He said as he started pulling out the tasteless bread from the bag. _

_ "Half a piece. Better than last time." _

_ She rolled her eyes but did have an easy smile on her face. "Very funny. I know it's not the huge banquets you used to get, but you'll have to deal with it." _

_ "Beggars can't be choosers, as they say." _

_ What? "Who says that?" Gamora asked as she sat down a little ways in front of him. _

_ He huffed a small laugh. "The Midgardians. They have many fun sayings." _

_ "You've been to Midgard!" She whisper yelled. _

_ Loki nodded his head. "I've been many times before." _

_ She scooted a little closer and placed her elbows on her knees, head landing in her hands, expecting the story. _

_ "I went once during the… I'd say the 60's? They label their times oddly. I went to a huge party some mortals had planned. It was a three-day event of just music. Better music then Asgard, I'll say that much." _

_ He told of amazing music and three days filled with peace and fun. How he traveled the little shops that magically set up in the area. Tried something called LSD and weed. "They had little effect on me, but I did become very happy and hungry all of a sudden." _

_Gamora laughed but covered her mouth so no one outside would hear her. He continued about some crazy loud music during the night and then a huge rainstorm._

"_I swear I thought Thor was sent down to come and get me. But when people just started chanting 'No rain! No rain! No rain!' I couldn't help but join in. Then they started just… sliding in the mud and throwing mud pies at each other." _

_At Gamora's confused look, he explained. "Just balls of mud they would throw around." _

_She loved hearing his stories, they transported her to the nine. Away from this place and all the training she had to endure. She thinks it helps him too, makes him think of better times and not being stuck here. _

_He told three more stories before Gamora knew she had to leave. Loki packed up the rag into the bag and handed it to her. _

"_I have to deal with some outside missions. I'll be gone for a while so… try to put up with this crap till I get back. No giving in yea? I want more stories." _

_Loki rolled his eyes but had a small smile on his face. "I'll try my best, Lady Gamora." _

_She huffed a laugh and walked out. She would be gone for 4 days. Gamora knew he could handle that._

* * *

_Mission after damned mission she went out on. Finding the stones or finding allies, whatever the case may be, she was sent out and about. She liked being out of the sanctuary but did feel guilty when she got to see the different skies of different places while her friend was still locked and being tortured. _

_ Hold on a second. Friend? When did that happen? _

_ Huh. She had a friend now… it made something in her heart feel warm. Out of all the brainwashing and killing, she actually had a friend. A real friend. _

_ She had to find a way to get him out… she had been planning for weeks now, she knows Loki is getting tired. Who knows how much more of this crap he could handle _

_ Gamora had just gotten back from another mission out for the soul stone. She was empty-handed but didn't fail the mission this time around. She learned where the soul stone was and how it could be acquired. Thanos would never learn of it from her however. It was just another failed mission. _

_ Today was her day with the prisoner. She could use a good story to welcome her back 'home'. _

_ She slipped into her room and packed the bag, this time hiding food she had gotten from her latest mission. She knew Loki had a sweet tooth, if any of his stories told her anything, so she packed a small cookie from some shop she passed. Look at her, doing good stuff for her friend. _

_ A smile formed on her face, Gamora couldn't wait to see Loki's face when something with actual flavor was placed in front of him. He would be so happy. _

_ Packing the familiar pair of pants, a small rag, and the same crap food, with the addition of the cookie, she was on her way. Walking the same path to the cell she always did. Once at the door, she pressed her ear to it, making sure no one but Loki was in the room. When she didn't hear anything she knew it was clear. _

_ Gamora opened the door and couldn't help but gasp. She knew he would look bad since she was gone for so long… but not this bad… _

_ His arms were chained behind him, his legs were clearly broken. The bruises purple and red all over his skin must have been Obsidians day. The familiar claw marks on his back, thighs, and cheeks were ever-present from another day with the Chitauri. Blood, cum, and his waste were around the room. Something both he and Gamora didn't appreciate as much as the children of thanos did. They laugh and laugh whenever he has to go, another way for him to be shamed and all. _

_ The ever-present collar around his neck had red marks and blood coming from it, the Chitauri must have been scratching and pulling at him from it. Some sort of cloth was tied around his mouth, the edges red from how tight the gag was tied. _

_ "Loki!" Gamora exclaimed as she ran to him. "Shit. Shit. Shit." She couldn't do much about the chains but she did undo the gag at least. Fuck his modesty, she pulled out the rag and tried whipping away the blood and dried cum that covered him. Really it was like that's the only thing the Chitauri knew how to do. _

_ He was passed out, so she set back the bone in his legs, set in the shoulder he was laying on since it popped out for whatever reason. And put the pants she brought on him. He was knocked out horrible but he would wake up at least a little clean, with bones healing properly and some clothes on him. Small mercies were all she could offer right now and she hated it. _

_ "Come on Loki…" she tried waking him up. "Wake up!" She covered his mouth and plugged his nose, a shit trick but it did the job multiple times before. He ran out of air quickly as his eyes flew open. She released him so he could breathe again. "I know. It sucks but I had too." She voiced to his withering glare. _

_ He coughed a bit, as she would expect, but eventually found his steady breath. "Wh-when did yo-you get back?" _

_ "Just now. Brought you a surprise. I figured you would appreciate it, especially now…" She pulled the bag on the ground closer to her and laid the food on it. First the small piece of what Thanos calls bread than a real bottle of water she packed for him, and the cookie that she wrapped in a small cloth. _

_ His eyes gleamed in happiness at the sight of something really edible. And sweet no less. He tried moving his arms before the happy look disappeared. The familiar tired and angry glint in his eyes returning. _

_ "Sorry… can't do anything about the chain…" Gamora said, ashamed about essentially baiting him. "You don't have a lot of options so I'm just gonna have to feed it to-" _

_ "No. You won't. You won't touch me." _

_ "That's not what I-"_

_ "I refuse! You will keep that until I escape. When I can eat it in peace and with my own two hands!" _

_ Gamora knew he was prideful but the shameful tears in his eyes made her only nod her head. "Alright…" She packed up the food again into the back and placed it on her back once more. _

_ "Any stories at least? I've been gone for a while and missed hearing them while I was away." _

_ Loki thought for a moment. "Have I told you the one about my brother in a wedding dress?" _

_ He had. Many times in the past months. But it seems to be what's able to come to mind after a particularly bad session with the Chitauri or her siblings. _

_ "Nope. Sounds funny though." _

_ His gaze was cloudy but he smiled anyway. "It was very amusing…" and so he told it again. For the 16th time, if Gamora was counting correctly. She laughed at the story anyway, listened to the tale through and through. She hated seeing Loki like this. Mind so blurry that he can only remember so much from his life in Asgard. _

_ One time he had almost come close to accepting Thanos wishes, they hurt him so bad he forgot about Thor and this woman, Frigga, and almost broke. But something snapped him back to reality and he spat right into Thanos face. He was brutally assaulted that day… and for the next week after that. But he still didn't brake. _

_ "I miss them." _

_Gamora shook her head, giving her attention back to Loki. "Miss who?" _

"_My family. Even Odin. As much as I want to hate him." _

_Her gaze softened. She had heard plenty of stories about the asshole, grade A parenting that was Odin. And yet somehow Loki still had love in his heart for that man. How? Gamora didn't know. _

"_What do you think they are doing right now?" She asked, hoping to make Loki think about something other than his pain and hurting heart. _

_ He smiled. "I would bet my life that Thor is feasting with those friends of his. Laughing and telling tales of his greatest conquests. Most likely eating a roast of his own hunt. The hall full of people laughing and eating alongside him and my family." He sucked in a deep breath, tears brimming at his eyes. "I know they are living life and celebrating on. It's going to be nothing new that I'm no longer there." He shuddered, those tears he'd been holding back for so long, freely falling. _

_ "Loki… you know that's not true." Gamora tried to comfort him. She would see him like this more often now. When it was just them, or when Loki thought no one could hear him. He would cry for his big brother, his mother, and even Odin. It hurt her to see her only friend hurt from more than just the physical abuse. _

_ All she could do was hug him. As much as he hated physical contact, when he broke down like this, he always appreciated having a friend to cry on. He never did have many of those after all. If Gamora could be one to him, she would try. _

_ "I know they still love you. And that they are looking for you. Of that I'm sure. Especially from the stories you told me about your mother, I know she won't stop looking for you or believing in you. That goes for Thor as well. Your people were stupid not to see how much you mattered but I know your family saw it. So… don't lose hope okay. Don't let their love leave your mind or heart." _

* * *

_Nebula was ready to greet her sister, but when Gamora was already in the cell with Loki, she figured joining in her fun wouldn't be that bad. Maybe her sister would be tired and would need her help in trying to convince her brother to finally join them. _

_ She sped walked to the cell and opened it, but stopped when she heard talking and not screaming. _

_ "I miss them." She heard Loki say. Loki? Since when does he talk! He hadn't spoken in weeks! She stayed outside and kept on listening. _

_ "Miss who?" Her sister asked back. So he and Gamora were talking? To each other? Why would she be doing that!? _

_ "My family. Even Odin. As much as I want to hate him." Family… always with that damned family. _

_ "What do you think they are doing right now?" Gamora asked. Nebula wanted to make her presence known, but she knew she could use this to her advantage. Just keep on talking. _

_ "I would bet my life that Thor is feasting with those friends of his. Laughing and telling tales of his greatest conquests. Most likely eating a roast of his own hunt. The hall full of people laughing and eating alongside him and my family." A pause. "I know they are living life and celebrating on. It's going to be nothing new that I'm no longer there." He finished before he started… crying? Her brother was crying!? When his damned pride made him hold in his tears as long as possible, and fucking talking just made him ball his eyes out!?_

"_Loki… you know that's not true." Her sister said. "I know they still love you. And that they are looking for you. Of that I'm sure. Especially from the stories you told me about your mother, I know she won't stop looking for you or believing in you. That goes for Thor as well. Your people were stupid not to see how much you mattered but I know your family saw it. So… don't lose hope okay. Don't let their love leave your mind or heart." _

_His mind and his heart. His mind and his heart. That's it! That's why they can't break him! Dumb Brother holds hope. Fucking hope. _

_She smiled. She knew how to get a new brother now. And Father was going to love her for figuring it out._

_She ran as fast as she could to her father's throne room. A rush of excitement fulling her steps. The doors were closed but she knew Father would forgive her for barging in. She pressed her hands on the large door and forced them open. _

"_Nebula. What is the meaning of this?" Father asked as his cold gaze pierced into her. _

_She shuttered but still smiled. "I know how to break him!" _

_He looked so proud of her as a smile grew on his own face._

* * *

_It had been days since her discovery, but now that she knew what to do, her father set up a plan. _

_ Hurt him. Make him hurt and keep him hurting. Each day it was repetitive forms of torture. Each child, except Gamora, got to share their days for two weeks straight. Gamora had been sent on another mission. Set off to find the location of the time stone, being an important stone Father desperately needs. Which left Loki alone. _

_ She kept the fact that Gamora had been speaking to brother at all, no matter how she would phrase it, it would make it seem as though she had found the information on how to destroy Brother. _

_ It had been two weeks and those two weeks were very eventful for her and her siblings. She knew that her little brother was in agony and that's exactly what Father wanted. _

_She stood in front of his cell, the door open letting her watch the Chitauri take Loki down from hanging from the ceiling. _

"_Now take him to the throne room. Father wants him there." _

_The Chitauri nodded and clicked to one another, dragging the beaten and bloodied figure to the throne room. She walked close by, watching her brother try fruitlessly to get out of the Chitauri's grasp. _

_The doors were already wide open, inviting to Nebula. They lifted Brother and slammed him into a chair in the middle of the throne room. The Chitauri effectively tied him to the chair, stopping all of his movement. _

_Father sat on his black throne, eyes watching brother closely. The Chitauri bowed to Thanos and passed back out of the room, closing the doors behind them. Thanos' children stood along the right wall, silently watching Brother. Nebula took her spot next to fathers left. _

_Her little brother's ragged breathing echoed through the hall. _

"_I offer you once more. Join me willingly. And you will be rewarded handsomely. Accept me, my son." _

_ "G-go… go t-t-to Hel." _

_ Father sucked in a deep breath, before standing from his throne. Mind stone present in his grip. _

_ "Then I feel no remorse for what I must do to you." he stepped down the stairs and stopped in front of her little brother. "I'm sure you remember the faces of your family, yes?" _

"_You won't touch them!" Brother yelled back, the ever-present burning anger in his eyes. _

"_If only they cared for you as much as you them." Father spoke on. "They don't care that you're gone, don't look for you or mourn you." _

"_Liar!" _

"_I know you won't believe me. Your… sentiment blinds you from the truth." Father started circling him, his hand messing with the blue stone. "But what if I showed you what they are doing?" Father asked._

_Brother only watched as Father continued walking around him. _

_The gem gleamed brightly in his hand, puffs of blue clouds formed in front of Brother. His green eyes only watched father, however. _

"_You need not watch me, little one. Look. See what your so-called family does while you have been with me." _

_The cloud showed an image in the middle. A beautiful city of gold flew past. Some sort of tall building came into view. It passed through the dark wood doors and inside was some sort of feast. Many tables full of people drinking, laughing, and eating together. _

_Brother's eyes widened, he unconsciously leaned toward the image. _

_The image flew to a group of people. A lean blonde man with a mustache holding two women to each side of him, a large ginger-haired fellow practically inhaling food, another with black hair looking stoically at the others, and a woman sitting next to a strong looking blonde man. _

"_Thor!" Brother yelled, thinking the person in the cloud could hear him. _

_The room's attention got called from someone's glass being tapped repeatedly. An older man with an eye patch stood while holding said glass. _

"_I welcome you all here today to celebrate the return of my son!" The room cheered before going silent again. "He was banished to Midgard a child but returned to us a wise man. He rescued Asgard from the tyranny of the Jotun scum. And brought peace back to us." _

_Tears fell from Brother's eyes. Hurt all over his face. _

_The image passed to a woman with golden and gray hair. She wore beautiful robes of shining silver. She stood up and held her husband's arm. "It brings me nothing but happiness now that the Jotun runt is out of my house. It pained me to act a mother to that thing so Jotunheim would be at peace with Asgard. Even after mothering that monster, it couldn't even do the job it was allowed to live for." _

_The room lit up with laughter. "Down went the lying fake king!" many said at once. _

_Next up, this 'Thor' stood up. A proud smile on his face. "I knew from the moment I met that… thing, that it was a monster. It wasn't strong, or fast, or even brave. It looked nothing like an Asgardian and now that it is dead, it can no longer stain this family. So today we celebrate the death of the god of mischief, lies, and evil!" _

_Another cheer rang through the hall before many started drinking and eating once more. The royal family all sat back down and started their conversations again. The cloud's image focused on Thor and the people he was talking to again. _

"_It's about time that shame on your family was gone." The black-haired woman said with a laugh. _

"_Yes! Now your family will shine untarnished!" The man with two women added. _

_Thor and his friends laughed as Nebula's brother watched on, she could almost hear his heart being torn apart. _

"_It's about time that brother of mine was gone. It was always so… useless and shameful to me. I know Asgard will be and already is much better off without its presence." Thor continued on. _

_Thanos made the blue cloud disappear. "You see, my son. They never loved you. And they celebrate your death." _

_Her brother didn't answer, eyes unfocused on the ground, as he could only lightly shake his head. Still trying to hold hope it seems._

_Her father grinned. He was getting closer. _

"_They never loved you. They stole you and used you. Only to throw you away when you were no longer useful." _

"_Please stop…" Brother whimpered out. _

"_Here you will be loved. Given purpose and a glorious future. You will be useful and cared for." _

_Brother slowly looked up, tears flowing down his cheeks. Pain and hurt in his green gaze. _

"_Do not doubt me, little one. I will give you everything you need. You will have a marvelous purpose with us. As my prized son. We will love you, and you will matter." _

_Father placed his hand on Brother's face. Thumbing away his tears. "Here, you are loved and necessary." The gem in father's hand burst a bright blue light. It ran threw her brother to his head. His eyes going black before showing his eyes once more. A piercing bright blue glow meeting fathers. _

"_I will do all that you ask of me, father."_

* * *

_Gamora wasn't surprised she couldn't find a single trace of the time stone… but wasn't upset that she couldn't. Just another mission down the gutter so she returned home. She prayed to anyone that Loki would be able to eat the treat she brought him this time. The last cookie obviously wouldn't last long so she ate it before the Chitauri could sniff it out. _

_ This time she brought him what she hoped would taste like the blueberry muffins he had told her about before. It was some mortal treat that he adored the first time he tried it, so hopefully, this would be something nice. _

_ She went to her room and packed the bag, pants, rag, food, treat. Then almost ran to the cell. Being away so long really made her worry for her friend. Last time she was gone for 4 days and he reverted to that stupid story of his beloved brother, she was gone almost a month this time…_

_ Gamora reached the cell and opened the door. _

_ "Lo-" Nothing… there was nothing. He wasn't bleeding on the ground. Hanging from the ceiling, tied down, or even in his favorite corner. Where was he!? _

_ She took a deep breath before setting off to find Nebula. If anything happened, she would know. Gamora walked everywhere before reaching the training rooms. The large spaces where she and Nebula would spare with each other. _

_ The cling of metal reached her ears, clearly two were fighting in there, but it couldn't be any of the other children. She saw each of them on her search for Nebula. Who was she fighting with?_

_ Gamora opened the door and her heart stopped. _

_ Loki was in a dark outfit that resembles Nebulas. Instead of blue, it was pure black and leather. He had two shoulder pieces of armor, they looked like the ones she herself wore. They were gleaming gold. In his hands was a long metal staff, the normal ones used for training. His long hair was tied back into a low ponytail, some shorter strands framed his face. He still had the signs of torture all over him but he didn't seem to be hindered or care about the scars, bruises, and cuts that littered him. _

_ But what caught Gamora's eye was the eyes of her friend. Gone was the beautiful unique green that only belonged to Loki, but now they were the familiar bright blue that Gamora had seen time and time again on others. _

_ Almost 12 months... It took Thanos and his black order practically 12 months to break him. But there he stood. Loki was under Thanos's control. _

_The two fought hard against each other. Nebula using her two swords versus Loki's metal staff. Yet somehow he had her on the defensive. His moves were quick and fluid. Thought out 10 steps ahead. Loki slid the staff at her feet in between her legs before he slashed out causing her to lose balance and fall. With Nebula on the ground, he stepped on her hand as she screamed out letting go of her right sword. Loki forced the staff on her left hand making her let go of her last weapon before he placed the staff on the back of Nebula's head. _

_ Loki's expressionless face watched Nebula try in vain to get up and keep fighting. _

_ "You are beat, daughter. Congratulations my son." Thanos said as he walked up to the two of them. _

_ Gamora was so focused on Loki she didn't even notice her 'father' was there at all. _

_ "Thank you, Father." Loki answered, no tone in his voice. _

_ Thanos nodded once. "You may go, child. You have earned your rest." _

_ Loki bowed and walked out, passing Gamora and not even looking at her. Her father was busy talking to Nebula so she left as silently as she entered, following after her only friend. He walked smoothly and quickly, his fucking hight adding to his natural speed. She practically ran to catch up to him. _

_ "Loki!" She yelled after him. _

_ He didn't even turn around. _

_ "Fucking stop Loki!" _

_ Once more he didn't listen. _

_ She growled in frustration before finally catching up to him, reaching for his wrist and pulling. "I told you to stop, Loki." _

_ There was no recognition in his eyes. Only the blue of control. _

_ "I apologize Sister." _

_ "Don't fucking call me that!" _

_ "But I must. For you are my sister as I am your brother now." _

_ He just needed to shut the fuck up. She looked and was close to her room, pulling him behind her, she led him to the room. Nebula was still in the training room or fucking where ever and that gave her time._

_ "I must go to my own room, sister." _

_ "Shut up." _

_ And he did. She threw him into the room and slammed the door behind her. She would have locked it if she could. _

_ "What did he do to you! How did he get that damned stone to work on you!" _

_ Loki cocked his head to the side. "I do not understand why you are so angry, sister. He simply showed me the truth." _

_ "Fuck." She said to herself. "Fuck. fuck. Fuck!" A powerful kick dented the wall. Gamora placed her hands on her head, forcing herself not to start shaking him and crying. Loki only watched on. She took a deep breath and stopped pacing back and forth. "What about Thor huh? Remember your family?" _

_ Loki's eyes narrowed, hatred in his gaze. Not the love she had always seen when she asked about them. "They celebrate my death and never looked for me. My brother threw me into the void to rid Asgard of my presence!" he yelled in anger. Finally no longer toneless. _

_ "That's not true! That can't be true!" Gamora tried to defend. "How do you know!?" _

_ "Father showed me. He showed me what my so-called family really thinks about me." _

_ Showed him… the mind stone! That had to be it! She knew it could place people under its owner's control but how could it show him something that he felt in his heart wasn't true?_

_ "Loki… please! That can't be right! The stories you told me of your brother and mother and even your father showed me the love you had for them! That can't just… vanish in one second!" _

_ "I know not why you defend them so, sister. They left me and now I am here, able to be of use to Father!" He smiled at her, his smile looked nothing like the smile she knew, yet somehow his eyes finally looked pained. _

_ "I know you're still in there Loki! Just…. Fucking fight it!" Gamora begged. _

_ "Stop it! Father showed me the truth! I know what they really think of me! Odin was never my father as Thor was never my brother! I must leave before Father thinks I'm not listening to his order. Excuse me, Sister." He walked past her and opened the door. _

_ "What about your mother!" She yelled after him. He stopped in his tracks. "What about her? She loved you. Taught you her own magic, even when Odin told her not too right? Why would she do that if she didn't love you, Loki?" _

_ "I don't know what you're talking about." Loki said. "I must go." He walked away and didn't look back. _

_ Gamora fell to the ground. She wasn't one to cry but seeing her only friend twisted so horribly… just crushed her. She couldn't stop it from happening but she started crying. _

_ Her only friend and she couldn't protect him. Get him out and take him back to the family she knows he loves and misses._

* * *

_Gamora had trained against Loki a few times, as Nebula had, showing Thanos his new son's strength. It had been four days since she had even found Loki under Thanos control, and it seemed Thanos was eager to see his new pet's power in action. _

_ She hated fighting him but knew she had to. Or else she would be punished and destroy her search for a chance to escape. So she fought. And trained and battled her other 'siblings' to stay Thanos favorite. No matter how Loki was clearly climbing the ranks. _

_ She was cleaning her weapons when a Chitauri soldier told her Thanos requested her presence. _

_ Off to the throne room, it seems. _

_ On her way Nebula met up with her. It seemed she was also called to see Thanos. '_

_ "I hope you're as excited as I am sister!" Nebula exclaimed._

_ Gamora had to hold back her urge to roll her eyes. "You know why we got called?" _

_ Nebula gawked. "It's a huge mission! Father found the space stone! And he's going to send one of us to get it!" _

_ Oh no… he found a stone? How did he find a stone!? _

_ "It definitely sounds like a huge honor." Was all Gamora could say. _

_ The two walked on in silence and reached the huge dark doors. Each pushed one door and walked in together. Gamora's eyes trained on the extra person in the room. _

_ Loki. _

_ "Daughters. I have great news in our quest." Thanos started. He gestured for Loki to be beside her and Nebula, which he did instantly. "I have tracked the power of the space stone and I will be sending one of you, my most prized children, to retrieve it for me." _

_ Nebula and Loki gave their full attention to Thanos, while Gamora couldn't help but look at Loki standing beside Nebula. He shouldn't be there and she should have gotten him out before Thanos used the stone on him at all. The guilt of her failure weighed heavily on her, but now she couldn't worry about him. He was a devoted child of Thanos now and there was nothing she could do about it anymore. She could only focus on escaping during her next mission. Hopefully, this was the mission, knowing Thanos, he would give her the mission. That she knew easily. _

_ "I have watched you all closely in the training room over these past few days. To see which of you would not fail me." _

_ Any second now, she would get the mission and be able to leave this horrible place behind her. Nebula would hide how upset she was, as always while Loki would… well, she would rather not think about what Loki would do. She was leaving him behind as much as this place. _

_ "One of you has exceeded my expectations greatly. You have been dealt great pain and yet can still beat my daughters." _

_ Beat his daughters? No… no no no! That wasn't supposed to happen! _

_ "My son. You have shown me your strength and great loyalty. You helped me find the energy of the tesseract and figured out a way to portal yourself there. Your knowledge of magic and prowess in it alone makes you the ablest to retrieve me the tesseract." _

_ Gamora had to hide her shock as she watched Loki step forward from the line. A small smile on his normally expressionless face. _

_ "I will not fail you Father." _

_ Thanos grinned. "You two may go. You might be able to learn something from your little brother. I will send you on other missions soon." He sent them off. _

_ Nebula and Gamora bowed their heads a bit before walking out. Nebula was steaming as Gamora had figured she would be, no chance to show father her true power and usefulness and all. But Gamora was angry too, for different reasons. She looked back once more. _

_ The Other was apparently in the room, he creeped out of whatever hole he was hiding in. Loki's regular armor changed, the magic around him shifting him into some black leather, intricate patterns of crossing leather, and a gold circle along his upper chest. A twisted form of his horned helmet formed on his head. His long hair slicked back under his horns. Even with the new armor and smile on his face, Loki still looked horrible, signs of that horrid collar having just been removed. Maybe now he can finally heal… Gamora may have lost her friend but she still cared._

_ "I give you a prized weapon, my son. Use it wisely and let it lead you to victory." Thanos said almost proudly as he handed some kind of golden staff with sharp silver claws at the end and a… what was that? A glowing blue- a glowing blue gem! It was the mind stone! Keeping Loki's mind close while he is away it seems. Thanos doesn't want to lose his new prized pet after all. _

_ Loki nodded once and kneeled on the ground as Thanos and the Other stepped away, he said something to Thanos but she couldn't hear him… they were watching intently as a blue glow started surging. It covered Loki slowly, some sparks bouncing off of him, striking the ceiling and ground. The light grew so bright and just like that, he was gone. _

_ She failed…. But now she had to focus on one thing again. Getting herself out._

* * *

The Tv turned to black. The files apparently over with. The room was bathed in quiet, no one knowing what to say. What could they say? After everyone finally seeing what happened to Loki.

The clock on the wall told them it was 3 am now. 3 hours have passed from watching the drive straight through.

"He... he broke because of me." The normally loud and boisterous voice, quiet and laced with sadness.

"What are you talking about Thor?" Tony asked, looking away from the blue screen to see his friends face. The face that was powerful with its emotions now showed the agony that Tony didn't want to see.

He knew Thor would be upset, of course he knew, but still... seeing it still hurt.

"He was so strong! He wouldn't break! But the moment Thanos showed him something so horrible about us... we were so bad to him... Loki believed him and it- it destroyed him!"

"Thor that's not what happened..." Pepper tried to comfort.

"Loki may act like he doesn't use his heart," Thor shook his head. "He acted like he didn't use his heart. But that's what made all his decisions! When Thanos broke that, it clouded his mind!"

Valkyrie's eyes widened. "That's why Thanos did that!" All eyes turned to her. "What? I didn't understand why he did it. Now I do. He knew that the tie he had for you, kept him... umm focused? I don't know how to explain it. But Thanos had to ruin the image of his family just to get to him. No amount of pain, humiliation, or prizes would sway him."

Pepper smiled, laying a hand on Thor's shoulder. "It should show you how much he loved you."

Her gaze turned to everyone. "How much he does love him. The videos are over and Loki is somewhere loading up on sweets. Now we know what happened while he was gone, but can we please focus on the life that we have?"

Tony was about to agree, the kid mattered now. Loki suffered but he still saved his brother, saved his people, and apparently saved them from the very person who tortured him. That took some balls.

Something flickered.

"So... so what. Loki didn't want to attack New York?" Clints asked, Tony however focused on the TV.

"Really? After all you saw. That's what you ask?" Valkyrie sassed.

Tony waited for the screen to flicker again.

"But he still did it!"

"Yes and you killed agents under his control, but do you see us holding that against you?" Tony yelled over his shoulder, still keeping his eye on the black, but he swears was a blue screen.

Clearly, the argument worked however. Clint not talking anymore.

"Do you really feel better for knowing now Thor..." Pep asked.

"Part of me is... happy? To know what happened to my brother in the time he was lost. But the other feels... just- just feels-"

"Guilty." Valkyrie finished for him.

"... Aye. I know Loki is at the great hall right now! but... He's not who he used to be."

Pepper gasped. "Thor! You- he," She composed herself. "Your brother died. This is another chance for him! He's still your brother!"

"I know! Lady Pepper I know! And that's why the guilt kills me!"

The screen lit up. An ocean blue with white letters in the center.

"Um... guys. I think Nebula gave us more then what we've seen..."

The room instantly gave their attention to the Tv.

Pepper was the first to speak. "We cant! We don't need to! We know what he did already! Thor! Your brother is a few minutes away!"

"It's about New York. I want to watch." Clint chimed in.

"I want to as well. I have no idea what this is or what happened."Valkyrie voted.

"What is wrong with-"

"I want to watch as well, Pep..." Tony said. He slowly looked behind him, Peppers disgusted look was all he could focus on. "I'm sorry Pepper. But... Nebula added this for a reason. I feel we have to watch it."

Pepper lightly shook her head. "I don't know why you all want to when he's- when he's already here! I can't-" She looked Tony in the eye. "You know I won't leave though. Everyones so set on this."

That as much of a yes Tony was going to get. He turned back to the screen. Reading the words one more time before pressing play.

'Loki connection memory. Tesseract mission input. May 2012.'

'play?'


	21. Chapter 20

Happy Fourth of July. (Even though I don't celebrate it) I hope you enjoy these two chapters. 19 and 20, coming out back to back. I'm already working on chapter 21 for you amazing people. It makes me so happy that my dumb little idea would gain such traction. This fanfic I plan to see to the end! I must finish this for all of you out there! I'm sorry for the crazy update schedule… but do know that I always have different ideas running around for this book. I need to finish it and with all of your support, I know I will. At this moment of writing this (Which I write at the end of writing chapter 19 and 20) I am watching Hamiltion for the first time. (Seeing some resemblance of Loki when Alexander has his hair slicked back and wore green… just saying) I love the play and can sing Burn like a boss. Just saying. I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 19 and enjoy this chapter! Look forward to chapter 21! Enjoy the fireworks as much as these chapters I hope! I wanted to thank you guys. Seeing the reactions I get, makes this worth it. I hold each of my readers close to my heart because of how much you all drive me to finish and write. So thank you! Please enjoy chapter 20!

-cluelessreader

Chapter 20

_The space was dark. Loki kneeled in front of the throne of his new father. His gaze trained on the ground with the scepter in his hand. _

_ "The Tesseract has awakened. It is on a little world. A human world. They would wield its power." The familiar voice of the other came. He stood beside father as they stepped away from him. _

_ The power of the stone building with his magic. _

_ "But our ally knows its workings as they never will. He is ready to lead. And our force, our Chitauri, will follow." _

_ Loki knew his father wouldn't want him to mess up this mission, so it made sense that the Chitauri would be at his beck and call._

_ "The world will be his. The universe yours. And the humans, what can they do but burn?" _

_ He didn't know when he wanted the Midgardian world. But apparently, he did want it. If his father was giving it to him then his mission would give him a kingdom. It's what he wanted right? If Father was telling him so, then it must be true. _

_ The energy sparked and soon he was at the door of the mortals. He felt the tesseract building its power since he found it a few hours ago, now all he had to do was channel the energy and have it teleport him. He could have teleported himself but his own magic was still weak from his… conditioning. The collar the Other gifted him with blocked his magic for too long, he would need to wait for it to replenish. _

_ The familiar feeling of a pull took over him. Instead of the familiar travel of rainbow lights like that cursed Bifrost, this time was bright blue and blinding. He was quickly transported to Midgard, a new feeling of metal under him. _

_ He hated his weakness from his conditioning but the violent teleport tired him out. The normal control of his breathing was gone, he huffed raggedly as he gained his bearings. Where on Midgard was he exactly…_

_ Smoke burned off of him, clearly his landing and teleporting wasn't as smooth this round but whatever got the job done. Something felt off when he landed, however… he felt more tired and hurt then he had when he was on the sanctuary. Something was wrong but he had to focus on the mission. _

_ Loki smiled having made it at all really, he knew father would be proud. Raising his head he looked over the room. Many mortals were around him. Some with crude armor and weak weapons. The eye of the one-eyed man, the scientist, and man in different armor then the rest caught his attention. _

_ He was finally able to stand again, so he did. scepter still in hand. _

_ "Sir, please put down the spear." The dark man orders. He resembles a mix of Heimbel and Odin if Loki thought about it. Why was he thinking about those people? He needed to focus. His eyes went down to the scepter, before suddenly pointing it and forcing a burst of energy out. _

_ How he did it, he didn't know. But know that he can… he knew he would win and gain the tesseract quickly. _

_ The second he shot the Midgardians weapons started firing but just as he thought, they did nothing to him. They bounced off him easily so he attacked. Using his knives and newly learned energy blasts to take down several guards at once. He stayed still, waiting to see who would attack next._

_ The one different armor had gotten the one-eyed man out of the way of his first attack was now getting up. Loki quickly stalked up to him, the man pulled a gun out from somewhere, Loki didn't know where, but he quickly grabbed it. _

_ "You have heart." Loki spoke. A sudden wish to test a theory pulled at him. He pressed the head of the scepter to the man's chest. The gem grew bright and the man's eyes went black before returning to a familiar bright blue. Why did it look so familiar? _

_ The man lowered his gun and holstered it again, standing straight in front of Loki. _

_ Loki couldn't help but be fascinated by the power he seemed to have. He looked over more people and gained more under control. It seemed familiar but he didn't know why… He couldn't see the one-eyed man behind him but he felt the prize his father was after being packed away. _

_ "Please don't. I still need that." _

_ He couldn't have someone taking the tesseract. Father needed it and father had demanded to have it, choosing him for this mission. He could not fail… right? _

_ The dark man turned around, facing Loki. "This doesn't have to get any messier." _

_ "Of course it does. I've come too far for anything else." He had been through too much conditioning to fail. "I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose." Why burdened? How did that come out?_

_ The scientist he saw before looked up at him. "Loki? Brother of Thor?" _

_ Thor. That fucking name. Thanos made him hate that name with a burning passion, the memory of Thor throwing him into the void fresh in his mind. Loki's head snapped to him, anger radiating off of him. _

_ "We have no quarrel with your people." _

_ His attention returned to the man holding the tesseract. "An ant has no quarrel with a boot." Boot? He's the boot so who's the one stepping in it. _

_ "You planning to step on us?" _

_ "I come with glad tidings, of a world made free." _

_ "Free from what?" _

_ "Freedom. Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart," he quickly turned to the scientist placing the spear on his chest as well. "You will know peace." Thanos taught him peace after all, right? _

_ "Yea you say 'peace' I kind of think you mean the other thing." _

_ Clint, the spear revealed his name, walked up to Loki. "Sir, Director Fury is stalling. This place is about to blow. Drop a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us." _

_ His own green- no blue gaze turned to the ceiling. _

_ "Like The Pharaohs of Odin." The man spoke. _

_ "He's right. The portal is collapsing in on itself. You got maybe two minutes before this goes critical." Dr. Selvig confirmed. _

_ "Well then," He looks to Clint, a clear command in his mind. Without hesitation, Barton shot. The man fell and the case with him. Loki walked ahead while Clint grabbed the case, the other people under control following. _

_ He tried to stay upright as long as he could but for some reason he felt so much pain, it wasn't like this back at the sanctuary. Something was wrong but he couldn't figure out what. One of the men under him helped him up. _

_ They walked to a tunnel, some sort of transportation there waiting. Some women walked by, instantly looking oddly at him. Clint would deal with it. _

_ "Need these vehicles" _

_ "Who's that?" The women asked. _

_ "He didn't tell me." _

_ The group loaded the cars, loading weapons and whatever else they would need. He already had the tesseract so why did he need to do anything else? He… he could just return already but something made him stay. Something pulled him not to return to the sanctuary. _

_ Barton and another helped him into the back of the car, his weakness getting on his nerves. _

_ In a second the women from before pulled out her gun and shot. Barton quickly hopped into the car and started driving, lurching Loki to his side before he gripped the edge to keep balance. The women kept on shooting, but they got too far. She jumped into her own car, quickly catching up to him. _

_ Loki stood up, blasting the cars that followed them. He didn't need anyone getting in the way of his plan. Wait… what plan. _

_ "Loki no… No!" A face in pure agony filled his vision as he slipped further and further away. Falling down into dark space. _

_ The light of something overhead catching his attention and shaking him out of whatever he'd just seen. It's the one-eyed man, flying overhead in something. Fury, if he remembered correctly, started shooting at the car. He fired back at him with the scepter, the flying thing instantly caught fire and spiraled to the ground. _

_ Fury tried shooting at them but Loki knew they were too far away. He had gotten the tesseract and was out._

* * *

_He didn't know where Barton was taking him but if the man had an idea, it was good enough for him. The drive was long and gave him some time to think that he didn't really think he would have. _

_ "Nervous brother?" brother he remembers something about that. _

_ The man Thanos showed him to hate laughed. "Have you ever known me to be nervous?" _

_ "There was that time in Nordheim."_

_ "That was not nerves brother! That was the rage of battle." _

_ "Ah. I see." _

_ "How else could I have fought my way through 100 warriors and pulled us out alive!" _

_ "Um. As I recall, I was the one that vailed us in smoke to ease our escape." The blonde man only laughed at him. A servant who Thor had called for another drink, laughing along with him. _

_ He always hated being made fun of. Laughed at for his natural gift. Loki twisted his hand, wordlessly making snakes appear in the cup the servant was holding. They looked at the cup, eyes growing in fear of the scaly animal in the drink, he yelped before dropping the whole tray. The snakes slithering out and about. _

_ Then Loki laughed. That was funny. _

_ "Loki… now that was just a waste of good wine." _

_ "Oh, just a bit of fun. Right my friend?" A wave of his hand and the snakes disappeared. The servant laughed nervously before grabbing the dropped items. Bowing to Thor and in turn Loki as well before rushing out. _

_ A guard appeared, carrying that Norn awful helmet that Thor wore. Loki's eyes traveled to it, it wasn't the best thing to wear but it was Thors so… _

_ "Oh. nice feathers." _

_ Brother laughed at the jest. "You don't really want to start this again, do you? Cow?" _

_ "I was being sincere!" _

_ "You are incapable of sincerity."_

_ "Am I?" _

_ "Yes." _

_ "I've looked forward to this day as long as you have. You're my brother and my friend. And sometimes I am envious… but never doubt that I love you." Loki smiled. He may be the god of lies but that didn't mean he always lied. His brother gripped the back of his neck, a common show of affection that Thor always did. _

_ "Thank you." Thor smiled. _

_ "Now give us a kiss." Thor rolled his eyes, hitting his chest. _

_ "Stop it." Thor laughed on. _

_ Loki didn't know why that came to his mind. He hadn't thought about his brother- no not his brother since he became a child of Thanos. He had new brothers… but being away from the sanctuary made those thoughts that he thought gone return with full strength. _

_ "It is unwise to be in my company right, brother." _

_ "Who said I was wise." _

_ "This was to be my day of triumph." Thor brewed. _

_ "It will come… in time." Loki tried to comfort. "If it's any constellation, I think you're right. About the frost giants, about Laufey, about everything. If they found a way to penetrate Asgards defenses once, who's to say they won't try again, next time with an army." _

_ "Exactly." _

_ "There's nothing you can do without denying father." _

_ Thor thought for a moment. An idea materializing into his mind, making a plan that Thor knew would do something. "Yes, there is." _

_ "No no no no no. I know that look." Loki tried to dissuade him. _

_ Sure the whole plot of the Jotuns getting into the castle during the coronation had been his plan, but that was only to postpone the coronation. As much as he loved his big brother, he knew he wasn't ready to lead and rule. He just wasn't caring or wise enough for it. But he didn't need Thor thinking of revenge plots. _

_ "It's the only way to ensure the safety of our borders!" Thor stood, his mind working a hundred miles an hour. _

_ "Thor it's madness…" _

_ "Madness? What sort of madness?" One of Thor's friends, Volstagg chimed in. Not helping. He isn't helping!_

"_Um… it's nothing. Thor was merely making a jest." Loki tried to avoid. He didn't need them encouraging whatever was running around in Thor's mind. _

"_The safety of our realms is no jest. We're going to Jotunheim." _

_Loki had to facepalm, this wasn't what he needed happening. _

_Thinking back on it now… maybe he could have handled the situation differently. He did tell the guard Thor's plan. Yet he didn't tell Odin in time. That wasn't his fault. That was the fault of the disrespect the palace had for him. _

_The memories were interrupted. A sharp pain on the side of his head calling his attention. The land around him changed to the dark and desolate area that belonged to the Other. "Lord Thanos asks for your progress." The rough voice asked, the Other walking around behind stones. _

"_I- I have acquired the Tesseract." _

"_Then why have you not returned." _

_He… he couldn't. He didn't remember why he couldn't. But he wouldn't. "Because I have a plan for the Midgardians." He finally said. That was lying. He knew that was lying. Why was he lying? _

"_Your Chitauri will bring battle to the mortals. Make them understand the truth that Than- that father has." Loki corrected. _

_The Other walked around him, like a wolf circling a rabbit. _

"_Then continue with this mission to tell his truth. Thanos gives you his blessing. But remember, I will be watching." _

_The dark space snapped away, leaving an aching pain in his head. _

"_Sir, we have arrived." Barton alerted as they parked in some underground cavern. _

_Loki only nodded._

* * *

_The many people under the scepter's control got to work immediately. Setting up computers, laying out weapons, other cars of people driving in while Loki watched. He didn't know what they were doing, but they seemed to act without him telling them anything. Maybe they already knew the plan Loki was formulating… Whatever the case may be, Loki was only watching the many people work. _

_ "Sir, everything is set up. Dr. Selvig is awaiting orders, sir." _

_ "Awaiting orders?" Didn't they already know what to do?_

_ "Yes Sir, your direction is unclear, we need more specifics." _

_ Specifics. Right… He knew something was wrong when it came to Thanos… he was after the tesseract, so clearly he couldn't have it. The Other was watching, meaning he had to lose. But he had to look like he fought hard. Like he was close to winning. But against who._

_ "Barton. Is there anyone on Midgard that protects it?" His brother sure, but Thor wasn't here right now. _

"_There is a group of people that Director Fury has assembled, Sir. They could prove an issue."_

_A group to protect Midgard. They would work… Now for a show of power and villainy. _

"_The Tesseract is a portal…" He thought out loud. _

"_Yes, sir." _

_It clicked. "If we open a portal to the Other, he could send his army." That would be showy enough. _

"_I'll talk to Dr. Selvig. You should sit down sir. We have everything handled." _

_Loki nodded as Barton walked away. Loki needed to be careful, he knew something was off about Thanos since he was thrown here. When he was away from the sanctuary… maybe it correlated. He would have to look into what happened. _

_He sat down, where he could watch all the people work. The bright light of the blue gem sent a painful surge in his head called his attention. It had only been so long since his last chat with the Other. What could he want now? _

_He was once more in the dark space that screamed something horrible, yet Loki still couldn't place it. _

"_The Chitauri grow restless." _

"_Let them gird themselves. I will lead them into glorious battle" So what he says out loud the Other can hear… already prepping the army for a battle that Loki hadn't even finished planning yet. _

"_Battle. Against the meager might of Earth?"_

"_Glorious. Not lengthy." Had to sound like he was going to win. The Other can mess up the preparations Loki is putting into motion. "If your force is as… formidable… as you claim." Put in some doubts on the third party. If he fails, it's the Chitauri's weakness that is to blame. _

"_You question us!? You question him? He who put the scepter in your hand. Who gave you ancient knowledge and new purpose when you were cast out. Defeated." _

"_I was a king!" He hadn't meant to snap… but something about that ticked him off. He was a king. He was much better in the position then Thor ever would be. "The rightful king of Asgard." The similar hate that Thanos instilled in him stirred. "Betrayed." _

_The Other only growled. "Your ambition is little. And one of childish need. We look beyond the earth. To the greater worlds the tesseract will unveil." _

_ "You don't have the tesseract yet." Loki pointed out. It clearly angered the Other. He rushed to him, only a blur for a moment before appearing in front of Loki. But Loki didn't flinch. "I don't threaten." Not out loud anyway. "But until I open the doors, until your force is mine to command, you are but words." _

_ "You will have your war, Asgardian." The Other crept close. "If you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us," He circled around, it taunted and scared Loki, but he couldn't show it. "there will be no realm, no barren moon," He hated it, but he felt tears brim. "No crevice where he cannot find you." Loki didn't need to be reminded of that. Thanos could find him anywhere, of that he was sure. "You think you know pain? He will make you long for something as sweet as pain." The Other placed his hand on the side of Loki's head. Sending the same pain surging through him that returned him to Midgard. _

_The people worked all around him. Loki had his own work to do, he had some research to do. Who better to go to then a smart doctor. Loki walked the cavern that the mortals worked so quickly on. It was astonishing how fast they worked, not even Asgardians worked so fast. He had magic and that made things easier. _

_His brow furrowed, his walking stopping abruptly. _

_Magic. _

_He had the gift- no not gift- the collar that the Other placed on him who knows how long ago… his magic was locked. And now that it's back… the illusion Thanos made is braking. Maybe his magic was the reason why everything Thanos had done, that he could remember right now, seemed so off and wrong. Magic and distance. _

"_Sir, are you alright?" A voice asked, shaking him out of his thoughts. _

_Clearing his mind as best he could he nodded. "Yes. Where is Dr. Selvig?" _

_Clint motioned behind him. "He's in the lab. Right this way sir." _

_The two walked, Barton leading him to a plastic tented area. Dr. Selvig was inside, calibrating Norns knows what, but Loki did see the tesseract inside. The doctor seemed to tell he was being watched. He turned and once he saw Loki he smiled. _

"_This is wonderful! The tesseract has shown me show much. It's… it's more than knowledge. Its truth!" _

"_I know." What was he supposed to say to that? It was lunacy. "It uh… it touches everyone differently." was all he could muster. Touches, something felt wrong about that. He wanted to think further, but he couldn't right now. "What did it show you, Agent Barton?" _

"_Take this," Clint spoke to another person, they took some sort of laptop from him. He turned back and faced Loki. "My next target" _

_ Dr. Selvig laughed. "Stick in the mud. He's got no soul. No wonder you chose this tomb to work in." _

_Clint turned his head to Dr. Selvig. "Well the ratisin doesn't have three levels of lead-lined flooring between S.H.I.E.L.D and that cube." he snipped back. Selvig only nodded as he turned back to his work. _

"_I see why Fury chose you to guard it." Loki said. _

"_You're gonna have to contend with him, sir." The two started walking off. "As long as he's in the air. I can't pin him down. He's going to be putting together a team." _

"_Are they a threat?" He sincerely hoped so. _

"_To each other more than likely. But if Fury can get em on track, and he might, they can throw some noise our way." _

"_You admire Fury." _

"_He's got a clear line of sight." _

"_Is that why you failed to kill him?" If the memory of someone was enough to make them defy orders, then Loki would have to throw every person these people loved to snap them out of it. He still has no way of knowing how to get the scepters hold on them out._

"_It might be. I was disoriented. And I'm not at my best with a gun." _

"_I want to know everything you can tell me about this team of his." They would have to be who stopped him. "I would… test… their metal. I'm weary of scuttling in shadow. I mean to rule this world. Not burrow in it." If the Other was listening, which Loki was sure he was, then hopefully that performance was decent. _

"_It's a risk." Clint countered. _

_Loki only smiled. "Oh yes." _

"_If you're set on making yourself known, it could be useful." _

_Loki stepped up to barton. "Tell me what you need." _

_Clint looked in thought for a moment before he stepped to a case. He popped it open and took out his lethal weapon. "I need a distraction. And an eyeball."_

* * *

_Loki walked away from Barton since he would be preparing for this mission. Loki had to make a stop by Dr. Selvig. _

"_Bartons not with you?" Selvig jokingly pointed out. "I see his mood got on your nerves as well. It was bound to happen."_

"_Is there a fail-safe in the portal you're making?" Loki asked out of nowhere. _

_The doctor eyed Loki confused. "Why-why would there need to be a fail-safe?" _

"_Because Barton told me about a group of heroes that could hurt our mission." Loki lied easily. "If they affect us when we make our debut, then we'll need to be able to turn off the portal and go back into hiding. We wouldn't want to lose the tesseract, would we?" Loki explained. _

_Dr. Selvig seemed to consider it. "Y-yea. Yes. I suppose you are right. We will need to protect this. What fail-safe did you have in mind?" _

_Loki only lifted the spear._

* * *

_Loki knew the people at this S.H.I.E.L.D would see him on the cameras. They had to be looking for him if what Barton is assuming is correct. Clint needed an eye of a specific man and Loki was going to get it. _

_ He was dressed in black pants, dress shoes, a white dress shirt, and a black-tie. Pulling it all together with a long black coat and a golden cane. It was nice enough that the people at the party wouldn't be too concerned with him there… until he wanted them concerned. _

_ The party looked wonderful, seeing Midgard in night lights in a party setting was always his favorite thing. It's a shame he wouldn't be here to party or even crash it like he normally did. He had to make himself known. And make himself known he would._

_ The music was fairly pleasant. A nice string quartet. If Loki's ear was correct, and he knew it was then this was Franz Schubert no 13 Rosamunde. He always did appreciate Midgards music. _

_ Wait… didn't he say something like that to someone recently? Shaking his head he walked to the balcony that overlooked everyone. Barton should be at Schafer Sicherheitsdienst by now. He needed to time this right. The cameras picked up his face so these Avengers must be on their way as well. _

_ He looked through the crowd, trying to spot the man Barton needed. He easily spotted him and headed down the stairs. With a bit of flair, he flipped the cane, smacking who he assumed was security. Instantly catching everyone's attention. _

_ He grabbed the man by the neck, walking him to some sort of table thing. Must be an artifact to the Midgardians. Using his newly returning strength he flipped the man over onto his back, laying his arm across him so he wouldn't run away. _

_ From the coat pocket, Loki pulled out a device Selvig made for the task. Turning it on a blue light told him Barton was exactly where he needed to be. Loki was always good with timing. The device whirled as he stabbed into the man's eye._

_ He twitched and pulsed as he tried to move away from Loki, the other party-goers running out of the building once the man started screaming. Each clamoring about trying to escape the terrifying scene. _

_ Loki couldn't help but look around and smile. He was the god of mischief after all. He was finally letting out some anger from the pain the Other caused. Being timed perfectly with Barton he got the retina scan he needed. Thank you, Dr. Heinrich Schafer. _

_ Loki pulled out the device, looking over the now almost empty room. While the mortals ran he slowly and calmly walked. Magic shifting around him into the armor Thanos had put him in. The Other was watching, so this was going to be a good show. _

_ The people ran in the streets, their screaming annoying him, another sound he had heard before grating his nerves. The cop car rushing down the street made an easy target. He shot a blast of blue energy, flipped the car to a stop. Effectively shutting it up. _

_ Now for the show of villainy to those Avengers. _

_ He formed one allusion behind them, scaring the crowd back to the street. "Kneel before me." he demanded. After all, he was a petty king. Act the part. The crowd tried running away once more, so he made another illusion of him. The three illusions corralling the sacred mortals in front of him. _

_ "I said," He bagged the bud of the spear on the ground, lighting up the gem on his as well as the illusion spears gems. Causing the crowd to scream again. "Kneel!" Loki yelled over the people. Many flinched but started to get down on one knee. Everyone's attention glued to him as he walked through the crowd. _

_ "Is not this simpler?" He asked. Arms open wide to the crowd. "Is this not your natural state?" He pointed the staff. "It's the unspoken truth of humanity, That you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power. For identity." _

_ The illusions flickered behind the Midgardians. Loki seeing the flickering scowled. His magic was still replenishing. But whatever made the image of him being a powerful scary villain right?_

_ "You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel." _

_ Something Loki didn't expect was someone standing up. Why did someone stand up? That wasn't supposed to happen! _

_ "Not to men like you." Was all the old gentlemen said. _

_ Loki huffed a laugh, trying to keep his composure. "There are no men like me." Just get back down. Nothing worse will happen. _

_ "There are always men like you." _

_ Shit. He couldn't leave him. If one could talk back they would all and that would destroy the whole illusion he is working for. Loki smiled. "Look to your elder, people." He pointed the staff, the gem glowing brightly. "Let him be an example. I'm sorry. He shot and expected the scream but it was he who was hit. _

_ He looked up and saw someone standing there. Protecting the man with a gleaming shield. He wore blue, red and white. The shield matched. It was still smoking when he started walking toward Loki. _

_ "You know, the last time I was in Germany, and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." With every step and every word, the people around the man started standing. Gaining the confidence to defy his word._

_ Red, white, and blue. Clint had told him about every one of the avengers under the initiative. Red, white, and blue meant Steve Rogers. "The soldier." Using the staff, he stood back up. "The man out of time." _

_ "I'm not the one who's out of time." _

_ A silent jet flew into view. A gun opened from the bottom of it, pointed right at Loki. _

_ "Loki, drop the weapon and stand down" A woman's voice commanded._

_Villain Loki, can't just give up now. Show them you're a force to reckon with. As Barton said, contend with them. He looked up and shot. The jet however flew out of the way just in time. _

_The captain threw the shield, hitting him square in the chest and bouncing back to Rogers. Loki could take a hit and still stood, feet planted to not fall. The soldier punched him hard, but Loki only snapped his head back, swinging the scepter as retaliation. Once to force the man to block, again to open the arm his shield was on. Leaving Captain America defenseless. And the last hit to send the man flying. He rolled but gained his footing rather quickly. _

_Clearly angry, the captain threw his shield which Loki easily blocked and smacked away. The two extended blows but once more Captain was on the ground. Placing the bud of the staff against the soldier's head, he made it look like he was in the lead. The Other would think so Loki hoped. _

"_Kneel." One added flourish to sell it. _

"_Not today!" The costumed man twisted and jumped, kicking him in the head. _

_It hurt, Loki would admit that, his metal helmet getting kicked and essentially knocking his head around wasn't a pleasant thing to go through. He grabbed the captain and threw him back. _

_Suddenly some loud music blasted from who knows where. Loki looked, deducing the music was coming from the ship. "AC/DC?" He whispered to himself. Something flew out from behind the building, fire leaving a trail leading to the… flying metal man?_

_A laser of some kind was shot, hitting him hard, sending him flying to the stone steps. His back certainly didn't like that, nor did his head. What was with him getting his head hit?_

_Loki looked at the red and gold suit. Tony Stark came to mind. Barton said he would be rather flashy. Turns out he was right. _

_The man's suit wrapped fists were directed at him, small compartments opening from pretty much everywhere. "Make your move Reindeer Games." _

_He dissolved the big showy pieces of armor, his cape, helmet, and extra shoulder guards and raised his hands. With two of the Avengers in front of him, that should be enough to convince the Other that he lost. _

"_Good move." Iron man said, lowering his weapons. _

"_Mr. Stark." _

"_Captain."_

* * *

_They arrested him and loaded him onto the jet. Strapping him into a seat and taking off. It was funny that they thought their weak metal could help him, but he stayed regardless. He needed to see each avenger._

_He kept his mouth shut, he wouldn't be slipping anything to the mortals before it was time. Which they seemed okay with. Iron man, Tony Stark seemed to keep a watchful eye on him. Didn't he have a big tower now? _

_The two, Steve and Tony seemed not to like each other. They bickered as they flew to… wherever they were taking him. _

_A storm forming out of nowhere got there and his attention. Storms don't form out of nowhere for no reason on Midgard. He knew what this storm meant. Who the storm meant. He couldn't see the storm but he could sense that this was the power of a certain hammer. He didn't know why part of him felt dread while another felt a rush of happiness. He was supposed to hate that stupid blonde oaf. Not… not miss him. _

_ "What's the matter? Are you scared of a little lightning?" the captain called, noticing his behavior. _

_ "I'm not overly fond of what follows." Rogers and Stark looked curiously at each other. _

_A loud bang on the top of the jet made everyone lookup. Loki wasn't supposed to be hopeful that it was him. He wasn't. Thor was his enemy. But part of him knew what wasn't true. His feelings and what Thanos showed him are contradicting. _

_Why Iron Man opened the back hatch, Loki didn't know. If they were intent on keeping him, he figured they would try to lock Thor out. _

"_What are you doing?" Captain yelled over the wind. _

_It was almost comical when Iron Man tried to blast Thor. Only for him to shove him back with the top of Mjolnir. Causing Captain to fall as well. It was like avenger bowling really. _

_Thor yanked him out of the seat, caring not for the seat belts that strapped Loki in. Gripping him from the throat, he lifted Loki. No words being shared before Thor swang Mjolnir to fly, taking Loki with him. _

_They landed on some mountainous terrain. Loki landed hard on his back, his replenishing magic already had a lot of work to do healing all the crap under his armor, he didn't need more wounds. He couldn't help but laugh though. After what Thanos showed him, why would his brother be looking for him? He thought they were happy without him._

"_Where is the tesseract?" _

"_I missed you too," Loki said, his tone spoke of insincerity but that resistant part of him really meant it. _

"_Do I look to be in a gaming mood?" _

"_You should thank me. With the Bifrost gone, how much dark energy did the Allfather have to muster to conjure you here? To your precious Earth?" Loki asked, slowly getting up from the ground. _

_Thor only growled. He dropped Mjolnir and pulled Loki up. "I thought you dead." _

_The image Thanos showed him told Loki otherwise. Yet that stubborn part of him still held hope for Thor. "Did you mourn?" _

"_We all did. Our father-" _

"_Your father." Loki smacked Thor's arms away from him. "He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?" His back ached as he walked down the hill. His magic wasn't working like it was supposed to… Why wasn't it healing him?_

"_We were raised together. We played together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that?" _

"_I remember a shadow." Loki turned, the words Thor spoke in the feast hall rang out in his mind. _

"_He looked nothing like an Asgardian and now that he is dead, he no longer stains this family. So today we celebrate the death of the god of mischief, lies, and evil!" _

"_Living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss. I, who was, and should be king!" _

"_So youtube the world I love as a recompense for your imagined slights?" _

_Imagined. How was that imagined? It is exactly how Loki remembers it! After defeating him, to rid Asgard of the horrible stain, he threw him off! _

"_Loki no… No!" The voice rang out once more in his mind. _

"_No. The Earth is under my protection, Loki." _

_No. The voice was Thors. But that couldn't be right. Loki's resentment built, the confusion in his mind not helping. _

_He laughed. "And you're doing a marvelous job with that. The humans slaughter each other in droves while you idly fret. I mean to rule them, as why should I not?" _

"_You think yourself above them?" _

"_Well, yes." Thor cared more for the mortals then he did himself. He may be playing the part but Thor was making it much easier. _

"_Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother. A throne would suit you ill." _

_Loki didn't need ruling advice from a spoiled, arrogant, hard-headed brother. Fuck. Not brother. He growled, hitting Thor out of the way. "I've seen worlds you've never known about! I have grown, Odinson, in my exile. I have seen the true power of the tesseract, and when I wield it… _

"_Show showed you this power? Who controls the would-be king?" _

"_I am a king!" How did he even- Thor never cared before! How could he tell the difference now!? He- _

"_Not here!" Thor gripped his arms "You give up the tesseract! You give up this poisonous dream!" _

_Loki hated the tug of war happening in his head. His brother threw him into the void but if he did why was he yelling for him? The familiar hold on the back of his neck made his heart hurt. How many times had Thor done that before? _

"_You come home." _

_He could feel the tears in his eyes. He wouldn't cry… he couldn't. Not in front of Thor. He searched his face, Thor had to be lying. But his gift didn't find anything and that destroyed him. The images Thanos showed him and how Thor is acting right now contradict each other. He couldn't clear his mind. It was getting clearer but at such a slow pace. _

_He laughed a humorless laugh, one that he knew was full of pain. "I don't have it." _

_Thor let go, he was done trying it seemed. Thor held his hand out for Mjolnir, ready to swing. _

"_You need the cube to bring me home." Home? Why'd that slip? "But I've sent it off, I know not where."_

"_You listen well, brother." _

_And off he went. Loki would bet it was Iron Man that ran into him. _

_ "I'm listening." He looked over the edge of the cliff, and there was the red and gold metal man. So he guessed right. The two seemed to speak for a moment before, surprise surprise, Thor lost his cool. _

_ "Run back home little princess."_

_ "Damn." _

_ Thor looked up, calling Mjolnir again, making sure Loki was still on the cliff. Which he was. His plan would get ruined if he left. He found a comfortable spot to watch the show. A slight smile on his face. _

_ "Oh, that had to hurt." Loki said as Thor flew there the trees. Iron Man blasting him back then kicking him threw them. _

_ Loki leaned in, Thor calling on his lighting to shoot at Stark. "You know, that's not the best idea." _

_ When Thor went flying from a much brighter looking laser than normal, Loki smirked. "Told you." _

_ Iron Man launched, taking Thor with him. "Hey! What!? How am I supposed to enjoy now? Come on." Loki yelled to the sky. He huffed and sat back down. Well, this was boring. A little bit later some loud ringing sound reached his ears and well as bright lighting. Since when can Thor do that?_

_ As Loki figured, once the two- wait now three of the men came back, they picked him up and they went on their way._

* * *

_The jet landed and they walked him down into the cell block. Not before walking by a face that Clint told him to look out for, The green beasts human form. Bruce Banner. Walking right by his lab, Loki obviously smiled. So the next piece of this plan was already on the plane? Perfect. _

_ They walked him into a circle glass cell. The door locking right behind him, the compartment pressurizing. The guards walked off, leaving him, and Nick Fury alone. _

_ "In case it's unclear, if you try to escape," He flipped a clear case up, touching the top, bottom, then top middle. "If you so much as scratch that glass," The chamber below him… opened. Wind rushing out. Loki walked to the edge of the cell, trying to see what was below him. "It's 30,000 feet straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?" Closing the door he motioned to Loki. "Ant," then back to the controls. "Boot."_

_ Loki mused. The stupid mortal used his own example and still didn't understand it. The controls could only be moved when someone pressed them, yet this Director Fury still didn't understand that Loki wasn't the one who wanted to be here at all. _

_ Oh. That was new… He hadn't thought that before. His magic must be healing and staying away from the sanctuary clearing his mind. But why would it start working so quickly now and not before? _

_ "It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me." Loki pushed. _

_ "Built for something a lot stronger than you." _

_Ah. So he was right. This was meant for the hulk. "Oh, I've heard." He turned his gaze to the camera, where he knew the avengers were watching. "A mindless beast. Makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?" _

"_How desperate am I?" Fury repeated. "You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace, and you kill because it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did." _

_Cute speech. Sucks that he hoped to piss him off. He never meant to kill for fun however, when he first appeared he was under so much cloudy crap from Thanos. He regretted killing those mortals, truly he did. He knew perfectly well how to control the tesseract as well. But he would rather keep that to himself then tell the mortals that. "Ooh. It burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what?" He looked to the avengers again, they hadn't stopped watching, Loki could tell when he's being watched. "A warm light for all mankind to share. And then to be reminded what real power is." He knew full well he wasn't the real power. Loki is just a taste for what the mortals need to prepare for. Thanos is the one they need to fear. _

_Nick only walked away. No response to that. "Let me know if 'real power' wants a magazine or something." _

_Loki walked over to the camera, watching until he no longer felt the eyes of the camera on him. He let out a breath. "If real power wants a magazine… I wish I was all they had to fear."_

_He walked back to the center of the cell, sitting in the center cell. He closed his eyes and focused. So far he played the part he needed. He had the heroes that would defeat him. But with their stupid bickering, he needed to do something to make them work together. Luckily that plan was in motion already. So he need not worry about that. _

_Now it was time to think about why his mind was clearer than before. When he first got to Midgard all he could think about was getting the tesseract to father, then he stood up and felt the pain he hadn't felt since he gave into Thanos. Maybe the distance really did affect Thanos' hold and maybe that affected the perceptions that Thanos wanted him to experience. _

_Next was his magic. With it returning, it seemed to be forcing out whatever it was Thanos did to him. That was the one part he still couldn't remember. _

_That night Thanos told him about Asgard, and Thor, about what they were truly doing now that he was gone. Then… he just gave in. There had to be a reason. Loki shook his head. Focus on one thing at a time. Why is the connection braking? _

_Add in the fights he'd been in. All the pain- no… it wouldn't be pain… he trained with the daughters of Thanos, they hit him plenty of times. But never… never on the head… He'd been hitting his head a bit since he got here! That must be it! _

_He closed his fist but didn't feel the familiar metal of the scepter. That's right. The mortals took it when they arrested him. And… and there hadn't been any meetings with the Other since he let go of the scepter… no way. Was it that? The gifted weapon was given to him? It was there to keep him complacent, angry, and useful. And now… that weapon was the mortals. If it was making him angry then… most likely the two who liked science had the staff. Well. at least it will speed up with the plan with the hulk. He hadn't known a way to trigger the monster after all. He hoped Agent Barton's attack would do the trick but maybe some magical anger would speed up the transformation. _

_Loki focused on the energy of the tesseract. It was getting closer to New York. Right on schedule. Meaning soon Barton would be here. He grew bored with sitting. He's not too fond of cells at the moment. Granted this isn't the cell where the Chititari had their way with him, or where those beings beat him for fun. But a cell was a cell. _

_So he passed time pacing. Walking back and forth like a changed cat in a zoo. Soon his plan would go into phase 2, uniting the heroes, and he would be out. In the middle of his thinking, he felt the tingle of someone's eyes. A sense of being watched. Time for his next act. _

_He smiled and turned. "There's not many people who can sneak up on me." Not that she did. But best make them feel they have some edge on him. _

"_But you'd figured I'd come."_

"_After." A pause. "After whatever tortures Fury can concoct, you would appear as a friend, as a balm. And I would cooperate." Perfect hidden way of speaking. If what Barton said about this woman was true, then she would be able to see the truth. He'd been tortured. They are friends to him. And he would cooperate. He still had the feeling of the Other listening, so speaking in code made sense. _

"_I want to know what you've done to Agent Barton." _

"_I would say I've expanded his mind." They put their thoughts in me, see that that's what happened to him._

"_And once you've won, once you're king of the mountain, what happens to his mind?" She asked as she stalked closer. Crossing her arms in a play of none caring._

"_Ohh. Is this love, Agent Romanoff?" If it is, you might be the person necessary to break the control that is on Barton. _

"_Love is for children. I owe him a debt." _

_Not the answer he was looking for, but he could tell it was a lie. A least partly. Not so much a debt then it was a deep friendship. You can't lie to the god of lies. It seems Thor wasn't telling them everything about him. _

_Loki moved back. "Tell me." _

_She faked hesitation. Making it seem like she was really giving something up to him. A good trick, if he was stupid. "Before I worked for S.H.I.E.L.D., I, uh…" She seemed uncomfortable, proving to Loki her tactic. She sat down, mirroring Loki himself. "Well, I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skill set. I didn't care who I used it for, or on." She watched Loki as he watched her. Loki kept his head low, showing her he's beneath her, Loki knew it worked seeing her chin tilted just a little bit higher than what people normally did. "I got on S.H.I.E.L.D. 's radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me. He made a different call." She looked him in the eye when saying that. Trying to place the idea in his head. Well, he already wasn't gonna do anything to him, but she didn't need to know that. _

"_And what will you do if I vow to spare him?" _

"_Not let you out." well duh. What was he. Thor? He's not that gullible. _

"_No, but I like this." Loki smiled, showing her as much amusement as he could muster. He wasn't in the jesting mood, and probably wouldn't be for a while. But he was always a good actor. "Your world in the balance, and you bargain for one man." _

"_Regimes fall every day." Is that what the avengers thought he was? Huh, not what he expected. "I tend not to weep over that. I'm Russian. Or I was." Spilling unnecessary information, tempting him to make his own tongue lose. Wouldn't work. _

"_And what are you now?" He countered._

"_It's really not that complicated." She answered as she stood up, a physical show of her thinking she was winning. Loki wanted that. "I got red in my ledger, I'd like to wipe it out." _

"_Can you? Can you wipe out that much red?" It wasn't a question for her really. He'd killed and he didn't mean too. Could he be forgiven for killing so many innocent lives? Even if it was to prepare the mortals for the danger that was worse than him. "Dreykov's daughter," Jotinhim devastation. "Sao Paulo," His time at the sanctuary. "the hospital fire?" What he's doing here on Midgard. "Barton told me everything." Now it was his turn, he stood up, not breaking eye contact from the women who faked being scared in front of him. _

"_Your ledger is dripping. It's gushing red, and you think saving a man, no more virtuous than yourself, will change anything?" If she could be forgiven, or find some road to redemption, that should give him hope, right? _

"_This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child at prayer. Pathetic! You lie and kill, in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are part of you. And they will never go away." _

_He pried, to the Norns that his crimes could be forgiven and forgotten. He knows he's pathetic. He lies and kills, in the service of Thanos. He pretends that he is free, that he's able to follow his own code, that it will make up the horrors he's committed. But that part of his life is a part of him. It scars his physical body as much as his mind. And he knows they will never go away. As much as he hopes it will. _

_Villainy Loki. Gotta sound vileness. "He slammed his fist on the glass. She flinched, now that he couldn't tell her faking. "I won't touch Barton, not until I make him kill you. Slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear. And then he'll wake just long enough to see his good work, and when he screams, I'll split his skull." That should stick with her. Maybe the 'splitting his skull' will give her an idea. He only had a small theory that hitting the head worked, so hopefully she could test it for him. _

_Natasha turned away a gasp of horror escaping her. Again. It seemed sincere. "This is my bargain, you mewling quim." _

_He heard her… crying? Interesting trick, but that was false. He easily saw it as a lie. "You're a monster." _

_He laughed. This was what he was waiting for. The perfect opportunity. "Oh no. You brought the monster." If she learns anything from his words he hoped it would be what he made the easiest to understand. _

_She stood up straight. Her 'crying' over. "So, Banner." Thank the Norns she got that. "That's your play." _

_Now the 'you've fallen into the trap' routine. "What?" He looked confused. _

"_Loki means to unleash the Hulk." She spoke into her earpiece. Quickly walking away. "Keep Banner in the lab. I'm on my way. Send Thor as well." Loki followed, seeming confused. She stopped abruptly. "Thank you. For your cooperation." With that, she left. _

_Loki sighed a breath of relief. Phase two was now officially underway. Now to wait for the Hulk to run amok. The scepter must be affecting Banner and Tony by now. And whoever else was around it… best not think about that. _

_It was only minutes later he felt the power of the scepter acting up. It was a much larger signal then he had expected, must be feeding on more than just Banner then. But with the signal being sent, Barton would be coming even sooner than Loki planned. He braced the imminent explosion. Only a matter of time after all. _

_The rounding boom echoed throughout the ship, telling Loki to get out now. Many people ran by the door that led to the room with him in it. _

_Engine three, just as Loki asked. _

_A roar echoed next. So… Banner had transformed as well. That was definitely good. He smiled as he sat in the cell, waiting. _

_Give the heroes an enemy to fight and win against, boost their morale and all. They can't beat a crazy god without seeing they can beat his goons and their own monster. _

_He could hear fighting going on, running and codes being spoken about. He just needed Barton to get him out and… where was the roaring? Did they defeat Hulk that quickly? _

_The fight must be going on, he could still hear gunfire and yelling. So… where was hulk? _

_The tipping of the ship told him Barton just took out engine one. Next was freeing him. _

_Yet, of course, Thor would come running in… a simple illusion should trick him easily enough. Duck and brace, and watch him fall on his face. His favorite little rhyme for messing with Thor. _

_While it wasn't Barton who got him out, one of the soldiers did, so now he had Thor caged and out of the way. Exactly what he needed really. _

"_Are you ever not going to fall for that?" Loki couldn't help but ask. _

"_Where is Barton and the Hulk?" He turned away from Thor. _

"_I don't know sir, he was coming down here, and we haven't heard back from him. The hulk is already off the ship, crashed somewhere." _

_Loki nodded, turned away but a loud bang had him facing Thor again. The oaf went and hit the glass. It was involuntary really, but his hands went out. He really needed to stop that. If Thor caught on his whole plan would be ruined. When the cage didn't go falling, he smiled. _

_The soldier waited by the door for him to follow, but he wanted some fun first. _

"_The humans think us immortal. should we test that?" He had just gotten his hand on the clear cover when the sound of a body hitting the ground got not only his but Thor's attention too._

"_Move away, please." Time to disappear. Loki placed a perfect copy in perfect sync so not even Thor's trained eye to some of his spells would notice. The clone moved away, putting his hands slightly up."You like this?" The man motioned to the gun. "We started working on the prototype after you sent the Destroyer." the man continued to walk forward, the clone acting as if he was being cornered while the real Loki slipped behind the gun-wielding man. "Even I don't know what it does. The man clicked on the gun. "Do you want to find out?" _

_No. Not particularly… Loki stabbed him with a laced sleeping agent knife in a non-lethal area. To Thor, the man would look dead. Can't be evil if he wasn't really killing people. Since his time away from the scepter, he vowed he would try to lessen the amounts of deaths caused by this plan of his. _

_Thor reacted loudly. Hitting his fist on the glass, as Loki did earlier Loki mused, his blue gaze glued on him and the dying man. His illusion fading away, no longer being needed. The man slipped to the ground. The poison quickly took effect. _

_His brother had a look of hate for him. That didn't surprise Loki. He knew Thor did already. No surprise there. Loki walked to the control panel again. Flipping over the clear cover. Remembering the button sequence that Fury had put in earlier. The air was once more sucked out of the room, wind loudly whooshing. He hesitated for a moment… but knew Thor would somehow get out of the cage. He pressed the button and down the cage went. _

_He was just walking off, ready for stage three, when the man started speaking. "You're going to lose." _

_Great. More conversation. "Am I?" _

"_It's in your nature." _

"_Your heroes are scattered. Your floating fortress falls from the sky. Where is my disadvantage?" _

"_You lack conviction."_

_That certainly wasn't what Loki wanted to hear. If one mortal was able to see through him… then surely more are able to, right? He had to salvage the villain's role. "I don't think I'm-" he couldn't finish his sentence as he was sent through the wall._

_Alright… maybe the mortal didn't see through him but just needed him close enough to shoot. Smart. He'd give that mortal that._

* * *

_While the ship was in chaos, Loki took his leave. Barton was freed, how, he didn't know. He just felt the connection from the scepter to Barton snap away. Before leaving, he did take said scepter. As much as he would rather not have its effects on him… it would be too suspicious for him to leave it, and since it's the fail-safe, he was sure no one would figure that out unless he practically handed the spear to the avengers. _

_He hoped the attack was enough to make them fight. They need to be ready for everything. And Loki was going to prepare them. _

_Once on the ship and in the scepter back in his hands, a familiar surge of pain raced through his mind. The plane's metal interior crumbled away to deep space. _

"_We lost communications. Though we did see everything. You were very clever with the mortals. We almost thought you were going to lose. But you destroyed them one by one. Nothing left in our way." _

_Loki only listened on. _

"_Thanos is proud of your work. He will award you greatly once you return his prize." _

"_And I will honor Than- my father's wishes. The battle will be over quickly." He just never said he would win. _

"_Then go. Win and return what belongs to Lord Thanos." _

_ When the land of space faded away the pain was different. Instead of a burst of pain, his mind burned. _

"_This time, we will not lose contact." _

_The interior of the plane returned, but now he knows the Other can speak to him and is in his head even if he lets go of the spear. _

_That… that's not what he planned for. _

_The unwanted hate and rage slowly filled him again. The need to do Thanos's bidding started placing itself in his mind. _

_But this time, Loki knew that it was happening. And he would do everything to avoid the effects as long as he could. _

_He just needed to lose._

* * *

_Loki knew Stark was smart enough to figure out Stark tower would be used. It was the only source of renewable energy that Dr. Selvig needed. _

_ And luck would be his side. The man of iron flew to the doctor. Learning quickly attacking the device itself was a bad idea. _

_ The glowing blue eyes of the damaged helmet turned to face him, Stark finally realizing he was there. He landed on a circular path away from him, some mechanical process started. Taking off the less than useful iron man suit. _

_ The helmet came off and neither broke eye contact, a small competition of its own, Loki supposes. Tony and Loki entered the living room area at the same time. _

_ "Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity." _

_ "Um actually, I'm planning to threaten you." _

_ "You should have left your armor on for that." Loki pointed out. _

_ "Yeah. It's seen a bit of mileage, and you've got the, uh, glow stick of destiny." That was an odd saying… Loki looked at the scepter but did smile at the joke. Tony walked down the stairs, heading for the bar. Loki only stalked closer. The part that needed to win, pulling him to just kill the unarmed man now. While the part that still tried for freedom, just kept on talking. _

_ "Would you like a drink?" _

_ He wanted to say yes. Midgard's alcohol was always better than Asgards ale. "Stalling me won't change anything." He answered as he shifted the staff to the other hand. _

_ "No no no. Threatening." Tony reminded. "No drink? You sure? I'm having one." Stark turned his back, the sounds of glass clinking reaching Loki's ears. _

_ Loki turned to the view of the city out the window. "The Chitauri are coming. Nothing will change that." he looked back. "What have I to fear?" Aside from the avengers somehow losing. Thanos winning and Loki never being free again. _

_ "The Avengers." Came Stark's quick answer. _

_ So… he thought he already didn't know their name? The confusion showed on his face. Tony took it for the wrong reason. _

_ "That's what we call ourselves. We're sort of like a team. 'Earth's mightiest heroes' -type thing." _

_ "Yes. I've met them." Loki said, hoping to change the conversation. _

_ "Yea." Tony faked smiled. "It takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one. But let's do a headcount here. Your brother," The servant half raged in Loki while the freedom-seeking side smiled at the mention of him. But still, the clouded hatred made him roll his eyes and scowl a bit. "The demigod, A super soldier, living legends. Who kind of lives up to the legend. A man with breathtaking anger-management issues. A couple of master assassins, and you, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them." _

_ "That was the plan." he hadn't meant for it to slip but it did. _

_ "Not a great plan." Tony replied as he took a sip of his drink. "When they come, and they will, they'll come for you." Stark said as he walked passed the bar, closer to where Loki stood. _

_ "I have an army." _

_ "We have a Hulk." _

_ "I thought the beast had wandered off." _

_ "Yea, you're missing the point. There is no throne. There is no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes. And maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damn well sure we'll avenge it." he took the last sip of his drink. _

_ The scepter called. Loki stalked up to Stark, covering the last bit of distance. "How will your friends have time for me. When they are so busy fighting you?" The gen grew bright, ready to take another person under its control. The anger seemingly winning the battle. But… but it didn't work. _

_ "This usually works." _

_ "Well, performance issues, it's not uncommon. One out of five-" _

_ Shut up! Loki grabbed Stark, throwing him to the ground. The man muttered something, but he didn't care what. Tony had gotten up again, and Loki was right there to grab him. "You will all fall before me." _

_ "Deploy!" _

_ He raised Stark, making it harder for Stark to breathe. _

_ "Deploy!" He said a little more desperately. The anger was winning. Loki pushed with hard force, so the man would even fly through the windows at all. But he had just thrown Tony Stark out of his own tower. _

_ Something buzzed to life behind him, Loki turned only to be hit by something red, knocking him to the ground. The hit dizzying the effect of the scepter but also his own normal thinking. _

_ Forcing himself up, a voice caught his attention. _

_ "And there's one other person you pissed off. His name was Phil." Before Loki could use the scepter, a laser from Iron Man's hand shot out. Blasting him back and causing him to lose hold of the spear. _

_ Loki couldn't see it, but he heard the sound of the portal opening. Iron Man flew off, leaving him to gain his bearings again. The familiar sound of the Chitauri echoed around the building. They got to work quickly. Screaming and explosions ringing out already. _

_ He walked out to the place the Iron Man had landed, taking in the view of the city. Small fires and rising smoke already viable. Chitauri ships pass by him as they race down to the scared mortals. _

_ While the surroundings didn't change this time, the burning pain returned. The Other wished to speak. _

_ "My time has come." _

_ "Resistance?" The other asked. _

_ "From a few. We'll pick them apart." _

_ "And the rest? Come now." _

_ Loki sucked in a breath. "I'll mow them down." He could almost hear the smile on the other's face._

_ A thud sent the Others voice out of his mind. "Loki!" He turned and saw Thor. He knew he could survive a falling cage. _

_ "Turn off the Tesseract, or I'll destroy it." Thor threatened. _

_ "You can't! There is no stopping it. There is only the war." Loki pointed the sharp staff at his brother, not-brother. _

_ "So be it." _

_ Loki jumped, stabbed the spear straight down. Thor dodged easily, swinging back instantly. Loki's sharp reflexes lifted the scepter in time to block the blow. Swinging the long staff around, he obviously missed Thor, but he swung the spear along his shoulders, pointing the stone at Thor and firing. Somehow Thor deflected the blast with Mjolnir. They traded blow after blow. Damaging the tower that Stark was so fond of. Loki would not lose again to Thor. They fought, stuck in a cycle of delivering and blocking. A squad of Chitauri ships passing by, following the unmistakable trail that belonged to Iron Man. _

_ A stupid jet flew close, ready to fire its gun at him. He wasn't going to let anyone interrupt him! Tossing Thor, he focused fire on the jet. Landing the blast, it crashed who cared where. _

_ While focusing on the jet, Thor gained the upper hand. Using his famous brute strength to try and beat Loki into submission. But he could handle a little pain now. His brother's punches didn't come close to Obsidian. _

_ The loud roar of a whale ship rang in his ears. More troops had just arrived. A lot more troops. But he couldn't focus on that right now, he had to focus on Thor. The spear was caught between them, the blue gem glowing brightly for a reason Loki didn't remember anymore. He tried forcing Thor away but the blonde's strength still seemed to outmatch him. _

_ "Look at this!" Thor ordered. "Look around you!" being so focused on Thor, he… he didn't see how much destruction the Chitiari caused so quickly. "You think this madness will end with your rule?" _

_ He'd lost focus. He lost the battle with the weapon he knew was affecting him. "It's too late." Loki looked Thor in the eye. "It's too late to stop it…" He resigned. His grand plan of giving humanity a fighting chance was blowing up in his face. The hate and rage so easy a path to take. Looking sweeter and sweeter by the second. Why did he think he out of all the people in the universe would be able to give it a way to win. _

_ "No. We can, together." Look at what all his trying had done. Death upon death. Familiar upon familiar. The only absolute was Thanos in the end. Loki would never escape, the scepter would always have its control. A smile flashed on his face. It was full of despair and self-hatred. His body acted on its own. Stabbing the man that he was so confused about. _

_ Thor collapsed to the ground. "Sentiment" The last session he had ever had to go through going to his mind. _

_ "I know you won't believe me. Your… sentiment blinds you from the truth."_

_ Perhaps it was time Loki trusted him fully. A single tear fell down his face, Thor roaring in anger as he lunged back at him. Busting him into a window, lifting him up then slamming him back down. The force rang around in his skull. He looked to the scepter, before only rolling away. Something screamed at him to leave it. Leave it where it lay. It will be better off! Just go! _

_ So he went. Leaving the special weapon Father- no! Thanos gifted- cursed him with. He landed on a Chitiatri speeder, a squad forming behind me that he didn't- no did? Want. His hand just pushed the gun. Firing rays of energy at any and everything in his line of flight. _

_ He was angry, words of truth- there lies! He knows there lies!- echoing in his mind. Thor from the feast to now not adding up either. Thor didn't care! Why was he even here!? _

_ Don't be so stupid! Of course, Thor cares, you felt the lie! Your broken heart just overshadowed your judgment. He wouldn't be here now if he didn't care! _

_ The burning pain returned with a force Loki didn't think it could manage, or that he could deal with any longer. _

_ "This. Is a little resistance?" The Other asked cryptically. _

_ "Your force lakes… finesse!" Loki replayed in annoyance. _

_ "Our warriors are fearless, they welcome a glorious death." _

_ "That may actually be the problem." No! It isn't! The problem is them being here at all!_

_ "Then lead them!" The Other ordered. "King. You wield the scepter. Do you not?"_

_ Loki's eyes widened. "The scepter." The control on those he pressed the gem too… what leads the Chitauri… and what holds him. _

_ Pain retired to his head, not the same burning but more pounding. The fight for control of his own mind makes him hurt. Unfocus on what was going on around him. But like before… his sentiment was losing. The tortured and subserviently trained mind was gaining more footing. _

_ He saw Thor's face. The hate in the cage, and the words he spoke. Those fit perfectly._

_ And just like that, the pain was gone. An added glow of blue reached his eyes. If Thor wasn't going to believe in him, why should he? Thanos. No. Father already gave him purpose. _

_The fight was over. And the scepter won. _

_ A loud roar and the death of a whale ship. The hulk having brought it down. Each Avenger had formed a circle, each readying their weapon. Looking like the team Loki had wanted- no. not anymore. That wasn't his goal anymore. Now. He needed to win. _

_ "Send the rest." Knowing the Other heard him, Loki ordered. _

_ The avengers separated, not scattered but organized. Hulk smashing the shoulders on the buildings or anything he sees. Thor near the portal, calling lighting to shoot down those entering the portal. Stark flying the speeders into crashing. Agent Barton skillfully shooting down speeders and climbers. Agent Romanoff and Captain America fighting all foot soldiers they could get their hands on. _

_ Until Romanoff jumped to a speeder. Loki didn't know what they were planning but he didn't like it. _

_ Why didn't they work like this before? When- when he'd. Loki shook his head. He couldn't think about that now. He only needed to focus on winning for Father. _

_ Great. The mortals' military joined. What were they going to do? Loki continued flying around, watching his army fail. He was done. He found Romanoff's stolen ship and followed. Firing and trying to shoot her down by any means necessary. _

_ A sound of something fast and thin came at him. He caught it. An arrow. Really? What would a stupid- _

_ An explosion blew him off the speeder, right into the Stark tower balcony. The hulk jumped to him and slammed him into the interior wall. He got up quickly. Everything running everything. _

_ "Enough! You are, all of you beneath me! I am a god you dull creature. And I will not be bullied by-" _

_ The hulk grabbed his ankle, slamming him back and forth. Effectively bruising every part of him. His head being slammed on the ground countless times. With each hit, he somehow hurt more but his head got less clouded. _

_ He could- again-. _

_His mem- es cle-r. _

_The con- ion t- e mind s-ne gone. _

_Fin-lly f-ee._

_ The blue dimmed in his eyes. Fading away, relieving the normal green he was known for._

* * *

The screen flickered black and blue.

'Loki connection broken. Hold and receival lost. Memory corrupted'

'Suggested: reconnection or termination'

"Turn it off! Now!" Pepper yelled.

Tony jumped to the Tv, taking out the drive before anything happened to it. He stayed there, however, kneeling in front of the Tv. He didn't… he didn't think that's what happened that day.

"He… he tried so hard…" Thor finally spoke. His tone was softer than anyone was used to hearing.

Tony turned around, but sat on the ground, watching the others.

"Clint… you didn't remember him making the fail-safe? Or-" Pepper started.

"The only thing I remembered was being controlled. I don't remember specifics. I suppose… I suppose that's why I hated him so fiercely."

"You said 'hated'." Valkyrie quietly pointed out.

"My brother broke because of me…" Thor said. Guilt heavy in his voice. He held his head. "He lasted so long! He wouldn't betray Asgard! Our parents or me! Till that… that monster destroyed his heart!" Thor wailed. Tony knew the room heard this before. But they just let him. His body shaking as he tried his best to suppress his cries.

"Thor… it's a testament to his love and his strength." Valkyrie tried to comfort. "No torture that thing could create or inflict broke him down. He stayed strong and silent to protect you and Asgard. That says something." She spoke. After everything she had just seen about New York, she knew that statement to be more true then she first thought.

"And because he cried for me, Thanos figured out what to use! He twisted me to break my brother's heart! His heart clouded his mind and that gave him the leverage he'd been after since Loki fell to him!" Thor pained out again. From Loki's perspective, throwing the guilt at him again.

"And what about while New York was happening!" Tony chimed in. "He was steps ahead of us for a while. Using the distance he gained to try and help us. Even when the purple nut shack had control over him. He brought us all together, regretted killing those people, told Selvig to make a fail-safe in the first place! He had to fight through painful meetings and always being listened to while he was under Thanos control, but he still tried. Fought tooth and nail to stay on our side."

Pepper hummed in agreement. "It should show you the power his love for you had. He always doubted what Thanos showed him. Sure, while he was so close to Thanos he followed blindly, but once he was out, the connection starting slipping." She pointed out.

Valkyrie lit up. "The reason Thanos wanted him in the first place is what freed him! His magic! That was a theory of his, and I think his magic had a key part in breaking the control."

Thor looked up, eyes traveling to each person in the room before settling on Tony. "It hurt to see this… but now I can live knowing my brother never wanted to harm Midgard, that he helped us even when fighting his own battles. I thank you, Tony." Thor said sincerely.

"Did you really call your brother cow?" Valkyrie asked out of nowhere.

The room went silent, before erupting in laughter.

"It was the helmet!" Thor defended

"But you still called him cow!" Valkyrie pointed out again, causing more fits of giggles to run through the room.

"At least call him the correct animal." Clint chimed in.

"You don't get to make comments while you're tied to a tree bird brain!" Tony pitched.

Clint glared at him. "Then get me out of this thing!" He said as he tried wiggling out, making each person laugh again. "This isn't funny! I've been here for hours!"

"You're a bird. You should like the tree!" Tony joked.

"Not for almost 2- no 5 hours total!"

"Wait! We've been here for five hours? Where's Loki!?" Pepper yelled not realizing how much time passed watching those god awful videos.

Valkyrie only smirked. "You did say sweets all night. I'm sure he hasn't left the hall yet. Knowing him."

Pepper and Thor laughed a bit, the majority of the room thinking fondly about that.

"I… I won't hurt the kid. Knowing how much he tried to figure out how to free me and all, he wasn't going to hurt me. Or any of us." Clint said. "I'm sorry Thor, for running his birthday or whatever it was you were celebrating."

Thor shook his head. "Don't feel sorry, Barton. None of us knew the truth regarding Loki- past Loki. But I feel at ease knowing. I shouldn't… but I do. Loki never stopped loving our family, his strength carried farther than any, especially under such conditions. He was strong, powerful, and loving. He… he even faced the man who tortured him to save his people. This was hard to watch but it only solidifies how much a hero he really was." Thor looked to the tree. "You may release him now. He poses no threat to Loki."

The tree nodded and lowered Clint. His legs being so numb, he instantly fell.

"Pins and needles!" He yipped and he started running his legs, trying to get blood flow back to them.

Tony couldn't help but laugh, Clint with numb legs was something he never thought he would see.

"It's been almost a whole night-" Valkyrie started.

"It's 5 in the morning." Pepper specified.

"Meaning, we should go get Loki." Valkyrie finished, already walking to the door. "Well. come on."


End file.
